Rudels Weihnacht keep calm and read on
by das Rudel heult
Summary: Der neue Weihnachtskalender des Rudels, bei uns garantiert bis zum 31. Dezember! Wir haben uns mit Wunsch-Stories bewichtelt und schicken unsere Protagonisten auf eine abenteuerliche Reise.
1. Imortal lover? Odd!

*kommt rein gestolpert*

Heute ist ein schöner Tag...

Advent, Advent, ein Lichtlein brennt...?

*bekommt von hinten eins übergebraten*

Auaaaaa~

Nicht?

Okay...okay...

*sfz*

Hallo, meine Lieben! Ihr seht richtig. Das Rudel hat euch einen neuen Weihnachtskalender mitgebracht. Mit der Besonderheit, das dieses Jahr Weihnachten bis Silvester dauert!

Freut euch!

Nun, ich quäl euch nicht lange mit meinen Vorreden;

Wer hätte nicht gerne einen "unsterblichen Liebhaber"?

Dieser Frage haben sich Hillie und Cedrella gestellt.

Mehr von Hillie und Cedi?

www. fanfiction u/1505755/Hillie_Berta

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Cedrella

(Nehmt bitte jeweils die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Immortal lover? Odd!****  
**  
_Brought to you by CTP__  
__~CumberTwin Productions~__  
__eine Fanfiktion von Cedrella und Hillie__  
_  
Langsam wich die Schwärze aus meinen vernebelten Gedanken. Ich blinzelte vorsichtig und brauchte einen Moment, um mich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Die Umgebung war mir vertraut und auch, wenn ich zum Glück nur selten hier war, wusste ich doch sofort, dass dies der Krankenflügel war. Mit dieser Erkenntnis tröpfelten langsam einige Erinnerungsfetzen zurück in mein Gedächtnis. Es hatte einen Unfall bei Slughorn im Unterricht gegeben. Ein dummer Gryffindor hatte statt dem Zahnsplitter eines geschüttelten Basilisken den einer gequetschten Boa in seinen Zaubertrank gegeben, woraufhin alles in die Luft geflogen war. Das Geräusch dröhnte noch immer unangenehm in meinem Kopf, es schwoll rhythmisch an, dann öffnete sich der Vorhang um mein Bett.  
„Hey", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme und drehte meinen Kopf. Das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf hörte schlagartig auf.

„Lucius", keuchte ich erschrocken und zog mir die Decke bis über die Brust. Ich hasste es, wenn mich jemand so verletzlich sah. Vorsichtig brachte ich mich in eine sitzende und hoffentlich vorteilhaftere Position, während mein Gesicht anfing zu brennen. Jetzt konnte jeder Blinde sehen, dass ich mich schämte.

„Was gibt's?", versuchte ich so cool wie möglich zu fragen, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er sagte mir, er wolle nur nach mir sehen und er sei ohnehin im Krankenflügel gewesen, weil er auch etwas von dem Trank abbekommen hatte. Aber ich glaubte ihm das natürlich nicht, es war offensichtlich eine Ausrede. Aber wozu würde er so was erfinden? Wollte er mich etwa tatsächlich sehen? Ich wurde noch roter, solche Gedanken waren definitiv nicht gut für mich.

Vielleicht spürte er mein Unbehagen, denn ohne mich weiter anzustarren drehte er sich um, wobei sein Haar perfekt über seine starken Schultern fiel, winkte nonchalant mit erhobener Hand und rief mir zu, dass wir uns beim Abendessen sehen würden.  
Ich seufzte und ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen. War er schon immer so attraktiv gewesen?

o0o

Beschwingten Schrittes verließ ich den Krankenflügel und machte mich auf den Weg in Richtung Slytherin-Kerker. Der Unfall im Tränkeunterricht hatte mich zum Glück nicht so sehr erwischt wie die anderen. Ich musste zwar trotzdem in den Krankenflügel, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte mich nach einem kleinen Schluck eines Aufpäppeltrankes sofort wieder weggeschickt.

Die andere hingegen… ich musste bei dem Gedanken daran ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ich hatte ein paar meiner Klassenkameraden besucht, und einige hatten ordentlich Pech gehabt. Crabbe waren aus irgendeinem Grund sämtliche Haare ausgefallen, er hatte noch nicht einmal mehr Augenbrauen – weshalb er nicht mehr nur noch hässlich, sondern geradezu erschreckend aussah. Nott war bewusstlos, Riddle ziemlich benebelt, der dicke Bullstrode konnte auf einem Ohr nichts mehr hören. Und die kleine Narcissa Black… ich musste zugeben, bei dem Gedanken an sie machte ich mir noch Sorgen. Sie hatte so niedlich ausgesehen, wie sie in dem riesigen Bett saß. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es ihr bald wieder besser ging.

Als ich fast bei den Kerkern angekommen war, wurde ich in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen. „Lucius", brüllte mir jemand hinterher. Ich drehte mich um. Sofort wurden meine Augen durch den Anblick von Goyle beleidigt, der schnaufend auf mich zukam. „Hey Lucius, kommst du mit Quidditch spielen?", grunzte der Treiber. Eine gelungene Abwechslung. Gelassen nickte ich und folgte Goyle nach draußen.

Es war schon längst dunkel, als ich mit den anderen Spielern den Quidditchplatz verließ. Es war ein anstrengendes Training gewesen, und während wir uns in der Umkleide unserer verschwitzten Quidditchsachen entledigten, erneuerte ich unauffällig den Glanzzauber, der auf meinen Haaren lag. Man wusste ja nie.

Zurück im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum fanden wir eine Überraschung vor. Mittlerweile waren alle meine Klassenkameraden bis auf dem immer noch bewusstlosen Nott aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Merlin, wer weiß, was da für Tränke durch die Luft geflogen sind… Ich ließ mich von den anderen schnell zu einer spontanen Survival-Party überreden, schnappte mir einen Feuerwhiskey und setzte mich zu meinen Freunden.

o0o

Ich war müde, aber es fiel mir schwer, einzuschlafen. Vermutlich, weil ich im Krankenflügel so viel geschlafen hatte, dass es für die gesamte kommende Woche reichen würde. Leises Schnarchen hallte durch den Slytherinschlafraum. Es nervte mich. Unruhig stand ich auf und lief zu meinem Schreibtisch.

Die Erinnerung an Lucius ließ sich einfach nicht verdrängen, egal wie sehr ich es versuchte. Hatte ich früher schon so auf ihn reagiert? Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es gleich aus der Brust springen. Noch nie hatte ich so für einen Menschen empfunden. Von diesen starken Gefühlen überwältigt wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass ich diese lyrisch auf Pergament bringen musste. Im Halbschlaf kramte ich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervor, die ich auf meinem Nachttisch liegen hatte.

Lucius, mein Stern, mein strahlender Held,  
Was ist es nur, was mir an Dir so gefällt?

Erleichtert fiel ich zurück in meine Kissen. Morgen würde ich einen Weg finden, ihm meine Zeilen zukommen zu lassen. Bei dem Gedanken befiel mich unglaubliche Spannung. Wie würde er reagieren? Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief ich ein.

o0o

Vom Frühstück am nächsten Morgen bekam ich zuerst nicht viel mit. Ich saß zwischen Goyle und Nott, die genau wie ich einen schweren Kopf von gestern hatten. Vielleicht war es doch ein kleines bisschen zu viel Feuerwhiskey gewesen. Stumm saßen wir da und stopften Rühreier in uns hinein.

Irgendwann hatte das ausgiebige Frühstück aber den Restalkohol verdrängt und ich fühlte mich besser. „Hey Lucius, die Post kommt", grunzte Goyle. Ich blickte erfreut auf. Vielleicht war endlich die neue Ausgabe von Vain like a Veela in der Post – natürlich mit einem Tarnungszauber versehen, schließlich sollten meine Freunde nicht erfahren, wie ich es schaffte, immer auf dem neuesten Stand der Mode zu sein.

Briefe und Pakete prasselten auf uns herab und ich streckte begierig die Hände aus. Da, der war für mich – aber meine Lieblingszeitschrift war es nicht, sondern ein kleiner, gefalteter Zettel, der mir fast in den Kürbissaft flatterte. Ich entfaltete das Pergament:

Lucius, mein Stern, mein strahlender Held,  
Was ist es nur, was mir an Dir so gefällt?

Wow. Ich hatte bestimmt seit zwei Monaten keinen Liebesbrief mehr erhalten. Ich wendete den Zettel hin und her, auf der Suche nach einem Absender, während ich mich bemühte, nicht rot anzulaufen. Kein Hinweis zu sehen. Wer konnte es sein?

Ich ließ meinen Blick den Tisch entlangwandern – da riss Bullstrode mir den Zettel aus der Hand. „Heey Leute, Malfoy hat einen Liebeszettel bekommen!", gröhlte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Guter Mann", grunzte Goyle und stieß mir seinen harten Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Ich lächelte kühl zurück. Von allen Seiten wurden mir neidische oder neugierige Blicke zugeworfen.  
„Knorke!", sagte Tom und grinste, und auch Crabbe zeigte sein unschönes Gebiss. Ich nickte abwesend und blickte den Tisch hinab. Narcissa Black saß mit roten Wangen an ihrem Platz und starrte gebannt in ihr Müsli, als gäbe es nichts Spannenderes.

Ich versuchte, mir weiszumachen, dass es mir vollkommen egal war, von wem der Brief war. Aber ich ahnte, dass ich damit nicht so erfolgreich war wie geplant.

o0o

Atemlos erreichte ich den Schlafsaal und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu. Er hatte es gelesen! Er war sogar ein bisschen rot geworden, ich war mir ganz sicher! Mein Herz raste, meine Beine fühlten sich an wie gekochte Flubberwürmer und ich konnte nur mit viel Selbstkontrolle einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Ob er wusste, dass der Zettel von mir war? Immerhin hatte er mich so merkwürdig angesehen!

Der Drang, ihm meine Liebe ins Gesicht zu schreien, wuchs immer weiter an. Ich musste ihm beweisen, was er für mich bedeutete, und wenn es nur kleine Gesten aus dem Hintergrund waren. Er würde sie irgendwann zu deuten wissen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte und ich musste mir einige Male das Gesicht waschen, bis ich mich wieder aus dem Zimmer traute, deshalb war ich auch zu spät dran. Ausgerechnet zu Zaubertränke. Als ich vor der Kerkertür stand holte ich tief Luft und zögerte. Nicht, weil ich mich vor Slughorn fürchtete, sondern weil ich wusste, dass ER mich gleich anstarren würde. Unsicher legte ich die Hand auf die kühle Klinke und drückte sie nach unten.

Jetzt oder nie. Slughorn schrieb etwas an die Tafel und beachtete mich nicht. Mit rotem Kopf hechtete ich an meinen Platz. Sein Blick streifte mich. Er sah … amüsiert aus. Ich grinste unsicher und starrte dann krampfhaft auf Slughorns kahlen Hinterkopf.

Lucius wunderschönes Lächeln ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte mich angelächelt, er hatte nur für mich den Kopf gehoben. Mein Herz raste schon wieder, bestimmt waren meine Gefühle mir an der Nasenspitze abzulesen. Zum Glück würden wir erst nächste Woche den Trank brauen, dessen Zusammensetzung wir heute besprachen.

Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr anders und begann, Lucius Antlitz zwischen die Zutatenlisten auf meinem Pergament zu malen. Ich war nicht besonders talentiert, aber ich sah sein Gesicht so lebhaft vor mir, dass es mir keine Mühe machte, ihn zu zeichnen. Ich würde es unter mein Kissen legen, vielleicht half das. Es gab viele Mädchen, die das machten, ich hatte zufällig ein Gespräch von Alecto und Bellatrix mitbekommen, und sie schworen darauf. Es konnte also nichts schaden.

Zufrieden schob ich das Portrait in meine Tasche. Für morgen hatte ich auch schon eine perfekte Idee. Lucius würde sich mit Sicherheit freuen.

o0o

Zaubertränke. Das langweiligste Fach der Welt. Konnte ja nicht jeder so ein Schlaukopf sein wie Snape, der hinten mit Rosier in der Ecke hockte und fachsimpelte. Mich ließen Gespräche über den ach so interessanten Trank eher kalt, und abwesend schaufelte ich meine kleingehackten Florfliegen in den Kessel vor mir. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab.

Es war jetzt genau eine Woche her, dass ich den kleinen Liebesbrief erhalten hatte. Seitdem hatte es nur einen weiteren Liebesbeweis gegeben – vor ein paar Tagen lag morgens ein herzförmiges Brötchen auf meinem Frühstücksteller. Ich hoffte doch sehr, dass es den gleichen Ursprung hatte wie der Brief – nicht, dass sich ein Hauself als mein heimlicher Verehrer betätigte. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht nach dem Kürbissaft-Desaster letztes Jahr.

Nein, ich kehrte meine Gedanken freudigeren Dingen zu – ich beobachtete Narcissa Black. Während ich gedankenverloren meine Drachenschuppen mörserte, klebte mein Blick an ihrem langen, silbernen Haar – meinem eigenen so ähnlich. Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch. Ihr Profil mit der kleinen, spitzen Nase hob sich weiß vor dem dunklen Kerkerhintergrund ab, und ihre Wangen schimmerten in einem sanften Rot. Das Rot breitete sich aus. Bemerkte sie, dass ich sie ansah? Dachte sie, ich ahne etwas?

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte natürlich keine Gewissheit. Aber eine kleine Hoffnung, die war doch schon da…

„Du machst das doch ganz falsch, Lucius", zischte Tom neben mir. Oh, von meinen Drachenschuppen war kaum noch etwas über, so enthusiastisch hatte ich sie zerrieben. Ich hob die Nase in die Luft. „Dann mach es doch selber besser", gab ich zurück und drückte Tom das Zeug in die Hand. Er starrte mich an. Was war los? War ich zu weit gegangen? Ach was, ich war schließlich ein Malfoy!

„Du kannst das eh besser als ich", fügte ich sicherheitshalber versöhnlich hinzu und klopfte meinem Banknachbarn auf die Schulter. „Ich hole mal die anderen Zutaten." Ich wich seinem Blick aus und schlenderte durch die Klasse in Richtung Vorratskammer, nahm dabei einen Umweg an Narcissas Platz vorbei und lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte unsicher zurück, machte eine kleine Bewegung, und plötzlich segelte ihr Pergament mit dem Trankrezept zu Boden. Schnell bückte ich mich und hob es für sie auf. Als ich es ihr in die Hand drückte und ihre warme Haut mich berührte, schoss mir das Blut in den Kopf. Ich zwinkerte, räusperte mich und drehte mich dann um. Ein Malfoy würde sich doch nicht die Blöße geben, vor einem Mädchen rot zu werden.

„Danke", hörte ich ihre glockenhelle Stimme hinter mir lachen.

Da die Vorratskammer leer war, nutzte ich die Zeit, mich ein wenig auszuruhen. Slughorn würde mein Verschwinden sowieso nicht bemerken. Ich ließ mich auf einem Regalbrett nieder, packte meinen Einhornkamm aus und begann, meine Haare zu entwirren. Vielleicht würde ich Narcissa gleich nochmal ansprechen.

Als ich nach zehn Minuten mit einem Arm voll neuer Zutaten wieder in den Klassenraum trat, war Narcissa aber gerade nirgendwo zu sehen. Schade. Ich ging zu unserem Tisch, wo der Kessel leise köchelte. Tom war auch verschwunden.

Ich stellte den Haufen Kram auf unserem Platz ab – und stutzte. Ich hatte in etwas Glitschiges gefasst. Was lag da auf meinem Arbeitsbrett?

Ich starrte auf ein Herz. Ein Herz, ordentlich über meinen gesamten Arbeitsbereich verteilt. Ein Herz aus Flubberwurminnereien.

Diesen Augenblick nutzte Slughorn, um an meinem Tisch vorbeizugehen. „Oho", dröhnte er. „Da hat der junge Malfoy wohl eine heimliche Verehrerin!"

Sofort wurde mein Tisch von den anderen umdrängt. Riddle starrte böse auf Slughorn – kein Wunder, denn auch sein Platz hatte etwas von den schleimigen Innereien abbekommen.

„Jaaaah, du alter Frauenheld", hörte ich Goyle neben mir röhren.

Ich wischte meine Finger unauffällig an meiner Schuluniform ab und bemühte mich ein gelassenes Lächeln aufzusetzen, während ich den Raum nach Narcissa absuchte. Da war sie. An ihrem Platz und stampfte vehement in ihrem Mörser herum. Es sah ihr doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich, mit Flubberwurmschleim herumzumatschen. Oder? Wie weit würde sie gehen?

Ich riss meinen Blick von ihrem hübschen Gesicht los. „Kannst du das wegmachen, Tom?", fragte ich meinen Nachbarn. „Du… willst es weghaben?", fragte er, offenbar verwirrt. Ich starrte ihn an. „Was denn; glaubst du, ich will den Flubberwurmdarm hier mit ins Bett nehmen oder was?"

Riddle wurde knallrot. Er stellte manchmal auch die dämlichsten Fragen. Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während Tom die Innereien entfernte.

Was konnte das zu bedeuten haben? So nett es war, einen heimlichen Verehrer zu haben – vor allem für mein Image – langsam wüsste ich wirklich gerne, wer es war. Ich war wirklich neugierig, ob meine Hoffnung sich bestätigen würde.

o0o

Der Entschluss war eigentlich schon gefasst, als ich noch überlegte, ob ich Lucius meine Liebe gestehen sollte. Ich musste es tun, denn er hatte so süß gelächelt, er hatte mich so angestrahlt.

Nachdem er im Zaubertränkeunterricht vor lauter Nervosität wegen meiner Anwesenheit die Drachenschuppen zu Staub gemahlen hatte und rot geworden war, als ich ihn angesehen hatte. Ich war sicher, dass er eigentlich wusste, woher die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten kamen. Das herzförmige Brötchen war mein Meisterwerk, ich musste mehrere Hauselfen anschreien, damit ich nachts zu ihnen in die Küche durfte und sie mich den Ofen benutzen ließen. Ich hatte nie zuvor gebacken, noch dazu klassisch wie ein Muggel, und hatte meine ganze Liebe in diese Arbeit gesteckt.

Danach hatte er zwar sehr glücklich ausgesehen, aber er hatte mir – abgesehen von seinem wundervollen Lächeln – nie direkt gedankt oder mich angesprochen. Und deshalb musste ich das endlich erledigen.

Als weiteren Liebesbeweis legte ich ihm das Flubberwurminnereienherz hin. Es war eine spontane Idee, ich nutzte einfach die Gunst der Stunde, als er plötzlich verschwunden war.  
Ich hatte den Plan schon genau im Kopf, ich musste nicht darüber nachdenken, er war einfach da. Nachdem er mich an meiner Hand berührt hatte – die ungefähr schönste Berührung seit Wochen – lief er in die Vorratskammer, und da gerade keiner hinsah, legte ich ihm schnell ein Herz aus den Innereien, die auf dem Tisch verstreut waren.

Ich formte es so schön und so perfekt ich nur konnte, und als er wieder kam, war ich gerade weit genug weg, damit er nicht bemerkte, dass ich es war. Als langsam das Grinsen in seinem roten Gesicht wuchs, war der perfekte Moment gekommen.

Und er wurde von Slughorn wieder zerstört, der vorbeilief und einen total peinlichen Kommentar abließ. Ich wurde sofort knallrot und versteckte mein Gesicht. Eine junge Verehrerin… Ich schnaubte. Und gleich darauf musste ich wieder seufzen. Seine Reaktion war einfach lieblich gewesen.

Trotzdem, oder auch dank dieses Vorfalls, hatte ich jetzt den Masterplan gefasst. Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum würde ich ihn überraschen – vor den Augen aller anderen. Ich würde zu meinen Gefühlen stehen und ihn von mir überzeugen, und er würde mich lieben und wir würden uns küssen. Mein Herz raste. Ich würde einfach die ganze Nacht über an meinem Plan feilen, Schlaf fand ich in meinem liebeskranken Zustand ohnehin nicht.

o0o

Feuerwhiskey. Mein allerbester Freund. Ich saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, dicht am prasselnden Kaminfeuer, und starrte nachdenklich in die golden schimmernde Flüssigkeit. Ich sinnierte vor mich hin.

Nächste Woche war wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, und ich überlegte, Narcissa nach einem Date zu fragen. Sollte ich es tun? Ich hatte natürlich keine Beweise, dass die kleinen Nettigkeiten von ihr kamen – aber ich hatte den Verdacht. Und die Hoffnung, das musste ich zugeben. Sollte ich mich trauen?

Natürlich konnte ich mir die Blamage einer Abfuhr nicht leisten, aber ich dachte, ja ich hoffte, dass sie ja sagen würde…

Mein Entschluss war gefasst. Ich würde hier im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten, und wenn sie kam, würde ich sie eloquent in ein Gespräch verwickeln und fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgehen wollte. Genau.

Ich behielt die Tür genau im Blick, während ich genießerisch an meinem Feuerwhiskey nippte. Endlich, nach einer halben Stunde etwa, kam Narcissa inmitten einer Gruppe ihrer Freunde herein. Ich stand auf – und dann passierte es.

Laute Musik ertönte. Geigen und andere kitschige Klänge schallten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alles Gerede erstarb und die Slytherins sahen sich verwundert um. Und aus der Menge der Schüler trat – Tom. Tom Riddle, mein guter Freund, mein Kumpel, mein Sitznachbar.

Er schritt auf mich zu. Seine Schuluniform hatte er abgelegt und trug nichts als eine schwarze, seidene Hose und seinen Umhang. In seinen Händen hielt er eine glitzernde Kette mit etwas daran, das wie eine Locke schwarzen Haares aussah. Ich stand da wie erstarrt und konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen.

Tom glitt dahin wie ein Tänzer, sein Umhang blähte sich hinter ihm, seine nackte Brust schimmerte im Kerzenlicht. Dann stand er vor mir, hängte mir die lange Kette um den Hals und führte – weil es keine bessere Bezeichnung dafür gab – einen erotischen Tanz für mich auf.

Seine Bewegungen hatten keine Ähnlichkeit mit seiner üblichen eleganten, beherrschten Art. Seine Hüften kreisten, seine Bauchmuskeln wogten, und seine Arme durchschnitten die Luft in suggestiven Bewegungen. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück, sein schwarzes Haar wehte, und sein Gesicht sah aus, als wäre er in Ekstase verloren.

Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hinblicken sollte. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand ich da, die Kette mit Toms Haarsträhne um den Hals, während fast ganz Slytherin zusah.

„Lucius", seufzte Tom. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte verzückt in mein Gesicht. „Lucius, mein Ein und Alles!"

Ich schluckte. Das Gefühl von Horror, das sich am Anfang seines Auftrittes meiner bemächtigt hatte, wurde stärker. Ich hörte gedämpftes Kichern von den anderen.

„Lucius, ich liebe dich so sehr", rief Tom euphorisch. „Du musst es gespürt haben, du musst es gewusst haben. Ich weiß genau, wie sehr dich meine kleinen Liebesbeweise gefreut haben. Und jetzt, jetzt ist es endlich soweit!"

„Ja, endlich", hörte ich jemanden aus dem ständig wachsenden Publikum grölen. Gelächter erklang.

„Ich muss meine Gefühle öffentlich machen, ich will der ganzen Welt zeigen, dass wir zusammen gehören!" Tom strahlte mich an. „Hiermit, mit dieser Kette, will ich dich fragen. Willst du, Lucius Malfoy, mich-"

Mitten im Satz brach er ab. Tom blieb stocksteif stehen, und auch die Musik erstarb mit einem krächzenden Geräusch. Es war totenstill im Gemeinschaftsraum. Toms Mund war noch geöffnet, sein Gesicht schwärmerisch verzerrt – aber seine Augen zeigten pure Verwirrung, und langsam, langsam, breitete sich ein Ausdruck von Horror auf seinen Zügen aus.

„Was – was passiert hier?", fragte er leise, zögerlich. Ich war zu perplex, irgendeinen Satz zu formulieren.

Tom blickte sich herunter, nahm sein außergewöhnliches Outfit war, und sah sich verzweifelt im gesamten Raum um. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier gerade passiert ist." Seine Stimme klang kläglich.

Mitten in die beklommene Stille platzte Slughorn. Vielleicht hatte ihn die laute Musik angelockt, vielleicht war er auch den anderen Schülern gefolgt, die neugierig in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt waren.

„Was ist denn hier los, Jungs?", dröhnte er autoritär. „Riddle, wo haben Sie ihr Hemd gelassen?"

„Tom… er hat mir gerade… er wollte mir einen Antrag machen", sagte ich tonlos. Ich unterdrückte den Drang, irre zu kichern.

„Einen Heiratsantrag?" Slughorn war milde erstaunt. „Na, romantische Geste, aber mussten Sie sich dafür ausziehen?"

„Keine Ahnung", rief Tom verzweifelt. „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich gerade aus einem Traum aufgewacht. Einem Alptraum!"

Slughorn blickte ihn scharf an. „Haben Sie etwas genommen? Was ist das letzte, an das die sich klar erinnern?"

Tom blickte sich nachdenklich um. „Ihrem Unterricht. Wir haben – Vielsafttrank gebraut, denke ich…"

„Bei Merlin", rief Slughorn, und über sein Gesicht glitt ein Leuchten der Erkenntnis. „Das ist zwei Wochen her! In dieser Stunde hatten wir den großen Unfall mit der Trankexplosion."

Hilflos zuckte Tom mit den Schultern. Erleichterung durchströmte mich. „Sir", rief ich. „Er muss einen Liebestrank abbekommen haben! Das ist die einzige Erklärung für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten!"

„Tatsächlich", entgegnete Slughorn ohne besondere Überraschung. „Mit so was hatte ich schon gerechnet, mein Junge. Deine Augen waren die ganze Zeit über ein wenig glasig. Nun gut, dann komm mal lieber mit in den Krankenflügel, nur zur Sicherheit. Aber jetzt, nach Ablauf der zwei Wochen, müsste die Wirkung vollkommen vorüber sein. Die Tränke auf Hogwarts haben fast alle diesen Sicherheitszauber, und jetzt wisst ihr warum. Ihr anderen begebt euch jetzt schleunigst wieder zurück dahin, wo ihr wart, bevor Tom mit seinem Tanz begonnen hat", sagte er streng und brachte trotzdem alle zum Kichern.

Er nickte mir noch kurz zu, dann verschwanden sie beide und ich blieb ratlos zurück.

Wie hatte ich mich all die Zeit nur so täuschen können? Ich hätte geschworen, dass es Narcissa war, die mir ihre Zuwendung geschenkt hatte. Es hatte doch so gut gepasst! Sie war immer so rot geworden, so nervös gewesen… hatte ich mir das am Ende so eingebildet, wie Tom sich seine Liebe zu mir?

Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir ein wenig übel. Vielleicht hatte ich auch von dem Trank abbekommen? Aber das konnte nicht sein, ich war fast unversehrt geblieben und stand zwar offensichtlich in Toms Sichtfeld, aber nicht nah genug, dass mich der gleiche Trank erwischt hätte.

Ich entschied, nach Narcissa zu suchen. Sie war über Toms Geständnis genauso verstört gewesen wie ich, und ich wollte wenigstens mit ihr reden.

Es war nicht schwer sie zu finden. Sie saß wie so oft in einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte mit roten Wangen ins Feuer. Vielleicht waren ihre Wangen auch wegen dem Feuer rot, so genau konnte ich das nicht sagen.

„Hey", grüßte ich nonchalant und ließ mich elegant in den Sessel neben sie gleiten. Sie sah mich kurz an, lächelte nervös und wandte dann den Blick ab.

„Hi", murmelte sie leise.

„Was für eine verrückte Geschichte, oder?" Ich fuhr mir durch mein seidenes Haar. Endlich wandte sie sich mir zu!

„Finde ich auch", bestätigte sie. „Ich dachte…, also, ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass Bellatrix dir diese Liebesbriefe und das andere geschickt hätte", sagte sie leise und etwas schüchtern.

„Bellatrix? Nie im Leben!" Ich musste lachen. Bellatrix war mehr Mann, als ich es war. Naja gut, vielleicht nicht, ich war schon ziemlich männlich. Aber mehr als Tom auf alle Fälle.

„Die steht auf Tom… stand auf Tom.", erklärte ich. Narcissa sah plötzlich erleichtert aus und irgendwie schien mir plötzlich total klar, was ich sagen musste und was sie hoffentlich hören wollte.

„Wollen wir nächste Woche gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen… und dort vielleicht zusammen ein Butterbier trinken?"

„Ja, natürlich, gerne!" Narcissas Augen funkelten mich an und ihre Freude war kaum zu überhören. Sie schenkte mir wieder ihr helles Lachen. Ein warmes Gefühl hüllte mich ein. Vielleicht war es nur das Feuer. Oder das Feuer der Liebe. Ich musste wieder an Tom denken.

Ein bisschen ironisch war es schon, dass ich all das eigentlich ihm zu verdanken hatte. Vermutlich würde das noch einige Zeit zwischen uns stehen. Tom, der in mich verliebt war, wenn auch nur für vierzehn Tage.

o0o

Als ich vom Krankenflügel zurück kam war die Ausgangssperre eigentlich schon vorbei. Zum Glück, denn so war die Gefahr irgendjemandem zu begegnen geringer, und ich hatte genug Zeit nachzudenken.

Bei. Merlins. Unterhosen. Was war nur passiert? Die letzte Woche war in meiner Erinnerung größtenteils nur schemenhaft vorhanden und das, was mir klar war, war der pure Albtraum. Die einzigen Erinnerungen, die ich hatte, waren, wie ich Lucius' Haar bewunderte, ihn in den Gemeinschaftsbädern beim Duschen begaffte und mir vorstellte, er würde mich in seinen muskulösen Armen wiegen. Es waren für mich angenehme Gedanken gewesen und das wiederum jagte mir nun mehrere Schauer über den Rücken. Von allen Leuten im Klassenraum hatte es ausgerechnet Lucius sein müssen!

Ich hätte am liebsten die Schule verlassen.  
Mein Ruf war ruiniert. Für immer!

Das mit dem Trank war zwar eine Erklärung, aber keine Entschuldigung. Lucius war vielleicht ein Freund, aber… ich verbat mir weitere Gedanken daran, wie ich sein seidenes Haar angeschmachtet hatte. Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass es nur halb so schlimm war. Aber ich erinnerte mich noch an ein Flubberwurminnereienherz und das allein reichte, um mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu katapultieren.

Ich brauchte dringend ein neues Image. Einen neuen Namen! Zum Glück begegnete ich auf dem Weg in den Schlafraum keiner Menschenseele mehr und auch im Schlafraum selbst war es still, weil alle schon schliefen.

Ich kramte mein Anagrammpapier unter meinem Kissen hervor und zerknüllte das Portrait von Lucius, das noch darunter lag.

„Tom Marvolo Riddle", schrieb ich und tippte es mit meinem Zauberstab an.

„Mortal Dildo Mover", ich prustete leise und tippte es erneut an.

„I am Lord Voldemort", ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Nein, viel zu düster. Erneutes Tippen.

„Odd Immortal Lover"

Ja, das klang doch schon viel besser. Der perfekte Name, für eine Indie-Band! Zufrieden steckte ich den Zettel, der mir schon öfter gute Dienste erwiesen hatte, zurück unter das Kissen.  
Als cooler Leadsänger würde mich bestimmt keiner mehr auslachen und dann wäre die ganze Sache hoffentlich für immer vergessen.


	2. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_"Meine Plotidee fürs Weihnachtswichteln:  
Verpaare Lucius Malfoy mit einer Figur deiner Wahl aus dem Harry Potter Verse außer seiner Ehefrau. Lass diese Figur das "romantischste" (passend zum Charakter) Liebesgeständnis an Lucius am Ort deiner Wahl machen. Lass es mit einer überraschenden Wendung enden."_

Und gekommen ist dieser Wichtelwunsch von...

Katjes!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

...dann leben Sie noch heute!

Ein wunderschöner Abschluss für so viele Märchen.  
Meines jedoch nicht...das kommt noch :D

Egal! Wichtel Nummer Zwei beschäftigt sich mit so einem zauberhaften Märchen. Kommt und seht, was Gaia für euch gezaubert hat!

Interesse?

www. fanfiction ~rabenkraehe

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Weiter geht es mit Türchen Zwei!

**Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...****  
**

Diese Geschichte beginnt zu einer Zeit, als vier Magier, die danach strebten, ihr Wissen weiter zu geben, eine Schule in einem magischen Schloss gründeten.  
Sie taten Dieses mit froher Erwartung, andere Gleichgesinnte zu finden, sie zu lehren und sie dann, so sie ausgelernt wären, in die Welt hinaus zu lassen.  
Es gab vier Häuser, jedes stand für besondere, menschliche Eigenschaften.

Da war Gryffindor, das Löwenhaus, in dem die Mutigen Ihresgleichen fanden.  
Dann Hufflepuff, der Bau der Dachse, die Loyalität und Fleiß ihr Credo nannten.  
Ravenclaw, das Rabennest, wo die Klugen ein Zuhause hatten und schließlich  
Slytherin, die Schlangengrube, die den listigsten unter den Magiern ein Heim sein sollte.

Die Magie in dem Land war allgegenwärtig und weder Mann, noch Maus, wussten ob schlechter Blutlinien. Man vermischte magisches mit unmagischem Blut, doch Hass und Anfeindungen waren den Leuten fremd. Der, welcher Magie besaß, half Jenen, die nicht magisch waren, die man Muggel nannte. Und so lebten die Menschen friedlich in Co-Existenz.

Doch unter den Gründern war Einer, der wusste es nicht besser und verteufelte die Zauberer, die nur Halbblüter oder gar von normalem Blut waren, die, die Muggel genannt wurden. Er verabscheute sie, nannte sie Unrein und ging fehl, indem er in sein Haus keine Magier unreinen Blutes einließ.  
Die anderen drei der Vier gerieten darüber mit ihm in Streit.

Doch der schlimmste Streit entbrannte zwischen dem Hasserfüllten und seinem langjährigen besten Freund!

An einem Abend, die Wut und die zornigen Blicke waren greifbar, geschah es, dass der Hasserfüllte seine Wohnkammer unter dem Schloss versiegelte und sich von Dannen machte. Der Freund ging ihm nach um zu schlichten und den Mann zurück zu holen und eine Weile ward keiner der Beiden gesehen. Doch kehrte der Freund nach Wochen zurück, ohne eine Nachricht, doch Gram gebeugt. Die anderen beiden Gründer, es waren zwei Damen, sahen dies mit Wehmut an, fragten ihn nach den Ereignissen und bekamen keine Antwort.

So gingen die Jahre ins Land, der Löwe starb mit den Gedanken bei dem einstigen Freund und nach ihm die Dachsdame. Die Lady, die übrig blieb, suchte immer wieder nach dem alten Weggefährten, dem Hasserfüllten. Doch so lange sie auch von ihrem Zuhause, dem Schloss, fort blieb, sie kehrte immer wieder mit leeren Händen und mit trauriger Mine zurück in die Heimat. Schon nach der Ankunft damals, nachdem ihr Freund losgezogen war, den Streit zu beenden und den Vermissten Heim zu holen, munkelte man von Mord. Es lag der Verdacht nahe, die beiden Männer, fast wie Brüder waren sie, wären wie Kain und Abel geworden. Kain kam nach Hause, Abel ward nie mehr gesehen!

Alt und gebeugt wurde die Verbliebene, man nannte sie fortan die graue Dame. Doch ihrer Schönheit tat das keinen Abbruch. Trotz sie alt und grau am Schopfe ward, ihr Antlitz sah nie ein Fältchen, ihre Züge waren rein und makellos. Nur ihre Augen erzählten von den Wundern und den Schrecken, die sie in ihrer langen Zeit auf Erden gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte einen guten Freund, einen Baron. Er hatte sich derer angenommen, die nach dem Aufbruch des Hasserfüllten in der Schlangengrube Heim hielten. Oftmals saßen sie im Mittelturm beim Feuer und berieten sich, was bei diesem Problem zu tun sei, oder bei jenem Weh helfen könnte. Welche Tränke Wunder wirkten und welche nichts als ein guter Tropfen am Abend wären.  
Zaghaft war die Dame, als eines Abends der Baron ihre Hand nahm, ihr einen vollendeten Handkuss auftat und sie zum Tanze einlud. Denn, so er ihr Vertrauter war, war er mitnichten ein Mann, den sie der Schicklichkeit wegen zu nahe an sich ran lassen wollte. Abgeneigt wäre sie nicht gewesen, so war er doch ein stolzer Recke, der sich wohl auszudrücken wusste und auch zu Pferde, wie im Duell mit Schwert und Stab einen guten Eindruck machte. Doch, ach, sie war eine alte Jungfer, schon fast in ihrem achtzigsten Jahr. Und auch wenn die Magie ihre Lebensdauer auf mindestens 130 oder 150 Lenze brachte, sie war sich selbst zu alt für den jungen Baron, der grade mal fünfzig Lenze auf dem Leib hatte.

Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, wie ein ungestümer junger Bursche um ihre Gunst zu buhlen. Blumen fanden den Weg in ihre Gemächer (sie hatte die Hauselfen in Verdacht, mit ihm einen Handel eingegangen zu sein!), Gedichte lagen zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde auf ihrem Pult, ihr Pferd bekam neue Eisen, ohne dass sie sich beim Schmied gemeldet hatte.  
Ihre geliebte Badeessenz ging nie zur Neige und ihre Kleidertruhe musste mit Zaubern angepasst werden, damit die neuen, wundervollen Gewänder ihren Platz fanden.

Es ging auf einen schönen Abend im Sommer zu, die Einhörner im nahen Wald zeigten sich nahe des Sees und die Luft war warm und flirrte um das Schloss, in dessen Inneren es kühl und angenehm war, als der Baron sie einlud, ihm beim Essen in der nahen Gastwirtschaft Gesellschaft zu leisten. In der Zeit, die er nun um sie warb und es war eine lange Zeit, konnte sie nicht mehr die Augen vor ihm und seinem Werben verschließen und ließ es drauf ankommen. Abgeneigt war sie nicht mehr, er zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass ihr Alter und ihr Erfahrungsschatz in nicht schreckten. Im Gegenteil, er ward in ihrer Gegenwart immer Still, hörte sie gerne reden und zeigte sich interessiert an ihrem Wohlergehen. Einen solchen Mann sollte sie lieben dürfen und sie gab ihren Gefühlen endlich nach und nahm die Einladung an.

In der Gastwirtschaft speisten und tranken sie, scherzten und wurden einander immer näher.  
Und den Antrag, den er ihr dann vor den versammelten Gästen machte, nahm sie mit Freuden an.

Die Zeit verging und die Hochzeit sollte gehalten werden. In ihrer Liebe zu ihm wurde sie von Tag zu Tag sicherer, bis sie sich fühlte, als wäre sie zum Bersten gefüllt mit Frohsinn, Wärme und Leidenschaft für ihren Verlobten.  
Der Tag aller Tage nahte und er machte ihr ein letztes Geschenk, womit sie vor den Altar treten sollte. Es war ein kostbares und wunderschönes Diadem, mit blauen Kristallen, die in gewundenem Silber ihren Platz gefunden hatten.  
Die Hochzeit wollten die Brautleute vor der Pforte des Schlosses abhalten, damit der Bräutigam seine Angebetete formvollendet über die Schwelle des Portals tragen, sie aufs Pferd setzen und ins gemeinsame Heim reiten könne. Doch es sollte anders kommen.

Die Brautleute standen nebeneinander vor dem Priester, der die Zeremonie abhielt, als ein Tross Reiter, schwer beritten und in feindlicher Absicht, vom Dorfe her geritten kamen. Der Bräutigam schob seine Braut fort, an die Seite, dass sie in einem eventuellen Duell nicht zu Schaden kommen würde. Der vorderste der Ritter preschte auf die Gesellschaft zu, mitten hinein in die edel gewandete Gesellschaft und schlug den zur Seite Stehenden den Kopf im vollen Galopp vom Halse. Er trat seinem Pferd in die Flanken, das es schneller laufe und hielt auf den Baron zu. Der zog sein Schwert, holte aus und... kippte vom Schwert des Reiters mitten in der Brust getroffen, vorn über.

Die Braut schrie aus vollem Halse, Angst und Schrecken verzerrten ihre sanften und reinen Züge. Der Priester versuchte, sie zu sich zu ziehen, damit nicht auch ihr dieser unheilvolle Tod passieren würde, doch in ihrer Trauer um den geliebten Mann schlug sie um sich, riss sich los und floh an die Seite des Toten. Der Berittene lachte dröhnend, hub mit lauter Stimme an und brüllte, noch während er sein Pferd wendete, dies wäre die Rache gewesen, der Baron hätte es nicht anders verdient und nun sei der Tod seines Vaters endlich gerächt.

Die Braut, ausser sich vor Trauer und Gram, griff sich ans Herz und atmete ein letztes Mal, Tränen in den schönen Augen und kippte, ihre Hand in seiner, neben den toten Geliebten.

Doch die Liebe zu ihren Schützlingen ließ sie nicht gehen und auch der Baron ging nicht gänzlich von dannen. Zu groß war seine Liebe zu ihr und so kam es, dass die Beiden abermals ins Schloss einzogen. Und diese Zwei wandeln, noch heute, bekannt unter dem Namen „der blutige Baron" und „die Graue Dame" auf Hogwarts umher, stehen ihren Häusern bei und ab und zu, wenn man genau hinschaut, dann sieht man die verliebten Blicke, die sie einander zu werfen!


	3. Strahlende Weihnacht

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Ein wundertolles Märchen. Die Idee ... der Wichtelwunsch, kam von ..._

_*trommelwirbel*_

_unserer Kaa!_

_"Lieber Wichtel,_  
_ich bin ein anonymer Märchenfan. Das tut mir sehr leid für dich, denn du musst meine abnormen Phantasien befriedigen und mir ein Märchen aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum schreiben, wie Beetle der Barde es nicht besser hätte schreiben können. Im Stile der Geschichte von den Drei Brüdern erzählt, mysteriös und phantasievoll – das wäre fein._

_Natürlich habe ich ganz spezielle Vorlieben, was die Charaktere angeht. Ich würde gern mehr über die geheimnisvolle und etwas spröde Helena Ravenclaw erfahren. Nicht ohne Hintergedanken lenke ich deine Geschichte in diese Richtung, denn schon immer war ich ein heimlicher Verehrer des Blutigen Barons. Dieser heißblütige Slytherin sollte demnach unbedingt eine tragende Rolle spielen. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass in jedem guten Märchen mindestens ein Einhorn vorkommen muss._

_Gänzlich egal ist mir dagegen die Zeit, zu der die Geschichte spielt und auch, ob die Protagonisten noch aus Fleisch und Blut auf unserer schönen Erde wandeln, oder ob sie mehr oder weniger transparent ihr Unwesen in meinem Wunschmärchen treiben. Nun ist es oftmals so, dass in Märchen die wahre Identität der Figuren nicht mehr klar erkennbar ist. Wenn du für die besondere Märchen-Atmosphäre auf die Nennung der Namen verzichten möchtest, dann sei es so, aber zumindest Eingeweihte sollten bemerken, dass deine Märchenfiguren auf den Charakteren HR und BB basieren._

_In sehnsüchtiger Erwartung deiner Wichtelantwort verbleibt_  
_Dein anonymer Wichtelkalenderwünscher"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nun, Katjes hat mir gezeigt, das "strahlende" Weihnachten auch anders sein können. Ich werde nun sehr viel vorsichtiger sein.

Aber Tür 3 bekommt ihr dennoch mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit!

Mehr von Katjes?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/hagummiers

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Strahlende Weihnacht  
**  
Wieso musste er ausgerechnet hier festsitzen? Und warum ausgerechnet mit dem? Draco verdrehte die Augen, ehe er sich in der Muggelhütte weiter umsah. Hier musste doch etwas Brauchbares sein, um abhauen zu können. Etwas, was auch gegen einen Schneesturm ankam. Doch wo er auch suchte, es war nichts zu finden. Wie schaffen es diese Muggel eigentlich zu leben, die sind doch total aufgeschmissen? Am liebsten wäre Draco einfach appariert, aber er war nun mal noch Schüler und Mr. Weasley konnte ihn jederzeit verpetzen. Ausgerechnet Mr. Weasley. So begeistert wie der sich die verstaubten Muggelgegenstände anschaute, könnte man meinen, der bekam gar nichts mehr mit. Das Risiko war jedoch zu hoch. Draco durfte nicht vergessen, dass der Typ immer noch im Ministerium arbeitete. Aber wieso musste ausgerechnet dieser ekelerregende Muggelfreund hier vor dem Schneesturm Schutz suchen? Wo dies doch gerade der perfekte Ort für Draco war, um heimlich unverzeihliche Flüche zu üben. Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, einen Malfoy in einer Muggelhütte zu suchen?  
Ein lautes Quietschen störte Draco in seinen Überlegungen. „Was machen Sie denn da für eklige Geräusche?", wandte er sich an Mr. Weasley, der begeistert auf einem Quietscheentchen herumdrückte.  
„Schau doch mal Draco, was die Muggel für lustige Hupen haben!" Mr. Weasley hielt sich das Entchen direkt vor das Gesicht: „Und Wind macht es sogar auch. Ob Muggel sich damit im Sommer abkühlen?"  
So dumm, wie das aussieht, glaube ich das gerne, dachte Draco, während Arthur weiter auf der Gummiente herumdrückte und sich wie ein kleines Kind freute.  
„Was für ein Höhlenmensch!", grummelte Malfoy und ignorierte die weiteren Begeisterungsstürme Mr. Weasleys. Es war wichtiger, so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dieser Hütte zu kommen. Schließlich war heute der 24. Dezember. Bald stand das jährliche Weihnachtsessen an und Draco musste als Sprössling der Malfoy-Familie natürlich dabei sein. Aber wie nur? Es gab keinen Kamin, wo man sich mithilfe von Flohpulver fortbewegen konnte, Apparieren fiel aus, und bei dem Schneesturm konnte man kaum anfangen zu fliegen. Musste er sich wirklich etwa dazu herablassen, auf Muggelart zu reisen…? Draco schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken, aber ihm blieb wohl kaum etwas Anderes übrig. Wenn er nur wüsste wie Muggel reisen. Gerade wollte er sich vom Sofa erheben, um die Hütte nach einem brauchbaren Transportmittel zu durchsuchen, als Mr. Weasley erneut einen Freudenschrei durch die Hütte gellen ließ. Das, was er in die Höhe hielt, irritierte Draco zutiefst, sodass er ausrief: „Und was ist das für ein Ding?"  
Mr. Weasley trug das Wählscheibentelefon an ihn heran, nahm den Hörer ab und hielt es sich ans Ohr. „Das ist, wenn mir Harry das richtig erklärt hat, ein Telefon. Da wählt man Zahlen mit und kann über weite Strecken reden. Muggel kontaktieren sich so! Total faszinierend, auf was für Ideen die kommen, weil sie nicht zaubern können."  
Potter. Natürlich musste der Name fallen. Wieso waren eigentlich alle so begeistert von dem Idioten? Nur wegen dieser Narbe. Irgendwann würde Draco es den leichtgläubigen Zauberern zeigen, dass ER viel stärker war als Harry Potter; irgendwann, wenn der dunkle Lord wieder an der Macht war. Moment! Draco hatte eine Idee. Irgendwo musste doch noch das Viech sein, an dem er den Imperius-Fluch geübt hatte. Er konzentrierte sich und musste grinsen, als er sah, was hinter Mr. Weasley umherschlich. Es war die Chance.  
Arthur redete immer noch enthusiastisch über Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten von Muggeln und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich ihm der Schatten näherte. Draco grinste. Hoffentlich erschreckte sich der Kerl schön heftig, das wäre nur passend. Das folgende „Miau", zerstörte jedoch Dracos Hoffnungen. Eine kleine Katze begann sich an Mr. Weasley anzuschmiegen, welcher sie mit „Was bist du denn für eine Mieze? Ja wo kommst du denn her?", betüddelte. Malfoys Laune schlug schlagartig um. Wie konnte der Imperius-Fluch nur gebrochen werden? Dann saß er ja noch länger in dieser Hölle fest.  
„Mr. Weasley, lassen sie das Viech in Ruhe, sonst kommen wir hier ja nie weg!"  
„Ach, du willst weg? Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?" Mr. Weasley erhob sich, gab der Katze etwas Katzenminze aus seiner Tasche, worauf diese nur gewartet hatte, und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang. „Na endlich!", seufzte Draco und wollte apparieren, als Arthur Weasleys Kopf hinter dem Vorhang hervorlugte. „Wo bleibst du denn? Hierher!"  
Gezwungenermaßen bewegte sich Draco in Richtung Vorhang. Wieso war ihm eigentlich nicht vorher aufgefallen, dass es noch einen weiteren Raum gab? Dann hätte er viel schneller abhauen können. Nun ließ es sich jedoch nicht mehr verhindern, dass er mit Mr. Weasley reisen musste. Genervt schob er den Vorhang beiseite und fand sich in einem anderen Teil der Hütte wieder, in dem ein großes technisches Etwas mit vier Rädern stand. Es tat weh, diesen Muggelfreund zu fragen, doch Draco sah keine andere Möglichkeit.  
„Was ist das?" Draco schaute zu Mr. Weasley, welcher jedoch fröhlich am Mampfen war, woher er auch immer das Essen geholt hatte. „Und was essen Sie da überhaupt?"  
„Schokoweihnachtsmann", schmatzte dieser und hielt Malfoy eine Figur vor die Nase. „Essen Muggel zu Weihnachten. Probier mal, ist unglaublich lecker!" Draco starrte die rot gekleidete, bärtige Mannsfigur skeptisch an, ehe er bestimmt ablehnte. Er würde doch keine Muggelspezialität essen.  
„Na gut, dann nicht!", zuckte Weasley mit den Schultern, riss das Papier von der Schokolade und biss dem Weihnachtsmann den Kopf ab. „Aber du verpasst wirklich was!"  
„Ich verpasse das Weihnachtsessen mit meinen Eltern, wenn wir hier nicht bald wegkommen!", zischte Malfoy. Nun reagierte selbst Arthur Weasley gereizt: „Na gut Draco Malfoy, dann schwing dich drauf um zu deinem feinen Essen zu kommen. Anders wirst du hier nämlich nicht reisen können. Ich frage mich eh schon, wie du hier hingekommen bist…"  
„Schon gut, schon gut, ich bewege mich ja!", unterbrach Draco ihn, ehe er in Erklärungsnöte kommen würde. Widerwillig setzte er sich auf das Gefährt und bekam von Mr. Weasley einen Helm auf den Kopf gedrückt, ehe dieser sich auch auf die Maschine setzte und den Motor startete. „Halt dich gut an mir fest. Deine Eltern wohnen doch bestimmt in dem Nobelschuppen unten im Tal, oder?"  
Draco wollte gerade antworten, da gab Mr. Weasley schon Gas und raste mit voller Wucht durch das geschlossene Tor. Zum Glück schien die Schaufel, die vorne an dem Gefährt befestigt war, das Tor nicht zu stören. Selbst die Schneemassen schienen kein Problem zu sein, da sie von der Schaufel zur Seite geschoben wurden und sich damit eine Fahrbahn bildete. Dennoch würde es für Draco einer der peinlichsten Momente seines Lebens sein, und er hoffte nur, niemand würde ihn so sehen: Auf einem Muggelgefährt mit einem Muggelfreund zusammen. Doch sein Wunsch sollte nicht in Erfüllung gehen. Ein plötzlicher Lichtstrahl blendete ihn. „Was war das?", schrie er Mr. Weasley an. Dieser druckste nur leise: „Öh…ich glaube, wir sind geblitzt worden."


	4. Vom Erwachsenwerden

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Dieser geniale Wichtelwunsch kam von:_

Savenia

"Ich wünsche mir, dass Draco Malfoy mit einem Mitglied der Weasley-Familie irgendwo im Nirgendwo über Weihnachten in einem Schneesturm feststeckt. Wie kam es dazu? Wie kommen sie da wieder raus?  
Bitte baue folgende Worte mit ein: Quietscheentchen, Höhlenmensch, Katzenminze und Schokoladenweihnachtsmann.  
Das Genre überlasse ich dir."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nun, Sasa hat sich mit einer Fage beschäftigt, die hab ich schon hinter mir. Das Erwachsenwerden.  
Ich bin und bleibe Kind und damit wünsch ich euch viel Spaß bei Türchen 4!

Mehr von Sasa?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/sasa+ray

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

A/N

Danke Andrej – der Mann für literarische Notfälle …

„Wo ist Ron?"  
„Was für ein Ron?"  
„Na, der Typ, den Hermine geheiratet hat."  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst."  
„… ! Mir wird immer klarer, warum mir an Frauen nichts liegt."

o0o0o

**Vom Erwachsenwerden  
**

Severus Snape war zufrieden mit sich. Sein Arbeitsplatz war so ordentlich und funktionell wie ein Arbeitsplatz zu sein hatte. Die Zutaten aufgereiht wie Orgelpfeifen, nach Größe. Gleichgroße Zutaten nach Zeitpunkt der Zugabe. Links die festen, rechts die flüssigen Ingredienzen. Ein ebenhölzernes Schneidbrett und eins aus Marmor. Verschiedene Messer. Auch die waren nach Größe und Material sortiert. Außen die edlen, inerten Werkzeuge, innen die, die schon mit den entsprechenden Zutaten eine gewisse chemische Reaktion auslösen sollten.  
Der Kupferkessel, Standartgröße II, den Severus eigens noch hatte polieren müssen war auf die exakt notwendige Temperatur vorgeheizt worden. Zufrieden besah Severus sich die Komposition, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und er zuckte beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen als er plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet angesprochen wurde.

„Habe Sie alles finden können? Soll ich Ihnen den Bunsen bereitlegen?"

Unangenehm bohrte sich die bekannte Stimme in seinen Geist, ließ die Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen sich aufstellen wie Inferi. Er schloss die Augen kurz nur, um sich zu konzentrieren. Eben war er noch vollkommen konzentriert gewesen. Eben hatte er anfangen wollen zu brauen. Nun aber hatte ihn jemand angesprochen. Wie sollte er so arbeiten?

„Mr Snape? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein? Was sollte NICHT in Ordnung sein? NICHT in Ordnung?

„WAS?", blaffte Snape.

Die Stimme wurde aufreizend verständnisvoll. Snapes Finger kribbelten erst schmerzhaft und wurden dann taub.

„Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit ist. Und ich wollte wissen, ob ich Ihnen das Lehrbuch der Zaubertränke, Band I, von Arsenius Bunsen heraussuchen soll. Da steht eine Anleitung drin, für den Furunkel-Trank. Den Trank, den Sie heute brauen sollten, eine Bestellung für das St Mungos. Erinnern Sie sich?"

„Selbstverständlich!", fauchte Snape.

Furunkel-Trank? Waren die Mohnblumenköpfe dann nicht zu viel? Aber sie gehörten zwischen die Hüpfenden Giftpilze und die Fledermausmilzen.  
Nicht gleichmäßig geschnitten … er sollte die Zutaten alphabetisch ordnen … Aalaugen, Aconitumwurzel, Baldriansprösslinge, Bezoar, Blutegel, Drachenblut … Drachenblut war flüssig … ein Bezoar wurde nicht gebraucht … in welchem Trank noch gleich? Er sollte alles aufsagen können.  
Getrocknete Billywigstacheln, Haar aus einem Einhornschweif, Honig, Honig, Honig, …

„Ich habe Ihnen das Buch ausgeschlagen dort hingelegt. Wenn Sie die ersten Schritte hinbekommen würden, wäre das ein guter Anfang. Sechs Giftzähne von Schlangen im Mörser zu einem feinen Pulver zermahlen, vier Einheiten in den Kessel geben und bei großer Flamme erhitzen, zehn Sekunden lang, dann schwingen Sie Ihren Zau…"  
„Bei Merlin, Miss Granger! Verschonen Sie mich! Gehen Sie in Ihren Verkaufsraum und lassen Sie mich einfach arbeiten! Dafür bin ich doch hier, oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete mit Genugtuung wie die Nervensäge durch den schweren Vorhang genau hinter die Theke der kleinen Apotheke verschwand. Zischend atmete er aus, überrascht, dass er überhaupt die Luft angehalten hatte. Dass er überhaupt atmete. Wozu eigentlich?  
Trotzig hielt er wieder die Luft an … Fledermausflügel, Florfliegen, Jobberknoll-Feder, Knöterich … komischerweise musste er atmen, auch wenn er nicht wollte. Genauso wie er hier sein musste. Es war nicht seine Idee gewesen.  
Oh nein! Es würde ihm gut tun, hieß es und dass er froh sein sollte, dass sich jemand die Mühe machte.  
Reizend! Er musste hier sein und sollte noch dankbar sein! Wofür? Und wem? Gesichter erschienen in Gedanken aber es wollten sich keine Namen dazu finden. Rizinusöl, Rosendornen, Salamanderblut, …

Erschrocken nahm er das Blubbern des Kessels wahr und mechanisch reduzierte er die Temperatur, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und musste nun drei Minuten warten, bis er vier Wellhornschnecken hinzugeben konnte. Der Vorhang zum Verkaufsraum schwang leise und sacht.  
Zähne von Giftschlangen, Drachenblut, Blut, Blut, Blut …

~*V*~

Severus erwachte in der kleinen Kammer unter dem Dach, es war stickig und warm. Hatte er nicht gerade eben seine Sachen hierhergebracht? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er hatte einen Zaubertrank gebraut, dann hatte er überall Blut gesehen und dann …

„Sie haben keinen Fehler gemacht, Miss Granger. Hören Sie auf, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Es ist ja auch nichts passiert. Ein wenig Ruhe und er wird bald schon wieder auf dem Damm sein. Vielleicht war die Auswahl des Trankes nicht ganz so geschickt. Vielleicht sollten Sie für den Anfang etwas ohne Teile von Schlangen auswählen."

„Ja, das war wirklich ungeschickt von mir, Mr Pye, ich dachte, der Trank wäre unkompliziert. Ich habe da gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Ich hoffe, ich habe damit keinen dauerhaften Schaden angerichtet!"

Severus musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut zu schnauben. Der Name Pye, der sagte ihm irgendetwas. Die Stimme, die hatte er schon oft gehört. Sein Heiler vielleicht? Aus dem St Mungos. Ja, der würde es sein, allerhöchstwahrscheinlich. Die Worte wollten keinen Sinn ergeben. Severus ließ seinen Blick über karge Einrichtung der Kammer schweifen. Das einfache schmale Bett, in dem er lag. Ein Stuhl, auf dem ordentlich zusammengefaltet seine Sachen lagen und ein schmaler Kleiderschrank. Von einem kleinen gusseisernen Ofen ging eine Bullenhitze aus.  
Ein winziges Fenster gab die Sicht auf ein Rechteck bleigrauen Himmels frei.  
Er wusste, dass er sich in der Winkelgasse befand, über den Räumen der kleinen Apotheke seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Hermine Granger. Er hatte die Möglichkeit bekommen, hier mitzuarbeiten, da sein Heiler Augustus Pye der Meinung war, dass eine sinnvolle Tätigkeit besser für seine Genesung wäre als die Ruhe, die Severus sich so sehr herbeisehnte.  
Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte ihn überhaupt niemand nach seiner Meinung gefragt. Wozu auch?

Er lauschte weiter den Stimmen von Pye und Hermine, bis er wieder in tiefen traumlosen Schlaf sank, aus dem er erst am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Jedenfalls nahm er an, dass es sich um einen Morgen handelte.  
Hermine Granger stand mit einem Tablett mit Frühstück vor seinem Bett. Der Tee dampfte. In Grangers Gesicht stand ein impertinentes Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen! Ich stelle Ihnen das Tablett hier auf den Boden. Sie wollten ja keinen Tisch haben."

War da eine Spur Gekränktheit zu erkennen?

„Wenn Sie sich kräftig genug fühlen, dann kommen Sie einfach runter ins Labor. Ich komme sofort, wenn Sie mich rufen. Ich muss jetzt den Laden aufsperren, vielleicht sind schon Kun…"

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren drehte Severus sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Es dauerte lange Augenblicke, bis Hermine das Tablett auf den Boden stellte und den Raum verließ. Sie versuchte anscheinend die Tür leise hinter sich zu schließen. Der Versuch misslang. Severus entspannte sich langsam wieder. Das Blut kribbelte in seinen tauben Fingern. Das vertraute Gefühl tausender Nadelstiche.

Das innere Wesen eines jeden Gefühls ist Schmerz.

Gut dann. Er würde sich also in sein Schicksal fügen und hinunter in das Labor der Apotheke gehen und Tränke brauen. Er war immerhin Tränkemeister gewesen. Jedenfalls wurde ihm das gesagt, als er wieder zu sich gekommen war, angeblich nach Monaten. Er hatte zu viel Blut verloren und Teile seines Gedächtnisses wohl auch. Immerhin wusste er noch sicher, dass Miss Granger absolut keine Leuchte in Zaubertränke gewesen war. Ihre Leistungen waren annehmbar gewesen, wenn es darum ging, auswendig gelerntes in die Tat umzusetzen aber Talent, Begabung … Berufung ging anders. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als er erfuhr, dass sie nach dem Krieg eine Ausbildung gemacht und die kleine Apotheke am Ende der Winkelgasse übernommen hatte.  
Kein Wunder, dass der Laden allem Anschein nach nicht besonders gut lief. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, am gestrigen Tag auch nur ein einziges Mal die Türglocke gehört zu haben.

Träge erhob Severus sich, streifte sich seine Kleider über und folgte der schmalen Stiege hinab. Er hätte selbst nicht sagen können, warum er das lautlos tat. Das alte Holz der Stufen knarrte vielleicht aber einen Muffliato bekam er eben noch hin.  
Sein Arbeitsplatz war aufgeräumt und gesäubert. Gegenüber auf dem Tisch standen, ordentlich beschriftet, zwanzig Phiolen Furunkel-Trank. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, die Arbeit beendet zu haben.  
Der schwere Vorhang zum Verkaufsraum war ihm schon ein wenig vertraut. Er hing bewegungslos aber aus dem Verkaufsraum drangen Stimmen und Severus war nicht neugierig. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Vielleicht handelte es sich tatsächlich doch um einen Kunden oder um den Postboten.  
Das Ohr ganz nah am schweren, muffig riechenden Wollstoff konnte er die Stimmen auseinanderhalten. Granger natürlich. Und die andere Stimme kannte er auch. Grüne Augen zuckten Lichtblitzen gleich durch seinen Geist. Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die verlassen einen niemals so ganz.  
Um ein Haar hätte Severus freudlos aufgelacht, aber natürlich wusste er sich zu beherrschen.

„Harry! Du sollst dir nicht immer so unnötige Sorgen machen. Augustus schaut jeden Tag nach dem Rechten. Was soll denn passieren? Er wird mir schon nicht den Laden in die Luft sprengen!"

„Da war sich Smethwyk aber nicht so sicher. Und er hält ihn für aggressiv. Er sagt, er hätte sich nur darauf eingelassen, um nicht endgültig auf die Janus Thickey-Station verlegt zu werden."

„Na ja, das kann man doch verstehen. Außerdem ist Smethwyk nicht mehr Stationsheiler, er hat also gar nichts zu sagen … Harry, gib der Sache einfach ein wenig Zeit. Das wird schon!"

„Hermine, das wird seit sieben Jahren nicht – aber du machst ja eh was du willst – also ich hol dich heute Mittag zum Essen ab. Dabei bleibt es doch, oder?"

„Ja natürlich, bis später!"

Severus hörte Schritte und war erstaunt, wie sehr Potter trampelte, dann die Türglocke. Flink begab er sich an seinen Arbeitsplatz und tat beschäftigt. Rizinusöl, Schrumpelfeigen, Springbohnen, Stachelschweinstacheln …

~*V*~

Es war erstaunlich wie die Zeit verging. Severus stand an seinem Arbeitsplatz und wusste, dass es draußen auf der Winkelgasse schneite. Das Feuer unter seinem Kessel brannte lustig, der Vergessens-Trank blubberte träge vor sich hin. Snapes Handgriffe waren routiniert und sicher. Nichts erinnerte mehr an seinen ersten Tag in der Apotheke vor fast einem Jahr. An seine verzweifelte Unsicherheit. An all den Schmerz …  
Und doch hatte sich wenig verändert. Der schwere Wollvorhang, hinter dem Hermine im Verkaufsraum vor sich hin werkelte, mit Kunden sprach, Abrechnungen machte, war immer leicht in Bewegung und mehr als einmal hatte Severus die Assoziation mit dem Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Er lächelte. Der Vergleich hinkte. Dennoch war er nicht bereit, den Vorhang zu durchschreiten. Noch nicht. Vielleicht nie.  
Ping! Die Türglocke kündigte einen Besucher an. Severus wusste, dass es kein Kunde war. Jeden verdammten Mittag ging die Türglocke zum exakt gleichen Zeitpunkt.

„Hallo Hermine! Bist du soweit?"

„Ja, einen Moment noch. Gerade die Abrechnung noch …"

„Kommt er mit?"

„Was?"

Wasser aus dem Lethefluss, Warzenschweinwarzen, Wermutaufguss, Wolfswurz, Würgezungentoffee, …

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du wolltest ihn fragen, ob er mitgeht zum Essen. Hermine, wir haben darüber gesprochen, schon mehrfach. Er kann doch nicht ohne Pause arbeiten und nichts essen. Also, hast du ihn gefragt?"

Lange Stille. Vorhang bewegt sich. Würgezungentoffee gehört nicht dazu. Wermutaufguss, Wolfswurz, Zirbelkiefernholzspäne, zerquetschte Libelle, …  
Wozu sollte er mitgehen? Als fünftes Rad am Wagen? Jeden Mittag gingen sie gemeinsam essen. Jeden verdammten Mittag! Wozu? Als wäre das nicht offensichtlich! Als gäbe es da mehr als nur eine Idee! Severus war kurz davor sich selber Hauspunkte zu geben für das Erkennen von etwas Offen…

„Harry, das ist nicht so einfach! Harry … Nein! … Harry nicht!"

Der Vorhang schwang und ein gut genährter um nicht zu sagen feister Potter stand im Rahmen, dämlich grinsend. Scheinbar machte es ihm Vergnügen. Severus blickte nicht auf. Er zerteilte getrocknete Billywigstacheln in exakt gleichgroße Stücke. Er sah es auch so.

„Guten Tag, Mr Snape, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie uns nicht zum Mittagessen in den Tropfenden Kessel begleiten wollen …"

„Verpiss dich, Potter!"

„Jawohl Herr Professor."

Severus war sich sicher, dass beide den Laden bereits verlassen hatten, als das mit Kraft geworfene Silbermesser sirrend im Türrahmen stecken blieb.  
Er fluchte laut und aus tiefstem Herzen und nochmal, als er bemerkte, dass die Spitze abgebrochen war, beim Herausziehen aus dem eichenen Türrahmen, den kein Mensch brauchte. Wozu eine Tür, wozu ein Vorhang? Die taub kribbelnde Hand lag am Zauberstab. Man könnte so einfach statt der Tür auch eine Mauer haben. Überhaupt war eigentlich alles sehr einfach. Oder etwa nicht?  
Er rührte siebenmal im Uhrzeigersinn, gab dann das Schlangenblut hinzu, Florfliegen, drei Tropfen Rizinusöl. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und setzte sich an das kleine Fenster, das zum Hinterhof hinausging. Der Trank musste nun mehrere Stunden ruhen. Severus sah hinaus und sah nichts. Tanzende Schneeflocken. Kein Himmel, Blutegel, Knöterich, Rosendornen, schwarze Käferaugen, …

Abends war es Hermine, die ihn ansprach. Es war merkwürdig, doch er zuckte noch immer, wenn er nicht mit dem Klang ihrer Stimme rechnete. Scheinbar bemerkte sie es nicht.

„Severus, Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie weiter in der Dachkammer wohnen wollen? In meiner Wohnung stehen mehrere große Zimmer leer. Es wäre viel bequemer. Es ist doch auch gar nicht weit. Sie wären im Handumdrehen hier. Die Kammer war doch nur eine Notlösung, bis wir etwas Passendes gefunden hätten. Nun wird es bald ein Jahr und dort ist doch gar nicht genug Platz, ich meine –"

„Miss Granger!"

„Äh, ja?"

„Steht Ihr Mundwerk eigentlich niemals still?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Ihre Augen, groß, rund und glasig, zuckten kurz. Dann wandte sie sich um und verließ ohne ein Wort die Apotheke. Severus blieb zurück und sah sich um. Alles was er gegen den Türrahmen werfen könnte war entweder zu teuer, würde eine Riesensauerei machen oder war, wie das Silbermesser vom Mittag, zerbrechlich. Und teuer.  
Er seufzte und tauschte Löwenfischgräten mit Mistelbeeren. Mindestens eine Zutat stand nun falsch. Er löschte das Licht und stieg die Treppe hinauf. In der drückenden Stille knarrten die Stufen laut.  
In seiner Kammer war es eiskalt. Er hatte morgens vergessen, das Fenster zu schließen. Ein Häufchen Schnee lag vor seinem Bett. Er fluchte und entzündete ein Feuer im Ofen, mit derselben fließenden Bewegung des Zauberstabes schloss er das Fenster. Bewegungslos beobachtete er, wie der Schnee schmolz und das Wasser in den Ritzen der groben abgenutzten Dielen versickerte. Wahrscheinlich verdunstete ein Teil auch. Wen interessierte das schon. Irgendwann wusste er, dass es warm war. Er spürte es nicht.

~*V*~

Stimmen weckten ihn. Es war nicht so, dass er die Stimmen wirklich gehört hätte, es war vielmehr so, dass er sie spürte. Vor seinem Bett zeichnete sich ein großer Wasserfleck auf den Dielen ab. Heute würde er das Fenster geschlossen halten. Er kleidete sich lautlos an, eilte die Treppe hinab, das Frühstück, welches Hermine ihm wie jeden Morgen vor die Tür gestellt hatte, ignorierend.  
Schon im Labor wusste Severus, zu wem die Stimme, die zweite Stimme, die Stimme, die nicht Hermine gehörte, zu wem sie passte. Ein Gesicht. Das Gesicht von Augustus Pye, so impertinent wie unnötig. Severus schüttelte sich innerlich. Natürlich würde der Heiler auch Dinge bestellen, aber es war doch offensichtlich, warum er diese Dinge hier kaufte und nicht in der alteingesessenen und viel größeren Apotheke am Anfang der Winkelgasse.  
Beinahe säuselnd. Ekelhaft.

„Der letzte Schlaftrunk war von ganz außergewöhnlicher Qualität. Ich bin wirklich sehr angetan. Ich wusste doch, dass meine Idee funktionieren würde. Natürlich kann ich nicht meinen gesamten Bedarf hier befriedigen, das würde ein merkwürdiges Bild machen, aber ich gedenke durchaus, die komplizierteren Tränke weiterhin hier zu erwerben. Dann haben ja alle was davon."

„Das freut mich natürlich außerordentlich, Augustus. Ich werde die anderen Dinge noch vor dem Mittag ins St Mungos bringen, da müssen Sie sich gar nicht weiter drum kümmern."

„Aber Miss Granger, die Mühe müssen Sie sich doch nicht machen, ich werde einfach heute Nachmittag nochmal vorbeischauen."

Severus feixte. Was für ein Idiot! Die Türglocke klang, es war still im Verkaufsraum und Severus begann, zu brauen. In naher Zukunft wollten sie Wolfsbann-Trank ins Programm nehmen. In keiner anderen Apotheke in ganz England war diese Spezialität zu bekommen aber der braute sich natürlich nicht von allein.  
Ein Silberkessel, Standartgröße IV, sieben Unzen Fledermausblut, Blut, Blut, …

„Oh, guten Morgen Severus. Ich hab dich … äh … Augustus Pye war gerade hier. Er ist mit den Tränken zufrieden und wird weitere Bestellungen aufgeben. Und die monatliche Untersuchung steht wie…"

„Wie jeden Monat, ich bin ja nicht blöde, Miss Granger! Danke."

Knöterich, Kugelfischaugen, Lavendelzweige, Löwenfischgrä…

„So, Severus. Nicht blöde? Okay! Nur alle anderen sind blöde oder wie? Jetzt reicht's mir aber! Du bist jetzt lange genug hier, die Schonzeit ist ab sofort beendet. Mit dem Brauen, das klappt ja schon mal ganz gut und ab genau jetzt wirst du beginnen, dich auch sonst wie ein Mensch zu benehmen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Severus starrte in seinen Kessel und nahm durchaus wahr, dass das kochende Fledermausblut bereits eine recht ungesunde schwärzlich grüne Farbe angenommen hatte. Vielleicht wäre die Sache zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt noch zu retten gewesen. Er hatte auch durchaus gehört, dass Hermine etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte schon begriffen, dass explizit er in personem gemeint war. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich existierte. Das war nämlich die Voraussetzung dafür, irgendetwas zu tun. Zu reagieren. Worauf auch immer. Als Geist hätte er es gut. Hin und wieder ein beißender Kommentar und sonst keine Ansprüche. Phantastische Vorstellung! Leider abwegig.

„Ob ich mich klar ausgedrückt habe, will ich wissen!", fauchte Hermine, was Severus tatsächlich und augenblicklich aus seiner Schreckstarre holte.  
In einer erstaunlich schnellen Bewegung zog er den Silberkessel vom Feuer, sprach einen Kühlzauber, aber es war zu spät. Das Blut war schwarz und qualmte leise.  
„Verdammt", fluchte Severus.  
„Genau! Verdammt", rief Hermine, drehte sich um und ließ Severus ratlos zurück.  
Für mindestens fünfzig Galleonen Fledermausblut verhunzt! Mit ein bisschen Pech war der Silberkessel ebenfalls hinüber. Es sah ganz danach aus als wäre es nicht sein Tag.

Um die Mittagszeit schrubbte er noch immer am Kessel herum. Das waren noch Zeiten, als er für solche Sachen irgendwelchen Schülern Strafarbeiten aufgeben konnte. Irgendwas war schief gelaufen, in seinem Leben, dass er die Strafarbeiten nun selbst erledigen musste.  
Irgendwann war Hermine wiedergekommen. Wo auch immer sie gewesen war, sie hatte keinen Blick ins Labor geworfen. Wozu auch? Sie hätte ja unter Umständen ein freundliches Wort verlieren können. Kundschaft war im Laden gewesen. Mit denen ging sie freundlich um. Natürlich! Wildfremde Leute …

Sehr pünktlich, genauso wie jeden Mittag ging die Türglocke und ein widerwärtig gut gelaunter Potter betrat den Laden. Ein Potter, den kein Mensch brauchte … was Hermine wohl mit den Worten gemeint hatte, er solle beginnen, sich wie ein Mensch verhalten? Ab und an sprach Miss Oberschlau in Rätseln. Verbissen schrubbte er weiter. Noch immer war der komplette Kesselboden schwarz und nur an wenigen winzigen Stellen schimmerte ein Hauch Silber hervor. Aber auch nur, wenn man wusste dass es sich ursprünglich um einen silbernen Kessel gehandelt hatte.

„Wie besprochen?"

Severus seufzte. Er hatte Potter schon so schön verdrängt, dass er als impertinent empfand, dass er sich noch nicht in Luft aufgelöst hatte, oder zumindest zum Essen verschwunden war. Zwar mit Hermine, aber man kon…  
Severus zuckte nicht nur zusammen, er ließ auch den Kessel fallen, als Potter so urplötzlich vor ihm stand. Die Fäuste in die feisten Seiten gestemmt. Es war kaum zu glauben, passte dann aber doch ins Bild, dass er blöde grinste, sich langsam bückte, den Kessel aufhob und noch breiter grinste. Vielleicht feixte er sogar.  
Severus war wie erstarrt. Er probierte einen Blick auf seine Zutaten zu werfen, aber Potter war zu dick. Er verstellte die Sicht.

„Der ist ganz schön schwarz, der Kessel. War der nicht mal silbern? – nein, Antworten Sie nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich nie eine Leuchte in Zaubertränke war. Außer in meinem sechsten Jahr, aber das haben Sie ja leider nicht mitbekommen. Aber das ist auch egal. Schnee von gestern, sozusagen. Ziehen Sie sich einen Mantel an. Es ist kalt draußen. Wir gehen jetzt essen."

Auffordernd blickte er ihn an. Wen blickte er an? War da jemand? Severus rührte sich nicht. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde sich Potter als reine Sinnestäuschung herausstellen und er könnte einfach so weitermachen wie bisher. Es war doch eigentlich alles seinen beruhigend geregelten Gang gegangen.  
Aalaugen, Aconitumwurzel, Haar aus einem Einhornschweif, Mohnblumenköpfe, Rosendornen, Schlangenblut, …

„Hallo, Mr Snape? Haben Sie verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?"

Mechanisch griff Severus nach dem Kessel aber Potter hielt ihn schnell außer Reichweite und grinste nun wieder.  
Blut, Blut, Blut, …  
Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab, aber Potter reagierte nicht, er zuckte noch nicht mal. Er grinste nur blöde, den Kessel in der Hand. Potter eben …

~*V*~

Jahre später hätte Snape nicht mehr sagen können, wie sie dann doch noch in den Tropfenden Kessel gelangt waren. Aber auf irgendeine wundersame Art und Weise hatte es noch nicht mal Tote oder Verletzte gegeben. Auf beiden Seiten nicht.  
Tatsächlich ging Snape seither jeden Mittag dorthin essen. Mit Hermine. Er wusste nicht so genau, wann Potter dann aufgehört hatte, sie zu begleiten. Zuerst hatte er was von Diät gemurmelt, dann war er zweimal mit diesem Blondchen aus dem Ministerium aufgelaufen. Severus musste grinsen, als er daran dachte. Schon tragisch, wenn das Essen intelligenter war als die Tischgesellschaft …

Die Apotheke hatte sich verändert. Die Wand zwischen Verkaufsraum und Labor gab es nicht mehr. Es war Snapes Idee gewesen, die Kundschaft sehen zu lassen, dass auch tatsächlich akkurat gearbeitet wurde.  
In der Dachkammer, die Severus einmal bewohnt hatte, hingen verstaubte Kittel und eingebrannte Kessel, die irgendwann mal irgendjemand säubern müsste. Man sah noch immer den Wasserfleck auf den Dielen, dort, wo einmal Snapes Bett gestanden hatte.

„Severus? Hast du den Beruhigungstrank für die Nervensäge Augustus Pye schon fertig?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich will doch nicht riskieren, dass der Idiot länger hier bleibt als unbedingt notwendig."  
„Wer will das schon?"  
„Wobei man ihm ein gewisses fachliches Können als Heiler durchaus zugestehen muss."  
„Natürlich. Und Harry ist ein sehr guter Auror."  
„Vielleicht. Aber das macht beide nicht zu Menschen im eigentlichen Sinne."  
„Du hast aber nicht vergessen, dass ich beide zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen habe? Auch im eigentlichen Sinne."  
Severus verdrehte die Augen.  
„Muss ich mit ihnen sprechen?"  
„Oh ja, Severus! Du kannst sie anschließend in Gedanken zwischen deine Zutaten einsortieren. Von mir aus auch vorher schon, aber wenn sie anwesend sind, dann benimmst wenigstens du dich wie ein Mensch …"  
„Hm."

„Versuchs wenigstens."  
„Verehrte Miss Granger, müssen Sie eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?"  
„Ja!"  
„Wie ja?"  
„Wie komm ich überhaupt an das Verehrte?"  
„Ist mir so rausgerutscht."  
„Aha!"  
…


	5. Weihnachtsstrafarbeit

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Nun Erwachsenwerden is halt schwer...  
Die Idee zu dieser Eingebung hatte:_

Hillie!

"Fandom: HP

Pairing: SS/HG

Plotidee: Snape und Hermione arbeiten zusammen (egal was). Snape muss  
miterleben, wie ständig alle möglichen Leute (Kunden, zufällig irgendwelche  
Fremde, alte Bekannte), anflirten, zu Dates einladen, mit ihr ausgehen…  
Hermione denkt sich nie was dabei und ihr das alles nie bewusst; Snape wird  
stocksauer und eifersüchtig und versucht, alle abzuwehren und von ihr  
fernzuhalten…

Wenn möglich, bitte Happy End 3"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nun...wie moderiert man sich selber an, ohne Schleichwerbung zu machen?  
Das is wohl schwerlich...

Lest selber, wie positiv eine Strafarbeit sein kann.

Und...  
Hier ist die Schleichwerbung:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Schuschuneko

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Spaß bei Türchen Fünf! :D

**Weihnachtsstrafarbeit  
**  
"Das ist alles deine Schuld, Granger!", zischte Draco Malfoy seiner unfreiwilligen Begleitung zu. Die angesprochene reagierte gleichermaßen mit einem Zischen:" Du hast genauso viel daran Schuld wie ich, Malfoy!"

Es war ein angenehmer Tag gewesen, der eigentlich genauso angenehm abgeschlossen hätte werden könnten. Wenn da nicht Draco-ich-bin-zu-cool-Malfoy gewesen wäre, der ihre Freunde beleidigen musste.

In letzter Zeit stand es Hermine eh Oberlippe Unterkante, sodass sie den einzigen Ausweg darin sah, dem Slytherin eine rein zu flanken. Unglücklicherweise sah das ein Lehrer, welcher ihnen beide gleichermaßen einen Vortrag über Beleidigungen und händischer Gewalt hielt. Zu allem drauf wurde ihnen dann auch noch eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, welche sie in dem Pokalzimmer ohne Einsatz von Magie ableisten 'durften'.

Und dorthin waren sie auch gerade unterwegs.

"Warum musstest du Harry und Ron auch beleidigen? Wir haben dir gar nichts getan!", echauffierte sich Hermine weiter. Sie verstand es nicht. Wirklich nicht.  
„Ihr atmet, das reicht schon!", stänkerte Draco.  
„Oh Malfoy, das ist kindisch, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Wie alt bist du, sechs?!", wütend stapfte die Gryffindor weiter, dem Pokalzimmer entgegen. Den Slytherin ließ sie einfach zurück.

„Oh Scheiße, was ist hier den eingeschlagen?", fragte dieser dann auch laut, als sie das Pokalzimmer betraten. Zwar hatte Professor McGonnagall gesagt, dass hier wieder Peeves gewütet hatte, aber dass es so schlimm war, hatte keiner mit nur einem Sterbenswörtchen erwähnt.  
Die ganzen Pokale waren verschleimt. Die Regale waren teilweise umgestoßen und ebenfalls verschleimt. Sie würden ja mehrere Tage brauchen! Wenn nicht Wochen!  
Und das in den Weihnachtsferien!

In den ersten Abenden gifteten sich die beiden Schüler an. Keiner wollte mit dem anderen zusammenarbeiten. Keiner wollte dem anderen auch nur ein Quäntchen Freundlichkeit entgegen bringen.

Es war Hermine, welche es dann irgendwann zu bunt wurde.

„Könnten wir eigentlich auch mal aufhören, uns die gesamte Zeit an zu zicken? Wir sind hier nicht in einem Kindergarten, und ich habe keine Lust mehr, dich die gesamte Zeit anzumaulen. Also entweder wir ignorieren uns, oder gehen zivilisiert miteinander um!", forderte sie mit fester Stimme.

Draco war im ersten Moment überhaupt not amused, und versuchte Hermine mit seinen Gemeinheiten wieder aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch das klappe nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich entschieden, ihn zu ignorieren.

Irgendwann verlor er die Lust daran, sie weiter zu ärgern, und machte stumm seine Arbeit weiter. Ihm fiel auf, dass ihre Gegenwart gar nicht so störend war, wenn sie mal die Klappe hielt und nicht versuchte, mit ihrem alles wissenden Hirn anzugeben.

Auch Hermine merkte, dass Dracos Gesellschaft nicht die schlechteste war, wenn dieser nicht versuchte, irgendeinen Blödsinn von sich zu geben. Sie kamen irgendwann ins Gespräch.

Zuerst nur stockend, langsam. Doch mit der Zeit immer flüssiger. Natürlich unterhielten sie sich niemals über persönliche Dinge, aber das alltägliche wurde dafür von allen Seiten unter die Lupe genommen. Der Unterricht wurde auseinander gepflückt und analysiert.  
Hausaufgaben wurden besprochen und mit Ideen der jeweils anderen bestückt.

So rannte die Zeit, bis das Pokalzimmer sauber war.  
Gerade als Hermine den letzten Pokal in das Regal stellte und es abschloss, räusperte sich Draco.

„Granger, dir wird klar sein, dass das hier nun ein Ende hat?", fragte er ernst.  
Hermine nickte ein wenig geknickt:" Natürlich. Jetzt geht es in den Alltag zurück. Du wirst wieder der ekelhafte Slytherin sein und ich das minderwertige Schlammblut."  
Draco nickte langsam.

Das Mädchen streckte den Rücken durch:" Weißt du, wenn du nett bist, bist du viel cooler, als wenn du versuchst, den coolen raus hängen zu lassen. Es hat Spaß gemacht, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, und ich finde es schade, dass uns das aufgrund von kindischen Häuserfeindlichkeiten verwehrt bleibt."  
Sie blieb kurz stumm. Dann nickte sie ihm zu:" Man sieht sich."

Dann war sie weg.

Draco blieb noch einen Moment. Er dachte über ihre Worte nach. Natürlich würde sich alles wieder zum alten wenden. Und sie war noch dazu ein Schlammblut. Aber kein schlechtes. Das hatte er während der Strafarbeit gelernt. Wahrscheinlich könnte er sogar seine Gemeinheiten gegenüber ihr einschränken?

Er würde es versuchen.

Es war Weihnachten, und nächstes Jahr war immer noch genug Zeit, gemein zu sein.  
Genau, so würde er es machen.

Zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss ging auch Draco aus dem Pokalzimmer zurück in sein Leben.


	6. Die Kunst des Verzeihens

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Nun, das wird nun noch komischer.  
Ich muss zugeben ich habe selber schon vergessen, wer mir den Wunsch gegeben hat..  
*guckt nach*_

Der liebe Glasschmetterling wars!

"Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy werden über die Weihnachtsferien zur  
gemeinsamen Strafarbeit eingeteilt, nachdem sie sich wieder einmal in die Haare  
gekommen sind. Anfänglich beide sehr wütend darüber, stellen sie nach einigen  
Tagen fest, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm ist, mit dem jeweils  
anderen zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. "

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Für den Nikolaus, hat sich Epo etwas Besonderes für euch ausgedacht, was ich euch ohne großes Brimborium geben werde.

Mehr von Epo?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Eponine

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Die Kunst des Verzeihens****  
**  
Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black, stand im Garten ihres kleinen Häuschens in Cornwall und genoss die warmen Strahlen der Sonne auf ihren Wangen. Zu ihren Füßen hockte der kleine Teddy am Boden und spielte mit Stöckchen und Tannenzapfen Bauernhof. „Muuuh!", machte er und hielt seiner Oma eine Zapfenkuh hin. „Muuuuuh!" Andromeda lächelte fein und strich ihrem Enkelsohn übers Haar, das gerade einen dunklen Rotton hatte.  
Heute war der 2. Mai 1999, womit sich die große Schlacht von Hogwarts das erste Mal jährte. Natürlich war sie als Mutter bzw. Schwiegermutter zweier als Helden gefeierten Gefallenen zur Festtagsgala des Ministeriums geladen worden, doch sie hielt nichts von derlei Veranstaltungen. Zudem würde Harry Potter später noch vorbeikommen, um sein Patenkind zu besuchen. Harry musste natürlich zum Festakt erscheinen, doch dieser fand erst abends statt, was dem Jungen, der lebte, die Gelegenheit bot, zu Tee und Kuchen vorbeizukommen und angesabberte Kekse mit Teddy zu teilen. Wahrscheinlich würde Ginny mit ihm kommen. Andromeda lächelte erneut bei dem Gedanken daran, wie verliebt Harry und seine junge Freundin waren und sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Zeit, als sie Ted Tonks kennengelernt hatte.

_Andromeda steht im Innenhof von Hogwarts und starrt ihrer älteren Schwester nach, während Schneeflocken in dichter Folge vom Himmel fallen. Die um ein Jahr ältere Bellatrix hat sie mal wieder vor aller Augen zur Schnecke gemacht: Sie sei nicht gut genug für Slytherin, eine Schande für die Familie und wenn sie so weitermache, werde sie durchfallen. Außerdem solle sie sich von ihren Schlammblutfreunden fernhalten. Das sei unter der Würde einer Black.__  
__Sie würde es niemals zugeben oder zeigen, aber Bellatrix' Worte haben die 16jährige zutiefst verletzt. Nicht, weil andere Schüler zugesehen haben, sondern weil Bella und sie einst ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen sind – damals, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen sind. __  
__Bellatrix verschwindet um die Ecke, nicht ohne noch einen verächtlichen Blick auf die Schwester zu werfen. Die anderen Schüler zerstreuen sich langsam – alle außer einem. Ted Tonks, seines Zeichens Hufflepuff im selben Jahrgang wie Andromeda, schlendert auf sie zu. Er ist Vertrauensschüler, gewissenhaft und fleißig. Andromeda beobachtet ihn schon seit fast einem Jahr, doch sie ist viel zu schüchtern, um ihn anzusprechen. Und jetzt kommt er auf sie zu… Ihr Herz rast und Schmetterlinge breiten sich in ihrem Bauch aus.__  
__„Hey", sagte Ted und lehnt sich neben ihr an die Wand. „Deine Schwester war ja ganz schön bissig – alles okay?"__  
__Sie nickt und ist froh, dass sie es sich schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt hat, in der Öffentlichkeit zu weinen. __Zeige niemals deine Schwächen!__, hat der Vater ihr und ihren Schwestern von Kindesbeinen auf eingetrichtert. __Das ziemt sich nicht.  
__„Hm", scheint Ted nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein, doch er dringt nicht weiter auf sie ein. „Wollen wir eine Runde spazieren gehen?" Er ruckt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Schlossgründe und sie stimmt erleichtert zu, vorerst nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzumüssen. Dann wandern sie so lange auf den Schlossgründen herum, bis die Dunkelheit hereinbricht und sie beide wie Schneemänner aussehen. Währenddessen haben sie geredet und geredet und geredet…__  
__Von diesem Tag an treffen sich Andromeda Black und Ted Tonks fast täglich – heimlich und im Verborgenen, denn obwohl sie beide so glücklich sind wie nie zuvor, so wollen sie doch nichts riskieren.__  
_

„Maaaaaa!", wurde Andromeda von einer quengelnden Kleinkinderstimme aus der Vergangenheit gerissen. Gleichzeitig patschten kleine Händen an ihre Knie und ihr Enkel verlangte, dass sie ihn in den Arm nahm. Sie hob ihn hoch, drückte ihn an sich und der Kleine kuschelte sich an ihren weichen Busen, schmatzte leise und schläfrig und spielte mit ihren langen Locken herum. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie Teddy betrachtete, versetzte dessen Anblick ihr einen kleinen Stich: Sah er seinem Großvater doch allzu ähnlich und erinnerte sie daran, dass ihr geliebter Ehemann nun schon eineinhalb Jahre nicht mehr an ihrer Seite war. Stattdessen war er brutal ermordet worden. Erneut hatte sie den Tag vor Augen, als Ted gegangen war.

_„Ich muss, geliebte Dromeda, ansonsten sind wir beide in Gefahr. Fürchte dich nicht, ich werde für immer bei dir sein, hier drin!" Und er legt seine Hand über ihr Herz. „Ich liebe dich!" Er küsst sie, wie er sie lange nicht mehr geküsst hat, dann geht er aus dem Haus und dreht sich nicht mehr um. Lange schaut Andromeda ihm nach, bis seine Silhouette hinter den Bäumen verschwindet. __  
__Es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihn sieht. Monate später erfährt sie von seiner Ermordung; ihre Tochter überbringt ihr die Nachricht, und sie muss stark sein, denn sie kann die schwangere Nymphadora nicht erschrecken. Seinen Enkel hat Ted nicht mehr kennengelernt.__  
__Und doch – manchmal kommt es Andromeda so vor, als spüre sie Teds Präsenz um sich herum. Dann wird ihr warm ums Herz und sie denkt an alle gemeinsamen Momente mit ihm zurück. Und fühlt sich so glücklich wie damals, als er sie das erste Mal geküsst hat.__  
_

Ted Tonks' Namensvetter begann leise zu schnarchen, sein Gewicht hatte sich anscheinend verdoppelt, als er eingeschlafen war. Sie betrat ihr Häuschen, legte Teddy in sein Bettchen und ließ einen Babyschutzzauber über dem Kind in der Luft schweben. Dieser würde ihr anzeigen, sobald der Kleine wieder erwachte. Diesen Zauber hatte sie selbst entworfen, einen Observierungszauber ummodelliert, als Nymphadora ein Baby gewesen war.  
Ein Blick in Küche und Wohnzimmer sagte ihr, dass sie dringend aufräumen musste, bevor Harry mitsamt Freundin aufkreuzte. Entschlossen rollte Andromeda die Ärmel ihres Kleides auf, zückte den Zauberstab, schwang ihn, und schon waren Besen und Schaufel eifrig dabei, den Boden zu fegen, Teddys Spielsachen hüpften von selbst in die Kommode und der Geschirrstapel im Waschbecken schrubbte sich alleine sauber. Der Kochlöffel rührte eifrig den Kuchenteig, dann hopsten die Topflappen auf die Tischplatte, der Ofen öffnete gierig die Klappe und schwups! war der Kuchen im Rohr. Für die Haushaltszauber war sie Professor Flitwick unendlich dankbar. Der hatte nämlich darauf bestanden, dass alle seine Schüler diese beherrschen müssten – sowohl die Mädchen, als auch die Jungen. Sie selbst führte diese Zauber sogar sehr gerne aus und liebte es, wenn die Haushaltsgegenstände ihr aufs Wort gehorchten und alles alleine erledigten. Andromeda war sowieso der Meinung, dass keine Hauselfen vonnöten gewesen wären, wenn nur alle Hexen und Zauberer der Haushaltszauber mächtig gewesen wären! Nur zu gern hätte sie den Blick Narcissas gesehen, wenn sie mal mit der jüngeren Schwester über dieses Thema reden würde. Doch Narcissa hatte sich seit damals, als der Vater Andromeda des Hauses verwiesen hatte, noch nicht bei ihr gemeldet und sie, Andromeda, würde nicht den ersten Schritt tun! Beide hatten sie den typisch Black'schen Stolz und Sturschädel.  
Nymphadoras Foto, das über dem Sofa hing, zwinkerte ihr zu und kuschelte sich an ihren Gatten, die beiden lächelten sich glücklich an. Ein heftiger Stich durchfuhr der Mutter Herz und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie die Tochter ins Haus gepurzelt kam – im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes übrigens, denn Nymphadora war wieder mal über die Türschwelle gestolpert und durch den halben Hausflur geschlittert –, sich dann aber strahlend aufrappelte und ihren Eltern von Remus Lupin erzählte, in den sie sich bis über beide Ohren verliebt hatte und der sie nun endlich, nach Monaten des Anschmachtens aus der Ferne, erhört hatte. Und sie erinnerte sich an ihre eigenen Gefühle ob dieses Geständnisses.

_„…heißt Remus Lupin und ist ein Werwolf." Nymphadoras Stimme klingt enthusiastisch und ihre Tochter sieht glücklich und total verliebt aus. „Nächstes Mal bring ich ihn mit, dann lernt ihr ihn kennen!"__  
__Ein Werwolf? Ihr einzige Tochter mit einem Werwolf? Das ist Andromedas erster Gedanke. Doch Ted, der wie immer zu spüren scheint, was in ihr vorgeht, drückt ihre Hand und wendet sich Nymphadora zu, die die Eltern erwartungsvoll anschaut: „Dora, das freut uns für dich! Und ja, bring den Jungen mit, wir müssen doch wissen, wer unser künftiger Schwiegersohn wird!" Er zwinkert der Tochter zu, die rot anläuft und dann den Blick der Mutter sucht. Andromeda streckt die Arme aus und drückt Nymphadora an sich. „Ich liebe dich, Dora, und ich freu mich für dich!", flüstert sie der jungen Frau ins Ohr und fühlt, wie diese sich in ihrer Umarmung entspannt. Anscheinend ist sie sich doch nicht ganz sicher gewesen, wie die Eltern den neuen Freund aufnehmen würden.__  
__Doch Andromeda hat sich bei Nymphadoras Geburt geschworen, niemals so zu werden wie die eigenen Eltern: Verbittert, verbohrt, verklemmt und absolut reinblut-fanatisch. Das Mädchen wusste natürlich um die Reaktion von Andromedas Familie, daher ihre Angst.__  
__„Bring Remus doch zum Tee mit, nächsten Sonntag!", schlägt die Mutter daher vor und erntet ein strahlendes Lächeln._

Nein, ihre eigene Familie war beinahe ausgerastet, als Andromeda mit Ted Tonks durchgebrannt war und ihn heimlich geheiratet hatte. Was hieß hier fast? Nachdenklich zupfte Andromeda an ihren Rosen vor der Küchentüre herum, während ihre Gedanken erneut auf Wanderschaft gingen. Ihre Mutter hatte einen Tobsuchtsanfall erster Klasse bekommen und ihr Vater, der genau wusste, wer in diesem Haus die Hosen anhatte und was gut für ihn war, hatte einen so roten Schädel bekommen, dass sie gemeint hatte, er würde sofort an einem Herzanfall krepieren. Noch heute, Jahrzehnte später, wurde Andromeda schlecht bei dem Gedanken an die Szene Zuhause, im Beisein der beiden Schwestern.

_„Du hast WAS?" Druella Black, geborene Rosier, schreit so laut, dass Andromeda um ihr Trommelfell fürchtet. „Sag das noch einmal", knurrt sie mit nun leiser Stimme, jedoch bissig wie ein tollwütiger Hund.__  
__„Ich…" Andromeda muss schlucken und ärgert sich darüber. Trotzig hebt sie das Kinn und blickt der Mutter aufmüpfig in die kalten Augen. „Ich habe Ted Tonks geheiratet, einen Muggelgeborenen!"__  
__Im Hintergrund kann sie Bella erkennen, die angewidert das Gesicht verzieht, und Cissy, die geschockt scheint. Der Vater steht neben der Mutter und seine Glatze wird röter und röter. __  
__„Ein Schlammblut!", tobt Druella, „wie kannst du es wagen! Du, eine Black, deren Aufgabe und Pflicht es ist, die Blutlinie rein zu halten und rein fortzusetzen, du läufst davon, treibst es mit Untermenschen und wirfst dich dann wie eine läufige Hündin einem Muggel an den Hals!" Fast meint Andromeda, Geifer aus dem Mund der Mutter triefen zu sehen und mit einem Mal schämt sie sich, mit dieser Frau verwandt zu sein.__  
__„Er ist ein Zauberer!", brüllt sie zurück, erschrocken über die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme, „und ich liebe ihn! Außerdem ist das MEIN Leben und das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!" Druella will sie unterbrechen, doch die Tochter schreit weiter: „Ich war ja nie wichtig, immer ging es nur um den Ruf der Familie, die Familienehre, die Blutreinheit – ich mach nicht länger mit bei diesem Mist! Hier geht es um MICH und ICH bin zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben glücklich! Also lasst mich, verdammt noch mal, in Ruhe mit eurem Reinblüter-Mist und schiebt euch die standesgemäße Heirat in den Arsch!"__  
__Nun blickt auch der Vater entsetzt, während die Mutter empört nach Luft schnappt. „So. Redest. Du. Nicht. Mit. Mir!", stößt sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich werde dich lehren… CRUCIO!"__  
__Der Fluch trifft Andromeda unvorbereitet und mitten in die Brust. Größer jedoch als der Schmerz – der unvorstellbar grausam ist und sie zu zerreißen scheint – ist die Tatsache, dass ihre eigene Mutter den Zauberstab gegen sie erhebt und ihr einen Unverzeihlichen anhext.__  
__„Druella, nein!", brüllt Cygnus mit einem Mal und fällt seiner Frau in die Arme. „Du kannst das Kind nicht… DU BRINGST SIE UM!"__  
__Erst als die Schreie aufhören, wird Andromeda klar, dass sie selbst es gewesen ist. Cygnus hat den Zauberstabarm Druellas zu Boden gezwungen. Nun blickt er seiner mittleren Tochter in die Augen und sagt nur ein einziges Wort: „Geh!"__  
__Andromeda rappelt sich vom Teppichboden auf, sie zittert am ganzen Körper, ihr ist schlecht und kalter Schweiß steht ihr auf der Stirn. Dann verlässt sie ihr Elternhaus und setzt nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Gebäude, nicht mal als sie vom Tod ihrer Eltern erfährt.__  
_

Ted war danach ihre Familie gewesen, Teds Eltern und dann Nymphadora. Und jetzt der kleine Teddy. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!, dachte Andromeda belustigt bei sich, als der Kinderschutzzauber losging und im selben Moment ihr Enkel losquakte. Sekunden später stand sie neben dem Gitterbettchen und hob das Kind heraus, das noch ganz verschlafen war. Mit Teddy am Arm ging sie in die Küche, wo es aus dem Backofen bereits köstlich nach Brownies duftete. Durch einen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes befüllte der Teekessel sich selbst mit Wasser und schwebte dann auf die Herdplatte, die sich eigenhändig einschaltete. Teddy wurde auf den Boden gesetzt und bekam eine Banane in die Hand gedrückt, die er genüsslich verspeiste. Danach musste seine Oma ihn komplett umziehen, doch zumindest war der Kleine eine Viertelstunde beschäftigt gewesen – der Boden war so gut erzogen, dass er den Bananematsch ohne Hilfe von seiner Oberfläche schrubbte. Gerade goss sich der Tee wie von Zauberhand alleine auf, als es an die Haustür klopfte.  
Andromeda öffnete und da stand der Held der Zaubererwelt, Hand in Hand mit der einzigen Weasley-Tochter und strahlte sie an. „Andromeda, wie schön dich zu sehen!" Er umarmte sie herzlich und trat ein.  
„Hallo Andromeda, vielen Dank für die Einladung!" Ginny begrüßte sie mit Küsschen links, Küsschen rechts.  
In diesem Moment kam Klein-Teddy um die Ecke gewackelt und sah die Besucher. „Ri, Ri!", quietschte er begeistert und tappste auf seinen Patenonkel zu.  
„Hallo, mein Süßer!", freute Harry sich, dass der Kleine zielgerade auf ihn zukam und nahm ihn hoch. „Was hast du denn da Gutes für mich?" Denn Teddy streckte ihm ein angekautes Keks entgegen. „Oh, für mich! Dankeschön!" Mit Todesverachtung ließ Harry sich den Keksmatsch in den Mund stecken und schluckte. Teddy strahlte.

Obwohl sich Nymphadoras und Remus' Todestag jährte – und der so vieler anderer – so wurde es doch ein netter und angenehmer Nachmittag, der Andromeda wieder einmal zeigte, dass das Leben trotz aller Verluste doch lebenswert war und blieb. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz, als sie den schlafenden Teddy betrachtete, der fix und fertig war, nachdem Harry und Ginny gegen sieben Uhr in Richtung Ministerium aufbrachen. Teddy, der ihrem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben hatte, und der einen neuen Schwung in ihre alteingesessene Ordnung brachte.  
Spätabends, kurz bevor Andromeda schlafengehen wollte, vernahm sie das sachte Tappen einer Eule am Küchenfenster. Verwundert ob der Post zur späten Stunde ließ sie das Tier herein, ein prächtiger Vogel mit glänzendem Gefieder. Sie nahm der Eule den Brief ab, die sogleich wieder in die Nacht entschwebte – und erstarrte, als sie die Schrift erkannte:

_Liebe Andi,__  
__lange ist es her, dass wir einander nicht gesehen, geschweige denn miteinander gesprochen haben. Inzwischen ist viel geschehen und deine kleine Schwester hat endlich begriffen, dass Blutreinheit nicht alles bedeutet und Familienbande wichtiger sind als Ansehen und Familienehre. Du hast sicherlich unseren Prozess in den Zeitungen mitverfolgt – ich und Draco wurden freigesprochen, Lucius hingegen zu einer kurzen Haftstrafe verurteilt.__  
__Andi, wenn du mir vergeben kannst, wenn du mich sehen möchtest, würde mich das sehr freuen! Denn obwohl ich es lange verleugnet habe – und bitter bereue, das kannst du mir glauben –, so bist du doch meine Schwester und du bedeutest mir sehr viel.__  
__Nun bleibt mir nur mehr, auf deine Antwort zu hoffen!__  
__Liebe Grüße, Cissy__  
_

**- ENDE -**


	7. Alle Jahre wieder

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Nun, wer brachte Epo auf diesen genialen Streich?  
Kia, das Entchen wars!_

_"Lieber Wichtel,_  
_Ich wünsche mir eine Geschichte über Andromeda Black/Tonks. Das Thema und den Zeitraum kannst du dir frei aussuchen. Ich würde nur gerne etwas über diese Frau lesen, über die man kaum etwas erfährt in den Büchern - ob es ihre Jugend bei den Blacks ist, ihre Beziehung zu Ted Tonks, zu Nymphadora und Remus oder später zum kleinen Teddy und Harry._  
_Tob dich ruhig aus, es wäre nur schön, wenn es ein zumindest versöhnliches Ende gibt. =)"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Happy Birthday too you...Marmelade im Schuh  
Apriko...ungh~  
*bekommt wieder was hinten rauf*  
Aua~!  
Is ja gut!

Alles gute zum Geburtstag Irm!  
Tür Sieben sei deine!

www. fanfiction u/1349400/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Alle Jahre wieder****  
**  
**von irm63****  
**

**30. November 1999****  
**  
Die Lehrerversammlung war bisher angenehm zügig verlaufen und Hermione kratzte mit der Feder gerade eine letzte Notiz bezüglich der während der Ferien auf Hogwarts verbleibenden Schüler in ihr Notizbuch, als Minerva noch einmal um allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit bat.

„Wie Ihr alle wisst, hat uns der Wiederaufbau des Schlosses in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren alles abverlangt und wir mussten die letztjährige Weihnachtsfeier absagen, weil die Ministeriumsabteilung für magische Statik Hogwarts wegen magischer Fluktuationen in der zweiten Dezemberwoche zwangsräumen ließ. Doch nun ist das Schloss wiederhergestellt und wir werden anlässlich der Weihnachtsfeier auch wieder Wichteln."

Hermione unterdrückte ein überraschtes Piepsen, während ihr wie immer grimmig schauender Sitznachbar abfällig schnaubte, was ihm prompt einen bösen Blick der Schulleiterin einbrachte, den er mit ironisch hochgezogener Augenbraue konterte.

„Dieselbe Prozedur wie in früheren Jahren, Minerva?", fragte Snape und betrachtete interessiert seine Fingernägel.

„Dieselbe Prozedur wie jedes Jahr, Severus! Und für die neuen Kollegen werde ich nun die Regeln erläutern".

Neben Hermione, als Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor, war noch ein junger Amerikaner namens Chuck Morris als Lehrer für Muggelkunde eingestellt worden. Der Arme verzweifelte zum Amüsement des Kollegiums immer noch an der Magiedichte in Hogwarts, die seine „Eifons" und „Netbucks" vom Funktionieren und ihn vom Modernisieren des Lehrplans abhielt.

„Wir losen Namen aus und behalten diese für uns." Ein gestrenger Blick traf Hagrid.

„Nach mehreren unangenehmen Zwischenfällen ist auf Anweisung von Madame Pomfrey das Verschenken von Steinkeksen untersagt."  
Ein weiterer Blick traf Hagrid, der betreten den Kopf senkte und etwas von dem besten Rezept seiner Mutter murmelte.

„Und es ist nicht originell, der Schulleiterin tartangemusterte Gebrauchsgegenstände zu schenken." Der letzte Blick wanderte über die gesamte Runde.

Nachdem auch Flitwick aufgehört hatte zu kichern, schritt Minerva zur Auslosung und ließ einen Hauselfen den sprechenden Hut herbeibringen, der sich nach einem schläfrig gemurmelten „Ist es schon wieder soweit?" bereitwillig mit Namenszetteln füllen und dann herumreichen ließ.

Hermione langte aufgeregt und mit freudiger Erwartung in den Hut, zog behutsam einen sorgsam gefalteten Zettel, entfaltete ihn und erbleichte. Wieso in Merlins Namen musste sie ausgerechnet Snapes Namen ziehen?

**7. Dezember 1999****  
**  
Eine Woche später wurde Hermione immer noch bleich, wenn sie an ihr Wichtelkind dachte.

Nicht, dass sie sich vor Snape fürchtete, der Kollege Snape war um Einiges netter, als der Lehrer Snape, sofern man bei Snape überhaupt von nett sprechen konnte.  
Aber er war nach wie vor düster und verschlossen, er hatte keine ihr bekannten Hobbies, es sei denn, man bezeichnete Ironie und Sarkasmus als solche, … sie wusste nichts über ihn, außer dass er eine Vorliebe für Schwarz hatte und dass ihn eine tragische Liebe mit Harrys Mutter verband, …  
und dass es eine verdammt blöde Idee wäre, ihm ein schwarzgerahmtes Bild von Lily Potter zu verehren.

Sie raufte sich noch einmal ihr bereits mehr als zerzaustes Haar und beschloss, dass zu tun, was sie meist in Krisensituationen tat. Sie ging in die Bibliothek.

**14. Dezember 1999****  
**  
„So kurz vor den Ferien noch fleißig am Recherchieren, Kollegin?"

Hermione schreckte auf, als sie die sanfte dunkle Stimme des Tränkemeisters, der sich interessiert über ihren Tisch in der Bibliothek beugte, vernahm und murmelte verlegen etwas über „fachliches Interesse".

Noch während sie ihre Notizen zu verdecken suchte, war Snape schon mit wehender Robe davongerauscht, vermutlich wieder einmal auf der Suche nach unbotmäßigen Schülern.

„Richtig, er hat doch ein Hobby", dachte sie verzweifelt kichernd. Und darüber hinaus hatte er sämtliche relevanten Publikationen über Tränke gelesen, beschäftigte sich wie zu erwarten mit den dunklen Künsten, Verwandlung und Zaubersprüchen, hatte aber niemals auch nur ein Buch ausgeliehen, das lediglich der Unterhaltung diente.

„Soviel zu Lavenders Theorie von heimlichen Romantiker", dachte sie, wehmütig an die kichernden Unterhaltungen im Mädchenschlafraum zurückdenkend.

**18. Dezember 1999****  
**  
Hermione fühlte sich verfolgt, genauer gesagt beobachtet und verfolgt. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich die überraschenden Begegnungen mit Snape gehäuft. Sollte er Verdacht geschöpft haben?

Andererseits schienen sich in letzter Zeit alle Lehrer misstrauisch zu beäugen.

Sie spähte um die Ecke des Kerkerganges und schlich weiter. Vielleicht ereilte sie ja hier unten eine Eingebung.

**21. Dezember 1999****  
**  
Sie hatte fünf Pfund abgenommen, unschöne Ringe unter den Augen und immer noch keine Idee, warum also nicht? Sie flohte Luna an und schilderte ihr ihre Misere.

„Weißt Du, ich will etwas wirklich Persönliches. Ein Halstuch oder Taschentücher wären zu beliebig, Whisky ist eher etwas für Minerva, Schokolade mag er bestimmt nicht und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er irgendeine Dekoration in seinen Gemächern hat und wenn ja, in welchem Stil. "

Luna sah sie eine Weile großäugig an und antwortete schließlich in ihrer verträumten Singsangstimme: „Wenn es persönlich sein soll, dann muss es auch etwas mit Dir zu tun haben."

Hermione starrte sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann rief sie begeistert: „Das ist es, Luna! Danke! Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Bis bald."

Sie schnappte sich Pergament und Schreibfeder und war schon auf halbem Wege zur Eulerei, während Luna immer noch verträumt aus ihrem Kamin starrte und murmelte: „Sie sollte auf die Nargel achten."

**25. Dezember 1999****  
**  
Die Geschenke waren im Kollegenkreis verteilt worden und Minerva packte gerade eine große Flasche Feuerwhisky aus, deren tartangemustertes Etikett sie großzügig übersah.

Snape wickelte währenddessen slytheringrünes Geschenkpapier von einem flachen Karton, während Hermione ihr Geschenk mit angehaltenem Atem fest umklammerte. Hoffentlich nahm er ihr das Geschenk nicht übel, aber sie wusste, dass er es gebrauchen konnte und sie hatte ihm gegenüber durchaus noch etwas gutzumachen.

Da, es war soweit, er öffnete den Karton und zog einen nachtschwarzen Umhang hervor, wobei er anerkennend pfiff, als er im Kragen das Etikett von Twilfitt und Tatting entdeckte. Dann griff er nach der beiliegenden Grußkarte.

Hermione nestelte nun nervös an der Verpackung ihres Geschenkes, es war federleicht und … pelzig? Eine Katzenmaske?

Auf der beiliegenden Karte war in Snapes Handschrift zu lesen: „Für den diesjährigen Silvesterball, eine Verkleidung ohne unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen."

Unter der Katzenmaske fand sich auch noch der dazu passende Schwanz.

Als sie fassungslos aufblickte, winkte ihr Snape mit seiner eigenen Grußkarte zu.

Sie kannte den Text Wort für "Wort:"Ich weiß, dass es unverzeihlich war, aber Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Brandflecke auf ihrem Mantel."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns bei einem Abendessen zu zweit einmal in Ruhe unterhalten. Von Kollege zu Kollege."


	8. Albert, der Zauberer

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Der Wichtelwunsch kam von:_

_Cedrella!_

_"Ich wünsche mir eine Geschichte (SS/HG), in der die verbleibenden Lehrer auf Hogwarts zu Weihnachten wichteln und Hermione (als Kollegin, post-war) Snape beschenken muss. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn es romantisch und auch lustig wäre. Ansonsten, sei kreativ, denk dir aus, wie gut die beiden mittlerweile miteinander zurecht kommen, wie sie ihn eventuell "ausspioniert" und was sie alles tut, um das perfekte Geschenk zu finden. Und natürlich auch, was für ein Geschenk das ist und wie Snape auf alles reagiert! Happy End natürlich erwünscht!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Advent Advent, zweites Lichtlein brennt...  
Schon zwei dann drei und dann vier  
In diesem Sinne!  
Frohen zweiten Advent!  
Mehr von Kaa?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/LumosMist31237

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Albert, der Zauberer**

„Nimm dich in Acht vor den Rothaarigen", hatte Petunia ihr zugeflüstert, „das könnten Zauberer sein." Jeanne erinnerte sich immer noch genau daran, wie ihr damals das Kichern im Halse stecken geblieben war, als sie in das ernste Gesicht ihrer Freundin geblickt hatte. Später hatte sich Petunia strikt geweigert über dieses Thema zu reden, nein, Petunia behauptete sogar, sie hätte so etwas niemals gesagt. Bei Jeanne hatte die geheimnisvolle Bemerkung ihrer Freundin jedoch einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen – seit Jahren hielt sie wachsam die Augen offen, und immer wenn sie einen Rotschopf entdeckte, schlug ihr Herz ein kleines bisschen schneller.

Die Erfahrung hatte Jeanne gelehrt, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, einen richtigen Zauberer aufzuspüren. Der Rothaarige, der in diesem Augenblick nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt auf einer bunten Patchworkdecke saß, war wohl ein Zauberer. So eine Art jedenfalls. Nun, zumindest war er ein vielversprechendes Exemplar, denn immerhin kam er jeden Mittwochnachmittag um Punkt drei Uhr in den Hydepark und übte Zaubertricks.

Jeanne legte ihr Buch neben sich auf die Bank, zog die Haarnadeln aus ihrem zu einem Dutt aufgewickelten Haar und band die schwarzbraune Mähne stattdessen zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Mit dieser Frisur sah sie sicher drei Jahre jünger aus – ein abenteuerlicher Gedanke, zumal sie in 26 Tagen erst 22 Jahre alt wurde. Aber heute war eben ein besonderer Tag – am Morgen hatte Jeanne vor lauter Aufregung sogar vergessen, Zahnseide zu benutzen, und erst in ihrer zweiten Vorlesung (Geschichte der Humanmedizin) war ihr dieser Fauxpas aufgefallen. Die Erkenntnis hatte ihr so schwer zugesetzt, dass sie daraufhin nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, dem monotonen Vortrag ihres Professors weiter zu folgen. Dennoch hatte sie nicht die Nerven verloren, sondern mutig das Ende der Vorlesung abgewartet, ehe sie in den nächsten Waschraum gestürzt war, um das Versäumte nachzuholen.

Jeanne versuchte dieses aufregende Gefühl der Verwegenheit, das sie an diesem Morgen durchflutet hatte, noch einmal heraufzubeschwören. Verwegenheit und Mut konnte sie jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen – immerhin wollte sie einen Studenten der Zahnmedizin ansprechen. Außerhalb der Universität! So etwas hatte sie noch nie getan. Aber heute war ihr Tag, sie spürte es.

Trotzdem konnte Jeanne sich noch nicht dazu entschließen, ihren Platz auf der Bank aufzugeben, und so griff sie wieder nach ihrem Buch, blätterte ziellos darin herum, nur um es kurz darauf frustriert wieder zuzuschlagen. Fast schon verzweifelt starrte sie auf den Großen Almanach der Zahnmedizin auf ihrem Schoß und wartete auf eine Eingebung. Natürlich kam die geniale Idee nicht. Sehr, sehr langsam zählte Jeanne stumm bis zehn, dann hob sie den Kopf und ließ ihren Blick scheinbar ziellos über die weitläufige Wiese auf der anderen Seite des Weges wandern, ehe sie ihr Zielobjekt für ein paar Sekunden ins Visier nahm.

Albert übte jede Woche die gleiche Zaubershow, Jeanne kannte sie mittlerweile auswendig. Nun kam der Trick mit der Sonnenblume aus Schaumstoff, die zusammengepresst so lange in seinem Ärmel versteckt blieb, bis Albert sie unter dem Gemurmel irgendeines Zauberspruchs und einer dramatischen Handbewegung hervorzauberte. Jeanne hielt im entscheidenden Augenblick den Atem an und schaute gebannt zu, wie Albert am Ärmel seines schwarz glänzenden, etwas zu engen Jacketts herumfingerte. Er hatte die Blume nicht sofort erwischt und die Sekunden zogen sich wie Kaugummi, ehe die ausgesprochen hässliche Sonnenblume endlich das Licht der Welt erblickte und sich an der freien Luft eher schlecht als recht entknitterte.

Leider war Albert als Zauberer grottenschlecht. So schlecht, dass sogar die Kinder jeglichen Respekt vermissen ließen: An manchen Tagen rannten die kleinen Monster kichernd um ihn herum, streckten ihm die Zunge heraus und ganz mutige versuchten, ihm hinter seinem Rücken diverse Zauberutensilien aus seinem alten Koffer zu klauen. Letzte Woche hatte ein Dreikäsehoch ihren glücklosen Zauberer recht ausdauernd mit Popcorn beworfen. Mit einem bisschen guten Willen hätte man die Aktion als Ausdruck von Wertschätzung interpretieren können, doch hatte der Kleine sich später entschieden, sein Popcorn wieder einzusammeln, um es selbst aufzuessen.

An diesem kühlen Sommertag würde Jeanne Alberts Aufmerksamkeit ganz für sich allein haben, denn glücklicherweise waren kaum Kinder im Park. Allerdings müsste sie sich dazu erst einmal bemerkbar machen. Jeanne seufzte. Mit einem hörbaren Knall schlug sie den Almanach zu und stopfte ihn in ihre große Umhängetasche, in der noch eine bescheidene Auswahl von zwölf anderen Büchern Platz gefunden hatte. Kurz darauf marschierte sie mit einer so grimmigen Entschlossenheit auf ihren Zauberer zu, dass dieser seine langen Beine zurückzog, sie skeptisch anschaute und vorsichtig fragte: „Kann ich helfen?"

Jeanne stand nun beinahe auf Alberts Decke und stellte zu ihrem eigenen Missmut fest, dass sie vergessen hatte, sich zu überlegen, was sie überhaupt sagen wollte. Deshalb sagte sie erst einmal nichts.

„Du bist das Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe", stellte Albert fest.

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an, und er erklärte:

„Du sitzt während der Vorlesung immer in der ersten Reihe und machst die ganze Zeit Notizen." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und grinste. „Ich bin Albert. Ich sitze meist in den oberen Rängen."

Jeanne wusste natürlich schon, dass er Albert hieß. Sie wusste auch, dass er ebenfalls Zahnmedizin studierte, wobei er vier Semester vor ihr mit dem Studium begonnen hatte. Seit Anfang des letzten Wintersemesters besuchten sie allerdings einige Kurse gemeinsam. „Ich heiße Jeanne", erwiderte sie. Ihre Stimme war beängstigend heiser.

Alberst streckte seine lange Beine wieder aus und wies einladend auf seine Decke. „Soll ich etwas für dich zaubern?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und griff nach seinem grünen Zylinder. „Einen Kaktus vielleicht?"

Jeanne schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, keinen Kaktus." Den kannte sie schon längst. Genauso, wie die bunten Tücher, das gescheckte Kaninchen, die goldene Taschenuhr, das kitschige Einhorn, die Plastikbanane und das Hühnerei. „Wie wäre es mit einem Vogel?", schlug sie vor, denn sie wusste genau, dass er im gesamten siebenwöchigen Beobachtungszeitraum keinen einzigen Vogel aus seinem Zylinder gezaubert hatte.

Albert runzelte die Stirn und sah sie etwas verlegen an.  
Jeanne tat ihre Forderung fast schon wieder Leid. „Ein Ei wäre auch okay für den Anfang", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten, doch Albert schien wild entschlossen, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er legte den Zylinder neben sich, wandte sich dann seinem Koffer zu und öffnete ihn vorsichtig, und zwar so, dass er mit seinem Rücken den Inhalt beinahe vollständig vor Jeannes neugierigen Blicken verbarg. Während Albert auf Knien hockend die Untiefen seines Koffers nach einem Vogel durchsuchte, wartete Jeanne geduldig auf den Beginn ihres Zauberkunststücks und studierte mit Hingabe Alberts schmale Rückansicht. Dabei konnte sie hin und wieder eine ausgeblichene grüne Unterhose sehen, wenn sie zwischen Alberts etwas zu kurzem Jackett und seinem Hosensaum aufblitzte. Jeanne spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Verlegen betrachtete sie eine Weile die verschiedenen Flicken der Patchworkdecke, ehe sie einen weiteren Blick auf Albert riskierte und voll Bewunderung entdeckte, wie das Licht der Sonne die Locken ihres Zauberers in einen warm schimmernden rotgoldenen Farbton tauchte. Sie lächelte glücklich.

Jeanne lächelte immer noch, als Albert sich plötzlich wieder zu ihr umdrehte und sie auf frischer Tat beim Lächeln ertappte. Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen und hielt triumphierend den Zylinder in der einen und seinen Zauberstab in der anderen Hand. Mit einer schnellen, gleitenden Bewegung zeigte Albert das leere Innere des Hutes und ließ danach den schwarzen Stab, der an beiden Enden mit weißem Tape umwickelt war, über dem Zylinder kreisen. „Pikapu, trikapu, simsalabim, Hosenknopf und Ringelnatz, in dem Hut sei eine …" Albert hielt inne und bemerkte entschuldigend: „Das war der falsche Zauberspruch."

Also begann das Schauspielspiel noch einmal von vorn. In noch dramatischeren Kreisen sauste der Zauberstab um den Zylinder, und mit einem geheimnisvollen Flüstern beschwor Albert: „ Bambara, tschufara, loriki, joriki, … zicke zacke Hühnerkacke!" Drei Mal klopfte er mit dem Zauberstab an die Hutkrempe, klemmte den Stab zwischen seine Zähne und zog ein rosarotes Etwas aus dem Zylinder.

Sprachlos blickte Jeanne sekundenlang auf dieses … Ding. Das sollte ein Vogel sein? Sie konnte zwei gelbe Hühnerfüße identifizieren, rosa Keulen, Schenkel, Brust, einen langen Hals, zwei kurze Stummel, welche wohl Flügel darstellen sollten… Okay. Okay! Das labbrige Teil aus rosa Gummi sollte ein Huhn sein, soviel hatte Jeanne verstanden. Allerdings hatte der Vogel keine einzige Feder und aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen fehlte der Kopf!

„Das ist das Beste, was ich finden konnte", sagte Albert und streckte ihr das Huhn entgegen. Aber Jeanne hatte bereits die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und weigerte sich, dieses widerliche Ding anzufassen. Albert sah ein, dass er mit dem kopflosen Gummihuhn bei ihr nicht landen konnte und erlöste sie aus der peinlichen Situation, indem er den Vogel ohne viel Federlesen in seinem Koffer entsorgte. „Wenn meine Show tip top sitzt, werde ich Vollzeitzauberer", erklärte Albert trotz allem.

Jeanne wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte, formulierte aber so diplomatisch wie möglich: „Übung macht den Meister!"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Albert grinsend und sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich übe schon 8534 Stunden und 24 Minuten. Noch 1465 Stunden und 36 Minuten, dann ist es soweit."

8534 Stunden? Das musste ein Witz sein! Ein klein wenig traurig verabschiedete sie sich von dem Gedanken, heute einen richtigen Zauberer gefunden zu haben – bei so wenig Talent würde Albert auch nach hundert kalten Wintern kein großer Magier sein. „Und dein Studium?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Albert winkte nur ab. „Ich habe schon ein Semester Physik, zwei Semester Philosophie und ein Semester Komparatistik studiert. Zahnmedizin war nur die logische Konsequenz aus dem Ganzen. Das Studium ist zwar auch nicht das Wahre, aber ich werde es durchziehen müssen, sonst kriegt meine Mutter einen Herzinfarkt."

Jeanne war schockiert, verbarg ihre heftigen Emotionen aber so gut es ging. Mit größtmöglicher Rationalität überdachte sie ihre Optionen. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung, und je länger sie nachdachte, desto belangloser erschien ihr jedes Argument, das ihr in heftigem Für und Wider durch den Kopf schoss. Nur ihr Herz klopfte unverändert schnell und pumpte so druckvoll Blut durch ihre Adern, dass es in ihren Ohren rauschte wie an den Niagarafällen.

Schließlich seufzte Jeanne und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. „Vielleicht liegen dir ja Kartentricks mehr." Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, aber eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Sie würde sich brav auch die schlechtesten Tricks anschauen, solange sie dafür weiter bei Albert sein konnte.

„Ganz bestimmt!" Wie auf Kommando kramte Albert aus seinem Koffer ein abgegriffenes Kartenspiel hervor. Er mischte die Karten kurz durch, schob seine Jackettärmel nach oben und ließ die Karten in hohem Bogen von einer Hand in die andere schnippen. Ein gutes Dutzend Karten landeten auf der Decke und im Gras. Jeanne las sie auf und überreichte sie ihrem glücklosen Zauberer, der den Stapel kurz bei Seite legte, um sich seine Hände an den Hosenbeinen abzuwischen. In den nächsten fünf Minuten war Jeanne damit beschäftigt, die umherflatternden Karten wieder einzusammeln, und als Albert einsah, dass sich auch bei diesem Kunststück in allernächster Zukunft kein Erfolg einstellen würde, beschränkten sie sich aufs Reden. Zuerst redeten sie über Zauberei, dann natürlich über Zahnmedizin und nach einer guten Stunde landeten sie beim Thema Zauberei und Zahnmedizin, das sich als sehr fruchtbar erwies.

„Es wäre gar nicht schlecht, wenn man Zahnschmerzen mit einem einfachen Zaubertrank behandeln könnte", sagte Albert. „Ein paar Spinnenbeine, zwei drei Froschschenkel und ein wenig Mäusedreck zusammenrühren, runter damit, und schon sind die Schmerzen wie weggeblasen."

„Ach, die Schmerzen sind doch nur Symptome", dozierte Jeanne streng. „Man muss das Problem an der Wurzel packen." Sie deutete mit der Hand die Bewegung an, mit der sie den imaginären Zahn samt Wurzel herauszuziehen gedachte.

„Hm", sagte Albert. „Dann ist der Zahn aber hin."

Jeanne überdachte ihre Strategie noch einmal und gestand schließlich: „Ich freue mich schon total auf die erste Wurzelbehandlung. Ich habe alles darüber gelesen."

„Naja." Albert drehte sich auf den Rücken und schaute in den Himmel. „Vielleicht belege ich nächstes Jahr einen Hypnosekurs."

Jeanne kicherte, drehte sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken und studierte die Wolken. So blieben sie nebeneinander liegen, einvernehmlich schweigend, manchmal berührten sich ihre Hände für einen kurzen Augenblick. Alles war aufregend und sehr verwegen. Irgendwann – es dämmerte bereits – zwang sie die Kälte jedoch zum Aufbruch.

Albert legte die klamme Decke zusammen und packte sie in den Koffer, wo sich seine anderen Habseligkeiten bereits zu einem beachtlichen Berg auftürmten. Um den Koffer zu schließen, würde Albert echte Magie brauchen. Er unternahm einen halbherzigen Versucht, die Sachen zu ordnen, verlor jedoch schnell die Lust und verlegte sich auf die Anwendung von roher Gewalt. Jeanne hockte mit angezogenen Knien im feuchten Gras, die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen, um sich warm zu halten, und genoss Alberts Nähe. Fünf Minuten später lagen die Banane, das Einhorn und der Zauberstab im Gras herum, doch der Koffer ließ sich immer noch nicht schließen. Albert strich mit der Hand über das abgewetzte braune Leder, auf dem in schwungvollen roten Lettern „Anton der Zauberer" geschrieben stand, und erklärte schwitzend: „Der Koffer gehörte meinem Urgroßvater. Er war ein Zauberer, hatte sogar eine richtige Zaubershow, auf Jahrmärkten und Rummelplätzen und so."

Das änderte nichts an dem Fakt, dass der Koffer für die zahlreichen Zauberutensilien viel zu klein war. Der Kaktus hing immer noch halb heraus und wurde bei Alberts rabiatem Kampf gegen die Gesetze der Physik arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Jeanne fragte sich, ob unter ähnlichen Umständen das arme Huhn seinen Kopf verloren hatte.

„Eigentlich ist das ein Vergrößer-Dich-Koffer", schnaufte Albert jetzt, „man muss nur über diesen Stern hier rubbeln." Mit seinem Daumen bearbeitet er einen kleinen Metallstern, der an der Oberseite direkt neben dem linken Metallschloss in das Leder eingelassen war.

Natürlich passierte gar nichts, trotzdem spielte Jeanne das Spiel mit und nickte wohlwollend.

Albert ließ von dem Stern ab, zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und sagte: „Leider scheint der Mechanismus nicht mehr zu funktionieren." Ein weiteres Mal stopfte er notdürftig alle Sachen, die an den Seiten herausquollen, zurück ins Innere, kletterte auf den Koffer und kämpfte auf den Knien hockend mit den widerspenstigen Schlössern. Doch erst als Jeanne sich ebenfalls mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht halb auf Albert und halb auf den Koffer warf, schafften sie das Unmögliche.

Der Koffer war zu! Jeanne kicherte und ließ sich zurück ins Gras sinken. Albert wischte sich theatralisch den Schweiß von der Stirn, schob rigoros den Koffer von sich weg und setzte sich direkt neben sie. Unweigerlich näherte sich der eine Augenblick, an dem Mut und Verwegenheit gefragt waren. Aber Jeanne hätte in diesem Moment ganze Berge versetzen können, und so sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus, bevor sie überhaupt richtig darüber nachdenken konnte: „Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal treffen? Zum Lernen vielleicht?"

„Hm. Klar. Aber wir könnten auch einen Kaffee trinken gehen."

„Aber Kaffee verfärbt doch die Zähne!" Jeanne konnte ob dieser groben Fahrlässigkeit im Hinblick auf die Zahngesundheit nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Vielleicht ein Mineralwasser?", fragte Albert nun vorsichtig. „Ohne Kohlensäure?"

Jeanne lächelte. „Ohne Kohlensäure."

Albert atmete auf und lächelte ebenfalls. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie still nebeneinander, ehe Albert sich zwei Mal räusperte und dann ziemlich undeutlich in Jeannes Richtung nuschelte:

„Im Uni-Theater spielen sie nächste Woche ein Stück von Shakespeare. Sommernachtstraum." Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Möchtest du mit mir..."

Zaghaft nickte Jeanne, während ihr Herz völlig hemmungslos einen wilden Freudentanz aufführte.

Ein Sommernachtstraum … zusammen mit ihrem Zauberer. Das war ... das war ... wie Magie!


	9. Badezimmer eignen sich an Dienstagen bes

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Hier sehen wir, wer Kaa zu dieser Meisterleistung "überredet" hat_

"-ein Randcharkter aus Harry Potter in der Hauptrolle  
-gerne mit Pairing (Slash oder Non-Slash)  
-spielt entweder vor Harrys erstem oder nach seinem letzten Schuljahr  
-ein Vogel soll in der Geschichte vorkommen  
-Crossover oder AU möglich"

Lintu machts möglich!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinter dem neunten Türchen versteckt sich eine Story von Ewjena:

www. fanfiction u/944521/Ewjena

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Badezimmer eignen sich an Dienstagen besonders gut zum Nachdenken****  
**  
Vincent Crabbe war nicht besonders helle – aber immerhin so helle, dass er wusste, dass er nicht besonders helle war.  
Und auch wenn er nicht immer ganz glücklich damit gewesen war, so hatte er sich mittlerweile gut eingerichtet. Weder seine Mitschüler noch seine Lehrer erwarteten Glanzleistungen von ihm, Snape stellte ihm keine schwierigen Fragen und bei den Slytherin-Versammlungen brauchte er keine brillanten Lösungen vorzuschlagen. Sein Kumpel Gregory war wie für ihn gemacht: ein echter Freund, mit dem man sich mal unterhalten konnte, ohne dass es gleich kompliziert wurde.  
Für die komplizierten Dinge hatte er ja schon Draco. Der brachte mit seinen Plänen auch gleich die richtige Menge Abwechslung in sein Leben, ohne dass Vincent sich weiter darum bemühen musste. Und wenn sie mal erwischt wurden, war auch gleich klar, dass es nicht Vincents dumme Idee gewesen war.

Alles in allem war das kein schlechtes Leben.

Es gab eigentlich nur zwei Dinge, die ihn daran störten.  
Das erste war sein ausgesprochen mieser Orientierungssinn. Er schaffte es auch in seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts immer noch, sich manchmal zu verirren. Deswegen hielt er sich meist an Draco oder Gregory, dann kam er gar nicht in die Verlegenheit, sich selbst orientieren zu müssen.  
Und das zweite war, dass niemand sein besonderes Interesse teilte.  
Das mochte daran liegen, dass dieses Interesse so gar nicht zu seinem restlichen Leben passen wollte, und er hatte keine Ahnung, woher es kam. Manchmal hätte er es am liebsten einfach ignoriert, aber das ging nicht, denn lange Worte begegnen einem nun mal immer wieder.  
Und Vincent liebte lange Worte.  
Er freute sich immer, wenn er ein besonders langes in einem seiner Schulbücher entdeckte. Dabei war es ihm egal, welchen Zusammenhang es hatte (den verstand er oft sowieso nicht). Es war ihm im Grunde auch egal, was es ganz genau bedeutete. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund – den er selber nicht genauer benennen konnte – gefiel es ihm, wenn möglichst viele Buchstaben zusammen ein sinnvolles Wort ergaben.

Im ersten und zweiten Schuljahr hatte er noch ab und zu versucht, seine Hausgenossen dafür zu begeistern, aber nur blankes Unverständnis geerntet. Und da zu den besonderen Fähigkeiten von Slytherins gehörte, Spott besonders schmerzhaft zu verpacken, hatte Vincent sehr schnell damit aufgehört.

So blieb er alleine mit seiner Freude am Klang von Herzrhythmusstörungen und Juxzauberstabgefuchtel.  
Auch Gregory konnte nicht verstehen, warum Vincent bedauerte, Zaubertränke nicht mehr belegen zu können, obwohl er so furchtbar schlecht darin gewesen war. Er hatte keinen Sinn für die Schönheit von Zutaten wie Fledermausflügelspitzenstückchen und Sumpfkrötenaugengehacktes. Er hatte auch nie begriffen, dass Vincent in Muggelkunde (für schlechte Schüler war die Auswahl an UTZ-Fächern nun mal nicht überragend) nicht über die Muggel lachte, sondern sich still und heimlich an Wörtern wie Fernsehprogrammzeitschrift und Kakerlakenbekämpfungsspray erfreute.  
Er versuchte, sie sich zu merken, und ab und zu sagte er sie leise vor sich hin, zum Beispiel vor dem Einschlafen. Manchmal streute er sie auch in seine Aufsätze ein, wenn er dachte, ihre Bedeutung würde passen, und er glaubte nur zu gerne daran, dass ihn das schon öfter gerade so auf ein „Annehmbar" gehoben hatte.

An diesem Abend im November allerdings war ihm gerade gar nicht nach Freude zu Mute, und auch eher nach Fluchen als nach langen Wörtern.  
Er stand nämlich mal wieder in einem Gang, der ihm so gar nicht bekannt vorkam. Das kam davon, wenn man seine Kumpel bei einem nächtlichen Ausflug einmal kurz aus den Augen ließ. Im Nu waren sie um eine Ecke verschwunden, und dann tauchte auch noch Filch gerade in dem Moment auf. Seit die Carrows in Hogwarts waren, hatten die Slytherins zwar ein deutlich leichteres Leben, aber bei Filch war das irgendwie noch nicht angekommen. Der machte nach wie vor auch Slytherins Ärger, wenn er sie nach der Sperrstunde auf den Gängen erwischte.  
Also hatte Vincent die Beine in die Hand genommen und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Filch war ihm zu seinem Unglück noch eine ganze Weile gefolgt, und Vincent hatte zu wenig auf seinen Weg geachtet.  
Jetzt wusste er nur noch zwei Dinge: er war irgendwo weit oben im Schloss. Und es hing hier irgendwie zu viel Rotgoldenes an den Wänden.  
Kurz: er befand sich in Feindesland.

Vincent versuchte sich zu erinnern, woher er gekommen war, und ein paar Gänge ging das gut. Genaugenommen bis zur ersten beweglichen Treppe. Er hasste diese verfluchten Dinger! In den unteren Bereichen des Schlosses gab es glücklicherweise keine, aber hier oben schien es davon nur so zu wimmeln.  
Und als ob das nicht genügte, hörte er plötzlich steife, energische Schritte. Und das konnte in diesen Regionen des Schlosses – wo auch immer das genau war – eigentlich nur eine sein: McGonagall. Ausgerechnet. Die hielt natürlich auch nichts von den Ideen der Carrows, bei Reinblütern Milde walten zu lassen.  
Vincent warf noch einen verzweifelten Blick auf die Treppe, die sich sowieso gerade wieder von ihm wegdrehte, und flüchtete ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend.  
„Hallo? Bleiben Sie stehen!" hallte es noch hinter ihm her, aber da war er schon um die Ecke, und nach einer weiteren Abzweigung in einen Seitengang probierte er die erstbeste Tür.  
Diesmal hatte er Glück: sie war unverschlossen, und er huschte hinein und vergaß sogar nicht, sie ganz leise wieder zuzumachen.

Keuchend lehnte Vincent sich gegen das Holz und ließ sich Zeit zum Verschnaufen, bevor er sich in seiner Zuflucht umsah. Durch ein Fenster fiel Mondlicht, und in der schummrigen Beleuchtung konnte er die Umrisse eines großen Schreibtisches und einiger Schränke erkennen. Die Möbel waren mit angestaubten Laken abgedeckt. Ein Büro?  
Vincent entdeckte außerdem eine Tür, die von dem Raum abging. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die alte McMieze noch draußen herumschlich, und beschloss, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn eine weitere Tür zwischen ihm und ihr war.  
Auch diese Tür ging leicht und geräuschlos auf, und er fand einen weiteren Raum mit Fenster vor. Diesmal beleuchtete das Mondlicht die Umrisse eines Bettes und einer Kommode. Offensichtlich war es einmal ein Wohnraum gewesen. Vielleicht eine Lehrerwohnung?  
Der Gedanke schien passend, und vielleicht hatte seine Pechsträhne demnach ein Ende? Denn wenn das hier eine Wohnung war, gab es auch eine gewisse Örtlichkeit. Nach so viel Herumgerenne war es schließlich normal, dass man mal musste.  
Da, eine weitere Tür, diesmal nur angelehnt. Fahles Licht kam dahinter hervor, und siegessicher stieß Vincent sie auf.

Er erstarrte.  
Er hatte richtig vermutet: es war ein Badezimmer.  
Aber das Licht kam nicht vom Mond wie in den anderen Räumen, sondern von einem Zauberstab, der auf einem kleinen Schränkchen lag.  
Dessen Besitzerin saß knapp zwei Meter entfernt davon mit baumelnden Beinen auf dem Rand einer riesigen freistehenden Badewanne. Und starrte ihn an. Obwohl, so ganz sicher war er sich nicht, dass sie wirklich ihn anstarrte, denn sie wirkte zwar ein bisschen verschreckt, aber trotzdem halb abwesend.  
Ihre Glubschaugen waren ihm unheimlich.  
Vincent zückte hastig seinen Zauberstab.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, zu ihrem eigenen Zauberstab zu gelangen. Das wäre auch sinnlos gewesen, denn er hätte sie schon längst verflucht, bis sie da gewesen wäre. Er konnte ja jetzt immerhin den Cruciatus! Kluges Mädchen.  
Vincent kontrollierte mit einem Blick ihren Umhang: ja, eine Ravenclaw. Nicht in seinem Jahrgang, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre jünger also? Blond und dünn. Sie sah nicht aus wie ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Vincent hatte zwar schon oft erfahren, dass Größe und Gewicht bei bewaffneten Hexen nichts zu sagen hatten – aber diese hier hatte keinen Zauberstab.  
Also wirklich kein Gegner.  
Aber – ein Gedankenblitz – vielleicht ein Ausweg aus seinem Schlamassel? So eine Ravenclaw kannte doch bestimmt den Weg zurück in die Kerker.  
Er wedelte energisch mit seinem Zauberstab. „Was machst du hier?" herrschte er sie an.  
„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen", antwortete sie mit heller Stimme, scheinbar völlig furchtlos.  
Vincent wusste, dass Draco bestimmt eine fiese Antwort darauf gehabt hätte und sie Respekt gelehrt hätte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.  
„Egal!" knurrte er trotzig. „Ich hab zuerst gefragt."  
„Ich denke nach", sagte sie freimütig. „Badezimmer eigenen sich an Dienstagen besonders gut zum Nachdenken."  
Auf diese seltsame Auskunft fiel ihm eine Antwort ein. Eine gute, spöttische sogar! „Habt ihr in Ravenclaw etwa keine Badezimmer?"  
Sie lächelte verträumt. Lächelte!  
„Doch. Aber dieses hier erinnert mich an zu Hause. Meine Ma hatte auch so eine Klauenfußbadewanne."  
Klauenfußbadewanne. Vincent ließ das Wort auf sich wirken. Der Zeitpunkt war denkbar unpassend, aber er konnte nicht anders: er musste sich über die Länge und den Klang freuen.  
Als er sich wieder auf sein Opfer konzentrierte, bemerkte er, dass sie ihn neugierig anstarrte.  
„Magst du auch Klauenfußbadewannen?" fragte sie ernsthaft.  
Aber so eine Frage konnte niemand ernst meinen.  
„Willst du mich verarschen?" fragte er böse, aber wieder war beim Klang des Wortes unkontrollierbar ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht gehuscht.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn weiter aufmerksam an, und bestimmt hatte sie seine dämliche Freude an dem dämlichen Wort bemerkt.  
Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Antwort. „Sie ist dreckig", stieß er schließlich mangels anderer Ideen hervor.  
„Dann brauchen wir ein Putzmittel."  
„Putzmittel? Du willst mich verarschen!" Sein Zauberstab zuckte.  
Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Wenn du nur saubere Badewannen magst, brauchen wir ein Putzmittel für diese hier. Ein Klauenfußbadewannenputzmittel."  
Vincent starrte sie an. In diesem Moment hasste er seine Leidenschaft. Inbrünstig. Aber er konnte das selige Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht kriegen.  
Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Oh", sagte sie verstehend. Und ergänzte: „Vielleicht nach so langer Zeit sogar ein Klauenfußbadewannensuperputzmittel?"  
Er giggelte.  
Sie kicherte.  
Vincent wusste nicht, was er darauf noch antworten sollte, aber ihm war danach, etwas zu antworten. Also sagte er das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Wenn man zu viel schrubbt, ist man ein Putzteufel, behauptet Millicent."  
Und jetzt grinste sie von einem Ohr zum anderen, als sie sagte: „Dann wären wir hier ja richtige Klauenfußbadewannensuperputzmittelteufel."  
„Klauenfußbadewannensuperputzmittelteufel", wiederholte Vincent langsam, genüsslich, und er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so ein langes Wort gesagt hatte. Und er war sich genauso sicher, dass er es nicht wieder vergessen würde.

„Ich muss zurück in meinen Turm", sagte die blonde Ravenclaw, hüpfte vom Rand der Klauenfußbadewanne, griff sich ihren Zauberstab und machte sich auf zur Tür.  
Vincent wurde jäh aus seiner Glückseligkeit gerissen, als er plötzlich im Dunkeln saß und das Licht ihres Lumos-Zaubers im anderen Raum tanzte.  
„He!" rief er.  
Das Licht blieb stehen, und sie wandte sich um und sah zu ihm zurück.  
„Möchtest du etwa nicht alleine bleiben?" fragte sie ganz ohne Spott. „Das kann ich verstehen. Wir können gemeinsam bis zur Großen Halle gehen, wenn du willst."  
Vincent war sich sicher, dass Draco das nicht gutgeheißen hätte. Und er war kein kleines Kind, das man begleiten musste. Andererseits hatte er wirklich keine Lust, hier bei den Gryffs herumzuirren, womöglich McGonagall zu begegnen und sich am nächsten Morgen auch noch dem Gespött der anderen auszusetzen.  
Es war eigentlich, so in guter alter Slytherin-Tradition, das Beste, die Kleine zu benutzen, wenn sie sich schon so bereitwillig anbot. Sie würde ihn zur Großen Halle führen, da würde um diese Zeit keiner sein, er konnte von da ungesehen in seinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren, und vorher würde er sie ordentlich bedrohen, damit sie nichts davon verriet. Ein richtig guter Plan, der Draco auch nicht besser eingefallen wäre.  
„Okay", sagte Vincent.

Sie verließ das Büro erst nach einem vorsichtigen Blick auf den Flur, schlug dann allerdings nicht die Richtung ein, aus der Vincent gekommen war.  
Zögernd blieb er stehen.  
Sie wandte sich um und starrte ihn fragend an.  
„Ich bin von da gekommen", nuschelte er und deutete in die Richtung.  
„Oh", sagte sie. „Das geht auch."  
Und sie lief leichtfüßig an ihm vorbei.  
Er trottete hinter ihr her, und während der nächsten Minuten wuchs sein Unbehagen: wenn Draco und Greg ihn jetzt suchten und mit diesem seltsamen Mädchen fanden? Oder wenn sie ihn in die Irre führte? Sie hatte jetzt immerhin wieder ihren Zauberstab.  
Als er darum die ersten bekannten Gänge entdeckte, stieß er hervor: „Von hier finde ich den Weg allein!"  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Oh. Du hattest gar nicht erwähnt, dass du dich verirrt hattest."  
Und bevor sich Vincent vor Ärger über seine Dämlichkeit an die Stirn klatschen (oder das Gör verfluchen) konnte, sagte sie: „Na gut. Angenehme Nacht."  
Sie winkte und war um die Ecke verschwunden.

**o0o0o**

Mit der ungesehenen Rückkehr in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hätte die Begebenheit für Vincent erledigt sein sollen. Aber zu seinem Ärger war nicht nur der unerwartete, tolle Zuwachs in seiner Wortsammlung (Klauenfußbadewannensuperputzmittelteufel) in seinem Kopf hängengeblieben, sondern auch die kleine Ravenclaw.

Sie hatte – ungewöhnlich genug – offenbar nichts über ihre nächtliche Begegnung und sein peinliches Geständnis erzählt, sonst hätte schon halb Hogwarts über ihn gelacht. Vielleicht hätte er sie sogar vergessen können, wenn sie ihm nicht in den nächsten Tagen mehrfach über den Weg gelaufen wäre.  
Ausgerechnet mit der lästigen Weasley-Göre kam sie ihm zwei Tage nach ihrer nächtlichen Begegnung auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle entgegen. Scheinbar bemerkte sie ihn gar nicht, und er ignorierte sie ebenfalls. Aber als sie direkt an ihm vorbeigingen, sagte sie zu ihrer Begleiterin: „Ich frage mich, ob die Hauselfen auch Apfelkerngehäuseausstecher haben."  
Vincent unterdrückte ein fröhliches Glucksen.  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" fragte die Weasley verwirrt. „Luna, manchmal bist du echt verrückt."  
Und Vincent wusste, dass sie es tatsächlich für ihn gesagt hatte.

Das nächste Mal traf er sie auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als gerade eine Horde Ravenclaws aus dem Tränke-Klassenzimmer kam. Sie ging ganz am Schluss der Gruppe, und als sie ihn sah, wurden ihre Schritte noch ein bisschen langsamer.  
Als er betont gleichgültig vorbeiging, sagte sie, scheinbar in Gedanken noch im Unterricht: „Ich frage mich, ob man die Fledermausflügel nicht auch durch Vampirflughundkrallenpulver ersetzen könnte."  
Und dann zwinkerte sie ihm zu, schulterte ihre Büchertasche und folgte ihren Kameraden.

Damit hätte er leben können, dieses kleine Geheimnis zwischen ihm und ihr fühlte sich sogar gut an.  
Aber richtig übel waren die Auswirkungen auf seine Leistungen in „Dunkle Künste" am nächsten Morgen. Er war gar nicht schlecht gewesen in diesem Fach, und er liebte es, wenn sie zur Einstimmung mal wieder den Cruciatus übten.  
Aber diesmal war das Übungsobjekt kein dämlicher Hufflepuff, sondern eine schluchzende Ravenclaw-Erstklässlerin. Und sie war zierlich und blond.

Es klappte erst so richtig, als er sie hasste, weil sie es wagte, wie Luna auszusehen.

Am Wochenende sah er sie nicht. Glücklicherweise, wie er sich einredete.  
Aber er wurde zunehmend unzufrieden. Von Draco kam nie ein so schön langes Wort. Von Gregory sowieso nicht. Eigentlich von überhaupt niemandem.

Am Montag wusste er nicht, ob er sich wünschen sollte, sie zu sehen, oder doch lieber nicht, und ärgerte sich darüber.  
Der Cruciatus fiel ihm da wirklich leicht, zumal das Opfer ein widerlicher Gryffindor war, der auch noch versuchte, mutig zu sein.

Und am Dienstag schließlich spukte ihm den ganzen Tag dieser lästige Satz im Kopf herum:  
„Badezimmer eignen sich an Dienstagen besonders gut zum Nachdenken."  
Ob sie heute wohl wieder dort war?  
Und auf der Klauenfußbadewanne saß?

Es war vermutlich das Dümmste, was er je in seinem Leben getan hatte, dachte Vincent bei sich, als er an dem Abend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlich. Und er wusste, dass das bei ihm schon etwas heißen wollte!  
Mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er sich einmal mehr im Revier der Gryffs verirren, erst recht die Tür nicht mehr finden und sich zum Gespött machen. Oder irgendwo in den Gängen verhungern.

Als er altbekanntes Terrain verließ, war ihm mulmig zu Mute, und beinahe hätte er umgedreht. Aber zumindest an die erste Abzweigung konnte er sich noch erinnern, also ging er das Stück.  
Und als er den Trick raushatte, sich umzudrehen und den Gang so zu betrachten, wie er ihn letzte Woche gesehen hatte, ging es mit der Erinnerung gar nicht so schlecht.  
Fast, als ob die kleine Ravenclaw es irgendwie in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hätte.  
Schneller, als er es sich je erhofft hatte, fand er die Tür in dem abgelegenen Teil des Schlosses. Und kein Gryff hatte ihn gesehen! (Das war allerdings nicht ganz so verwunderlich, denn die Carrows hatten gerade diese Woche mal wieder Hausarrest für alle Gryffindors verkündet.)

Seltsamerweise war er auf einmal noch aufgeregter, als er vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. Wie letzte Woche war der Raum verlassen, und mit dem bedeckten Himmel war es fast ganz dunkel. Vincent flüsterte rasch einen Lumos und öffnete die nächste Tür, und als er den fahlen Lichtschein aus dem Badezimmer kommen sah, fühlte er eine seltsame Mischung aus Erleichterung und Aufregung.  
Allerdings wurde ihm erst jetzt klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er zu ihr sagen sollte.  
Er zermarterte sich das Hirn, und schon fühlte er wieder Ärger in sich aufsteigen.  
Was machte er überhaupt hier?

„Willst du auch ein bisschen Eis?" schwebte ihre verträumte Stimme durch den Raum.  
Vincent zuckte zusammen.  
Woher … ?  
Als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte – konnte sie das?! – fügte sie an: „Dein Licht hat dich verraten."  
Er war trotz seines Unbehagens irgendwie froh, dass sie ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, und betrat das Badezimmer. Sie saß genau wie letzte Woche auf dem Rand der Klauenfußbadewanne, hatte aber diesmal eine Schüssel auf den Knien. Es sah aus wie Vanilleeis, war aber durchzogen mit leuchtend grünen Schlieren.  
„Was ist das denn?" stieß er angewidert hervor.  
„Bananeneiscreme mit Minzgeschmack", sagte sie zufrieden und leckte ihren Löffel ab. „Das hat meine Ma immer für mich gemacht. Es ist mein Lieblingseis."  
„Deine Ma ist weit weg", sagte er skeptisch.  
„Meine Ma ist gestorben", erwiderte sie friedlich. „Aber wenn man die Hauselfen nett fragt, sind sie sehr hilfsbereit."  
Das Stichwort Hauselfen lieferte ihm endlich eine Idee, was er zu ihr sagen könnte: „Hast du denn herausgefunden, ob die Hauselfen Apfelkerngehäuseausstecher haben?"  
Er wollte ihr zeigen, dass er ihre Bemühungen bemerkt hatte, und sie lächelte ihn tatsächlich erfreut an. Es wirkte mit ihren seltsamen, großen Augen immer noch etwas gruselig. Aber die wenigsten Leute sahen ihn überhaupt richtig an.  
„Nein", antwortete sie schließlich, und dann grinste sie schelmisch. „Ich wollte lieber wissen, ob sie für die Zubereitung von dem Eis den Minzsirup von Hand unterrühren oder ob sie einen Bananeneiscrememinzgeschmacksuntermischungszauber verwenden."  
Vincent starrte sie fassungslos an, bevor er anfing zu lachen.  
Er konnte sich fast nicht mehr erholen, und dann überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er ihr angemessen antworten könnte. Er liebte lange Wörter, aber bisher hatte er sie nur gesammelt, nicht selber erfunden oder abgewandelt.  
Mit ihr schien es plötzlich möglich: „Ich würde gern etwas von der … minzgeschmacksuntermischungsverzauberten Bananeneiscreme probieren", sagte er langsam.  
Sie strahlte ihn an, als ob er gerade den Besen erfunden hätte. Dann hüpfte sie von der Badewanne, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, transfigurierte einen herumliegenden Handspiegel in einen silbernen Löffel und eine passende Schale und schaufelte mit raschen Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs einen Teil ihres Eises durch die Luft in das neue Gefäß.  
Vincent kam sich angesichts der Leichtigkeit ihrer Zauberei wie der letzte Idiot vor, aber sie strahlte ihn weiterhin an. „Bitte sehr."  
„Danke."  
„Jetzt können wir gemeinsam die Güte des Minzgeschmacksuntermischungszauber testen", sagte sie glücklich und setzte sich wieder auf den Rand der Klauenfußbadwanne. Oh.  
Vincent fühlte sich regelrecht beflügelt: „Darf ich mich neben dich auf den Klauenfußbadwannenrand setzen?"  
Sie schmunzelte. „Oh, ja, wir machen einen Klauenfußbadwannenranddoppelsitztest."  
Es war nicht das letzte lange Wort, was Vincent an diesem Abend seiner Sammlung hinzufügen konnte.  
Und die Eiscreme schmeckte hervorragend.

**o0o0o**

Seine nächste Begegnung mit Luna folgte drei Tage später und stand unter einem denkbar ungünstigen Stern.  
„Guck mal, Vince, wen wir hier haben!" Dracos Stimme kam um die Ecke und hatte diese typische Mischung aus Langeweile und boshafter Freude, die normalerweise Spaß verhieß.  
Vincent beeilte sich, seinen Kumpels zu folgen, aber als er sie wieder in Sicht hatte, hätte er am liebsten wieder umgedreht. Die langen blonden Haare, unter denen Kirsch-Ohrringe hervorlugten, waren unverkennbar.  
„Wenn das nicht Loony Lovegood ist, deren Vater nicht weiß, was gut für ihn ist!" höhnte Draco.  
„Loony, Loony", wiederholte Gregory.  
Wenn er es nicht schon gewusst hätte, wäre spätestens die furchtlose Antwort Beweis genug für die Identität des Opfers gewesen: „Mein Dad ist ein kluger Mann."  
„Na, dann hat er seine Klugheit aber nicht vererbt, sonst wärest du nicht hier allein in den Gängen", sagte Draco boshaft, und Gregory unterstützte ihn mit grunzendem Gelächter.  
Draco wandte sich um: „Hey, Vince, du warst lange nicht als Erster dran. Nach dir!"  
Er wies in einer großzügigen Geste mit dem Zauberstab auf die blonde Hexe, die ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte.  
Vince ging zwei Schritte vor, und sein Blick begegnete Lunas. Sie sah ihn an, als wüsste sie genau, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Vielleicht wäre sie ihm nicht einmal böse? Sie war schließlich klug.  
Aber sie hatte ihn mit so vielen langen Wörtern beschenkt.  
Vincent dachte verzweifelt nach, wie er aus dieser Zwickmühle wieder herauskam, aber ihm wollte einfach nichts Kluges einfallen.  
„Och, ich hab keinen Bock heute", sagte er schließlich lahm.  
„Wie? Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte Draco fassungslos.  
„Bin müde", log Vincent.  
„Na dann eben ich", sagte Draco und richtete seinen Stab auf Luna. „Crabbe, Goyle, ihr haltet sie fest."  
Vincent bewegte sich nicht. Dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen. „Lasst sie doch gehen. Hab echt keinen Bock heute."  
Gregory starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Du willst sie laufen lassen?"  
Vincent zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Herz klopfte wild, als er sich abwandte, denn ein solcher Verrat war wirklich keine kluge Idee.  
„Bist du krank?" Draco folgte ihm. Er klang sogar ehrlich besorgt. „Oder hat sie dich mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt?"  
Gregory schlurfte ebenfalls näher.

Schnelle Schritte verrieten ihnen, dass Luna den unbeobachteten Moment genutzt und sich rasch in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.  
„Oder", Draco klang ungläubig, „du stehst doch wohl nicht etwa auf sie?"  
„Quatsch!" sagte Vincent empört.  
„Na dann ist ja gut. Was wäre das für eine Schande gewesen. Jetzt ist sie eh weg – schade um die Gelegenheit. Die macht den Carrows so viel Ärger, wir hätten uns echt ein paar Pluspunkte holen können."  
Draco setzte sich mit zwei schnellen Schritten vor Vincent und führte den Weg in den Schlafsaal an.  
Vincents Herz klopfte noch heftig, als er längst im Bett lag.

**o0o0o**

Am nächsten Dienstag fand er den Weg in das Badezimmer deutlich schneller. Darüber war er auch froh, denn die Gänge waren zwar beleuchtet, aber mittlerweile war es Dezember geworden, und in den wenig bewohnten Teilen des Schlosses war die Luft in den letzten Tagen schneidend kalt geworden.  
Luna saß beinebaumelnd auf dem Klauenfußbadewannenrand, aber zu seiner Überraschung sprang sie in dem Moment, als er hereinkam, auf den Boden.  
„Hi", sagte er verlegen.  
„Danke, dass du mich letzte Woche laufen lassen hast. Das war nett von dir", sagte sie.  
Vincent sah auf den Boden. „Gern geschehen."  
„Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen", sagte sie. „Kannst du Thestrale sehen?"  
Vincent nickte. Seine Urgroßmutter war unspektakulär an Altersschwäche gestorben, aber sie hatte es gemäß alter Zauberer-Tradition im Familienkreis tun wollen.  
„Dann komm", sagte Luna, schlüpfte plötzlich an ihm vorbei und war schon fast auf dem Gang, bevor er begriff, was vor sich ging.  
Sie lief so flink durch die Gänge, dass er sich nur noch darauf konzentrierte, ihr zu folgen. Zu seinem Erstaunen fand er sich kurze Zeit später ziemlich atemlos vor der Küche wieder.  
Schon kitzelte Luna die Birne. „Wir sollten ihnen Futter mitbringen", meinte sie, öffnete die Tür und war verschwunden.  
Vincent folgte ihr. Futter? Ihnen? Etwa die Thestrale?  
Was fraßen die denn nochmal?  
Die Küche war um diese Uhrzeit nur noch schummrig beleuchtet. Sein Blick fiel auf einige hölzerne Kisten. Gemüse. Thestrale waren doch Pferde, und Pferde fraßen Gemüse. Es gab immer zu jeder Jahreszeit jedes Gemüse in Hogwarts, dafür sorgte Sprout. Vincent wünschte sich, das gälte nicht für Kohl. Er hasste Kohl.  
In dem Moment flitzte schon Luna wieder an ihm vorbei. „Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte sie. „Sie sind nicht so lange am Waldrand."  
Vincent blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er schnappte sich einen Armvoll von dem Grünzeug und folgte ihr hastig. Irgendwie schien es sein Schicksal zu sein, immer jemandem hinterher zu rennen.

Die nächste Überraschung erlebte er, als sie das Schloss durch eine Tür ganz nah der Küche verließ, die er noch gar nicht gekannt hatte. Als die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zufiel, wandte er sich kurz um und sah nichts mehr davon. Ein Geheimgang. Ob Draco den kannte?

Durch die kurze Ablenkung hatte er schon fast wieder Luna aus den Augen verloren. An ihrer Seite schlenkerte eine große Beuteltasche, die er vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte, und sie lief leichtfüßig über die raureif-bedeckten Ländereien in Richtung Verbotener Wald.  
Vincent war in den letzten sechs Jahren oft genug mit Draco und Greg auf unerlaubten Ausflügen dort gewesen, aber er mochte diesen Wald trotzdem nicht. Er zögerte, aber Luna drehte sich um und winkte ihn zu sich, bevor sie weitereilte. Er folgte mit einem Seufzer.

Erst am Waldrand holte er sie ein.  
„Sie sind scheu", sagte sie flüsternd und schlich sich furchtlos durch das Unterholz tiefer in den Wald. „Aber vielleicht können wir sie anlocken."  
Sie erreichten nach ein paar Metern eine erste lichte Stelle, und sie warf irgendetwas aus ihrem Beutel ein paar Meter vor sich auf den Boden.  
Vincent wartete.  
Er fror. Mit einem Ausflug hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und Wärmezauber waren nicht sein Ding. Sollte er sich die Blöße geben und Luna fragen?  
Da.  
Eine Bewegung im Unterholz. Sie kamen.  
Er fand die Viecher ja wirklich gruselig, aber Luna schien euphorisch. „Das ist der Leithengst", flüsterte sie aufgeregt. „Wenn wir ganz still sind und er uns für ungefährlich hält, lässt er bestimmt auch die anderen … oh, ja, da, guck, da ist es!"  
Es war ein Thestralfohlen. Ein sehr junges Thestralfohlen, soweit Vincent das beurteilen konnte, denn es war noch ganz staksig auf den Beinen und hielt sich dicht an seine Mutter.  
„Ist es nicht süß?" fragte Luna begeistert.  
Vincent war sich nicht sicher, ob „süß" die richtige Bezeichnung war.  
„Sie werden im Winter geboren", erklärte seine Begleiterin mit leiser Stimme. „Als Aasfresser finden sie dann erfrorene Tiere. Die Stuten tauen mit ihrer Körperwärme das Aas auf, damit das Fohlen frisch davon fressen kann."  
Vincent guckte auf seinen Arm voll Gemüse.  
Luna war seinem Blick gefolgt, und jetzt lachte sie glucksend.  
Er fühlte sich verarscht.  
Sie hörte auf zu lachen und tätschelte ihm tröstend die Schulter. Dann deutete sie wieder auf das Fohlen. „Es hat noch keinen Namen. Wie sollen wir es nennen?"  
Woher sollte er das wissen? Vincent entschied so etwas nie. Draco war schließlich der mit den Ideen.  
„Was hältst du von Barbara? Es ist ein Weibchen, und letzten Donnerstag zur Welt gekommen, da feiern die Muggel den Tag der Barbara", schlug Luna vor.  
„Barbara?"  
„Sie war eine begabte Hexe, aber die Muggel verehren sie als Heilige. Sie soll vor unvorhersehbarem Tod schützen. Das passt doch zu den Thestralen, nicht? Ich glaube, sie hat sogar eine Schokofroschkarte", erläuterte Luna.  
„Barbara. Ok", sagte Vincent, erschlagen von so viel Wissen. Aber der Klang gefiel ihm.  
„Komm her, Barbara", rief Luna mit leisem, lockendem Singsang, holte aus ihrem Beutel ein Stück frische Leber und wedelte damit in Richtung des Fohlens.  
Das Fohlen näherte sich staksig. Die Stute und der Leithengst ließen es nicht aus den Augen, hielten es aber auch nicht davon ab, Luna das Fleischstück aus der Hand zu rupfen.  
Vincent guckte wieder auf seinen Arm voll Gemüse.  
„Du kannst es ja probieren", meinte Luna versöhnlich, „manchmal fressen sie auch Äpfel. Und sonst kannst du auch Leber abhaben."  
Vincent war ohnehin schon frustriert über seine Fehlentscheidung in der Küche. Ohne Hoffnung zog er eine Stange aus seinem Bündel.  
„Rhabarber?" frage Luna mit großen Augen.  
Er zuckte die Schultern und streckte den dicken Stengel dem Fohlen entgegen.  
Barbara näherte sich misstrauisch, schnupperte und stupste den Rharbarber mit ihren kleinen Skelettnüstern an.  
Dann knabberte sie probehalber.  
Und dann rupfte sie Vincent die Stange aus der Hand und verputzte sie in Windeseile.  
Verblüfft starrte Vincent auf seine leere Hand.  
„Sowas", sagte Luna, und dann lächelte sie ihn schelmisch an. „Es ist wohl eine Rhabarberbarbara."  
Es war nicht das längste Wort, was sie ihm in den vergangenen Wochen geschenkt hatte, aber es war irgendwie … einmalig. Es hatte einen ganz besonderen Klang, und es war, wenn Vincent darüber nachdachte, tatsächlich wohl das schönste lange Wort, das er kannte.  
„Rhabarberbarbara!" widerholte er ausgelassen. „Rhabarberbarbara! Das ist toll!" Das dämliche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht machte ihm in diesem Augenblick gar nichts aus, und Luna freute sich mit ihm.

Sie fütterten Rhabarberbarbara mit dem restlichen Rhabarber. Den Blumenkohl, der auch noch Teil von Vincents Beute gewesen war, verschmähte sie. Lunas Leber mochte sie, aber immer wieder stupste sie Vincent an, selbst als sein Rhabarber schon längst verfüttert war. Vielleicht hatte Luna recht, und das kleine Thestral war doch süß.

Erst als der Leithengst allmählich unruhig wurde, schlug Luna vor, sich zurückzuziehen.  
Vincent stimmte zu. „Tschüss", sagte er zu dem Fohlen und strich ihm über die Nase, dann folgte er der blonden Ravenclaw, die schon wieder Richtung Waldrand lief.  
So ganz unglücklich war Vincent darüber nicht, denn erst als er seine Füße wieder benutzte, merkte er, wie kalt ihm eigentlich war.  
Allerdings blieb Luna schon wenige Meter weiter wieder stehen, so dass er fast in sie hereingerannt wäre. „Guck", sagte sie und deutete nach oben.  
Vincent hob den Kopf, wusste aber nicht, was sie meinte.  
„Ein Mistelzweig", erklärte sie.  
Er schaute sie fragend an. Und bevor er sonst irgendwie reagieren konnte, sagte sie: „Frohe Weihnachten, Vincent", stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
Er starrte sie entgeistert an, aber da hatte sie sich schon wieder umgedreht und rannte über die Wiesen zurück zum Schloss.

**o0o0o**

Danach folgten zwei trübe Wochen. Bis Weihnachten sah er Luna nur noch, wenn er einen verstohlenen Blick zum Ravenclaw-Tisch warf. Auf den Fluren begegnete er ihr nicht mehr. Dort war es jetzt generell menschenleer, denn irgendein Schlauzauberer war auf die Idee gekommen, am Eingang zur Großen Halle einen kunstvoll verhexten Mistelzweig aufzuhängen, der die Carrows gezwungen hatte, sich in die Arme zu fallen und sich abzuknutschen. Ekelerregend, fand Vincent, aber selbst einige Slytherins hatten gelacht. Das hatten die wutentbrannten Carrows zum Anlass genommen, einen generellen Hausarrest bis Jahresende auszusprechen. Die Schüler wurden direkt nach Unterrichtsende bis zum Abendessen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume eingeschlossen, und die Lehrer waren dazu verknurrt, die Klassen jeweils zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum zu führen, damit kein Schüler entwischen konnte.  
Erst hatte sich Vincent nicht sonderlich darum geschert, aber allmählich schlugen ihm die leeren Gänge und vor allem die miese Laune der Lehrer infolge dieser Maßnahme aufs Gemüt. Und er hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, seine Freude an langen Wörtern teilen zu können. Selbst Rhabarberbarbara verlor ohne Luna seinen Reiz.  
Deshalb war Vincent froh, als endlich die Weihnachtsfeier stattfand. Danach würde er für die Ferien heimreisen.

Die Große Halle war in Dunkelgrün und Silber gehalten und wirkte selbst auf Vincent und die anderen Slytherins düster. Das wurde auch durch die Schüler nicht besser, denn die Vorgabe der Schulleitung war klar gewesen: schwarze Festumhänge, gesittetes Auftreten, kein Lärm.  
Und mittendrin kam Luna. Sie trug einen knallblauen, mit goldenen Sternen bestickten Festumhang, Ohrringe in Form von kleinen roten Weihnachtskugeln und – Vincent traute seinen Augen kaum – rosa Puschelpumps.  
Alecto Carrow fielen ebenfalls fast die Augen heraus, als sie die rebellische Schülerin sah. Es wurde nicht besser dadurch, dass der Gryffindortisch bei Lunas Anblick begeistert johlte und schließlich geschlossen aufstand, um ihr im Vorbeigehen zu applaudieren.  
Sie tat, als ob sie von all dem nichts mitbekam, aber Vincent glaubte, dass sie überaus zufrieden war.

Der Schulleiter setzte dem Treiben schließlich ein Ende. Gerade als die Carrows gemeinsam auf Luna losgingen, um sie zu bestrafen, schwang Snape mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Zauberstab.  
Der blaue Umhang änderte seine Farbe, die Ohrringe verschwanden, und ein Schweigezauber über die Gryffindors erstickte die aufkommenden „Buh"-Rufe. Das einzige, was sich Snape hartnäckig widersetzte, waren Lunas Schuhe, an denen jeder Zauber abzuprallen schien.  
Deren Besitzerin schien von all dem Trubel im Übrigen kaum etwas mitzubekommen. Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm sie ihren veränderten Umhang zur Kenntnis, setzte sie sich an ihren Platz, und als die Schuhe unter dem Tisch verschwanden, gab Snape auf, pfiff die Carrows zurück und eröffnete mit steifen Worten und verkniffenem Mund das Festmahl.

Vincent konnte Luna von seinem Platz aus kaum erkennen.  
Aber er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie am Ende der Feier beim Herausgehen zu beobachten, und obwohl er es sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, erfreute er sich an jedem ihrer Schritte, bei dem rebellisches Rosa unter ihrem Umhang hervorblitzte.

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, über die Weihnachtsferien nach dem allerbesten langen Wort zu suchen, damit er es an einem Dienstag mit ihr teilen konnte.


	10. Kopfweh

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Wem verdankt es EW eigentlich, dass die Wörter immer länger wurden?_

_Sie hat sich ja auch geoutet, die Liebe Gaia war's:_

_"Lieber Wichtel,_  
_ich hätte gerne einen OS, Länge (bis dato) wurst, mit folgenden Stichworten:_

_- Klauenfußbadewannensuperputzmittelteufel_  
_- Bananeneiscreme mit Minzgeschmack_  
_- rosa Puschelpumps_  
_- ein Thestral namens Rhabarberbarbara_

_Luna MUSS drin vorkommen, Romantik wäre wundervoll, Humor ebenso, aber kein Zwang und vielleicht gibt es sogar einen Kuss unterm Mistelzweig!_  
_Bitte keine Schnarchkakler!_

_Ich danke dir und wünsche viel Erfolg beim Umsetzen!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nun haben wir schon 10 Türchen.  
14 noch bis Heiligabend und 21 noch bis Sylvester.

Seid ihr auch gespannt was als nächstes kommt?

Viel Spaß mit Kiamara's 10 Tür!

Mehr von Kia?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kiamara

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Kopfweh  
**  
Kaum hatte sich die Wand zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hinter Draco geschlossen, kamen die Kopfschmerzen zurück.  
Draußen, vor den anderen Häusern, waren sie eine Einheit, immer ruhig, beherrscht, überlegen. Niemals verlor ein Slytherin außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände die Fassung. Nun ja, mal von gelegentlichen Ausrutschern von den Erstklässlern oder Pansy abgesehen, aber zumindest die Erstklässler waren verzeihbar.  
Hatte man das Reich der Schlangen jedoch erst einmal betreten, erinnerte nichts mehr an die kalten, hochmütigen Gesichter, die sie sonst alle aufsetzten. Hier war vermutlich – Draco hatte das natürlich nur aus zweiter Hand – genau das Gleiche los wie in den anderen drei Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Gespräche flogen durch den Raum, in einer Ecke spielten einige Erstklässler explodierendes Mau-Mau, in einer anderen saßen sich zwei Siebtklässler beim Schach gegenüber, an den Schreibtischen flimmerte die Luft von den Schweigezaubern, die sich in Blasen um diejenigen hüllten, die arbeiteten oder lernten, ein offensichtlich verliebtes Pärchen, die es sich beide nicht eingestehen wollten, rief sich quer über den Raum Dinge zu, und am Kamin stritten sich einige Jungs um die besten Plätze, während die Mädchen sich einfach quer über das Sofa gelegt hatten, um jederzeit noch einen Platz für die beste Freundin freimachen zu können.  
Alles wie immer, und wie immer zu laut, wenn man einfach nur sein Ruhe wollte wie Draco.

Er ergatterte einen Sessel, weit weg vom Kamin, aber dadurch auch vom größten Trubel, holte sich ein Buch aus seiner Schultasche, die er neben dem Sessel abgestellt hatte. Er wollte gerade einen Schweigezauber um sich herum wirken, als es direkt vor ihm laut krachte und ein Hauself erschien. Ein neuer, stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf.  
Er stöhnte. „Musst du ausgerechnet jetzt hier aufkreuzen? Mach das gefälligst heute Nacht, wenn wir schlafen."

Der Hauself drehte sich mit großen Augen zu Draco um. Er war noch kleiner, als es für Hauselfen typisch war, sah sehr jung und fast hilflos aus und hatte bestimmt zehn Christbaumkugeln in allen Farben in den Armen.  
Draco rümpfte die Nase. „Was willst du denn mit denen? Hier hängen nie Christbaumkugeln. Scher dich fort damit!"

Der kleine Elf zuckte zusammen, begann zu zittern, und eine der Kugeln rutschte verdächtig nah an den Rand des wackligen Stapels auf seinen Armen. Er versuchte, danach zu greifen, und einen Moment später klirrte und blitzte es vielfach, als die Kugeln zu Boden fielen und eine nach der anderen zersprang.  
Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Kleine Doxys schienen in seinem Kopf zu lärmen und an seinen Nerven zu zerren – wörtlich. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war sein Blick mörderisch.  
„Verschwinde", fauchte er. „Aber sofort! Und wag es nicht, dabei Lärm zu machen!"

Der Elf wimmerte und disapparierte – das „keinen Lärm machen" klappte allerdings nicht gerade so, wie Draco sich das vorgestellt hatte. Das übliche Krachen blieb aus, doch stattdessen gab es einen durchaus nicht leisen Ton, der – nun ja. Die für die Beschreibung notwendigen Wörter waren im Wortschatz eines Malfoys nicht enthalten, doch einige Zweitklässler, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt saßen, blickten sich kichernd nach ihm um, und ein besonders vorlauter hielt sich, deutlich sichtbar, die Nase zu.  
Draco schoss ein paar Todesblicke auf die Kleinen ab, bis diese sich erschrocken wegdrehten. Immerhin hatten sie kapiert, wie der Niffler hier lief.

In der Hoffnung, nun zumindest endlich seine Ruhe zu bekommen, wirkte er einen Schweigezauber um sich herum, griff wieder nach dem Buch und begann zu lesen.

Lange währte der Frieden nicht. Keine zehn Minuten später tippte ihn jemand auf die Schulter. Draco rollte mit den Augen. Es gab nur eine Person, die sich das traute, und die wollte er selten sehen. Und schon gar nicht war er scharf darauf, mit ihr zu reden.  
Es reichte schon, dass sie seit Wochen dem gesamten Haus erzählte, dass sie mit ihm auf den verdammten Weihnachtsball gehen würde. Er hatte, bis er es bemerkt hatte, keine großartig andere Wahl gehabt, als ihr zuzusagen, wollte er nicht einen ganzen Monat ihr tägliches Geheule und Gezeter ertragen oder seinen Hauskameraden antun.

Dabei hätte er sich wirklich besseres vorstellen können. Viele der anderen, stillen Mädchen in Slytherin konnten im Gegensatz zu ihr WIRKLICH tanzen, und er hätte gerne getanzt. Mit ihr jedoch konnte er das vergessen. Sie konnte nicht wirklich tanzen, und sie würde den ganzen Abend nicht von seiner Seite weichen und ihm eine Szene machen, sollte er ein anderes Mädchen zum Tanzen auffordern.  
Echt frustrierend, hätte er zumindest diese eine Gelegenheit doch gerne genutzt, um Potter zu ärgern – tanzen konnte Potter bestimmt kaum, darin wäre er – Draco – mit Sicherheit besser gewesen.  
Ohne Pansy.

Jetzt seufzte er schwer, löste dann den Schweigezauber und sah dem Unheil entgegen. „Was ist los?"  
Pansy deutete aufgeregt in die andere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. „Hast du den Elf vorhin nicht weggeschickt? Der treibt sich schon wieder hier rum!"  
Draco stöhnte auf und rappelte sich aus seinem Sessel hoch. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten heute!  
„Und warum hast du ihm dann nicht gesagt, er soll sich verziehen?", schnappte er.  
Pansy schenkte ihm einen Dackelblick. „Ich hab es versucht, ehrlich, Dracy. Aber er will einfach nicht gehen!"

Draco unterdrückte einen herzhaften Fluch. Musste man denn hier alles selber machen? Missmutig und mit immer noch pochendem Schädel durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um am anderen Ende ebenfalls eine Masse aus zerbrochenen Weihnachtskugeln zu finden, die der Elf gerade mit einigen Zaubern beseitigte.  
Draco baute sich über ihm auf. „Du, Elf! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es hier keinen Weihnachtsschmuck zu geben hat! Was hast du schon wieder hier verloren?"  
Der Elf wimmerte und kauerte sich am Boden zusammen. „Aber - aber Liri tut doch nur, was Winky sagt! Winky wollte doch nur, dass es hier schön ist und ihr Lieblingsmensch ein tolles Weihnachten hat!"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wer ist Winky?"  
Liri piepste nur noch bei Dracos Blick und eiskaltem Tonfall, die Augen größer, als es die Kugeln gewesen waren. „Winky ist – Winky ist eine Freundin von Liri und arbeitet mit Liri in Hogwarts, aber in der Küche."  
Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und wer ist dieser Lieblingsmensch von Winky?"  
„Gregory."  
Draco starrte Liri einen Augenblick an, dann prustete er los. „Goyle hat eine Hauselfenverehrerin? Ich fass es nicht!"  
Liri wimmerte wieder, doch seine Augen wurden groß. „Goyle? Wer ist Goyle?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Na, Gregory. Gregory Goyle."  
Jetzt sah Liri erst Recht erschrocken aus. „Aber – aber – dann… Liri hat nicht genau verstanden, was Winky gesagt hat, aber Liri dachte, dass er Gregory gehört hat, aber Goyle hat Winky bestimmt nicht gesagt."  
Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Dann funkelte er Liri an. „Heißt das, du hast, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wen Winky gemeint hat, einfach so aus Verdacht hier Weihnachtskitsch aufhängen wollen?"

Liri nickte eingeschüchtert. „Liri hat es nicht besser verstanden, Winky nuschelt immer so, wenn sie…" Er brach ab und schlug den Kopf gegen die Wand.  
Draco stöhnte. „Hör sofort auf damit", bellte er. Irgendjemand schien ihn heute wirklich zu hassen.  
„Wir gehen jetzt zurück in die Küche, und dann werde ich aus Winky schon rausbekommen, wen du mit deinen Kugeln beglücken darfst. Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass es einer von uns Slytherins ist."  
Liri nickte stumm.

Draco marschierte ohne weiteres Federlesen auf die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu und trat in die mittlerweile komplett düsteren und nur mit Fackeln ausgeleuchteten Kerkergänge hinaus. Der Elf folgte ihm tapsend. Er hoffte nur, dass ihm niemand begegnete, das könnte er wohl kaum erklären, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Aber was tat man nicht alles für seine Ruhe…

Zum Glück schafften sie es dank einiger Geheimgänge, ungesehen bis zum Eingang der Küchen zu kommen. Liri führte ihn hinein und lotste ihn zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke ganz hinten.  
Draco rümpfte die Nase, als ihm mit einem Schlag klar wurde, warum Winky genuschelt hatte. Sie nuckelte an einer Flasche Butterbier und starrte mit glasigen Augen ins Leere. Die Elfe war hackedicht!

Er holte tief Luft, verdrängte, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte und was sein Vater dazu sagen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen konnte, und ging vor der Elfe in die Hocke.  
„Winky?"  
Sie sah träge auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich allerdings, als sie ihn erkannte. „Master Maaaaffoy! Was – wwas kann Winky für Euch dun?" Sie hickste.

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen, riss sich allerdings zusammen. „Liri sagt, du hättest einen Lieblingsmenschen, er hat aber den Namen nicht richtig verstanden. Und ohne den Namen kann Liri ihm keine Freude machen."  
Winkys Augen wurden noch ein Stück größer und schienen ihr fast aus dem Kopf zu fallen. „Liri had üüü – über Seeeerick Degooory gereded?"  
Draco hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Doch ER konnte sich beherrschen.

„Ist schon gut, ich sag ihm, dass er das lassen soll", knurrte er, richtete sich auf und funkelte Liri an. „Du hast Cedric DIGGORY mit GREGORY Goyle verwechselt. Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?"  
Liri wimmerte erneut. „Liri wusste doch nicht… heißt das, Cedric Diggory ist Winkys Lieblingsmensch?"  
Draco brummte. „Offensichtlich. Geh und nerv die Hufflepuffs mit deinen Weihnachtskugeln, die werden sich sicher freuen, und da findest du auch Diggory. Und wag es nie wieder, bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas schmücken zu wollen, hörst du?"  
Liri nickte eingeschüchtert.

Draco machte ohne weitere Worte kehrt und verließ die Küche. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten mittlerweile ein Level erreicht, das kaum erträglich war. Lediglich der Gedanke an Ruhe ließ ihn seine Maske behalten, als er schnurstracks zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück marschierte.

Doch anstatt dass sein Abend sich endlich zum positiven wandte, begrüßte ihn kreischendes Gelächter, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Pansy stürzte auf ihn zu. „Endlich bist du wieder da, Dracy-Schatz! Eigentlich war das doch ein ganz süßer Kerl, oder?" Sie quietschte.

Draco wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und floh. Er brauchte dringend ein Kopfschmerzmittel aus dem Krankenflügel. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten.


	11. Erinnerungen

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Nun, viel muss ich ja nicht sagen, denn die liebe Ew hat sich ja schon geoutet.  
Hier ihr Wunsch:_

_"Lieber Wichtel,_  
_ich hätte gerne einen Oneshot über die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen entweder im Slytherin- oder im Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum. Oder am liebsten in beiden, irgendwie storymäßig verknüpft, das muss aber nicht_  
_Das Ganze sollte trubelig, chaotisch, verrückt, humorvoll, lustig und/oder sogar parodistisch sein._  
_Bitte HP-Zeit (keine Marauder-Zeit, keine next generation) und bitte Gryffindors oder Ravenclaws nur in ganz kleinen Nebenrollen, wenn überhaupt._

_Vorkommen sollen ausserdem:_  
_- ein liebeskranker Hauself_  
_- platzende Weihnachtsbaumkugeln_  
_- ein unanständiges Geräusch_  
_und_  
_- ein großes Missverständnis_

_Ich hoffe, die Vorgaben liefern Dir eine kreative Idee, und Du hast Spaß beim Schreiben!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ohne viele Worte möchte ich euch ein verspätetes Türchen Elf überreichen.

Viel Spaß mit Sav's Beitrag!

Mehr von Sav?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Savenia

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Ich möchte mich bei meiner Beta Meniel ganz herzlich bedanken, obwohl ich immer länger mit diesem Text brauchte, hat sie ihn in Rekordzeit gebetat und sich auch nicht von meinen nervigen „Liest du schon?"-Nachrichten stressen lassen. Vielen Dank.

**Erinnerungen  
**  
„Mein lieber Remus,selbstverständlich steht dir die Heulende Hütte jederzeit zur Verfügung wie auch Hogwarts immer für dich da sein wird. Albus Dumbledore"

Ich las den kurzen Brief noch zweimal, bevor ich meinen schäbigen Winterumhang überwarf, meinen Zauberstab ergriff und dieses dunkle Loch einer Wohnung verließ.Wenige Augenblicke später stand ich auf dem verschneiten Dorfplatz von Hogsmeade. Mit festen Schritten machte ich mich auf den Weg hinauf nach Hogwarts. Der Abstieg am nächsten Tag würde weit weniger angenehm werden, wie ich wusste. Schon jetzt spürte ich den Wolf in mir – ruhelos, gierig, aufgeregt.

Wie oft war ich diesen Weg in meinem Leben schon gegangen? Ich wusste es nicht, hatte nie mitgezählt. Trotzdem hatte dieser Weg beinahe nur Gutes bedeutet. Ich konnte nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich fand sehr gute Freunde. Ich hatte mich sogar verliebt. All das nur, weil ich diesen Weg einmal mit meinen Eltern gegangen alles Gute muss einmal zu Ende gehen. So auch die positive Wirkung dieses Weges. An diesem unsäglichen Tag vor fünfeinhalb Wochen war ich ihn auch hinauf gegangen, hatte den tobenden Krieg ausgeblendet. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte ich geglaubt, der Tag meines Bisses war der Schlimmste meines Leben. Am 1. November 1981 musste ich schmerzlich lernen, dass ich mich mit dieser Einschätzung vollkommen geirrt hatte. Mit einem Schlag hatte ich alles verloren, was mir noch wichtig war: meine Freunde, meine zweite Familie. Drei von ihnen waren tot und der vierte als Verräter dafür verantwortlich.

„Oh Remus. Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme in meine Gedanken eindringen.„Madam Pomfrey", stieß ich erstaunt aus. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie schon in der Eingangshalle zu treffen."„Gerade Sie sollten doch wissen, dass ich nicht mit dem Krankenflügel verwachsen bin."Bedächtig nickte ich und machte Anstalten weiter zu gehen. Doch Madam Pomfrey hielt mich auf. „Kommen Sie heute Abend noch zum Abendessen? Der Schulleiter wird Sie doch sicherlich einladen."„Das würde ich liebend gern. Aber an einem Abend wie heute saß ich seit meiner frühen Kindheit nicht mehr mit anderen beisammen und ich habe nicht vor, das ausgerechnet heute zu ändern."Verstehen zeichnete sich im Gesicht der Heilerin ab. Sie hatte nicht in den Mondkalender geschaut, wurde mir klar.„Natürlich, Remus. Es tut mir leid." Entschuldigend legte sie eine Hand auf meinen Arm und drückte diesen aufmunternd.„Vielleicht komme ich morgen früh zu einem Frühstück bei Ihnen vorbei, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben", versuchte ich die Situation angenehmer zu gestalten.„Sehr gerne", nickte sie. „Ich muss dann weiter zum Krankenflügel."„Selbstverständlich", antwortete ich und gab den Weg zu den Treppen mit einer spielerischen Verbeugung frei.

Kurze Zeit später stand ich vor den Wasserspeiern, die das Büro des Direktors bewachten.„Lasst ihr mich bitte durch? Ich möchte ein paar Worte mit Professor Dumbledore wechseln", bat ich höflich. Doch die steinernen Wächter rührten sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet.„Schon gut. Ich habe verstanden. Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt. Wäre es denn wenigstens möglich, eine Nachricht an den Direktor zu übermitteln?"Wieder keine Reaktion – zumindest nicht auf meine Worte. Trotzdem bewegten sich die Statuen zur Seite, um den Durchgang für Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich freizugeben.„Remus, mein Junge. Du bist schon da."„Ja, ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und einige Orte besuchen, an denen ich schon lange nicht mehr war."„Heute?"Ich nickte. „Heute ist ein sehr guter Zeitpunkt dafür."„Du wirst also nicht zum Essen kommen?"Man sollte meinen, dass gerade Albus Dumbledore die Gewohnheiten seiner ehemaligen Schüler besser kennt, ist er doch sonst immer so allwissend. Ich seufzte.„An Tagen wie diesen esse ich nicht mit anderen, schon gar nicht mit Kindern", erinnerte ich ihn bestimmt.„Vergib einem alten Mann seine sentimentalen Hoffnungen."Wir lächelten uns an. Und für einen Moment wirkte Albus Dumbledore wieder wie der Mann, dem wir die meisten Streiche gespielt hatten.„Ich wollte auch nur kurz… naja, Sie sollten wissen, dass ich auf dem Gelände bin", erklärte ich meine Anwesenheit im war es schon wieder. Dieses wissende Nicken von Dumbledore. Früher konnte ich damit nicht umgehen, heute ist es eine große Erleichterung. „Verlier dich nicht im Wald, mein Freund", gab er mir noch mit auf den Weg.

Wie immer lag der Verbotene Wald in schummerigem Dämmerlicht vor mir. Auch der Schnee am Boden leuchtete nur schwach und trug nicht dazu bei, die Umgebung angenehmer zu machen. Doch damit hatte ich gerechnet. Ich war oft und lange genug hier gewesen. Rasch sammelte ich Äste und Zweige zusammen und schichtete das Holz aufeinander. „Incendio!", befahl ich, den Zauberstab auf den Haufen gerichtet. Schon züngelten orangerote Flammen empor und erhellten die Umgebung. Außerdem würde das Feuer wilde Kreaturen abhalten - zumindest diejenigen, die nicht allein durch meine Anwesenheit abgeschreckt waren.

Ich hatte mich auf einem Baumstumpf niedergelassen. Schon deutlich konnte ich die ersten Anzeichen meiner monatlichen Erschöpfung spüren, obwohl die Sonne noch hoch am Himmel stehen musste. Drüben im Schloss mussten sie sich gerade zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle treffen. Bis vor dreieinhalb Jahren hatte ich selbst noch dort gesessen, geredet, gelacht, gegessen. Meine Freunde waren bei mir gewesen, hatten mir die vielen schweren Stunden erleichtert und mich verteidigt, wann immer mir die Kraft dafür gefehlt hatte.

Lily! Ich seufzte. Sie war so ein herzensguter Mensch gewesen. Schon vom ersten Tag an hatten wir uns gemocht. Wir waren auf einer Wellenlänge. Manches Mal hatten wir bis spät abends in der Bibliothek gesessen und gelernt. Manchmal hatten wir aber auch nur geredet über Merlin, die Welt, die Unterschiede und die Gemeinsamkeit zwischen magischer und nicht-magischer Kultur. Es war immer so einfach gewesen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie wusste viel, drängte sich mit ihrem Wissen aber nie auf und sie hatte zu jedem Thema eine Meinung, die sie auch durchaus rabiat zu vertreten wusste. So wie damals als James sie noch umwarb. Mehr als einmal hatte sie ihn einen „arroganten, nichtsnutzigen Kindskopf" genannt. Wenn man ihr glaubte, hatte der James Potter nur Unfug, Streiche und Quidditch im Sinn. Ich wusste es besser. Natürlich, unsere Streiche waren schon zu unserer Schulzeit legendär und Krones Fähigkeiten im Quidditch waren außergewöhnlich. Aber noch stärker ausgeprägt waren andere seiner Eigenschaften: Freundschaft und Loyalität. Wer einmal sein Freund war, blieb es auch. Nichts konnte sein Vertrauen erschüttern. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über meine Wange. Ich wischte sie automatisch weg. Genauso automatisch warf ich weiteres Holz ins Feuer. Mit meinen Gedanken war ich noch immer in der Vergangenheit. Schließlich gab es neben Lily noch andere Menschen, mit denen ich mich angefreundet habe, auch wenn sich viele Mitschüler und Professoren gefragt haben, warum.

Peter war schon immer das unmöglichste Mitglied unserer Gruppe. Er war pummelig, trottelig und teilweise unfähig. Ich weiß, man soll nicht schlecht von seinen Freunden sprechen und von den Toten erst recht nicht. Aber ich werde nicht lügen. Das habe ich nicht, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig war. Tatsache ist, dass Peter ohne die Hilfe von James und Sirius schon die Prüfungen nach dem ersten Jahr nicht geschafft hätte. Fast jeden noch so einfachen Zauber mussten wir bis spät in die Nacht mit ihm üben. Ich selbst konnte mich natürlich von diesen Nachhilfestunden nicht immer ausnehmen, auch wenn ich es versucht habe.

„Pass doch auf, Peter!", rief ich in unserem ersten Jahr und warf das Kissen zu ihnen zurück."„Tut mir leid, Remus. Diesen Trick mit dem Zielen schaff ich nie", klagte Peter und sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.„So ein Blödsinn", fiel James ihm ins Wort. „Da gibt es keinen Trick. Es ist wie beim Werfen. Nur dass du es nicht mit deinen Armen, sondern mit deinem Zauberstab machst", erklärte James mit einer Engelsgeduld bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal.„Wir versuchen jetzt mal etwas anderes", beschloss Sirius. „Peter, nimm das Kissen und wirf es in diese Kiste."„Einfach werfen?", fragte Peter zurück.„Genau. Du nimmst ein Kissen, zielst und wirfst."Peter nickte, nun vollends verwirrt. Dann nahm er ein Kissen in die Hand, zielte auf die Kiste und…„Keine Kissenschlachten im Gemeinschaftsraum!", rief Patrick Davies, unser Vertrauensschüler aus der fünften ! Schon wurde er von Peters Kissen mitten im Gesicht getroffen.

Wenn ich an die drei hochroten Gesichter meiner Freunde von damals denke, muss ich noch heute schmunzeln. Peter war das Ganze so peinlich, dass er diesen Zauber weder an diesem Abend noch irgendwann anders beherrschte. Sirius und James dagegen lagen sich lachend in den Armen.

Sorgfältig zog ich meinen Umhang enger und rückte etwas näher zum Feuer. Der Dezember 1981 war kälter als alle vorherigen Dezember, die ich erlebt ließ meinen Blick über den Waldboden schweifen und blieb an einigen Tierspuren hängen. Ich seufzte erneut. Wenn es nicht erst letzte Woche zu schneien begonnen hätte, hätte ich fast geglaubt, die Spuren waren von unserem letzten gemeinsamen Ausflug hierher übrig geblieben. Ich meinte sogar, die Spuren einer Ratte erkennen zu können. Doch selbst wenn, es waren bestimmt nicht Peters Spuren. Dieser Ratte fehlte eindeutig eine Kralle.

Peter, der kleine, unschuldige Peter. Er hatte Sirius vor mir gefunden. Warum nur hatte er sich dem Auroren in den Weg gestellt? Sirius war doch schon immer in einer ganz anderen Liga. Peter konnte nie an ihn heranreichen. Wie verzweifelt musste Wurmschwanz gewesen sein? Hatte er den entsetzlichen Schmerz von Krone gespürt? War ihm als einzigem so schnell die ganze Bandbreite on Sirius Verrat klar gewesen?

Sirius war schon immer das schwarze Schaf der Familie gewesen. Der erste Black in Gryffindor. Der erste Black, der sich mit einem Potter anfreundete. Vor allem aber war er der erste Black, der sich nicht abfällig über Tierwesen wie mich äußerte.

„Du bist also ein Werwolf!", sagte Sirius im Krankenflügel zu mir, so natürlich als spräche er über das Wetter. Er und James standen an meinem Bett. Peter drückte sich etwas in den Schatten. Scheinbar hatten seine natürlichen Instinkte die Oberhand schluckte, konnte keinem von ihnen mehr in die Augen sehen, sagte nichts.„Macht doch nichts, mein Freund", beharrte James.„Macht nichts?", fragte ich verwirrt nach. „Nein! Du bist ein Werwolf, na und? An erster Stelle bist du unser Freund."Meinem elfjährigen Ich waren die Tränen übers Gesicht gelaufen.„Ihr verachtet mich nicht?"„Wofür sollten wir dich verachten, Remus? Weil dich ein Werwolf gebissen hat? Nein, du bist ja nicht mit einem Stück Fleisch um den Hals auf ihn zu gelaufen und hast gerufen „Los, beiß mich", oder?"„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich glaube, Peter hat trotzdem Angst vor mir", gab ich zu bedenken.„Lass das mal unsere Sorge sein. Schließlich bist du kein anderer Mensch als zu Beginn des Schuljahres."„Zumindest kein Schlechterer", stimmte ich Sirius ersten Mal im Leben hatte ich Freunde gefunden, die sich nicht zurückzogen, sobald sie von meiner Krankheit erfuhren.

„Sie waren die besten Freunde, die man sich nur wünschen konnte", flüsterte ich in den stillen Wald. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich damit auch mein soziales Glück ausgeschöpft. Irgendjemand muss wohl der Meinung sein, dass zehn Jahre Freundschaft von und zu vier so tollen Menschen für einen Werwolf wie mich mehr als genug sind. Wenn sie mich jetzt hören könnten, würden sie mir selbstverständlich widersprechen. Aber keinen von ihnen war noch übrig. Ich war der letzte Überlebende der Gryffindor-Abschlussklasse 1978. Alle anderen waren dem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen. Und meine Freunde? Waren sie auch Kriegsopfer? Oder hätten wir nicht alle wissen müssen, dass ein Black der dunklen Magie nicht ewig abschwören konnte? Hätten wir nicht ahnen müssen, dass denen die dunkle Magie schon in die Wiege gelegt wurde?Vielleicht. Aber wer hätte bei Sirius schon dieses Erbe sehen wollen? Er war humorvoll, tapfer, lebenslustig, rebellisch und – den Mädchen zufolge – auch er hatte schon mit elf Jahren seine Familie verraten und ein Bett im Gryffindorturm statt in den Slytherinkerkern bezogen. Mit 16 Jahren hatte er dann ganz mit ihnen gebrochen und war bei den Potters eingezogen. Er hatte sich eine neue Familie gesucht, die nicht auf Blut basierte. Aber Blut ist dicker als Wasser, nicht wahr?Das noble und gar vornehme Haus Black ließ so etwas natürlich nicht mit sich machen. Oder etwa doch?

Wieder einmal wälzte ich dieselben Fragen und wieder einmal fand ich doch keine Antworten darauf. Es ergab einfach keinen war zur Aurorenausbildung zugelassen worden – trotz seines Nachnamens. Kinder und Jugendliche können sich ja irren. Aber Auroren? Die hätten doch zehn Meilen gegen den Wind gerochen, wenn Sirius ein Todesser geworden wäre, oder? Vielleicht war er damals ja noch nicht der Verräter. Aber spätestens im letzten Jahr hätte er auffallen müssen. Alastor Moody hatte sich immerhin bereit erklärt, Sirius Mentor zu sein. Unter Moodys Nase kann man gar kein Verräter sein. Hat er also die Aurorenausbildung gemacht und erst danach all ihre Geheimnisse zu Voldemort getragen?Er war so extrem stolz gewesen. „Moody übernimmt keine Anwärter. Er macht es einfach nicht. In seiner ganzen Laufbahn hatte er erst eine Mentorenschaft übernommen. Und jetzt hat er mich ausgewählt!"

Was war nur geschehen? Was hatten die Bastarde Sirius geboten, dass er sich so radikal von seinen Freunden abwandte und ins Verhaltensmuster seiner Familie zurück fiel?Oder…?„Nein", schrie ich. Diesen Gedanken wollte ich nicht einmal im Ansatz denken. Niemand kann über Jahre hinweg eine solche Rolle spielen. Nicht, wenn man rund um die Uhr mit anderen Leuten zusammen war, denen man auch noch seine Probleme erzählte. Es konnte nicht sein. Er durfte einfach kein Spion der dunklen Seite sein, den man schon als Kind instrumentalisiert hatten das nicht alle gesagt? Schon direkt nach Sirius Einteilung nach Gryffindor waren die Stimmen laut geworden.„Blutsverräter", hatten die Slytherins gekeift.„Dreckiger Spion!", riefen alle anderen Hä die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor hießen Sirius nicht willkommen. Man ließ ihn deutlich spüren, dass er im Haus der Löwen nicht erwünscht war. Es war die Reaktion, die ich für mich selbst erwartet hatte. Aber doch nicht für diesen stolzen, fröhlichen Jungen, mit dem ich ein Boot über den See geteilt hatte. Um mich selbst hatte hinterher niemand so ein Aufsehen gemacht.

Selbst als ich nach dem Fest einen Vertrauensschüler – Patrick Davies, wie ich später lernte – ansprach, hatte dieser sehr freundlich reagiert.„Entschuldigung. Ich fürchte, ich habe zu viel gegessen. Könntest du mir bitte den Weg zum Krankenflügel beschreiben?", bat ich und versuchte so zu wirken, als hätte ich wirklich Magenschmerzen.„Natürlich. Du kommst einfach mit uns in die Eingangshalle und die Treppen hoch. Im ersten Stock gehst du dann den langen Gang links entlang und die letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite führt dich direkt in Madam Pomfreys Reich."„Madam Pomfrey?"„Die Schulheilerin", lächelte der Fünftklässler. „Sag ihr, dass dir Patrick Davies die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, dich in den Krankenflügel zu begeben."„Mach ich, danke sehr."

Natürlich hatte ich damals gelogen. Wie hätte ich Patrick auch sagen können, dass ich mich wegen meiner Krankheit bei der Heilerin melden musste. Das war vollkommen undenkbar. Noch heute durfte kaum jemand wissen, was ich wirklich war. Beinahe wäre ich schon am ersten Tag aufgeflogen und nicht erst durch die Entdeckung meiner Freunde fast ein Jahr später.

„Hey, du bist doch Remus Lupin, oder?" Ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen stand in der Tür zum Krankenflügel.„Ähm… ja. Warum?"„Ich bin Lily Evans und Patrick Davies schickt mich, um dich zu holen."„Holen? Wohin?"„Na, in den Gryffindorturm. Allein findest du nie dorthin. Außerdem kennst du das Passwort nicht und müsstest dann die Nacht auf dem Gang verbringen." Ihr Lächeln war fröhlich und ansteckend.„Das hatte ich wirklich nicht vor."„Na also. Bist du dann soweit?"Natürlich nicht. Madam Pomfrey wollte mir doch noch sagen, wann und wo wir uns beim nächsten Vollmond treffen würden. Doch diese Lily durfte davon nichts mitbekommen. Was sollte ich nur tun?Erst mal tief Luft holen und dann möglichst ehrlich sein – so ehrlich, wie es seine erste Lüge hier zuließ.Also schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss noch warten bis Madam Pomfrey mit der Medizin für meinen Magen wieder kommt."„Alles klar. Ich warte dann vor der Tür auf dich, ja? Ich mag keine Krankenhäuser und ein anderer Name für das gleiche Gebäude macht es nicht besser." Angewidert rümpfte sie ihre jubelte ich. So einfach hatte ich es mir gar nicht vorgestellt, das Mädchen aus dem Raum zu bekommen. Äußerlich konnte ich sie mehr als verstehen. Toll waren Krankenhäuser und –flügel wirklich nicht. Auch wenn es im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts wenigstens nicht so extrem nach Desinfektionsmitteln stank wie in den Muggelkrankenhäusern, die er kannte.

Lily war meine erste Freundin auf Hogwarts geworden. Was so eine abendliche Wanderung zweier Erstklässler durch das Schloss alles bewirken konnte. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitet sich in meinem Gesicht aus, bevor der Gedanke an ihren Tod es schmerzlich werden ließ. Doch dieser erste Abend hatte noch mehr schöne Erinnerungen für mich. Denn im Gemeinschaftsraum, den wir nach fast einer Stunde endlich gefunden hatten, warteten schon die Jungen aus unserem Jahrgang auf mich. Wenige Tage später sah man uns vier kaum noch ohne einander, außer in der Bibliothek, die betraten die anderen Rumtreiber nicht freiwillig. Schon ein halbes Jahr später fürchtete uns halb Hogwarts. Immerhin hatten wir uns hauptsächlich durch unsere Streiche einen Ruf gemacht – besonders bei den Slytherins.

Vieles war während meiner Zeit auf Hogwarts geschehen, sowohl innerhalb des Schlosses und auf den Ländereien, als auch in der sogenannten Außenwelt. Doch manche Momente würde ich meinen Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen. Nicht den Augenblick als Lily mich am ersten Abend abholte, nicht als meine Freunde um ein Bett versammelt waren und mir klar auf den Kopf zu sagten, dass sie wussten, was ich war. Und schon gar nicht, als sie ihn in ein ungebrauchtes Verwandlungsklassenzimmer drängten.

Es war kalt im Schloss, die Weihnachtsferien hatten gerade begonnen. Mein Vater hatte mir zwei Wochen vorher geschrieben, dass ich doch bitte über Weihnachten in der Schule bleiben solle. Es wäre nicht, weil meine Eltern mich nicht sehen wollten, hatte er geschrieben. Aber sie würden doch umziehen und der Keller wäre noch nicht für mich vorbereitet. Sie könnten also nicht für meine Sicherheit garantiert und erst recht nicht für die der anderen Anwohner. Ich solle meine Ferien genießen und zu Ostern könne ich dann wieder nach Hause hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Ich fügte mich also in seine Anweisungen und trottete nun zurück zum Turm. Meine Freunde waren gerade mit den Kutschen zum Bahnhof gefahren. Ich hatte sie noch packten mich mehrere Hände kräftig von hinten und schoben mich in einen leeren Klassenraum.„Glaubst du wirklich, wir lassen dich alleine hier?", grinste mich Sirius an.„Ich… aber… ihr…"„Hör auf zu stammeln, mein Freund! Wir wollen dir etwas zeigen."„James hat recht. Wir wollten es dir eigentlich zu Weihnachten schenken, aber du brauchst unbedingt einen Lichtblick bis dahin", stimmte Sirius nickte. „Ja, du wirkst schon eine ganze Weile trauriger als sonst."Dann verwandelten sich meine Freunde direkt vor meinen Augen in eine dickliche Ratte, einen stolzen Hirsch und einen verspielten traute meinen Sinnen nicht. „Ihr… ihr seid Animagi geworden?", brachte ich nur ungläubig Hirsch nickte majestätisch und der Hund bellte kurz auf.„Pscht! Du verrätst euch noch. Oder seid ihr etwa registriert?"Die Tiere verwandelten sich zurück.„Quatsch! Rumtreiber registrieren sich nicht", stellte James fest.„So können wir mit dir raus." Sirius schlug Peter auf die Schulter. „Genau. Und er hier, kann uns zu dir bringen und dich später wieder zurück in die Heulende Hütte lassen."„Was heißt hier ‚raus'? Ich geh nicht raus. Nicht in… in diesem Zustand", wehrte ich ab.„Mit uns kommst du raus, Moony!"„Moony?" Diese neue Anrede verwirrte mich dermaßen, dass ich vollkommen vergaß, das Thema ‚rausgehen' zu vertiefen.„Klar, wir brauchen doch jetzt Spitznamen. Jetzt wo wir alle ein tierisches Ich haben." Dieses spitzbübische Grinsen hatte James nie verloren, egal wie ernst die Lage in den letzten Jahren geworden war.„Dann bist du wohl Krone, hm?", lächelte ich ihn an.„Aber sicher. Unser Sirius hier ist Tatze, immerhin wird er zum besten Freund des Menschen. Nur für Peter ist uns noch nichts eingefallen."„Er ist eine Ratte", erinnerte ich. „Die haben Schwänze wie Würmer…"„Natürlich, Wurmschwanz", rief Sirius aus und führte so meinen Gedankengang lautstark zu Ende.

„Remus?!"Ich rutschte vor Schreck von meinem Baumstumpf herunter.„Madam Pomfrey! Haben Sie mich erschreckt!", rief ich aus.„Das wollte ich nicht." Sie half mir wieder auf die Füße und ich klopfte mir den Schnee vom Umhang.„Aber die Sonne geht gleich unter und Albus sagte mir, dass Sie hier draußen sind."Erschrocken sah ich mich um. Doch der Wald verschluckte mittlerweile jegliches Tageslicht.„Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie spät es geworden ist. Die Erinnerungen an frühere Tage haben mich überwältigt", erklärte ich Pomfrey nickte verstehend. „Wir sollten jetzt trotzdem gehen. Wenn ich Sie noch einmal begleiten darf?"„Natürlich. Wie ich alten Zeiten", lächelte ich.„Wie in alten Zeiten", echote die Heilerin und führte mich aus dem Verbotenen Wald heraus zur Peitschenden Weide.

Dort legte sie den Baum mit einem langen Stock lahm. „Bis morgen", meinte sie noch und blickte mir nach, während ich den Geheimgang hinunter war ich in der Heulende Hütte angekommen, zog ich meine Kleidung aus und legte sie ordentlich gefaltet auf einer staubigen Kommode ab. Die Schmerzen der folgenden Verwandlung begannen und so schleppte ich mich ächzend und stöhnend ins obere Stockwerk. Hier hatte Albus mir vor so vielen Jahren ein Bett hingestellt. Als hätte ich es je gebraucht. Kraftlos lachte ich auf und brach auf dem Bettvorleger zusammen.

Dann zerriss meine Welt im Schmerz. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Gesicht verformte, wie meine Knochen knackend brachen und sich neu zusammenfügten. Dann wurde es schwarz um mich herum und der Wolf gewann die Oberhand. Dies war seine Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen lag ich zwischen Fetzen, die am Abend noch der Vorhang des Bettes gewesen waren. Die Verletzungen an meinen Armen, Beinen und der Brust nahm ich erst jetzt schmerzhaft wahr. In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich langsam wieder daran gewöhnen müsste. Beim letzten Vollmond hatte ich mir noch einreden können, dass sie einfach keine Zeit hatten, sich während des Krieges ausgerechnet diese wichtigen Nächte ohne direkten Kontakt in die menschliche Welt mit mir um die Ohren zu schlagen. Aber das stimmte nicht, hatte es schon vor vier Wochen nicht. Aber es war trö Trost verließ mich nun endgültig. Denn nie wieder würden meine Freunde meinen monatlichen Schmerz erleichtern, nie wieder würden sie mich aus dieser Hütte heraus holen. Nie wieder würde ich eine Vollmondnacht überstehen, ohne mich selbst zu verletzten, weil keine andere Alternative vorhanden war. Diese Zeit war endgültig waren tot oder als Verräter in Askaban eingesperrt, was dem Tod gleichkam.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Die fette Ratte mit der fehlenden Kralle, die schon die ganze Zeit unter dem Schrank im Zimmer hockte, hatte ich in meiner Trauer nicht bemerkt. Als Mensch war ich zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt und als Wolf war mir dieses kleine Tier egal. Auch die Tränen, die mir über das Gesicht liefen, kümmerten mich nicht. Es sollten die letzten Tränen sein, die ich für viele Jahre weinte.


	12. Und vergib uns unsere Schuld

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Eine traurige Geschichte.  
Wer gab unserer Sav diese Eingebung?_

Es war Vin!

"Ich wünsche mir eine traurige Geschichte, ob sie noch ein Happy End bekommt lasse ich dem Schreiber offen. Auch das Fandom.  
Gerne hätte ich aber eine Szene in einem Wald bei Lagerfeuer drin.  
(Ist das zu grob?)  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich entweder etwas ganz freies bekommen würde, oder aus HP. Und bitte kein Slash."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Türchen Zwölf heute mal ein wenig früher.  
Hoffentlich mögt ihr es.

Was sich unsere Gleadr zu Snapes Tod dachte..  
Mehr von ihr?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Tymalous

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Und vergib uns unsere Schuld****  
**  
Hermine Granger würde gerne sagen, sie sei nicht mitverantwortlich gewesen für den Tod Severus Snapes. Noch lieber würde sie daran glauben.

Sie hatte stets ein Gegengift und blutbildende Tränke bei sich getragen; bereits seit sie damals mit Harry und Ron aufgebrochen war. Schließlich hatte sie noch gut in Erinnerung, was mit Arthur Weasley zwei Jahre zuvor geschehen war und sie wollte nicht, dass Nagini bei einem anderen Angriff auf Ordensmitglieder, besonders aber auf Harry, Ron oder sie selbst, Erfolg haben könnte.

Als sie dann Snape vor sich hatte sterben sehen, wäre es ihr ein Leichtes gewesen, in ihre Perlenhandtasche ein „Accio" zu rufen und ihm anschließend die entsprechenden Tränke einzuflößen. Sie hatte es nicht getan.  
Dabei hatte sie keineswegs unter einem Schock gestanden – sie hatte genauestens gewusst, was um sie herum geschah. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass sie seinen Tod verhindern könnte. Und sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden.

Snape war der Mörder Dumbledores gewesen. Er hatte den Orden betrogen, ausspioniert und jahrelang Voldemort gedient. Wie hätte sie ihn retten können?

Später erst, als Harry der Welt erklärt hatte, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite gestanden sei, hatte sie begriffen, dass sie womöglich einen Fehler begangen haben könnte, als sie Gott gespielt und über das Leben ihres ehemaligen Lehrers gerichtet hatte.

Lange Zeit hatte dieses Wissen Hermine bedrückt, aber mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt, Harry zu glauben, wenn er sagte, dass Snape vermutlich ohnehin den Tod begrüßt hatte, nachdem seine Aufgabe erfüllt war. Immerhin konnte er nun endlich bei Lily sein.

o0o0o0o

Als Hermine gemeinsam mit Viktor Krumm den Festsaal des Ministeriums betrat, trat ihr auf der Stelle der intensive und etwas zu süße Geruch von Plätzchen in die Nase, vermischt mit dem Geruch nach Alkohol, der alle Feste des Ministeriums auszeichnete.  
Wie üblich war es warm, sodass man innerhalb kürzester Zeit vergaß, wie kalt es draußen im Regen war, und die vielen angeregten Gespräche wurden von leiser, fröhlicher Weihnachtsmusik begleitet, um gemeinsam den Wunsch in Hermine zu wecken, unerkannt wieder zu verschwinden.

Was machte sie hier eigentlich? Sollte sie nicht lieber bei ihrem Ehemann sein und ihm beistehen? Niemand erwartete sie hier. Alle wussten doch, was geschehen war.  
Und das sie ausgerechnet mit Viktor hier erschien, würde die Gerüchteküche noch weiter ankurbeln. Alle würden Vermutungen anstellen, sie für diese Vermutungen verurteilen, für herzlos halten und sich das Maul über sie zerreißen. Bestenfalls hinter ihrem Rücken.

Aber hatte sie das nicht verdient? Wahrscheinlich schon. Sie müsste lügen, um diese sicherlich kommenden Vermutungen, über das Verhältnis zwischen Viktor und ihr, abzustreiten.

Bei einem Blick in Viktors warme Augen wurde ihr jedoch zum wiederholten Mal bewusst, dass sie einfach nicht in der Lage war, ihm eine Bitte abzuschlagen. Erst recht keine ernst gemeinte. Nicht, wo er doch ihr zu Liebe niemals gebeten hatte, dass sie sich scheiden ließ.  
Und als er von der Weihnachtsfeier des britischen Zaubereiministeriums gehört hatte, hatte ein Blick seinerseits ausgereicht, um sie zum Hingehen zu bewegen. Als Freunde, in der Hoffnung, dass man es ihnen abkaufen würde.

Außerdem, flüsterte eine leise, verräterische Stimme in Hermines Hinterkopf, würde sie auch dann nicht am Krankenbett ihres Mannes hocken, wenn sie nicht mit Viktor hier wäre. Stattdessen würde sie sich wohl mit Viktor auf einem ganz anderen Bett aufhalten.  
Nein, Hermine könnte es den Leuten wirklich nicht übel nehmen, wenn sie, Kriegsheldin und Vorbild so vieler Menschen, schon bald in Verruf geraten sollte.

Ihre Hoffnungen beschränkten sich also letztlich darauf, dass man sie wenigstens noch heute in Ruhe lassen würde und sie erst in ein paar Tagen von Rita Kimmkorn oder ähnlichen Schreckschrauben in Beschlag genommen werden würde. Doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten sah Hermine jemanden auf sich und Viktor zukommen, der noch weitaus schlimmer war als sämtliche Journalisten.

Bill Weasley steuerte sie zielstrebig an und augenblicklich rutschte Hermine das Herz in die Hose. Sie hatte gehofft, wenigstens keinem Weasley hier zu begegnen. Zugegeben, bei dieser großen Familie war das eine dämliche Hoffnung gewesen.  
Ein Blick auf Viktor verriet ihr, dass auch er bereits die Gefahr erkannt hatte, dass er sich jedoch weniger Sorgen als sie machte. Logisch, er musste ja auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Jedenfalls kein ganz so schlechtes.  
Hermine war deshalb leicht über Viktors aufmunterndes Lächeln verärgert – der hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sie sich fühlte – aber gleichzeitig gab es ihr wie immer etwas Sicherheit.

„Hermine, mit dir habe ich hier nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Wieso bist du nicht bei Ron?"

Bill lächelte, wobei sein Lächeln lediglich eine schreckliche Grimasse war. Das war keine Absicht, das wusste Hermine, denn Bill war nicht mehr in der Lage, sein vernarbtes, furchtbar entstelltes Gesicht zu einem normalen Lächeln zu verziehen.  
Das war ärgerlich, natürlich besonders für Fleur, im Moment verfluchte Hermine diese Tatsache jedoch nicht aus Mitleid, sondern weil sie unmöglich aus Bills Mimik auf seine Gedanken schließen konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel er wusste oder sich denken konnte.  
Hoffentlich konnte man ihr ebenso wenig aus dem Gesicht lesen, als sie traurig lächelte und antwortete.

„Ron hat mir doch das Versprechen abgenommen. Hast du das etwa schon vergessen? Ich musste ihm versprechen, mein Leben weiter zu leben und ihn zu vergessen. Das ist es, was ich nun mache."

Bill runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber galt das Versprechen nicht für den Fall, dass er sterben sollte? Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er, solange er noch lebt, lieber in deiner Gesellschaft wäre. Hilf ihm besser, zu überleben, dann musst du dein Versprechen auch nicht umsetzen."

„Wie soll ich ihm helfen, wenn seine Ärzte das nicht können?"  
„Willst du aufgeben? Haben Ron und Harry nicht immer beteuert, wir hätten dir den Sieg im Krieg zu verdanken, weil du das nie tun würdest? Aufgeben?"  
„Das hat nichts mit aufgeben zu tun. Ich bin realistisch. Indem ihr darauf beharrt, dass es ein Heilmittel gegen die Vergiftung geben muss, helft ihr Ron noch weniger als ich es tue."

Hermine konnte noch immer nicht aus Bills entstelltem Gesicht lesen, als er antwortete, doch aus seiner Stimme war die Verärgerung deutlich herauszuhören.  
„Ich kenne dich noch nicht so lange, Hermine. Aber bei dem, was ich alles über dich gehört habe, war ich mir eigentlich sicher, dass du diejenigen, die du liebst, nicht hängen lässt. Ich war mich sicher, du würdest eher Tag und Nacht in einer Bibliothek verbringen, jeden einzelnen Wälzer zum Thema genauestens durchleuchten und, wenn du völlig am Ende endlich dazu gebracht werden könntest, die Bibliothek zu verlassen, am Bett deines sterbenden Ehemannes schlafen."

„Du verlangst also von mir, mich selbst aufzugeben."  
„Ich verlange es nicht, ich habe es nur erwartet. Aber ich würde es auch begrüßen, wenn du zwar nicht nach einem Heilmittel suchen würdest, dafür jedoch einfach Ron beistehen würdest. Selbst das würde ihm schon helfen. Das Schlimmste ist nicht seine vielleicht unheilbare Vergiftung. Das Schlimmste ist, dass er seinen Lebensmut verloren hat."

Hermine wollte darauf antworten. Unbedingt. Nicht so sehr, um Bill vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sie hätte einfach gerne selbst geglaubt, dass Bill im Unrecht war.  
Doch als sie ihren Mund öffnete, gelangte kein Ton nach draußen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Als sie ihren Mund entmutigt wieder schloss, sprach Bill weiter.

„Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich so in dir geirrt habe. Ich glaube nach wie vor, dass du dich für diejenigen, die du liebst, bedingungslos aufopfern würdest. Dass du dich tatsächlich 'selbst aufgeben' würdest, wie du es nennst. Aber das heißt dann, dass du meinen Bruder nicht liebst."

„Ich liebe Ron!", antwortete Hermine und war selbst überrascht von der Überzeugung, die in ihrer Stimme steckte. Und sie spürte, dass sie bei diesem Satz tatsächlich ehrlich gewesen war. Sie liebte ihren Ehemann, wenn auch eher als guter Freund denn als Mann. Anders als Viktor.  
Bills Augen weiteten sich und erstmals konnte Hermine kurzzeitig auf seinem Gesicht lesen: Überraschung.

„Ach ja? Ich würde es sogar verstehen, wenn du zusammenbrechen würdest. Wenn du dich verschließen würdest; niemanden an dich heranlassen würdest. Oder wenn du deine Trauer in Wut umwandeln und diese auf das Ministerium und Kingsley projizieren würdest, denn sie sind schließlich verantwortlich für die Mission, auf der Ron vergiftet wurde und Harry verschwunden ist.  
Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich wünsche dir nichts davon. Aber ich würde es nachvollziehen können. Was ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, ist, wie du hier auf der Weihnachtsfeier erscheinen kannst und so tun kannst, als wäre dies ein normaler dritter Advent."

Erneut wusste Hermine nicht, was sie entgegnen sollte, doch erstmals schaltete sich Viktor in das Gespräch ein.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie eine Vorstellung davon haben, wie es Hermine geht. Mir tut der Zustand Ihres Bruders sehr leid, doch Hermine ist Ihnen keine Rechen...", er stockte.  
„Rechenschaft", half Hermine mit einem eventuell zu zärtlichen Lächeln aus.  
Viktor nickte. „Genau. Hermine ist Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Sie macht sich viele Sorgen um Ron, doch wenn sie sich nicht einmal ablenkt, geht sie noch daran kaputt."

Bill runzelte die Stirn und schaute Viktor aufmerksam an. „Viktor Krumm, oder?"  
Besagter nickte.

Bills Augen verengten sich und etwas zu hastig sagte Hermine: „Wir sind gute Freunde."  
Bill nickte, sein Blick war jedoch misstrauisch, als er sich verabschiedete mit einem „Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns an Heilig Abend."

Hermine atmete befreit auf, als Bill sich endlich entfernt hatte, hoffentlich hatte sie nun das Schlimmste hinter sich. Sie mochte Bill. Eigentlich. Aber sie mochte die Wahrheit, die er sprach, nicht.

Viktor lächelte sie an. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Darling. Genieße den Rest des Abends."  
Hermine lächelte zurück. „Ist es das, weshalb du hier her wolltest? Damit ich abgelenkt werde und mir keine Sorgen um Ron oder unsere Affäre machen muss?"  
Viktor lächelte noch breiter, was Hermine als „Ja" auffasste.

Tatsächlich gelang es ihm anschließend auch eine ganze Weile, sie abzulenken, einmal machte er sie beispielsweise auf Dean Thomas aufmerksam, der völlig betrunken war, auf einen der Tische gestiegen war und nun ein Lied zum Besten gab, das Hermine vage bekannt vorkam.  
Zuordnen konnte sie es allerdings nicht, was mit Sicherheit an Deans schrecklichem Gesang lag.

Als Dean bald von zwei niedrigen Auroren dazu aufgefordert wurde, damit aufzuhören, schüttelte er vehement den Kopf, mit den Worten: „Aber das ist doch keine Arbeit, das ist mir doch eine Freude, für euch Musik zu machen ..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Auroren belegten ihn mit einem Petrificus Totalus und flößten ihm sogleich einen Ausnüchterungstrank ein, der bei Feiern des Ministeriums stets zur Genüge vorhanden war.  
Viktor kicherte, doch Hermine konnte über Deans Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie peinlich.

Während sich Hermine noch für ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler fremdschämte, näherte sich ihr jedoch eine zweite Person, der sie heute Abend nicht begegnen wollte. Leider hatte sie den Zaubereiminister wegen Dean nicht früh genug bemerkt, um noch fliehen zu können.

Ähnlich wie Bill hielt auch Kingsley sich nicht mit einer Begrüßung auf, sondern fragte sogleich, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.  
„Wie geht es Ron, Hermine?"

„Nicht sehr gut. Sein Zustand wird langsam aber kontinuierlich schlechter und die Ärzte sind kurz davor, die Hoffnung aufzugeben."  
„Das ist schrecklich."  
„Ja. Deshalb kann ich eine Ablenkung wie diese Weihnachtsfeier auch gut gebrauchen."

Hermine hoffte, dass sie mit diesem Satz verhindern konnte, mit einer weiteren Person darüber diskutieren zu müssen, ob ihr Erscheinen hier moralisch vertretbar war. Und tatsächlich nickte Kingsley verstehend.  
Das war auch besser für ihn, denn sollte er sie bezüglich dieses Themas reizen, würde sie ihm ins Gesicht schleudern, dass allein er an Rons Vergiftung und Harrys Verschwinden schuld war. Er hatte die beiden schließlich auf die dämliche Mission geschickt, Yaxley aufzuspüren. Aber wer hatte auch ahnen können, dass Yaxley dermaßen gefährlich war?

Erst hatte Hermine drei Wochen lang nichts mehr von Ron und Harry gehört, dann hatte man ihr eines Tages mitgeteilt, Ron sei – vermutlich durch einen Portschlüssel – mitten im St. Mungo's aufgetaucht. Das war nun vier Wochen her und von Harry gab es noch immer keine Spur, wie ihr Kingsley vor Kurzem gestanden hatte.  
Ron ging es trotz aller Heilzauber von Tag zu Tag etwas schlechter und bisher hatten die Heiler noch nicht herausfinden können, um welches Gift es sich handelte, da sämtliche Gegengifte aller in Frage kommenden Gifte wirkungslos blieben. Es musste sich um ein bisher unbekanntes Gift handeln und aufgrund der geringen Menge in Rons Blut war es bisher nicht gelungen, etwas davon herauszufiltern und daraus ein neues Gegengift zu kreieren.

„Sag mal, Hermine, erinnerst du dich eigentlich noch an Severus Snapes Tod?", riss Kingsley sie nach kurzer Pause aus ihren Gedanken.  
Hermine blickte ihr Gegenüber verwirrt an, doch die Frage war offensichtlich völlig ernst gemeint. Wie kam Kingsley denn auf ausgerechnet das Thema? Ein kurzer Blick auf Viktor zeigte ihr, dass er genauso verwundert über die Themenwahl war.

Als Hermine nicht sofort antwortete, fuhr Kingsley fort.  
„Damals, als Harry erklärt hat, was bei Severus' Tod geschehen ist, da hat er erzählt, du und Ron wäret auch in der Nähe gewesen."

Langsam nickte Hermine. In Kingsleys Tonfall lag etwas, das in ihr Unbehagen hervorrief. Ganz davon abgesehen dass ihr das Thema und der Gedanke an ihre Beteiligung daran erst recht nicht behagten.

„Als Harry sich mit mir ein anderes Mal über Severus' Tod unterhalten hat, hat er beiläufig gesagt, ihr hättet 'halt gedacht, dass er Dumbledores Mörder war.' Dieses Wort, 'halt', klingt für mich wie eine Rechtfertigung, als hättet ihr Severus irgendeine Form der Hilfe verwehrt. Harry hat das sofort von sich gewiesen, als ich ihn danach gefragt habe, und ich habe das Thema auf sich ruhen lassen. Aber nun wüsste ich doch gerne genauer, was damals in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen ist."

„Nichts ist geschehen, wovon wir dir nicht erzählt hätten: Voldemort hat Nagini auf Snape gehetzt und hat anschließend die Hütte verlassen. Wir sind sofort zu Snape gegangen, um zu sehen, ob er noch lebt, aber er war bereits tot. Durch Zufall hat Harry seine Erinnerungen gefunden, wir haben die Hütte verlassen und die Leiche hinter uns gelassen. Ist daran irgendetwas neu für dich?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass das alles gewesen sein soll. Bist du dir sicher, nichts vergessen zu haben?"

„Ja. Ich bin mir sicher.", antwortete Hermine und schaute Kingsley fest in die Augen. Sie würde ihm garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie für Snapes Tod mitverantwortlich war. Warum hatte Harry nicht besser auf seine Wortwahl achten können? Dann wäre ihr dieses Gespräch erspart geblieben.

„Aber wieso ist Severus sofort gestorben, während Arthur Naginis Angriff überlebt hat? Arthur konnten wir ja auch nicht auf der Stelle zu Hilfe eilen, dennoch ist die Hilfe gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, aus welchem Grund Severus nicht mehr geholfen werden konnte!"

Kingsley schaute Hermine aufmerksam an und sie fühlte sich immer unwohler in ihrer Haut. Verdammt seist du, Kingsley!

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht so genau sagen, Kingsley. Aber vielleicht hat sie sich an Snape einfach stärker festgebissen; immerhin hat Voldemort zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch geglaubt, von Snapes Tod hinge seine Herrschaft über den Elderstab ab. Da konnte Nagini es sich ihrem Herrn zuliebe nicht leisten, nachlässig zu sein."

„Ja. Vielleicht."  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurde Hermine misstrauisch fixiert.

„Nun gut, Hermine, ich muss jetzt noch mit Lucius sprechen, ich habe ihn gerade bei den Fenstern gesehen. Sollte dir doch noch etwas zu Severus' Tod einfallen, was du vergessen hast, melde dich unverzüglich bei mir. Es ist wichtig. Wir sehen uns."

Hermine nickte und atmete ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend befreit auf, als sich der Zaubereiminister von ihr und Viktor entfernt hatte.  
Ablenkung von Ron war ja schön und gut, aber Snape war nun auch kein Thema, mit dem sie sich gerne befasste. Am besten verließ sie die Feier bald, dann könnte Viktor noch auf andere Weise versuchen, sie abzulenken. Und der schelmische Blick ihrer Begleitung verriet ihr, dass Viktor ihren Gedanken teilte.

o0o0o0o

Der 24. Dezember verlief bei den Grangers, die die Weasleys eingeladen hatten, angespannt. Das lag zum Teil daran, dass es in Australien unglaublich heiß war – zwar keine Überraschung, dennoch hatte Molly wohl nicht daran gedacht, dass der Appetit auf Plätzchen sich bei solcher Hitze in Grenzen hält, und brachte Unmengen mit, ohne später zu verstehen, weshalb kaum jemand welche aß.  
Ron hätte sicher trotz der Hitze welche gegessen. Aber Ron war nicht da.

Und das war auch der Hauptgrund, weshalb die Stimmung angespannt war. Jeder versuchte, den anderen zuliebe möglichst wenig zu zeigen, wie bedrückt er war. Weiterhin vermieden alle, den Namen Rons zu erwähnen, was zeitweise auch gut funktionierte. Doch kaum wurde die Stimmung etwas besser und die Atmosphäre lockerer, wurde es umso schmerzhafter, wenn jemandem der Name leichtfertig über die Lippen kam.  
Alles erinnerte an das erste Weihnachten nach dem Krieg. An das erste Weihnachten ohne Fred. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Ron noch nicht tot war, es aber bald sein würde. Am Morgen noch hatten sie ihm alle einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet; lediglich 20 Minuten lang, für längere Zeit wollte man Ron nicht dem Stress aussetzen.

Er war bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Hatte sie alle erkannt. Aber viel gesagt hatte er nicht. Nur, dass sie Heilig Abend genießen und nicht an ihn denken sollten. Außerdem hatte er gefragt, ob es von Harry mittlerweile eine Spur gebe, doch sie hatten nur mit dem Kopf schütteln können.

Hermine seufzte leise bei dem Gedanken daran. Was auch immer er gesagt hatte – natürlich konnten sie Weihnachten nicht genießen.  
Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast halb fünf, gleich musste Viktor kommen. Natürlich war es unangebracht, dass sie ihn eingeladen hatte in diese Runde, die außer ihr und ihren Eltern nur noch aus der gesamten Weasley-Familie bestand. Doch egal wie egoistisch es sein mochte: Sie brauchte nun Beistand, erst recht, da Harry noch immer verschwunden war, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass die Weasleys sich in der Nähe eines nahezu Fremden noch unwohler in ihrer Trauer fühlen würden.

Tatsächlich klingelte es kurz darauf und sie holte Viktor durch das Haus in den Garten, wo sie ihn den anderen vorstellte und als guten Freund bezeichnete. Die meisten Weasleys sahen verwundert und etwas verständnislos aus, doch niemand schien daran zu zweifeln, dass sie wirklich nur gute Freunde wären.  
Jedenfalls hatte Hermine das gehofft, doch als sie etwas später aufstand, um mit Viktors Hilfe weitere kühlende Getränke in den Garten zu tragen, erhob sich auch Bill um ihnen zu helfen. Da ahnte Hermine schon, dass zumindest er durchschaut hatte, was zwischen Viktor und ihr lief.

Und tatsächlich zischte er, sobald sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren:  
„Bereits dass ihr zusammen auf dem Weihnachtsball erschienen seid, war eine unglaubliche Bloßstellung von Ron. Aber dass du ihn nun sogar hier anschleppst, Hermine, kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Wie weit willst du Ron eigentlich noch demütigen? Wie weit willst du uns noch demütigen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", versuchte Hermine auszuweichen.  
„Verkauf mich nicht für blöd! Ich bin weder blind noch dumm – bereits auf der Weihnachtsfeier des Ministeriums wurde deutlich, dass ihr eine Affäre habt. Und das während Ron, dein Ehemann, Hermine, im Sterben liegt! Aber obwohl ich mir seitdem eine noch schlechtere Meinung von dir gebildet habe als schon vorher, als du Ron im Stich gelassen hast, hätte ich dennoch nie gedacht, dass du Krumm zu Weihnachten hierher einladen würdest."  
Er warf Viktor einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er weitersprach: „Das jemand so weit gehen kann, habe ich nicht einmal dir zugetraut."

Bill packte unbeherrscht einen der Getränkekästen und hatte sich schon wieder einige Schritte von Hermine und Viktor entfernt, als Hermine ein schwaches „Bill ..." herausrutschte.  
„Ja?" Er blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Ich … ich liebe Viktor." Ihre Stimme klang hilflos.  
Bill schnaubte und schüttelte sodann bedauernd den Kopf. Sofern man von der Rückseite eines Kopfes erschließen kann, ob er bedauernd geschüttelt wird oder nicht.  
Ohne weitere Worte ging Bill weiter in Richtung Garten.

Hermine starrte ins Leere und rührte sich nicht, bis Viktor sie in die Arme nahm und sie sich an ihm festklammerte.

Als Hermine und Viktor nach einer Weile wieder in den Garten traten, erklärten sie, dass sie etwas länger im angenehm kühlen Haus geblieben seien, weil sie eine Pause von der Hitze gebraucht hätten.  
In der Tat begann Hermine augenblicklich erneut zu schwitzen, und als sie sich mit einem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, glaubte sie beinahe selbst an diese Lüge.

Sie hatte in letzter Zeit wirklich viel Übung im Lügen bekommen. Das würde nach Rons Tod zwar nicht ewig so weitergehen, aber wenn es so wäre, würde sie eines Tages noch den Kobolden Konkurrenz machen.  
Hermine schnaubte sarkastisch, was von den anderen unbemerkt blieb.  
Der einzige, der ihre Lügen schon bald durchschaut hatte, war Bill. Bill, der Angestellte bei Gringotts. Welche Ironie.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, erst zu ihrem Einbruch in die Zaubererbank, dann an verschiedene frühere Besuche dort.  
So fest auch der Einbruch in ihren Erinnerungen verankert war, mindestens genauso unvergesslich war ihr erster Besuch dort gewesen:  
Ihr Vater war dermaßen fasziniert von der Winkelgasse und von Gringotts gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte, dass es sich nach wie vor um die Realität handelte. Anders konnte sich Hermine jedenfalls nicht erklären, wie ihr sonst so höflicher Vater es fertiggebracht hatte, die wohl schlimmstmögliche Bemerkung zu erwischen, als er gesagt hatte: „Du lustiger kleiner Kobold, du!"  
Der damals angesprochene Kobold weigerte sich bis heute, Hermine zu betreuen.

So in Gedanken versunken schreckte Hermine erst eine halbe Stunde später auf, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Hermine wurden viele fragende Blicke zugeworfen, doch außer Viktor hatte sie keinen weiteren unangekündigten Gast eingeladen.  
In Ginnys Gesicht zeichnete sich Hoffnung ab und erinnerte Hermine an Harry. Konnte es sein, dass er es tatsächlich war? Konnte es sein, dass er nun, nach ungefähr zwei Monaten, doch noch auftauchte? Es wäre nicht nur für Ginny sondern auch für Hermine schöner als alle Weihnachtsgeschenke zusammen gewesen.

Doch als Hermines Mutter den ungeladenen Gast in den Garten führte, wurden Ginny und Hermine stark enttäuscht. Kingsley Shacklebolt kam ihnen stark schwitzend entgegen; noch in seiner Winterkleidung, die er in England unbedingt brauchte, die hier nun allerdings absolut tödlich wirkte.

„Hermine?", sprach er sogleich diejenige an, wegen der er gekommen war. „Könnte ich bitte kurz mit dir sprechen? Es muss im Grunde nicht unter vier Augen sein, aber ich wäre dir doch sehr dankbar, wenn wir ins Haus gehen könnten. Bei dieser Hitze wirken meine Erfrischungszauber nicht mehr."  
Tatsächlich war sein Gesicht schon furchtbar rot.

Fleur richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Kingsley und murmelte etwas auf Französisch, woraufhin sich Kingsleys lange, dicke Kleidung in eine kurze dünne Hose und ein ebenso dünnes T-shirt verwandelte.  
„Einen derart starken Erfrischungszauber, dass er bei dieser Hitze wirkt, kann niemand hier leisten. Aber mit anderer Kleidung ist Ihnen fürs Erste sicher auch schon etwas geholfen", fügte sie hinzu und reichte ihm außerdem eine Wasserflasche.

„Oh. Vielen Dank." Kingsley schien etwas peinlich berührt, ob das nun an der für ihn ungewohnten Kleidung lag oder daran, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war, sie zu verzaubern, konnte Hermine allerdings nicht sagen.

„Was gibt es, Kingsley?", fragte Hermine. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb Kingsley sie ausgerechnet an Heilig Abend besuchte. Nun, noch war zwar nicht Abend, aber langsam wurde es schon spät.

„Hermine, du hast dich seit der Weihnachtsfeier noch nicht bei mir gemeldet. Aber ich muss dringend wissen, ob dir in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu Severus' Tod eingefallen ist."

Hermine war überrascht. Was war denn plötzlich so wichtig an Snapes Tod?  
„Glaub mir, wenn mir in der Zwischenzeit etwas eingefallen wäre, was du noch nicht weißt, dann hätte ich mich bei dir gemeldet."

„Hermine, es ist wichtig!"  
„Wieso?"  
Kingsley überging ihre Frage. „Sei ehrlich, Hermine. Niemand wird dir Vorwürfe machen, also sag: Habt ihr Severus in der Heulenden Hütte wirklich keine Hilfe ausgeschlagen?"

Hermine antwortete nicht sofort. Etwas in Kingsleys Augen verriet ihr, dass die Wahrheit von enormer Wichtigkeit war und dass viel von ihrer Antwort abhing.  
„Nein, Kingsley. Ich habe ihm keine Hilfe ausgeschlagen. Er ist sofort gestorben. Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Ron oder Harry nonverbal mit ihm kommuniziert hätten, also bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch sie keine Schuld bezüglich Snapes Tod trifft."  
Wann hatte sie gelernt, mit solcher Leichtigkeit in die Augen ihres Gegenübers zu blicken, wenn sie log?

Und weshalb log sie überhaupt? Ihr Handeln damals war nicht rühmlich gewesen, doch verständlich. Alle würden nachvollziehen können, weshalb sie Snape nicht gerettet hatte. Hermine war ja nicht die einzige gewesen, die ihn damals für einen Verräter gehalten hatte.  
Doch hätte sie nun zugegeben, was in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen war, dann hätte das nicht nur bedeutet, dass alle – die Weasleys, ihre Eltern und Viktor – erfahren hätten, dass sie kaltherzig über das Leben eines Menschen geurteilt hatte, der sich im Gegensatz zu den im Kampf gefallenen Todessern nicht hatte wehren können.  
Hätte sie nun zugegeben, was geschehen war, hätte sie auch ihr Gesicht gegenüber Kingsley verloren, den sie bereits auf der Weihnachtsfeier angelogen hatte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Was auch immer Kingsleys plötzliches Interesse an Snapes Tod zu bedeuten hatte – solange er ihr nicht einmal verriet, weshalb die Art des Sterbens so wichtig geworden war, sah Hermine keinen Grund, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen.  
Vermutlich brauchte er die Informationen für Büroarbeit des Ministeriums oder die Aurorenzentrale war aus irgendeinem Grund daran interessiert. Das konnte Hermine egal sein, sie hatte damit nichts am Hut.

Kingsley seufzte, schien aber begriffen zu haben, dass er von Hermine nichts mehr erfahren würde. Statt jedoch sofort wieder zu gehen, griff er nach einer weiteren Wasserflasche und aß eines von Mollys Plätzchen. Nach einer Weile begann er Smalltalk mit George zu führen.  
Der späte Nachmittag ging bald in den Abend über und Kingsleys Anwesenheit störte nicht, da es vor seinem Kommen nichts gegeben hatte, was hätte gestört werden können.

Gegen halb sieben klingelte es überraschend ein weiteres Mal an der Tür – alle fragten sich, wie viele denn noch kommen würden – und dieses Mal klingelte jemand Sturm.  
Die gesamte kleine Gesellschaft war neugierig, um wen es sich nun wieder handelte, und ging geschlossen zum Eingang.

Hermines Mutter öffnete die Tür und Hermine fiel aus allen Wolken: Harry.  
Er sah mitgenommen aus, übernächtigt und seine Kleidung war dreckig und teils zerfetzt, doch er wirkte unversehrt.

Als erste löste sich Ginny aus ihrer Starre, warf sich Harry in die Arme, küsste ihn und fing gleich darauf an, herzzerreißend zu schluchzen.  
Noch lange bevor Ginny Harry wieder losließ, stürzte auch Hermine auf Harry zu, umarmte ihn, und als auch Molly Harry in die Arme schloss – und Hermine und Ginny gleich mit – kam gleichermaßen Leben in alle anderen und eine Weile lag jeder jedem in den Armen.

Nach einiger Zeit, als sich die Emotionen wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten, erhob Harry seine Stimme: „Was ist mit Ron? Wie geht es ihm? Im Krankenhaus wollten sie mich nicht zu ihm durchlassen!"

Arthur antwortete: „Es geht ihm immer schlechter. Heute Morgen, als wir ihn besucht haben, war er zwar noch bei Bewusstsein, aber er wird stetig schwächer. Wenn er jetzt schon so schwach ist, dass sie dich nicht zu ihm durchgelassen haben, bleibt ihm wohl nicht mehr viel Zeit."  
Arthurs Stimme klang sachlich und nahezu emotionslos; er wirkte zu erschöpft, um noch seine Trauer zeigen zu können.

Harrys Gesicht spiegelte Entsetzen wider. „Als ich ihn mit dem Portschlüssel ins St. Mungo's transportiert habe, war er zwar schwer verletzt, aber nicht in Lebensgefahr!"

Wieder antwortete Arthur: „Er wurde vergiftet. Das Gift ist unbekannt und bislang wurde noch kein Gegengift gefunden."

Harrys Beine knickten ein. George und Bill verfrachteten ihn aufs Sofa, doch er schien das gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Für einen kurzen Moment traute sich niemand, Harry anzusprechen, doch dann drängte sich Kingsley zu Harry und fragte mit autoritärer Stimme:

„Was ist passiert? Wie kam es dazu, dass Ron verletzt wurde und was ist aus Yaxley geworden? Warum wart ihr so lange verschwunden?"

Harry schaute Kingsley an und gleichzeitig durch ihn hindurch, als er antwortete.  
„Es war alles eine Falle. Yaxley hat geplant, dass Auroren ihn suchen würden, nachdem er Spuren gelegt hatte. Das es sich bei den Auroren ausgerechnet um Ron und mich handelte, war für ihn natürlich eine große Freude. Yaxley war nicht alleine, Avery, Mulciber und Mcnair waren bei ihm, als wir Yaxley nach drei Wochen endlich in Spanien aufgespürt haben.  
Es ging ihnen nicht darum, dem Ministerium Schaden zuzufügen. Es ging ihnen einzig und allein darum, zu foltern und zu quälen.

Ron wurde schon ganz am Anfang von verschiedenen Zaubern bewusstlos, noch bevor Yaxley und die anderen aus ihrem Versteck gekommen sind. Einer der Zauber muss ihn vergiftet haben, denn Avery hat eine Methode gefunden, Gifte mit Zaubern zu kombinieren. Bei mir hat er später einen anderen Zauber mit einem schwachen Gift ausprobiert.  
Ich hab es geschafft, Ron mit einem unserer Portschlüssel ins St. Mungo's zu schicken, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass er aufgrund seiner sofortigen Bewusstlosigkeit nicht viel berichten konnte. Jedenfalls hat Mulciber mir auf der Stelle alle anderen Portschlüssel weggenommen. Nachdem sie mich stundenlang gefoltert haben, wurde ich in eine Zelle geworfen."

Harry stockte kurz, als Ginny ihn in eine klammernde Umarmung zog, die Harry über sich ergehen ließ, offenbar ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Ginny liefen Tränenströme über die Wangen.

„Lenn, ein Hauself, sollte sich darum kümmern, dass ich nicht sterbe. Aber dieser Lenn kannte Dobby von früher und wurde wohl auch nicht besonders gut von Yaxley behandelt, denn weil ich ihn davon überzeugt habe, dass ihm nichts geschehen könnte, hat er mich nach einer Woche aus der Zelle befreit.  
Aber nachdem ich die Todesser immerhin aufgespürt hatte, wollte ich auch nicht mit leeren Händen nach Hause kommen, sonst hätten sie am Ende einfach jemand anderen gefangen genommen, um ihn zu quälen.  
Ich habe also immer auf den passenden Moment gewartet, einen von ihnen einzeln zu erwischen und außer Gefecht zu setzen."

An dieser Stelle wurde Harry von Kingsley scharf unterbrochen: „Regel Nummer vier: Unternimm nichts auf dich allein gestellt.  
Es ist immer das Selbe mit euch jungen Menschen: Man sagt euch, dass ihr etwas nicht machen sollt und ihr macht es trotzdem!"

„Hätte ich etwa unsere ganzen Ermittlungen aufgeben sollen? Die Todesser haben zweimal ihren Aufenthaltsort geändert. Aber mit Lenns Hilfe konnte ich ihnen folgen. Und zusammen mit Lenn war ich auch nicht alleine."

„Willst du sagen, ein Hauself sei mit einem Auroren als Partner gleichzusetzen?"

„Ja. Allein dank Lenn konnte ich Yaxley, Avery, Mulciber und Mcnair außer Gefecht setzen. Und auch mit ihm hat es, wie du siehst, sehr lange gedauert, bis sich jeweils passende Situationen ergeben haben, gegen einen von ihnen zu kämpfen. Sie waren fast immer zusammen, sie haben schon sehr bald bemerkt, dass sie verfolgt wurden."

„Aha. Und was heißt 'außer Gefecht setzen'?"  
„Sie alle sind als Gefangene an die spanischen Behörden weitergegeben worden. Selbstverständlich habe ich davor Avery seine Erinnerungen an die Verbindung von Zaubern mit Giften entrissen. Die Technik dürfte interessant für die Unsäglichen sein."  
„Regel Nummer eins: Unternimm nichts Großes, was nicht vom Minister, sprich mir, abgesegnet wurde."

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts, fragte nach einiger Zeit aber: „Wie lange wird Ron noch am Leben bleiben?"  
Kingsley seufzte. „Nicht mehr lange, soviel steht fest."  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der alle Anwesenden in Gedanken versunken entweder bei Ron waren oder darüber nachdachten, was Harry alles erzählt hatte, fügte Kingsley leise hinzu:  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe euch auf diese Mission geschickt, ich trage die Verantwortung für alles, was geschehen ist. Wenn Ron stirbt, dann werde ich dafür mitverantwortlich sein."

Wieder verging eine kurze Pause, bis Kingsleys Gesicht mit einem Mal deutlich machte, dass ihm etwas Entscheidendes einfiel, das er fast vergessen hätte.  
„Harry, es ist wichtig: Damals, als Snape gestorben ist, habt ihr ihm da eine Form von Hilfe verweigert?"  
„Wieso fragst du?"  
„Sag schon, es ist wirklich wichtig!"

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine und sagte dann: „Nein. Snape ist sofort gestorben, nachdem Nagini ihn angefallen hat. Keiner von uns hätte ihm helfen können."

„Harry, ich muss die Wahrheit wissen!"  
„Das ist die Wahrheit!"  
„Und was ist dann mit Arthur? Wenn Nagini in der Lage war, sofort zu töten, weshalb ist Arthur dann damals nicht auf der Stelle gestorben?"

Kingsley wischte sich mit einer Hand fahrig über die Stirn.  
„Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht sagen, weil ich nicht unnötige Hoffnung wecken möchte, die enttäuscht werden könnte. Aber die Unsäglichen sind vor kurzem auf ein Ritual gestoßen, mit dem man Tote für eine kurze Zeit ins Leben zurückholen kann. Nur für ein paar Tage und um wie viele Tage es sich handelt, hängt davon ab, wie mächtig der wiederbelebte Zauberer war.  
Durchführen kann dieses Ritual jedoch nur jemand, der mitverantwortlich für den Tod des Toten ist."

„Was heißt das für uns?"  
„Rons Vergiftung ist laut den Heilern unheilbar. Aber die Heiler sind allgemein ausgebildet, dafür jedoch auf nichts spezialisiert. Zugegeben, auch alle kontaktierten Fachleute haben kein Gegengift finden können. Doch der größte, uns bekannte Tränkemeister unserer Zeit war Snape. Ich dachte mir, dass, wenn wir ihn wiederbeleben könnten, er womöglich in der Lage wäre, ein Gegengift für Ron zu finden und Ron zu retten."

Im gesamten Raum war es vollkommen still. Niemand wagte zu atmen. Von draußen drang leise Weihnachtsmusik durch die Fenster in das Haus.

Harry blickte zu Hermine, Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um zu sprechen und zu gestehen.

Bevor jedoch ein Wort ihre Lippen verlassen konnte, klopfte eine Eule aufgeregt gegen eines der Fenster. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Bill als Erster aus der allgemeinen Starre erwachte und wie in Trance die Eule hereinließ, ihr den Brief abnahm, den Brief öffnete und den Brief mit aufgerissenen Augen fallen ließ.  
In jenem Moment ahnte jeder der Anwesenden, was bestätigt wurde, als Bill mit einem Krächzen das Wort „tot" ausstieß.

Chaos brach aus.

Molly schrie Bill an, das könne nicht sein, da müsse ein Fehler liegen. Bill schrie Hermine an, fragte, ob sie tatsächlich Snape hätte wiederbeleben können. Hermine sagte gar nichts, weinte dafür aber bitterlich und wurde von Viktor in seine Arme gezogen.  
Viktor murmelte ihr tröstende Worte zu und hauchte ihr Küsse auf ihr Haar, was von Ginny gesehen wurde und woraufhin auch sie begann, auf Hermine einzuschreien und zu fragen, in welchem Verhältnis sie eigentlich zu Viktor stehe.

Arthur sank auf einen Stuhl und klammerte sich an dessen Lehne, als würde davon abhängen, ob die Welt zersplittern würde wie sein Innerstes.  
Percy weinte lautlos und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.  
George stand da wie versteinert und rührte sich auch dann noch nicht, als Charlie ihn schüttelte und mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht anschrie, er solle doch verdammt noch mal reagieren.

Kingsley fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht, er wirkte ungläubig und die immer tiefer werdende Furche auf seiner Stirn verriet, dass er von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen wurde.  
Hermines Eltern hielten sich an ihren Händen fest und wirkten etwas verloren in der Trauer um ihren Schwiegersohn, den sie nicht allzu gut gekannt hatten.  
Auch Fleur wirkte unsicher und traurig gleichermaßen.

Und Harry: Harry fiel in Ohnmacht.

o0o0o0o

Hermine Granger würde gerne sagen, sie sei nicht mitverantwortlich gewesen für den Tod Ron Weasleys. Noch lieber würde sie daran glauben.

Hätte sie bloß selbst versucht, einen Weg zu finden, Ron zu retten, so, wie Bill es erwartet hatte. Hätte sie Kingsley bloß gleich die Wahrheit über Snapes Tod gebeichtet. Hätte sie bloß schon damals anders gehandelt, als sie Snape beim Sterben zugesehen hatte.

Viel zu viele 'hätte's.

Noch lange Zeit würde dieses Wissen Hermine bedrücken und sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie Viktor eines Tages würde glauben können, wenn er sagte, dass die Einzigen, die Schuld an Rons Tod trugen, Yaxley, Avery, Mulciber und Mcnair waren.


	13. Shopping Kings

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Ein trauriger Streich. Auch das kann im Dezember passieren.  
Doch welcher Wunsch war der Anlass?_

_Nun dieser hier war es:_  
_"Vorkommen sollten auf jeden Fall Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley und/oder Kingsley Shacklebolt. Falls du weitere Personen einbauen willst, kannst du das gerne machen. Gegen einen eigenen Charakter hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden._  
_Ansonsten hätte ich gerne ein ganz unkonventionelles Weihnachtsfest an einem warmen Ort. Es sollten auch noch die drei folgenden Sätze vorkommen: "Man sagt euch, dass ihr etwas nicht machen sollt und ihr macht es trotzdem!", "Du lustiger kleiner Kobold du!", "Aber das ist doch keine Arbeit, das ist mir doch eine Freude, für euch Musik zu machen ..."_

_Und er kam vor von der Polarwölfin._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Es ist Freitag der 13 und ich warte wieder mit etwas neuem auf.  
Nic zeigt uns in Türchen Dreizehn zwei ungewöhnliche Freunde...

Vil Spaß!

Mehr von Nic?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/nbee.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Shopping Kings****  
**  
(Nun, liebes Wichtelkind, du hast es so gewollt! Hoffe ich zumindest … Ich wünsche dir und auch allen anderen Lesern viel Freude mit meiner Umsetzung deiner Vorgaben! Alles, was nicht ohnehin JKR gehört, gehört jetzt dir und der Rest mir!)

Der merklich warme Luftzug, welcher die beiden in dicke Mäntel eingemummten jungen Männer überraschte, als sie möglichst unauffällig das riesige Gebäude betreten wollten, ließ den einen von ihnen verstört zurücktaumeln. Percy Weasley bekam gerade noch den dunkelgrünen Schal seines Freundes zu fassen und konnte ihn so an der Flucht hindern.

"Wir haben es bis hierher geschafft, da wirst du doch nicht aufgeben wollen?", flüsterte er aufgeregt.

Draco Malfoy schüttelte wenig überzeugend seinen Kopf. Millionen von blinkenden Lichtern in allen Farben und Stimmen, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schienen, erinnerten ihn an eine verhängnisvolle Nacht, in der jemand, dessen Name er noch immer nicht über die Lippen brachte, eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte und jagten ihm eisige Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Daran konnten auch die dezenten weihnachtlichen Klänge nichts ändern, die den riesigen Raum erfüllten.

Die Reizüberflutung verursachte dem Slytherin Übelkeit, doch Percy schleifte ihn regelrecht an seinem Schal hinter sich her. "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Je eher du mir bei der Suche hilfst, desto schneller sind wir hier wieder verschwunden. Da", er zeigte auf ein rotes Schild über ihren Köpfen. "Da sind die verschiedenen Abteilungen bezeichnet."

Angestrengt sah Draco nach oben und versuchte gleichzeitig, nicht mit einem der zahlreichen Muggel zu kollidieren, die hektisch und mit finsterer Miene ihre Besorgungen tätigten. So viel zum Thema 'Fest der Liebe'! Er mochte die Winkelgasse schon nicht zur Weihnachtszeit, aber das hier machte ihm wirklich Angst!

"Lass uns abhauen. Die haben gar keine Kunstabteilung!" Draco sah Percy flehentlich an, als dieser sich verwirrt zu ihm umdrehte.

"Wieso Kunst?", fragte er nur perplex.

"Du hast gesagt, wir suchen einen Bilderrahmen, der Geschichten erzählt!", antwortete Draco sichtlich beleidigt.

Percy konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Da hat aber jemand nicht aufgepasst in Muggelkunde! Wir brauchen einen Fernseher für meinen Vater!"

"Nenn es, wie du willst. Die haben das hier bestimmt nicht!", jammerte Draco. Viel von seiner aristokratischen Haltung war gerade nicht zu erkennen.

"Natürlich sind wir hier richtig! Ich bin doch nicht blöd!", grinste der andere und zeigte auf ein unübersehbares Schild mit weißem Schriftzug, das die richtige Abteilung kennzeichnete.

Draco folgte ihm verschüchtert durch Reihen von grellbunten Bildschirmen. Der Slytherin tendierte dazu, einfach den größten zu nehmen und wieder zu gehen, während Percy sich mit der Wahl etwas schwerer tat. Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch, sich beraten zu lassen. Ein gelangweilter Verkäufer mit pickligem Gesicht und einer schlecht sitzenden Weste lotste sie zu den Geräten, die in Frage kamen. Er nahm einen silbernen Kasten in die Hand und deutete auf einen schwarzen Bildschirm.

Draco quietschte wie eine erschreckte Posteule, als ihn aus dem Gerät heraus plötzlich eine rothaarige Fremde anlächelte, was ihm einen hochnäsigen Blick des Verkäufers einbrachte. Percy ließ sich die Vorteile des Apparates erklären, während Draco die Nachrichtensprecherin vorwurfsvoll anstarrte, den Zauberstab versteckt in seiner Jackentasche fest in der Hand.

Wenig später war Percy überzeugt von einem kleineren Gerät. Er schickte sich gerade an, dem Verkäufer, der je länger desto überheblicher aufgetreten war, zu folgen um irgendwelche Papiere zu unterschreiben. Draco war allerdings wenig begeistert und hielt seinen Freund zurück. "Wollte dein Vater nicht etwas Lustiges sehen?" Anklagend zeigte er auf die Nachrichtensprecherin, welche grade von schweren Überschwemmungen berichtete.

Nun witterte der missmutige Verkäufer Morgenluft. In belehrendem Ton riet er ihnen, sich auch noch in der DVD-Abteilung umzusehen. Während Percy gar nicht wissen wollte, was eine DVD ist, war überraschenderweise Dracos Interesse geweckt. Der Verkäufer gab anfänglich herablassend, aber immerhin bereitwillig Auskunft. Zwischendurch einigten sie sich noch auf den Kauf eines wesentlich größeren Fernsehers, als ursprünglich geplant. Als die Fragen des Blonden jedoch immer skurriler wurden und so gar nicht mit seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild zu vereinbaren waren, sah sich der Verkäufer des Öfteren misstrauisch um und murmelte etwas von "versteckter Kamera".

Abschätzig erklärte ihm daraufhin Draco, der immerhin die Orientierungshilfen des Geschäftes durchschaut hatte, dass die Kameras nicht versteckt seien, sondern die Abteilung groß und deutlich nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt gekennzeichnet war. Diese Aussage schien den Verkäufer, dessen Gesicht inzwischen nicht nur von Pickeln, sondern auch von hektischen roten Flecken gezeichnet war, wenig zu beruhigen. Er stellte Percy schleunigst seine Papiere für einen überdimensionalen Fernseher und das neueste Modell eines DVD-Players aus und schob sie ihm zu. "Damit gehen Sie nachher zur Kasse. Anschließend können Sie mit dem Auto zur Abholrampe fahren, wo Sie Ihre Geräte erhalten."

"Wir haben aber kein Auto!", vermeldete Draco unüberlegt und erhielt gleichzeitig von Percy einen ziemlich heftigen Stoß in die Rippen.

Der Verkäufer sah gereizt zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Aber wie wollen Sie so einen großen Fernseher denn transportieren? Sie haben doch ausdrücklich auf Heimlieferung verzichtet! Das hätten Sie sich vorher überlegen müssen!"

Draco war nun in seinem Element. Er baute sich mindestens so bedrohlich, wie Snape zu seinen besten Zeiten, vor dem Verkäufer auf. "Kein Problem, Sir. Wir werden einfach alles schrumpfen. Den Fuchsbau würden Sie sowieso nicht finden."

Der Verkäufer war sich möglicherweise nicht ganz sicher, was Draco mit "alles" meinte. Er war irgendwie blass um die Nase geworden und schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben, Distanz zwischen sich und seine Kundschaft zu bringen. "Wie Sie meinen. Die DVD-Filme sind übrigens gleich da drüben." Er ließ sie ohne Gruß stehen.

Sie sahen mit Genugtuung, wie der junge Mann namens Pierre gehetzt zwischen Toastern und Bügeleisen verschwand. Als er bei den Mixern abbog, verloren sie ihn aus den Augen und fanden sich – abgesehen von einer Vielzahl anderer unschlüssiger Kunden – alleine in der DVD-Abteilung wieder. Dort blieben sie dann geschlagene zwei Stunden. Percy hatte sich sofort für "The Sword in the Stone" entschieden, einen Film, der Spaß und Spannung versprach und zudem vom Zauberer Merlin und der Hexe Mim handelte. Draco tat sich da wesentlich schwerer, was dazu führte, dass er mit mehr als 20 DVDs zur Kasse stolzierte.

Es gab noch einige peinliche Momente bei der Bezahlung, aber ansonsten schafften sie es mit zwei geschrumpften Kartonschachteln und einer Plastiktüte voller DVDs unbeschadet nach Malfoy Manor.

**o0o**

Eigentlich wäre es einfach gewesen, die verkleinerten Geschenke bis Weihnachten zu verstecken. Aber Draco war nicht mehr von der fixen Idee abzubringen, den Fernseher auszuprobieren. Selbst Percys Hinweis, dass man zu dessen Betrieb Strom benötigen würde, brachte Draco nicht mehr von seinem Plan ab. Er beauftragte einen verdatterten Hauselfen damit, ihm einen Stromanschluss im Poolhaus zu besorgen. Sofort. So kam es, dass die beiden ungleichen Freunde kurz darauf streng nach Handbuch einen Fernseher inkl. DVD-Player installierten.

Erst etwas später am Abend realisierte Percy die unwirkliche Situation. Draußen wehte ein eisiger Wind und ließ erste Schneeflocken tanzen. Ein prasselndes Feuer erfüllte den Raum mit goldenem Licht und wohliger Wärme. Nun saß er da, einen Becher mit heißer Schokolade in der Hand, die leicht nach Zimt duftete. Auf dem edlen Ledersofa neben ihm fläzte sich Draco Malfoy und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während er erwartungsfroh einen Knopf der Fernbedienung drückte. Er war ganz anders, als er ihn von Hogwarts her in Erinnerung hatte.

Vom Vorspann bekam Percy nicht viel mit. Er dachte darüber nach, wie alles angefangen hatte. Ein paar Monate zuvor traf er Draco zufällig im Ministerium. Sie sollten beide als Auskunftspersonen befragt werden und blieben, als Dolores Umbridge aus dem Raum geführt wurde, für lange Zeit alleine in einem muffigen Wartezimmer. Sie taxierten sich gegenseitig möglichst unauffällig, bevor sie ins Gespräch kamen, denn eigentlich hatten sie nichts gemeinsam. Die Tatsache, dass sie jedoch beide genau dort waren, wo sie sich befanden, machte ihnen klar, dass da eben doch eine Gemeinsamkeit war. Etwas, das sie lieber verdrängt hätten: Ihre Ignoranz. Beide hatten sie die Augen vor dem verschlossen, was eigentlich richtig war. Hatten für sich den einfachsten Weg gewählt. Sie waren totale Loser ohne Rückgrat. Beide hatten sie erst im letzten Moment die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen. Immerhin … Gesprochen hatten sie freilich nicht darüber. Jedenfalls nicht an jenem Abend. Sie ließen sich über Umbridge aus und beschlossen, darauf noch ein Butterbier trinken zu gehen. Diesem Treffen folgten weitere. Mehr oder minder zwangsläufig. Sie gestanden es sich nicht ein, aber genau genommen wollte sonst ohnehin niemand etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben. Das Misstrauen ihnen gegenüber saß tief. Aber seit der Vernichtung Voldemorts fühlten sich beide trotzdem freier und ungezwungener. Schon bald schätzen sie die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen wirklich.

Dann war die Adventszeit angebrochen und irgendwann hatte Percy beiläufig bemerkt, dass er sich Gedanken über ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für seinen Vater mache. Seinetwegen hegte er am meisten Schuldgefühle. Draco hatte lapidar erklärt, dass er die Kosten übernehmen würde, da seine Familie den Weasleys gegenüber auch noch einiges gut zu machen hätte. Darauf folgte das übliche Hin und Her, wer nun wem was schuldig sei oder eben nicht. Irgendwann war aber die Idee mit dem Fernseher herangereift und schließlich auch umgesetzt worden.

Inzwischen hatte draußen dichtes Schneetreiben eingesetzt, passend zum Film 'Die Geister, die ich rief'. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten an jenem Abend eine Menge Spaß, auch wenn der Inhalt der Geschichte noch einige Zeit in ihnen nachhallte. Sie knabberten feinstes Weihnachtsgebäck, welches ihnen ein aufmerksamer Hauself zusammen mit Eierpunsch servierte und schworen sich insgeheim, bessere Menschen zu werden.

Nachdem sie an den folgenden Abenden jeden einzelnen Film geschaut hatten, bekamen sie einen ungefähren Eindruck davon, was Arthur Weasley so sehr an Muggeln faszinierte. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass sie sich an Heiligabend nochmals zum Muggel-Elektromarkt begeben mussten, um einen neuen Fernseher zu kaufen. Draco konnte sich von seinem nicht mehr trennen und es gab überdies unzählige Filme, die er noch nicht kannte.

Wesentlich selbstbewusster, als beim ersten Mal, betraten sie das Geschäft. Dass sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit einem kleinen, überheblichen Verkäufer mit pickligem Gesicht das Weihnachtsfest einigermaßen versauten, war ihnen herzlich egal. Seine Provision wie auch seinen Feierabend musste Pierre sich sehr, sehr hart verdienen.


	14. Date oder kein Date, das ist hier die Fr

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Tonja wünschte sich Folgendes:_

_"Hier mein Wichtelwunsch:  
Ich wünsche mir zwei ungewöhnliche Freunde, die in einen Muggel - Elektromarkt (von der großen Sorte) gehen, weil einer von Beiden ein Weihnachtsgeschenk (alias "diesen Muggel - Bilderrahmen, der so lustige Geschichten erzählt" / Fernseher) kaufen möchte."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nun ist es wieder so weit.  
Heute mit Lapis  
Seht, was sie euch in das Vierzehnte Türchen gefüllt hat.

Wollt Ihr mehr von Lapis lesen?

www. fanfiction u/1384679/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Spaß!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ich möchte mich bei meiner tapferen Superblitzbeta Kaky bedanken, die mehr als eine Falte aus dem Text gebügelt hat!

**Date oder kein Date, das ist hier die Frage****  
**

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Hermione?"  
„Ja. Ja, das habe ich."  
„Hm …"  
„Könnten Sie mir für einen Moment zuhören, Severus?"  
Snape zog etwas widerwillig die Nase aus dem Kessel zurück. „Ja bitte?"

Hermione atmete einmal tief durch und ließ die Arme, die sie unbewusst vor ihrer Brust verschränkt hatte, wieder sinken. Jetzt oder nie.  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mit mir in 'Die Drei Besen' gehen würden."

Affodilwurzel, Einhornblut, Pharaonenstaub … mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber wie passten da 'Die Drei Besen' rein? Vom Rührstab in seiner Hand tropfte der zähflüssige Trank langsam zu Boden.  
„Wozu? Weshalb sollten wir dorthin gehen wollen?"

„Das war nur so ein Gedanke. Wir verbringen so viele Stunden im Labor, da dachte ich mir, man … wir könnten wenigstens einen Abend mal ausgehen, etwas trinken und essen." Hermione schlug die Augen nieder, um Snapes schrecklich nichtssagendem Blick zu entkommen. „Und nebenbei unsere Forschungen und Zukunftsprojekte besprechen ... oder so...", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Mir erschließt sich Ihr Gedanke nicht, Hermione", sagte Snape. Er hatte wirklich nicht den leisesten Schimmer, worauf Hermione hinaus wollte.  
„Ist es nicht ein bisschen unpraktisch, die Manuskripte zusammenzupacken und woanders hinzugehen, wenn wir hier alles geordnet und direkt bei der Hand haben?"

„Doch, doch!", bestätigte Hermione. „Ich meinte nur, dass es schön wäre, außerhalb dieser Räumlichkeiten ein wenig Zeit mit Ihnen zu verbringen. Ein Tapetenwechsel, eine andere Umgebung... wo wir bei Essen gemütlich über all die Dinge sprechen, die uns interessieren. Klar, natürlich wäre das hauptsächlich unsere Arbeit, aber..."

„Sie müssen hungrig sein!", unterbrach Snape. „Aber warum sagen Sie das denn nicht gleich? Ich lasse einen Hauselfen kommen."

„Ich bin nicht hungrig!", seufzte Hermione. „Na gut, ein wenig vielleicht. Aber … aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Ich möchte etwas unternehmen - mit Ihnen!" Es war zum Haareraufen. Wie deutlich sollte sie noch werden?

„Sie langweilen sich doch etwa nicht?" Snapes Augenbraue hob sich missbilligend. Langeweile kannte er nur dem Namen nach. „Sie wissen, dass Sie zu nichts verpflichtet sind und jederzeit gehen, tun und lassen können, was Sie möchten. Gehen Sie und unternehmen Sie etwas mit Gleichaltrigen, Hermione!"

Er musterte die junge Frau vor sich, der man noch wesentlich mehr positive Attribute als jung zuordnen konnte, und fragte sich zum wiederholtem Male, womit er ihre Gegenwart in diesem schwülen, dunklen Kerkerloch verdient hatte. Sie kam nahezu jeden Abend freiwillig seit fast zwei Jahren, um mit ihm im Labor zu arbeiten, und das neben ihrer ausfüllenden Tätigkeit als Lehrerin für Zauberkunst.

Hermione starrte ihren Kollegen verständnislos an.  
„Ich möchte keine Gleichaltrigen treffen! Und ich möchte nicht mit Ihnen ausgehen, weil ich hungrig bin. Mir macht die Arbeit Spaß und ich bin gerne mit Ihnen zusammen. Keine Spur von Langeweile. Im Gegenteil, ich will noch mehr davon. Viel mehr!"

Für einen Moment hoben sich beide Augenbrauen, bevor sie sich vor Erleichterung wieder entspannt senkten.

„Ach!", sagte Snape. „Erfreulich, das zu hören! Nächste Woche sind doch Weihnachtsferien. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir von frühmorgens bis abends im Labor arbeiten. An mir soll es nicht scheitern."

Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich richtig erschöpft. Sie nickte nur und ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter ihrem Arbeitstisch fallen.

Auch Snape wandte sich wieder seinem blubbernden Gebräu zu und murmelte: „Sehen Sie, und wieder haben wir ein Problem nach dem Prinzip der Ausschließung gelöst. Wir machen das inzwischen richtig gut."

Unauffällig warf er Hermione einen kleinen Seitenblick zu. Sie wirkte ziemlich verloren, so wie sie ins Leere starrte und auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Bahnte sich da eine Krankheit an? Aber war das Grund genug, um gleich … nun ja, kompliziert zu werden? Er musste sie auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten. Und über das, was heute vorgefallen war, gründlich nachdenken. Oder mit jemanden reden … nein, nicht reden, und schon gar nicht mit Albus!

oooooooooooooooooo

„Läuft die Zusammenarbeit zwischen dir und der bezaubernden Hermione nach wie vor gut, Severus?"  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Albus!"

Dumbledore schob seine Brille auf die Nasenspitze, um seinen Tränkemeister darüber hinweg intensiver betrachten zu können. Seit Beginn der gemeinsamen Labortätigkeit erkundigte er sich regelmäßig bei Severus nach den Fortschritten, woraufhin immer ein kurzes Brummen folgte, das sowohl ein „Hurra-wir-leben-noch" transportierte, als auch die Warnung, ihn und Hermione als vertiefendes Thema fallen zu lassen. Das war Dumbledores Interpretation. Und er schien richtig gelegen zu haben. Eine deutlichere Antwort als eben von Severus zu bekommen, wäre unmöglich gewesen. Zeit zum Nachhaken.

„Ihr macht also Fortschritte?"  
Severus sah hoch, als er sich seines groben Schnitzers bewusst wurde. Was war er nur für ein Idiot! Einmal auf die Spur gekommen, war ein Albus Dumbledore nicht so ohne weiteres mehr abzuschütteln.

„Nein! … Also, ja … natürlich machen wir Fortschritte im wissenschaftlichen Sinne."

Albus beugte sich etwas nach vorne, wie er es immer bei brenzligen Gesprächen - manche würden Verhöre sagen - immer machte.

„Was ist passiert, Severus?"

Snape begann sich innerlich zu winden. Wenn er jetzt den Mund aufmachte, war es geschehen. Zukünftig würde er bei jedem Zusammentreffen von diesem Röntgenblick gescannt und von dieser Haus- und Hoftratsche ausgefragt werden.  
„Nichts!"  
„Nichts?"

Oh Merlin, nicht wieder diese Spielchen! Er würde sich jetzt keinesfalls seinem einzigen Freund und Verbündeten anvertrauen...

„H... Hermione … sie benimmt sich in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam."  
„Oh."  
„Wir arbeiten und diskutieren wie immer, dann plötzlich, aus dem Nichts, reagiert sie empfindlich auf mich, ist schnippisch, macht unverständliche Andeutungen, dreht mir das Wort im Mund um … und dann, schlagartig, ist es vorbei und sie ist wieder ganz die Alte, als wäre nichts geschehen."  
„Ah."  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie sich möglicherweise irgendwo einen kleinen Fluch eingefangen hat."

Albus zwirbelte lange an seinem Bart, wobei er für Snapes Geschmack viel zu glückselig wirkte.

„Das denke ich nicht, mein Lieber! Ich glaube vielmehr, unsere reizende Kollegin ist verliebt."  
„WAS? Warum? In wen?"

oooooooooooooooooo

Sie hatte den normalen Weg beschritten und sich um ein Date bemüht– so wie es millionenfach auf der Erde gemacht und fast ebenso oft von Erfolg gekrönt wurde – aber Snape war eben nicht als normal einzustufen. Was für ein dummes kleines Mädchen sie doch war. Sie hätte es besser Wissen sollen. Aber gut, keine außergewöhnlichen Erfolge ohne herbe Pleiten!  
Abhaken und weitermachen, beschloss Hermione, so wie sie es mit komplexen Sachverhalten immer zu tun pflegte! Hier musste zuerst analytische Recherche betrieben werden.

Sie betrachtete Snape, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und mit dem Vorbereiten von Zutaten beschäftigt war.  
Vielleicht bildete sie sich auch nur ein, in ihn verliebt zu sein und nichts von den Gefühlen war echt.  
Wer wusste schon etwas Genaueres über die Tiefen der Seele eines Kriegsversehrten? Überhaupt, wenn gleich zwei aufeinander trafen. Ihr Leben wäre auch so im Grunde perfekt … abgesehen von dieser klitzekleinen Sachen. Gab es denn irgendwo auf der Welt ein Nonnenlabor? Wenn ja, sie wäre die größte Nummer da!

Also, nochmal von vorne: Er duldete sie im Labor, und das schon recht lange, was sicherlich als großes Kompliment ihrer geistigen Ausstattung angesehen werden konnte. Sie war möglicherweise keine Schönheit, aber gesund, ziemlich symmetrisch und ansprechend gebaut. Soweit die Fakten. Um diese vielzitierte Chemie zwischen Menschen zu bemühen, vielleicht lag es ja daran, und sie besaß einfach keine dieser unsichtbaren Pheromone, die sie in seine Richtung schleudern konnte. Ein Gendefekt.

Oder Snape fehlten die passenden Rezeptoren. Auch möglich. Er und sein quasi nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben waren überhaupt eine der größten ungeklärten Fragen des Jahrhunderts. Gab es da wen in der Vergangenheit? Was fand er anziehend? War er überhaupt sexuell aktiv? Theoretisch konnte er im Krieg auch entmannt worden sein. Oder er war schwul. Dann musste das Leben hier auf Hogwarts zwischen Dumbledore, Flitwick und Binns für ihn eine Katastrophe darstellen.

Auf jeden Fall tat er nichts, was einen begehrenden Mann unter seinen schwarzen Schichten vermuten ließ und war trotzdem so teuflisch sexy.  
Da! Da, schon wieder. Mit welcher Geschmeidigkeit er sich umdrehte und das Kesselfeuer auf seinem grimmigen und konzentrierten Gesicht seine Lichtpunkte setzte … seine blassen Hände mit der Fertigkeit eines Pantomimen vor schwarzem Hintergrund hin und her flogen …

Hermione seufzte leise. Nur keine Panik, auch wenn ihr Fall eindeutig war. Sie war verknallt und das im höchsten Grade. Um sich wieder etwas auf Linie zu bringen, blickte sie aus einem der wenigen Fenster, das einen kleinen Ausschnitt auf die wundervollen schneebedeckten Ländereien preisgab. Im kühlen Mondlicht funkelten die Schneekristalle, die bei jedem Schritt so herrlich knirschen würden, wenn man …

„Hermione?"  
Sie fuhr hoch. Vor ihr stand Snape mit einem Tablett belegter Brötchen in der einen Hand und einen Überwurf in der anderen. Beides streckte er ihr hin.  
„Ich habe den Kamin frisch angefeuert, es scheint eine besonders kalte Nacht zu werden."  
Hermine lächelte. Sein Verhalten hatte sich in letzter Zeit schon etwas verändert - minimal. Das war irritierend, aber positiv. Vielleicht hatte er aber nur Angst, dass seine brillante und fleißige Assistentin vom Fleisch fällt und krank wird. Wann kriegt man schon wen wie sie – kostenlos, jederzeit kündbar, mit regelmäßigen Upgrades, flexibel...

Wenn er sie weiter so fütterte, dann hatte sich auch das mit dem 'Gut gebaut' erledigt, es sei denn ihr auf Saunatemperatur getrimmter Körper wurde vorher noch von einer kleinen Brise dahingerafft.

So sahen sie sich eine Zeitlang in die Augen, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, als Hermione Worte über die Lippen flutschten, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte, sie überhaupt gedacht zu haben.

„Ich würde jetzt nichts lieber, als mit Ihnen durch den Schnee zum See spazieren."

Da war der Moment auch schon dahin. Hermione erwachte brutal, die eigenen Worte, gesprochen wider besseren Wissens, hallten unangenehm nach. Und wieder sah Snape sie so undefinierbar an.

„Ich meine, es könnte nicht schaden, sich die Beine ein wenig zu vertreten..."

Ausgerechnet jetzt stieß der Bastard einen seiner seltenen kurzen und kantigen Lacher aus.

„Meine Beine sind nach den Stunden hinter dem Arbeitstisch aber ganz anderer Meinung, Hermione!"

oooooooooooooooooo

„Ach, Liebes, seit Tagen ziehst du ein Gesicht, dass es einem das Herz zusammenkrampft", sagte Minerva, die Hermione zärtlich die Wange tätschelte. Sie saßen im Aufenthaltsraum der Lehrer vorm Kamin, jede ihre Tasse Tee in Händen.  
„Ach, es ist nichts, Minerva!"  
„Es ist wegen Severus, nicht?"  
„Hm, ich werde nicht schlau aus ihm. Ich weiß einfach nicht, woran ich bei ihm bin."  
„Das weiß keiner so recht, Herzchen! So war Severus schon immer. Niemand kann ihm in die Karten schauen. Dieser Zug machte ihn damals im Krieg so unentbehrlich und rettete ihn wahrscheinlich mehrfach das Leben. Zwischenmenschlich ist das natürlich unter jeder Sau."

Hermine sah schmunzelnd hoch. Sie musste Minerva einfach Recht geben.

„Ich habe schon mehrmals versucht, mit ihm etwas außerhalb des Labors und der Arbeit zu unternehmen. Er scheint völlig immun gegenüber jeder Annäherung zu sein."

Zuerst war Minerva über das Geständnis überrascht, dann geschockt, dass Hermione, ihr Augenstern, sich an einen Mann wie Severus verschwenden wollte und dann gerührt, dass sie es war, der ihr Schützling das Herz ausschüttete. Sie musste aber bitterlich einsehen, dass sie auf Entscheidungen in Liebesdingen keinen Einfluss haben und lediglich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen konnte. Auch wenn es schwer war, dem grausamen Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen. So lästig es war, ihr Küken war jetzt erwachsen.

„Severus ist nicht der Typ für leise Zwischentöne. Jedenfalls nicht in Gefühlsdingen und schon gar nicht, wenn sie ihn selbst betreffen. Du wirst schon ganz direkt aussprechen müssen, was du von ihm erwartest."

Hermione schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Auf keinen Fall, Minerva! Was, wenn er nein sagt?"  
„Ach Kindchen, so fern es mir liegt, Severus zu verteidigen, gebe ich dennoch zu bedenken, dass sein Gesichtsverlust im Falle eines Missverständnisses ungleich größer wäre. Du bist jung, hübsch und klug, die Männer liegen dir zu Füßen. Er hingegen ist ein Mann in einem gewissen Alter und nicht gerade das, was man eine klassische Schönheit nennt. Sein Charisma … nun ja, muss noch entdeckt werden."  
Widerwillig musste Hermione lachen.  
„Aber er ist stolz, Hermione! Stell dir vor, was es bei ihm anrichten würde, wenn er auf deine Avancen eingehen und abblitzen würde. Er wäre auf die Knochen blamiert. Wenn du dir ernsthaft etwas für die Zukunft erhoffst, wirst du ihm erst zeigen müssen, wie ernst es dir ist und deine Karten auf den Tisch legen."  
„Ich glaube, das kann ich nicht, Minerva", seufzte Hermione. „Ich war für meine Maßstäbe schon mehr als deutlich."

Für einen langen Moment schwiegen die beiden Frauen. Hermione stellte sich gerade bildlich vor, wie sie mit einem Strauß Blumen und einer Flasche Wein vor Severus' Tür stand. Und wie sie mit einer großen schönen Frau, einer Rivalin, in einem Faustkampf um Snapes Gunst kämpfte. Verkehrte Welt! Auch wenn er es möglicherweise wert war. Nur dass Hermione das Zauberstabduell dabei schon lieber wäre. Sie war eine Kämpferin und ein ehrlicher Kampf wäre für sie einfacher, als Tacheles zu reden oder durch subtile Ränke einen Mann dazu zu bringen, etwas von ihr zu wollen. Sie konnte in Verführungsdingen keinerlei Praxis vorweisen. Verflixt! Es hatte keinen Sinn, im Kreis zu denken, sie musste sich entscheiden. Am besten war es, die laufenden Projekte abzuschließen, was ohnehin noch Wochen in Anspruch nehmen würde, um sich dann in der Freizeit umzuorientieren, weg von Severus.

„... und dann haben wir uns in die Augen gesehen und gewusst, das war Liebe", hörte sie Minerva sagen. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, wann Minerva zu reden begonnen hatte und noch weniger über was. Sie nickte ein paar Mal.

„Bis zu seinem frühen Tod konnte uns nichts trennen. Und, Kindchen, ich schwöre, dass die Highlands einiges damit zu tun haben. Kein Mann kann sich dieser archaischen Landschaft entziehen, und sollte er auch nur ein wenig für eine Frau empfinden, dann ist dies der Ort, wo er es sie wissen lässt."  
Minerva lächelte bei der Erinnerung, wie sie über die Schulter geworfen und in ihr zukünftiges Heim getragen worden war.  
„Die Landschaft dort ist so rau und ursprünglich, dass sie auch beim Menschen die tiefsten und ehrlichsten Empfindungen hervorlockt. Da solltest du testweise mit Severus hin, Hermione!"  
„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das", sagte Hermione abwesend. Ihre Gedanken weilten wie so oft in den letzten drei Tagen beim Weihnachtsball in der Großen Halle. Minerva schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
„Ich habe Severus noch nie tanzen gesehen. Ihr habt ein wirklich schönes Tanzpaar abgegeben", seufzte Minerva. Ja, dasselbe dachte Hermione auch, als Severus sie zur völligen Überraschung aller Anwesenden zum Tanz aufforderte. Es schien wirklich perfekt. Die Erfüllung ihrer Träume. Nur sie und er. Ein bombastisches Outing seinerseits, dass sie die Frau an seiner Seite sein sollte. Die Ernüchterung folgte auf den Fuß.

oooooooooooooooooo

Was in Merlins Namen hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht. Klar, er konnte tanzen, die slytherinsche Erziehung mit all ihren Standesdünkel hatte auch bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen. Und ehrlich, mit Hermione zu tanzen war angenehmer als vermutet. Aber ein Severus Snape tanzte nicht. Nicht bei einer Schulveranstaltung mit ungefähr tausend Gaffern.  
Nicht genug, dass er den Impuls, Hermione nahe zu sein, sie zu berühren, nicht unterdrücken konnte, packte ihn gleich darauf die Panik vor der eigenen Courage und schleppte in Folge Minerva, Pomona und … o Merlin … auch noch Rolanda aufs Parkett. Es war übel! Richtig übel. Er wollte es ja nie glauben, aber er war doch der größte auf Erden wandelnde Feigling.

„Hier verstecken Sie sich also", ertönte Hermiones Stimme. Severus wirbelte herum. Hermione war etwas unschlüssig in der offenen Türe stehengeblieben.  
„Ich verstecke mich ganz und gar nicht", brummte Snape.  
„Seit dem Ball waren Sie wie von der Erde verschluckt."  
„Jeder weiß, wo er mich finden kann, wenn er etwas von mir will – Sie haben mich schließlich auch gefunden."  
„Ich dachte, Sie geben Bescheid, wann es mit der Arbeit losgehen kann."  
„Sie hätten fragen können. Weiß ich, welchen privaten Verpflichtungen sie an den Feiertagen nachgehen? Sie waren es auch, die so begierig war, die Ferien im Labor zu verbringen."  
„Schön! Hier bin ich also!"  
„Fein! Sie finden sich noch zurecht hier?"  
„Danke, es wird gehen", fauchte Hermione und stapfte zu ihrem Arbeitstisch, wo gleich mehrere halbfertige Projekte auf sie warteten.

Sie hatte sich alles nur eingebildet. Er war noch immer derselbe Arsch wie zu Schulzeiten. Alles Illusion – die Gefühle für ihn, den Respekt, den er ihr entgegen zu bringen schien, die optimale Ergänzung ihrer Gedanken, wenn sie vor einer kniffligen Aufgabe standen, die vielen Abende, an denen sie über ihren Gesprächen die Zeit vergaßen und sie dachte, es wäre für ihn auch mehr, als nur eine professionelle Zusammenarbeit.

So verbrachten sie einige Stunden in frostiger Stille, die hie und da vom Klappern und Klirren der Gerätschaften unterbrochen wurde.

„Wir brauchen gefrorene Gnombeinknollen. Am besten heute noch. In dieser Mondphase sind sie am besten in den Highlands zu ernten", sagte Snape.

Highlands... Highlands? Hat er eben Highlands gesagt? Hermione sah hoch. Ihr schossen Minervas Worte in den Sinn und sie konnte ein Lächeln kaum unterdrücken. Auf das eine Mal würde sie es noch ankommen lassen.

„Auf was warten wir noch? Gehen wir!", sagte sie und wollte bereits nach ihrem Umhang greifen.  
„Sie bleiben. Ich gehe allein."  
Nicht schon wieder. Konnte es denn nie ohne Komplikationen abgehen?  
„Ich würde aber liebend gerne mitkommen, Severus", sagte Hermione.  
„Wozu? Sie werden hier gebraucht, um auf die Tränke aufzupassen und ich komme alleine bestens zurecht. Wir brauchen nicht beide gehen."  
„Die Tränke kann man fixieren. Die Highlands sind so unglaublich schön, ich möchte Sie begleiten."  
„Es ist kalt und windig draußen. Sie riskieren eine Erkältung."  
„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Ein Ausflug mit Ihnen dorthin wäre jetzt genau das Richtige."  
„Ausflug? Ich gehe nicht zu meinem Vergnügen in die Highlands. Es ist harte Arbeit, die Knollen ohne Magie aus der gefrorenen Erde zu graben."  
„Aber wir könnten doch beides verbinden...", sagte Hermione noch, als die Tür hinter Snape ins Schloss fiel, an der keine zwei Sekunden später ein Glaskolben in tausend Stücke zerschellte.

Okay, das war's jetzt aber endgültig. Das war seine letzte Chance gewesen. Für Hermione stand nun fest, dass bei Snape nicht ansatzweise Interesse für sie vorhanden war. Das Klügste wäre tatsächlich, die Zusammenarbeit so schnell als möglich zu beenden.

oooooooooooooooooo

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, die Zusammenarbeit mit Hermione so schnell als möglich zu beenden."  
Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und musterte sein Gegenüber.  
„Und weshalb, mein Junge?"  
„Es ist schwieriger geworden, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten. Es herrscht eine Spannung, die ich im Labor nicht gebrauchen kann."  
„Woher kommen diese Spannungen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht genau … ich scheine ihr nichts recht machen zu können. Die Missverständnisse zwischen uns häufen sich."  
„Habt ihr nie darüber gesprochen? Missverständnisse lassen sich gewöhnlich im Gespräch klären."  
„Ich sehe keinen Anlass dazu. Ich mache nichts anders als vor einem Jahr."  
„Vielleicht ist genau das das Problem, Severus", sagte Dumbledore.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Snape skeptisch.  
„Dinge ändern sich oft so schleichend, ohne dass man es richtig realisiert."  
„Nicht wieder diese Orakelnummer, Albus!", schnaubte Snape. „Im Klartext, bitte!"  
Dumbledore nickte. Seinem Fast-Sohn dürfte der Klartext aber wahrscheinlich noch weniger gefallen.  
„Hermione und du habt zwei Jahre perfekt zusammen gearbeitet und harmoniert, und bei den ersten Problemen siehst du nur einen Ausweg? Den Kontakt abzubrechen?"  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann ist das doch die logische Konsequenz, oder?"  
„Severus, die Zeiten, wo wir die Menschen in 'Freund' und 'Feind' unterteilen mussten, sind längst vorbei. Es gibt eine unendlich breite Palette dazwischen."

Severus starrte seinen ehemaligen Mentor ausdruckslos an. Dieser seufzte und fuhr in einem sanften Ton fort.

„Wenn Hermione bislang den 'Freunden' zuzuordnen war und sie sich jetzt anders verhält, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie in die Kategorie 'Feind' gewechselt hat."  
„Sie ist aber manchmal so anstrengend, als hätte sie..."  
„Du behandelst sie vielleicht auch so."  
„Wir arbeiten zusammen, Albus! Wie, deiner Meinung nach, anders als kollegial und professionell soll ich sie behandeln?"  
„Was aber, wenn sie nicht länger so behandelt werden möchte? Wenn sie dich näher kennenlernen möchte? Und alles was dir dazu einfällt ist, sie aus deinem Bereich zu entfernen?"  
„Das glaubst du ernsthaft? Dass ich! - ICH sie interessiere?", fragte Snape.  
„Dass sie in dich verliebt ist!"  
Snape schnaubte, als ihm sein letztes Gespräch mit Albus wieder einfiel. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
„Rausschmeißen ist aber doch so viel einfacher", murmelte er.  
„Einen Versuch wäre es wert, Severus."  
„Und wie sähe so ein Versuch a la Dumbledore aus?"  
„Bitte sie um ein Date!"  
„Ein ... Ein … WAS? Ein Date?", fuhr Snape hoch.  
„Ein Date, ja. Du wirst sicher wissen, was das ist, oder?", lächelte Dumbledore.  
„Du spielst mit deinem Leben, Albus!", knurrte Snape, der sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken ließ. Sein Blick schweifte zu den Flammen im Kamin, während seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gingen.  
„An was genau hast du da gedacht?", fragte Snape irgendwann leise.  
„An einiges", antwortet der Direktor. „Zum Beispiel an ein Essen in den 'Drei Besen', oder..."  
Er verstummte, als sich Snapes Hand hob, um ihn zu stoppen.  
„Ein Spaziergang am See?", fragte Snape langsam.  
Dumbledore nickte.  
„Ein Ausflug in die Highlands?"  
„Zum Beispiel!"  
Nach einem Moment der Stille nickte Snape dem Direktor kurz zu und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro.

oooooooooooooooooo

Am besten war es, gleich mit Severus zu sprechen. Egal, ob einige Arbeiten noch unbeendet waren – sie musste sofort reinen Tisch machen. Zügig stieg sie die Kerkertreppe hinunter und ging nochmal eine Sekunde konzentriert in sich, bevor sie die Labortür entschlossen aufstieß.

„Severus, ich muss mit Ihnen ..." Hermione verstummte, als sie sah, dass weit und breit kein Snape zu sehen war. Das war wirklich überraschend, denn Snape war sozusagen immer hier. Wenn er nicht gerade unterrichtete, schlief oder in der großen Halle zum Essen war.

Etwas ratlos sah sie sich um, als ihr Blick Snapes Arbeitstisch streifte und an einem kleinen Ding darauf hängen blieb. Das war doch … das war ihre Haarspange! Die mit der Blüte, die sie am Ball verloren hatte. Snape musste sie gefunden haben. Aber warum … Sie griff nach der Spange und spürte unmittelbar ein starkes Ziehen in der Bauchgegend.

Sie war so perplex, von einem Portschlüssel transportiert worden zu sein, dass sie bei der Landung ins Straucheln geriet. Zwei starke Arme fingen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Als die Umgebung endlich wieder stillstand, erkannte sie Snape direkt vor sich.

„Severus … was … wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Schön, dass Sie auch kommen konnten!", sagte Snape, der noch immer nicht daran dachte, sie loszulassen. „Ein Blick aus dem Fenster dürfte Ihre Frage beantworten." Er deutete auf eines der kleinen Fenster, wie sie für Landhäuschen typisch waren.  
In der Dämmerung sah sie eine weite, karge Landschaft ausgebreitet, über die ein starker Wind hinwegfegte.  
„Und dort...", sagte Snape und nickte zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster. Hermione folgte abermals seinem Blick. Ein sanftes Glitzern verriet ihr, dass da ein Teich oder ein kleiner See zwischen den vereinzelten Felsen liegen musste. Das alles warf momentan mehr Fragen auf als Hermione lieb war.  
„Was machen wir hier, Severus?"  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe keine konkreten Pläne", sagte er.  
Der Protest, dass Snape aber sonst immer konkrete Pläne hatte, lag ihr schon auf den Lippen, als er sie sanft um die eigene Achse drehte.  
„Am besten, wir besprechen das in aller Ruhe beim Essen."  
Im hinteren, dunkleren Teil des Raumes erkannte Hermione einen üppig gedeckten Tisch, den zwei flackernde Kerzen erhellten.  
„Ein Date?", fragte Hermione zögerlich.  
Severus versuchte sich äußerlich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sich alles in ihm gegen diese Bezeichnung sträubte.  
„Wenn du so willst ...", sagte er unbestimmt. „Aber vielleicht lassen wir wenigstens für heute das Benennen und Kategorisieren von Dingen und genießen einfach den Abend. Date oder kein Date, das ist nicht die Frage."

**Ende****  
**

PS: Lieber Wichtel, ich hatte mit deiner Aufgabe die größte Freude und ich habe mich dir zuliebe auch durch das von dir geforderte Häppipeppi-End gearbeitet. Ich nehme nicht an, dass es okay gewesen wäre, einen Ghostwriter dafür zu engagieren? ;-)


	15. Something old, something new, something

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Der Wunsch kam von der lieben Hillie!_

"Genre: HP  
Pairing: SS/HG  
Plotidee: Hermione versucht Snape zu einem Date einzuladen, auf jede mögliche Art und Weise. Aus den verschiedensten Gründen geht es immer wieder schief. Mit Happy End bitte 3"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Advent Advent, das dritte Lichtlein brennt.  
Schon drei, dann vier  
Dann steht Weihnachten endlich vor der Tür!

Mit Türchen fünfzehn, zeigt euch unsere Kia, wie sehr man sich in seinen Wunsch hineinversetzen kann.  
Mit einem Crossover der Superlänge und Superlative!  
Viel Spaß euch allen und schönen dritten Advent!

Mehr von Kia findet Ihr hier:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kiamara

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Mein liebes Wichtelkind, __  
__Da hast du ja was angerichtet. Womit hast du gerechnet, als du geschrieben hast, ich dürfte mir die Länge des Oneshots selbst aussuchen? Sicher nicht hiermit. Ich hoffe, du bringst viel Zeit zum Lesen mit. Viel Spaß! __Einen ganz lieben Dank an Dreamy, meine Betaleserin, die sich tapfer durch meine Gedankengänge gewühlt hat. Du bist die Beste!__  
_

**Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue****  
**

Hermine ließ sich seufzend in der Bibliothek in eine Fensternische sinken. Manchmal, wenn ihr alles zu viel wurde, hatte sie dieses Bedürfnis. Sie fühlte sich dann so klein und unwichtig wie früher als Schülerin und konnte den ganzen Unterrichtsstress von sich schieben.

Die Sonne fiel durch die milchigen Glasscheiben und kitzelte ihre Nase. Sie lächelte schwach und schloss die Augen.  
Mittlerweile hasste sie die Prüfungszeit.  
Während sie gefälligst die ersten Klausuren schon fertig korrigiert haben sollte, musste sie weiter Prüfungen abhalten und doch bitte nebenbei auch noch Unterricht für diejenigen, die erst später dran waren, vorbereiten. Oh, und nicht zu vergessen als Hauslehrerin auch noch für alle Gryffindors da sein, die pünktlich im Frühling von Hormonen gepackt wurden und die noch aufmüpfiger und durchgedrehter als sonst waren.

Langsam verstand sie, was Minerva und Septima ihr versucht hatten klar zu machen, als sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres nicht begriffen hatte, was an einem Lehrerdasein so schlimm sein konnte. Schmunzelnd erinnerte sie sich an das Gemecker über den Stress und die folgende Diskussion am Lehrertisch zurück.  
Sev – Professor Snape war da anderer Meinung gewesen. Er war der Überzeugung, so lange, wie die beiden Frauen schon Lehrer waren, hätten sie nicht zu jammern, niemand würde sie zwingen, zu unterrichten. Minerva hatte heftig widersprochen und Hermine zwischen den beiden hatte schmunzelnd ihren Tee getrunken und sich amüsiert.

Sie hatte sogar gedacht, dass Sev – verdammt, Professor Snape – seine Einstellung zu ihr endlich ein wenig ändern könnte. Sie war immerhin keine Schülerin mehr und ihm gleichgestellt – und eine Zusammenarbeit wäre sicherlich erfolgreich, immerhin arbeitete er selbst mit runenverstärkten Tränken, und Hermine wiederum setzte die Magie mancher Runen mit einigen Tropfen Zaubertrank frei.

Doch wenn sie sich jemals in etwas getäuscht hatte, dann darin. Sev – okay, dann eben Severus, wie sie ihn nennen könnte, wenn er ein Mensch mit Umgangsformen wäre und sie wie seine anderen Kollegen behandeln würde – hatte jeden Versuch ihrerseits, Frieden zu schließen, abgeblockt und war so kalt und ätzend wie eh und je. Fast war sie froh darüber, dass er sich morgen, nach der letzten Prüfung in Zaubertränke, für eine Woche verabschieden und auf ein Tränkemeisterkonvent fahren würde. Fast.

Abwesend lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas, nur um einen Moment später von einem ungewohnten Geräusch aufgeschreckt zu werden. Sie blinzelte, sah sich in der Bibliothek um – nein, es war definitiv von draußen gekommen – und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Stirnrunzelnd stellte sie fest, dass etwas auf den Ländereien stand, was sie durch die milchigen Scheiben nicht allzu gut erkennen konnte.

Etwas blaues, viereckiges schien es zu sein, mehr als mannshoch, und etwas an der Spitze leuchtete.  
Was konnte so mir nichts, dir nichts auf den Ländereien auftauchen, durch sämtliche Schutzzauber hindurch? Etwas, das definitiv zu groß und auffällig war für einen Portschlüssel?

Rasch sprang Hermine auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Irgendetwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, und sie musste herausfinden, was es war, bevor die Schüler darauf aufmerksam wurden.

o0o

Einige Minuten später eilte sie aus dem Schlossportal, auf die Ländereien hinaus und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch ein weiteres Mal, als sie sah, dass einige Gryffindors sich bereits um die komische Kiste geschart hatten, und einen Fremden, der davor stand, offensichtlich bereits Löcher in den Bauch fragten. Außer Atem erreichte sie die Kiste, die sich als altmodische Polizeinotrufbox herausstellte. Bei ihrem Anblick klingelte etwas in Hermines Kopf, doch sie wusste nicht, was es war, und widmete sich daher erst einmal dem drängenderen Problem.

„Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen", meinte sie mit erhobener Stimme und einem Tonfall, der Minerva nach einem Jahr Übung ernsthaft Konkurrenz machen konnte. „Geht wieder zurück ins Schloss oder was auch immer ihr vorher getan habt. Ich bin sicher, eure Noten werden es euch danken, wenn ihr noch ein bisschen lernt vor eurer nächsten Prüfung."  
Die Schüler blickten sie grummelig an, gehorchten jedoch anstandslos. Fast ein wenig überrascht über sich selbst verfolgte Hermine, wie sie den Weg zurück ins Schloss antraten. Sonst hatten speziell diese Schüler ihr generell Widerworte gegeben – aber vermutlich hatte die saftige Strafarbeit von letzter Woche, nachdem sie in den Raum mit den schummelsicheren Prüfungsfedern eingebrochen waren, Wirkung gezeigt.

Sie holte tief Luft und drehte sich dann wieder zu dem fremden Mann um. Dieser musterte sie schweigend, an die Polizeibox gelehnt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er war ein Stückchen größer als sie selbst, schlank, hatte zerstrubbelte, braune Haare und Koteletten und trug einen braunen Mantel über einem marineblauen Nadelstreifenanzug. Der Mantel war so lang, dass er beinahe als Zaubererumhang durchgegangen wäre – beinahe. Tatsächlich kannte Hermine allerdings zufällig genau dieses Mantelmodell und wusste, dass es sich hierbei um einen Muggelmantel handelte.  
Das wurde ja immer rätselhafter.

Sie griff unauffällig in ihrem Ärmel nach ihrem Zauberstab, zeigte ihn jedoch nicht.  
„Wer sind Sie? Und was tun Sie hier?", wollte sie wissen.  
Der Mann zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem schrägen Lächeln nach oben. „Man nennt mich den Doktor. Was ich hier tue, weiß ich selbst nicht so genau, aber die feine Lady hier -" - er klopfte gegen die Wand der Polizeizelle - „-hat es für eine gute Idee gehalten, mich hier abzusetzen. Wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Hermine erstarrte. Das Klingeln in ihrem Kopf wurde lauter, und jetzt konnte sie es auch zuordnen. Unbewusst hob sie den Kopf und musterte das Obere der Box. Tatsächlich, dort standen die Buchstaben, die sie schon fast erwartet hatte.  
TARDIS.

Sie schluckte. Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit rasten vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Eine Fernsehserie. Weit vor ihrer Geburt erfunden, gesendet, bis sie zehn Jahre alt gewesen war, dann abgesetzt. Ein Mann, dessen richtigen Namen niemand kannte, der nur als „Der Doktor" durch Raum und Zeit reiste. Ein Mann, der sein Aussehen verändern konnte.

Sie hatte, als sie alt genug gewesen war, um die Serie bewusst zu sehen, sich alle alten Folgen beschafft, derer sie habhaft werden konnte. Acht verschiedene Gesichter hatte der Doktor durchlaufen, bevor die Serie abgesetzt wurde. Sie hatte ihr lange nachgetrauert. Zeitreisen waren genau das richtige gewesen, um ihre in der Schule unterforderten Gedanken zu beschäftigen. Der Doktor war auch eine absolut liebenswerte Figur gewesen. Und er war mit genauso einer Polizeibox unterwegs gewesen, der TARDIS.

„Time And Relative Dimensions In Space", wisperte sie unwillkürlich, immer noch den Blick auf den Schriftzug gerichtet.  
„WAS?"  
Sie blinzelte und richtete den Blick wieder auf den Mann vor ihr. Er starrte sie absolut verblüfft an. „Woher wissen Sie das? Wer sind Sie?"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Konnte es wahr sein? Konnte der Doktor tatsächlich hier vor ihr stehen, obwohl sie immer gedacht hatte, es gäbe ihn gar nicht? Wobei – korrigierte sie sich selbst – das war kein Argument. Sie hatte zu viel gesehen, was es angeblich nicht geben konnte. Wieso sollte das dann hier anders sein?

Sie holte tief Luft. „Wenn Sie derjenige sind, von dem ich vermute, dass Sie es sind – dann sollten Sie wissen, dass es seit Jahrzehnten eine Fernsehserie über Sie gibt. Was mich angeht – ich bin Hermine Granger."  
Der Doktor blinzelte einen Augenblick überrumpelt, dann grinste er breit. „Sie haben Recht, das sollte ich wohl. Aber Sie sollten auch wissen, dass es Bücher über sie gibt – Sie und Harry und Ron."

Hermine wusste nicht, wie bedröppelt sie in diesem Augenblick aussah, doch es brachte den Doktor dazu, in Gelächter auszubrechen. Einen Augenblick versuchte sie, sauer auf ihn zu sein, doch es ging nicht – sein Lachen war ansteckend. Sie brach ebenfalls in Gekicher aus.

Einige Ravenclaws gingen wenig später tuschelnd an den beiden vorbei und ernüchterten sie so schnell wieder, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Eiswasser über ihr ausgekippt.  
„Sie sollten drinnen sein, Ihre Verwandlungsprüfung beginnt in einer Stunde!", rief sie streng zu ihnen hinüber. Die Schüler blickten sie nicht sonderlich erfreut an, traten aber ebenfalls den Weg zurück zum Schlossportal an.

Der Doktor sah sich um. „Dann ist das hier also das berühmt-berüchtigte Hogwarts?"  
Hermine nickte und streckte die Hand nach der blauen Box aus. „Ja. Darf ich?"  
Er lächelte. „Sie kennen ihren Namen. Ich weiß, dass Sie sie anständig behandeln werden."  
Vorsichtig berührte Hermine das alte Holz. „Hallo", murmelte sie. „Magst du mir verraten, warum du den Doktor hierher gebracht hast?"  
Die Birne auf dem Dach der TARDIS flimmerte und erlosch.

Der Doktor zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen und packte Hermine an den Schultern. „Was haben Sie getan?!"  
Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Gar nichts! Ehrlich! Was bedeutet das?"  
Einen Augenblick starrte der Doktor sie misstrauisch an, dann ließ er sie abrupt los, stieß die Tür der Zelle auf und trat ins Innere. Hermine folgte staunend.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie etwas betrat, was innen größer war als außen – während der Quidditch-WM und dem letzten Jahr von Voldemorts Regentschaft hatte sie lange genug in vergrößerten Zelten geschlafen – doch es war das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas sah, was ohne Magie funktionierte. Wobei funktionieren das falsche Wort war.

Während sie dem Doktor rund um die chaotische Steuerkonsole folgte und ihn beobachtete, wie er gefühlt jeden Schalter betätigte, rührte sich kein bisschen. Nicht einmal Beleuchtung war vorhanden. Was auch immer die TARDIS antrieb – es schien abgeschaltet zu sein.  
Der Doktor raufte sich frustriert die Haare. „Das gibt es doch nicht! Es ist, als wäre sie tot!"

„Aber – das kann doch gar nicht sein." Hermine runzelte die Stirn – dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Kabel, die die einzelnen Schaltelemente miteinander verbanden. „Ich weiß, dass die TARDIS von einer eigenen Art Energie angetrieben wird, aber ist diese Energie mit Strom vergleichbar?"

Der Doktor musterte sie ratlos. „Wieso?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil alle Elektrogeräte rund um Hogwarts verrückt spielen. Zu viel Magie in der Luft."  
Der Doktor blinzelte. „Sie glauben – sie ist hier gelandet, weil sie zu nah an das Schloss gekommen ist und die Magie sie aus dem Zeitstrom gerissen hat?"  
„Möglich wäre es", gab Hermine zurück, während sie den Blick schweifen ließ. „Nettes Design", meinte sie und zeigte auf die Muster in den Streben. „Sie regeneriert sich ebenfalls, nicht wahr?"

Der Doktor nickte. „Ich glaube, ich muss mir diese Serie dringend ansehen. Sie ist viel zu nah an der Wahrheit."  
Hermine lächelte schmal. „Und ich die Bücher. Ich wette, darin steht auch so einiges, was die Muggel nicht wissen sollten." Sie holte tief Luft. „Aber das wichtigste ist doch – was tun wir jetzt? Wir könnten versuchen, die TARDIS vom Gelände zu schaffen und zu hoffen, dass der Magiegehalt in der Luft außerhalb dünn genug ist, damit sie wieder funktioniert, was meinen Sie?"

Der Doktor musterte sie nachdenklich. „Sie sind genauso wie in den Büchern. Ich mochte sie übrigens immer. Außer, wenn Sie zu brav für ein paar Abenteuer waren."  
Hermine schnaubte. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich lese die Bücher ja. Kommen Sie, wollen wir es versuchen?"  
Er nickte. „Natürlich. Allons-y, Hermine! Nach Ihnen!"

Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach draußen. „Das haben sie während der Serie niemals gesagt. Darf ich fragen, die wievielte Regeneration Sie sind?"  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie seltsam, als er sich draußen neben sie stellte und die Türen der TARDIS schloss. „Zehnte. Warum? Bis zu welcher geht die Serie?"  
„Bis zur achten, dann wurde sie abgesetzt. Damals war ich zehn und todtraurig. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Die TARDIS bewegte sich ruckelnd und stieg einige Zentimeter in die Luft, doch es kostete Hermine viel mehr Energie als alles, was sie davor levitiert hatte. Nach einigen Metern krachte sie wieder auf den Boden. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, holte tief Luft und umklammerte ihre Zauberstabhand mit der zweiten Hand. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. „Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Wieder erhob die TARDIS sich einige Zentimeter und schwebte langsam weiter in Richtung Verbotener Wald. Erneut hielt sie nicht lange durch, dafür spürte sie, wie der Doktor sie durchdringend musterte.  
„Ich denke, ich weiß, warum die Serie abgesetzt wurde. Damals habe ich auf der Erde einige Zeit nichts von mir hören lassen", meinte er leise.

Hermine wandte den Blick um und musste schlucken, als sie den Blick des Doktors sah. Er war nicht wirklich auf sie selbst gerichtet, er schien durch sie hindurch zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, doch in seinen Augen brodelte es. Es schien, als würde er sich an Dinge erinnern, die er lieber vergessen hätte.  
Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt näher. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ebenso leise.

Er blinzelte, fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf sie – und das Brodeln in seinen Augen war verschwunden, dafür nistete sich ein melancholisches Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln ein. „Nichts, womit ich Sie belasten müsste."  
Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und verdeckte alle anderen Gefühle. „Also, was meinen Sie, warum mag die TARDIS nicht richtig fliegen, wenn Sie sie dazu bringen wollen?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich jedoch auf den mehr als offensichtlichen Themenwechsel ein. „Nun ja, die TARDIS ist nicht komplett ausgefallen, als Sie hier gelandet sind, sie hat erst bei einer Berührung von mir – einer Hexe – ganz dicht gemacht. Es kann also gut sein, dass sie versucht, gegen die Magie Widerstand zu leisten, auch im abgeschalteten Zustand noch, soweit es möglich ist. Wenn ich nicht Angst hätte, ihr Schaden zuzufügen, würde ich das auch mit anderen Zaubern testen, aber ich bin nicht lebensmüde."

Der Doktor wurde wieder ernst. „Gut so. ich weiß nicht, wie die Serie das darstellt, aber wer meiner TARDIS weh tut, der steht auf meiner persönlichen Abschussliste."  
Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Also, es ist möglich, wenn auch sehr kräftezehrend, die TARDIS mit Magie vom Gelände zu schaffen, dort müsste sie dann wieder einsatzfähig sein und Sie können Ihre Reise fortsetzen." Seufzend sah sie zum Schloss hinauf. „Vorausgesetzt, Sie möchten so schnell wieder weg."  
Der Doktor lächelte schief. „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?"

Hermine schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick, dann musterte sie die TARDIS nachdenklich. „Wenn die Serie nur annähernd realitätsnah ist, dann sind Sie der neugierigste und abenteuerlustigste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin – und Sie würden sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, einen Blick in die Zaubererwelt zu werfen, sofern ich es Ihnen erlaube."  
Er lachte laut auf. „Und wenn Sie wie in den Büchern sind, dann würde ich meinen Schraubenzieher darauf verwetten, dass Sie viel lieber herausfinden wollen, warum die Energie der TARDIS mit der Magie nicht kompatibel ist, anstatt das Problem einfach und stumpfsinnig zu umgehen."  
Sie sahen sich an und grinsten beide wie kleine Kinder.

Hermine räusperte sich schließlich. „Okay, was halten Sie von folgendem Plan: Wir klären erst bei der Schulleiterin, ob es laut Geheimhaltungsabkommen überhaupt erlaubt ist, dass Sie hier sind oder eine Weile bleiben werden. Dann kümmere ich mich um die heute noch fälligen Klausuren und heute Abend schaffen wir die TARDIS an den Rand des Schulgeländes, um testen zu können, wie sie sich innerhalb und außerhalb der Schilde um die Schule verhält. Und ab morgen versuchen wir, herauszufinden, was dahinter steckt – und vielleicht können wir einen kleinen Abstecher in die Muggelwelt machen, um diese Bücher und die Serie zu suchen."

Der Doktor strahlte. „Das klingt nach einem sehr guten Plan. Denken Sie, es ist auf dem Rückweg genug Zeit für einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse? Ich würde gerne sehen, was aus Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen geworden ist."  
Hermine lachte. „Sicherlich. Wollen wir sehen, ob wir dürfen?"  
Der Doktor zog einen kleinen Schlüssel aus seinem Sakko und sperrte die Tür der TARDIS ab. „Alles klar, wir können los."

Hermine musterte ihn zweifelnd. „Denken Sie, dass das genügt? Was ist, wenn jemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt und sie irgendwie verhext?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gehen Sie einen Schritt zurück, ich lege noch einen Bannkreis mit einem Ignorierzauber um sie herum."  
Der Doktor gehorchte wortlos. Der Gedanke, dass jemand seine geliebte Lady in Brand stecken könnte, stand als erschreckend ausdruckslose Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht.

Hermine zeichnete mit dem Zauberstab einige Runen in einem Pentagramm um die TARDIS herum, verband sie mit Magie und einigen Tropfen Zaubertrank und trat dann zufrieden zurück. „So, das sollte erst einmal sicher sein."  
Der Doktor musterte sie neugierig. „Runen? Davon wurde in den Büchern nichts erwähnt, außer dass Sie das Fach belegt haben. Sie waren allerdings auch aus Harrys Perspektive geschrieben."

Hermine musste grinsen. „Harry versteht von Runen ungefähr so viel wie ich von Quidditch, das wundert mich nicht. Ich bin mittlerweile Lehrerin für Alte Runen, also sollte ich sie beherrschen." Sie zwinkerte. „Kommen Sie mit, Minerva wird mittlerweile sicherlich schon etwas bemerkt haben."

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlossportal. Der Doktor folgte ihr mit leichten Schritten.  
„Minerva McGonagall?"  
Hermine nickte. „Exakt. In welchem Zeitraum spielen diese Bücher eigentlich?"  
Der Doktor ließ den Blick schweifen und drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, während er zu sprechen begann. „Das erste Kapitel beginnt in der Nacht, in der Harry seine Narbe bekommen hat. Und das letzte Buch endet mit dem Sieg über Voldemort – wobei ein Epilog neunzehn Jahre danach angehängt ist."

Sein Blick fand Hermine wieder. „Aber Ihrem Alter nach zu urteilen, sind diese neunzehn Jahre noch lange nicht vorbei, also dürfte der reine Spekulation sein. Es sei denn, die Autorin kann durch die Zeit reisen, was ich aber für unwahrscheinlich halte."  
Hermine packte die Neugier. „Was steht denn in dem Epilog?"  
„Sicher, dass ich es Ihnen erzählen soll? Wir können nicht ganz sicher sein, ob die Autorin nicht doch Wissen aus der Zukunft besitzt. Und wenn Sie die Zukunft kennen – nun, Sie wissen schon."

Er blieb neben der hölzernen Tür stehen und schob sie für Hermine auf. Sie zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Nun, was soll schon schlimmes passieren? Es ist ein Epilog."  
Er musterte sie unter hochgezogenen Brauen und folgte ihr ins Schloss. „Auf Ihre Verantwortung, Hermine... Nun, Sie sind mit Ron verheiratet und haben zwei Kinder namens... Rose... und Hugo. Harry heiratet Ginny und sie haben drei Kinder. James Sirius, Albus Severus und Lily Luna. James ist ein Gryffindor, und Albus und... Rose fahren gerade das erste Mal nach Hogwarts. Albus hat Angst, nach Slytherin zu kommen."

Hermine blinzelte einen Moment lang irritiert, dann kicherte sie. „Was Harry und Ginny angeht, könnte das sogar zutreffen – die beiden haben letztes Jahr geheiratet und reden schon länger darüber, mehrere Kinder haben zu wollen. Aber bei mir hätte die Autorin nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt liegen können. Ron und ich haben uns schon vor Jahren getrennt, und er ist inzwischen mit einer Klassenkameradin von Ginny zusammen."

Der Doktor lächelte schief. „Und Sie beide sind glücklich damit? Dann hoffe ich, dass die Autorin wirklich keine Zeitreisen machen kann – oder hellseherische Fähigkeiten besitzt."  
Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es doch passiert? Bestimmt geringer, als vom Blitz getroffen zu werden. Also keine große Gefahr, was meinen Sie?"

„Ich meine, dass Sie einen sehr guten Grund dafür haben sollten, fremde Muggel hierher zu schleppen. Und romantische Verwicklungen sind kein guter Grund", schnarrte es plötzlich abfällig und scharf hinter Hermine.  
Sie zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum.

Severus Snape stand, an eine Säule neben der Treppe gelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und musterte sie düster. Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich. Irgendwie brachte der Kerl es auch immer wieder fertig, sie mit nur einer einzigen Bemerkung auf hundertachtzig zu bringen, obwohl dieselbe Bemerkung von jemand anderem an ihr abgeprallt wäre wie nichts.

Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt zischte sie: „Bloß weil Sie beschlossen haben, wie ein Mönch zu leben, muss nicht jeder andere in Ihrer Umgebung gleich ein Nymphomane sein. Und selbst wenn – was geht Sie das an?"  
Er verzog spöttisch einen Mundwinkel. „Wenn Sie dadurch Ihre Pflichten als Lehrerin vernachlässigen, geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an. Immerhin darf in den meisten Fällen ICH mich dann mit den Blagen oder Ihrer Arbeit herumschlagen."

Hermine zog gespielt bedauernd ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Tja, da das aber nicht der Fall ist – halten Sie Ihre Nase aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus."  
Severus nickte zu dem Doktor hinüber. „Wenn ein Muggel auf dem Schlossgelände herumläuft, ist das nicht Ihre Angelegenheit, sondern eine Verletzung des Geheimhaltungsabkommens."  
Hermine seufzte schwer und beschloss, ihn zu Minerva mitzuschleppen – sie hatte keinen Nerv, alles doppelt zu erklären.  
„Selbst wenn er noch so gut im Bett ist", setzte Severus in diesem Moment ätzend nach.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und warf den Plan augenblicklich wieder über den Haufen. Sie musste weg von ihm, sofort, sonst würde es Verletzte geben.  
„Sie sind ja bloß eifersüchtig", fauchte sie, packte den Doktor am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her die Treppe hinauf. Severus folgte ihnen nicht, nach einem Moment entfernten sich seine markanten Schritte Richtung Kerkertreppe.

Als sie außer Sicht – und Hörweite waren, machte der Doktor sich los und holte zu Hermine auf, die wütend eine Treppe nach der anderen hoch stapfte.  
„Ich sehe schon, in einigen Punkten war das Buch definitiv nicht korrekt, Ihre Zukunft sollte also nicht festgelegt sein", meinte er leise.  
Sie atmete tief durch, zwang sich, etwas langsamer zu werden und fragte: „Wie meinen Sie das? Was passiert in den Büchern mit Sev – Professor Snape?"  
Er lächelte traurig. „Nun, was wäre das literarisch reizvollste Ende für ihn gewesen?"  
Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn an. „Das hat diese Autorin nicht ernsthaft getan, oder?", flüsterte sie.

Das Bild von ihm, wie er blutend und ohnmächtig in der heulenden Hütte lag nach der Schlacht, fast tot, exakt an dem Punkt, an dem er bereits gelegen hatte, als sie ihn verlassen hatten, trat so heftig vor ihr inneres Auge, dass sie würgen musste.  
„In diesem Buch ist er dort tatsächlich gestorben? Ich bin nicht wieder zurück gegangen, um ihn zu retten?!"

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, um die aufwallenden Emotionen zu beruhigen. „Bitte, Doktor, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen – sagen Sie mir nie wieder, dass ich so wäre wie in den Büchern. Und wenn möglich – können Sie mir sagen, wo ich die Autorin finde? Ich habe einen großen Hippogreif mit ihr zu rupfen."

Der Doktor blinzelte, augenscheinlich einen Moment lang überrascht von ihrem Ausbruch, dann huschte Verstehen über seine Züge – viel zu viel Verstehen für Hermines Geschmack. „Wenn wir in der Muggelwelt unterwegs sind, kümmern wir uns darum, in Ordnung?"  
Sie nickte knapp und atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Danke."

Das Bild in ihrem Kopf jedoch blieb, während die beiden ihren Weg zum steinernen Wasserspeier fortsetzten. Ihre verzweifelten Versuche, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Ihre Stärkungszauber, Verbandszauber, Notfall-Diptamtränke, der halb aufgelöste Bezoar, den er wohl gegen das Schlangengift geschluckt hatte und an dem er fast erstickt wäre.  
Der metallische Geruch seines Blutes, die dicke Feuchtigkeit, die sich langsam immer weiter in ihre Hosenbeine saugte, während sie neben ihm kniete. Der Würgereiz, den sie mehrmals nur knapp beherrschen konnte, während sie die Wunde an seinem Hals ausgewaschen hatte. Die Seiten aus dem Heilzauberbuch, welches sie in dem Jahr davor auswendig gelernt hatte für alle Fälle, und die ihr wieder vor Augen standen.  
Ihre Hände, die wie ein Uhrwerk arbeiteten und nicht still standen, bis er soweit stabilisiert war, dass sie ihn transportieren konnte. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle, die mit der Routine nicht mitkamen und wie gelähmt verharrten, bis Madam Pomfrey ihn übernommen hatte und Hermine sich erlaubte, zu entspannen. Nun, sie wollte sich entspannen – es endete mit einem Zusammenbruch.

„Wir sind da, nicht wahr?", drang die leise Stimme des Doktors an ihr Ohr, viel zu sanft für eine so einfache Aussage. Scheinbar hatte er gemerkt, dass sie in Gedanken woanders gewesen war. Sie erwiderte seinen bohrenden Blick einen Moment lang, dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte deutlich: „Reinette."

Der Wasserspeier vor ihnen erwachte zum Leben und brachte den Doktor dazu, rückwärts zu stolpern und unwillkürlich seinen Schallschraubenzieher zu zücken. Das riss Hermine endgültig aus ihrer Gedankenschleife, in die sie seit Jahren viel zu oft rutschte. Sie grinste.  
„So schreckhaft? Sie sollten schlimmeres gewohnt sein."  
Der Doktor murmelte etwas unverständliches und räusperte sich.  
„Ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit Statuen, die sich bewegen", war seine einzige Erklärung, während er den Schraubenzieher, der sowieso nicht reagiert hatte, wieder wegsteckte. Dabei nahm er nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von dem Wasserspeier.

Hermine nickte und erklomm als Erste die Treppe, ihn immer dicht auf den Fersen. Anscheinend hatte er nicht nur schlechte, sondern SEHR schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, so schnell, wie er von dem Wasserspeier weg wollte, dachte sie, hakte jedoch nicht weiter nach. Jemand in seinem Alter mit seiner Beschäftigung hatte genug schlimmes gesehen, da musste sie nicht auch noch darauf herumtrampeln.

Sie klopfte an Minervas Bürotür, die einen Moment später von selbst aufschwang. Die beiden traten ein und fanden die Schulleiterin hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzend, einen Stapel Aufsätze korrigierend. Hermine zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch. Oft genug hatten sie und ihre Kollegen auf Minerva eingeredet, doch den Verwandlungsunterricht abzugeben, wo sie jetzt zusätzlich auch die Aufgaben als Schulleiterin zu erfüllen hatte, doch die resolute Frau wollte davon nichts wissen. Ihre Augenringe waren mehr schlecht als Recht durch einen einfachen Schminkzauber verdeckt – sie hatte diese Zauber nie perfekt beherrscht – doch in ihren Augen brannte das gleiche Feuer wie eh und je.

Der Doktor verrenkte sich neben Hermine fast den Hals bei dem Versuch, alle Schulleiterportraits zu finden und die alten Gerätschaften Dumbledores, von denen einige immer noch hier in Vitrinen ihr Dasein fristeten, zu begutachten. Hermine räusperte sich, und einen Moment später stand er wieder neben ihr, mit einem reumütigen Blick wie ein Hund, der gerade unerlaubt aufs Sofa gesprungen war. Hermine musste lächeln.  
„Sie sind unmöglich."  
Er grinste nur.

o0o

Minerva war nicht glücklich gewesen, doch nachdem sie mit einem Diagnosezauber festgestellt hatte, dass der Doktor definitiv kein Mensch war – und sie ihm einige Tropfen Veritaserum verabreicht hatte – erlaubte sie ihm, einige Zeit hierzubleiben und seine Erinnerungen zu behalten. Allerdings nur auf Hermines Verantwortung, was bedeutete, dass er ohne Hermine kaum irgendwohin gehen durfte.

Das störte beide nicht sonderlich, immerhin hätten sie so oder so Hermines Freizeit zusammen verbracht. Der Doktor musste lediglich seine Streifzüge durch das Schloss während der Unterrichtszeit ein wenig einschränken und durfte mit niemandem sprechen. Die meiste Zeit des restlichen Nachmittags war er unter einem Desillusionierungszauber unterwegs, während Hermine so viel an Klausuren und Unterrichtsvorbereitung abarbeitete, wie sie konnte.

Das Abendessen nahmen die beiden in der Küche ein, weit weg von neugierigen Blicken, und im Schutz der Dämmerung ließ Hermine die TARDIS schließlich langsam, aber sicher über das Schulgelände schweben, bis sie an den Schutzschilden am Rand des Geländes ankamen. Die TARDIS durchbrach sie, als wären sie nicht da.

Hermine betrachtete die Box argwöhnisch, während sie für sich und den Doktor mit einigen Runen ihre magische Signatur in die Schilde einwob, sodass sie sie an dieser Stelle passieren konnten. Kaum hatte die TARDIS mehrere Meter Abstand zwischen sich und die magische Barriere gebracht, flackerte die Birne auf dem Dach wieder auf.

Der Doktor gab einen Freudenschrei von sich, sperrte sie ruck zuck wieder auf und stürmte hinein. Hermine blieb im Eingang stehen, die Füße noch auf dem taufeuchten Rasen, peinlich darauf bedacht, nichts zu berühren. Es lag immer noch genug Magie in der Luft, dass die Box jederzeit wieder den Geist aufgeben konnte, da musste sie nicht noch mithelfen.  
In der Muggelwelt konnte sie elektrische Geräte zwar ohne Probleme anfassen, doch vermutlich war eine bestimmte Konzentration an Magie in der Umgebung nötig, um Strom außer Kraft zu setzen. Oder die Energie der TARDIS war kein Strom, sondern etwas anderes, was empfindlicher auf Magie reagierte.

In diesem Moment riss der Doktor sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Kommen Sie rein, Hermine! Sie läuft mittlerweile wieder so stabil, sie wird Sie schon aushalten."  
Hermine lächelte unsicher. „Auf Ihre Verantwortung, Doktor..."  
Vorsichtig trat sie ins Innere der TARDIS und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Beleuchtung blieb an, flackerte lediglich ein wenig. Hermine wurde mutiger, ging einmal rund um die Steuerkonsole und saugte den Anblick in sich auf. Sie hätte nicht beschreiben können, was sie sah, hätte keine Ordnung in die verschiedenen Schalter und Hebel bringen können – und doch schien alles seinen Platz zu haben und nur genau dorthin zu gehören.

Der Doktor hatte sich auf eine Sitzbank am Rand an der Plattform um die Konsole gesetzt und betrachtete sie erwartungsvoll. „Ich denke mal, Sie kann ich nicht damit verblüffen, dass sie innen größer ist als außen?"  
Hermine lächelte und lehnte sich an die Konsole, ihm gegenüber. „Sie macht das aber nicht mit Magie. Das ist durchaus verblüffend. Wobei –" Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Wenn sie durch die Zeit reisen kann und von Timelords entwickelt wurde, sollte es mich nicht überraschen. Bloß, weil für uns auf der Erde etwas neu ist, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht anderswo normal oder schon komplett veraltet ist."  
Der Doktor grinste. „In der Tat. Diese hübsche Lady hier ist im Grunde schon ein ausrangiertes und sehr fehleranfälliges Modell, aber nun ja..."  
„Einem geklauten Hippogreif schaut man nicht auf den Schweif", ergänzte Hermine trocken.

Er seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. An die Decke starrend murmelte er: „Wir müssen diese Serie dringend schauen. Da hat jemand geplaudert, definitiv."  
Hermine lachte leise. „Freuen Sie sich lieber, dass wir im Gegensatz zu mir noch keine gravierenden Fehler gefunden haben. Das ist auch nicht schön." Sie sah sich um. „Darf ich mich ein wenig umsehen in den anderen Räumen?"

Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich komme mit. Die TARDIS gestaltet sich gerne um, ohne mich würden Sie vermutlich nicht zurückfinden."  
Er erhob sich und trat zu einem der Durchgänge zum Rest des Schiffs. „Eins noch", meinte er und wandte sich zu Hermine um. „Finger weg von allen Büchern, Zetteln und Schildern. Informationen aus der Zukunft richten nur Chaos an."  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Wenn es denn sein muss."  
Doch gleich darauf grinste sie wieder und lief an ihm vorbei, weiter in das Innere der TARDIS.

o0o

Am nächsten Morgen war das Frühstück der beiden in der Küche nicht so ungestört wie das vergangene Abendessen. Hermine hatte gerade die Hälfte ihrer baked beans verspeist, da stürmte Severus Snape mit wehendem schwarzen Umgang in die Küche. Die Türen fielen hinter ihm mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss.

Er erstarrte, als er Hermine erblickte.  
Einen Augenblick später bewegte er sich so schnell, dass sie erst begriff, was er tat, als seine Nasenspitze bereits beinahe ihre berührte.  
„Miss Granger", zischte er, wie üblich ihren Titel ignorierend. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da für ein Spiel spielen?"  
Sie schaffte es gerade noch, nicht zusammen zu zucken. Seine plötzliche Nähe machte sie nervöser als jedes Wort, das er hätte sagen können. Und er wusste es und nutzte es eiskalt aus, dieser Bastard.

„Wovon sprechen Sie?", erwiderte sie so kühl und unbeteiligt wie nur möglich. Anscheinend war ihr das besser gelungen als erwartet, denn ein Gewitter kündigte sich auf seinem Gesicht an.  
„Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich spreche!", fauchte er ungehalten. „Wegen Ihres neuen Liebhabers durfte ich den Tränkemeisterkonvent absagen, weil Minerva es für eine gute Idee hält, Ihnen Arbeit abzunehmen, damit Sie mehr Zeit für Matratzensport haben!"

Hermine blinzelte. „Minerva hat was?", wiederholte sie langsam.  
Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Geschlechtsverkehr scheint sich tatsächlich negativ auf das Gehirn auszuwirken. Und da fragen Sie, warum ich es vorziehe, keine intimen Kontakte zu pflegen."  
Mit einem bitteren Blick wandte er sich ab, schnappte sich ein paar Scheiben trockenes Weißbrot aus dem Brotkorb und meinte, schon im Hinausgehen: „Ich darf Sie heute bei der Prüfungsaufsicht vertreten, Sie haben also nur die Erstklässler im ersten Block. Die Klausuren sind heute Abend in Ihrem Büro."

Hermine starrte ihm vor den Kopf geschlagen hinterher, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, doch anders als sonst schienen sich keine Worte bilden zu wollen, Worte, die das Missverständnis aufgeklärt hätten.  
Als Severus schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte, ertönte neben ihr die Stimme des Doktors: „Falls es Sie interessiert – Hermine und ich sind nur Freunde. Ich vermeide es grundsätzlich, intime Beziehungen zu Menschen einzugehen. Der Abschied ist bei Freunden schon schwer genug."

Severus blieb stehen und warf einen argwöhnischen Blick über die Schulter zurück. „Sie faseln. Sie sind schließlich ein Mensch."  
Der Doktor erhob sich und breitete die Arme aus. „Ihr Zauberer habt doch so hübsche Diagnosezauber. Vergewissern Sie sich selbst."  
Der Blick des Tränkemeisters flackerte für einen Augenblick zu Hermine hinüber, und sie atmete tief ein. „Meint er das ernst?", wollte er ungehalten wissen.  
Hermine nickte nur.  
Severus rollte mit den Augen, murmelte: „Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte", zückte jedoch seinen Zauberstab.

Einen Augenblick später weiteten sich seine Augen. „Was sind Sie?"  
Der Doktor steckte locker die Hände in die Hosentaschen und lehnte sich auf die Tischkante. „Ein Timelord vom Planeten Gallifrey." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Genauer gesagt – der letzte Timelord."  
Severus schnaubte und steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Und was genau soll ein Timelord sein?"

Der Doktor hob das Kinn. „Wir waren eine sehr alte, hochentwickelte Spezies mit der Fähigkeit, durch Zeit und Raum zu reisen. Wir waren im gesamten Universum unterwegs, seit der Bildung der ersten Planeten bis fast zum Ende. Wir werden sehr alt, da wir unseren Körper regenerieren können – vor dem Zeitkrieg zumindest, jetzt bin es nur noch ich."  
Er stockte, und Hermine musterte ihn neugierig. Von dem Zeitkrieg hatte sie gehört, doch dass er der letzte Timelord war – das war neu. Es musste wohl einiges geschehen sein, seit die Serie nicht mehr produziert wurde. War das die Zeitspanne gewesen, von der er gesprochen hatte? Die Zeitspanne, wo er eine Zeit lang nicht auf der Erde gewesen war?

Der Doktor räusperte sich und sprach weiter: „Jedenfalls hasse ich Abschiede. Und je näher ich einem Menschen stehe, desto schmerzhafter wird der Abschied. Also wäre es äußerst unklug, eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen einzugehen, die über Freundschaft hinaus geht."  
Severus verschränkte die Arme und musterte den Doktor zweifelnd. „Und wie alt sind Sie, wenn Sie Abschied von menschlichen Gefährten als unumgänglich betrachten?"

Der Doktor lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Zeigt Ihr toller Diagnosezauber das nicht an? Ich bin 905 Jahre alt."  
Severus schnaubte. „Lächerlich. Wenn die zwei Herzen nicht wären..."  
„Glauben Sie nicht, dass ihm eine überzeugendere Lüge eingefallen wäre, würde er Sie anlügen wollen?", warf Hermine sanft ein, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. Die Worte kamen zu ihr zurück, als wären sie niemals weg gewesen.

Severus' Aufmerksamkeit wanderte vom Doktor zu ihr zurück. „Also behaupten Sie ernsthaft, dass dieser Kerl die Wahrheit sagt? Woher soll ich wissen, dass er Sie nicht verhext hat, damit Sie ihm gefügig sind?"  
Hermine blinzelte ungläubig. Wie kam Severus denn bitte auf so etwas?  
Der Doktor klang amüsiert, als er sagte: „Wieso streiten Sie immer mit ihr, wenn Sie sich doch solche Sorgen um sie machen?"

Augenblicklich hatte Severus den Blick wieder von Hermine abgewandt. Er spie den Doktor regelrecht an: „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um sie. Aber ich weiß, wer ihre Arbeit machen darf, wenn sie ausfällt."  
Der Doktor lächelte schief. „Natürlich. Wie dumm von mir, etwas anderes zu behaupten."  
Severus schien einige Zentimeter zu wachsen, als er sich vor dem Doktor aufbaute. „Machen Sie sich etwa über mich lustig?"

Der Doktor wich keinen Millimeter. Er musterte Severus lediglich einen Augenblick stumm und erwiderte dann schlicht: „Nein. Aber ich weiß, wie Sie sich fühlen."  
Hermine konnte die Blicke der beiden nicht genau erkennen, da der Doktor leicht abgewandt von ihr stand und Severus' Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen und seine Augen vor ihr verbargen. Nach einem Augenblick gespannter Stille jedoch wich der Tränkemeister, sichtlich aus der Fassung gebracht, zurück.  
„Nichts für ungut", meinte der Doktor sanft.  
Severus blinzelte, schnaubte wortlos und stürmte mit flatterndem Umhang aus der Küche.

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Was – was war das gerade?", wollte sie leise wissen.  
Der Doktor lächelte sie schief an. „Ich vermute, dass es Legilimentik war. Dieser Snape ist ein misstrauischer Kauz – aber er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck."  
Hermine musste fast gegen ihren Willen lächeln. „Ich weiß."  
Etwas von ihren wirren Gedankenfetzen der letzten Minuten schien so offensichtlich zu sein, dass der Doktor hinzufügte: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Er hasst Sie nicht."

Sie schnappte nach Luft. Blinzelnd wisperte sie: „Heißt das – Sie haben in SEINEN Kopf hinein sehen können?"  
Er gluckste. „Habe ich. Aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, es stand deutlich genug auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Sagen Sie ihm das bloß nicht – ich bin sicher, Menschen gegenüber kann er seine Gefühle überdurchschnittlich gut verbergen."

Ihr Lächeln verrutschte. „Ja, das kann er. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, es wäre nicht so."  
Er musterte sie durchdringend. „Ich weiß."  
Sie schluckte. „Und ich nehme an, Sie können gerade mehr von meinem Gesicht ablesen, als ich Ihnen unter anderen Umständen verraten hätte."  
Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Er nickte nur.

o0o

Bezüglich seiner Menschenkenntnis merkte man dem Doktor seine neunhundert Jahre durchaus an, doch als er an Hermines Seite eine gute Stunde später Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze betrat, hatte sie das Gefühl, mit einem kleinen Jungen einkaufen zu gehen.  
Er war neugierig auf alles, fragte Ron und George Löcher in den Bauch, wollte wissen, wie jeder Scherzartikel funktionierte und störte sich nicht daran, dass er die Antwort sowieso erst einmal nicht verstand.

Hermine versuchte zwar, ihm etwas an Zaubertheorie zu erklären, doch schnell stellte sie fest, dass es nicht nötig war. Er verinnerlichte die Logik hinter der Magie innerhalb weniger Stunden – eine Logik, die selbst sie erst nach dem ersten halben Schuljahr begriffen hatte. Fasziniert sah sie zu, wie er Stück für Stück die Magie um sich herum analysierte und schließlich irgendwann die ersten eigenen Ideen für neue Zauber verkündete. Es klang überraschend sinnvoll – gepaart mit Ideen, die verrückter waren als die der Weasleys.

Sie blieben fast den gesamten Nachmittag dort und kehrten erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach Hogwarts zurück – der Doktor mit einer prall gefüllten Tasche an Scherzartikeln. Hermine schmunzelte, als sie neben ihm den Weg zum Schlossportal hinauf lief.  
„Sie wissen, dass Sie die nicht mitnehmen können?"  
Er grinste. „Das bedeutet nur, dass ich sie sofort alle ausprobieren und aufbrauchen kann. Wie empfindlich sind Sie denn, wenn es um die Einhaltung der Schulregeln und Scherzartikel geht?"  
Er warf ihr einen so unschuldigen Blick zu, dass sie laut auflachen musste.

Es war schwer, wieder in ihre Rolle als Lehrerin hinein zu finden, wenn sie mit ihm unterwegs war. Sie fühlte sich im Moment wie eine völlig andere Person. Sich räuspernd, meinte sie so streng wie möglich: „Keine ernsthaften Schäden, keine Verletzungen, kein Stören des Unterrichtsablaufes oder der Prüfungen – und der Nachtruhe."  
Der Doktor zog eine Grimasse. „Langweilig."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, tut mir Leid. Sie können froh sein, dass ich die Tasche nicht gleich konfisziere."  
Er seufzte gespielt und rollte mit den Augen, während er ihr den Torflügel aufhielt. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut."

o0o

Hermine beäugte die Kabel unterhalb der Steuerkonsole argwöhnisch. „Sie sehen tatsächlich wie Stromkabel aus, die Energie verhält sich auch wie Strom – nur eigenwilliger. Aber –" Sie blickte zum Doktor hinauf, der an der Steuerkonsole herumschraubte und frustriert auf den flimmernden Bildschirm starrte. „Das bedeutet auch, dass sie der Magie ähnlicher ist als der Strom unserer Muggelwelt."  
Der Doktor blickte auf, augenblicklich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Das bedeutet, es wird einfacher, die beiden Energieformen ineinander umzuwandeln und die Magiesperre auszuschalten."

Hermine nickte eifrig. „Der Strom und die Magie verhalten sich wie zwei gegengleiche Wellen, die sich gegenseitig auslöschen – wobei, nicht ganz, die Magie ist sozusagen die stärkere Welle, die am Ende nach der Auslöschung der schwächeren übrig bleibt. Aber diese Energie – es ist wie eine Welle, die in beide Richtungen ausschlägt, sowohl die der Magie als auch die des Stroms. Im Moment löscht die Magie den Ausschlag in Stromrichtung aus und addiert sich mit ihrem eigenen Rest zu einem Magiepegel, der durchgehend vorhanden ist."

Der Doktor wuselte um die Konsole herum und betätigte mit neuem Tatendrang einige Knöpfe.  
„Wenn wir die Phase der TARDIS soweit verschieben könnten, dass die beide Magieausschläge sich überlagern würden und der Stromausschlag genau im Energietal der Magie liegt, dann hätte die TARDIS nicht nur ihre Energie zurück, sondern wir würden auch eine Art magisches Feld um sie herum erzeugen!"  
Hermine lief strahlend die Treppenstufen zu ihm hinauf. „Genau! Und dieses magische Feld kann man dann theoretisch auch noch mit einem bestimmten Zauber programmieren, sodass zum Beispiel ein dauerhafter Ignorierzauber über der TARDIS liegt."

Die beiden sahen sich an und begannen zeitgleich zu grinsen.  
„Ich mag die Art, wie Sie denken, Hermine."  
„Geht mir genauso, Doktor."

o0o

„WAS?"  
Der Doktor starrte leicht entsetzt auf den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer der Grangers. Hermine musste lachen. „So schlimm?"  
Er blinzelte. „So habe ich also für euch Menschen ausgesehen, als ich in meiner ersten Regeneration hier war?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich. Wenn einer Ihrer Begleiter aus dieser Zeit für die Produktion der Serie verantwortlich war, sogar recht wahrscheinlich."

Er holte tief Luft und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die strubbeligen Haare. „Ich hoffe doch, ich sehe jetzt zumindest nicht mehr so schlimm aus."  
Hermine grinste. „Absolut nicht schlimm. Ich würde fast sagen, Sie sehen sehr gut aus."  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte schief. „Schmieren Sie mir keinen Honig ums Maul, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."

Dann griff er nach dem Buch, das auf dem Couchtisch lag, und hielt es Hermine hin. „Hier, gleiches Recht für alle. Ich habe Ihren ersten Auftritt markiert, im Hogwartsexpress vor Ihrer Einschulung."  
Hermine holte tief Luft und schlug das Buch an der Stelle auf, an der das Lesezeichen steckte. Ihre Stirn legte sich immer weiter in Falten, während sie las.

„Ich soll Ron gesagt haben, dass er Dreck auf der Nase hatte?" Sie schnaubte. „Gut, dass ich seinen Zauberspruch für sinnlos gehalten habe, stimmt, aber Ron hatte keinen Dreck auf der Nase. Wer schreibt so etwas? Was soll so ein Detail bringen?"  
Der Doktor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Karikative Überzeichnung der Charaktere?"  
Hermine musterte das Buch zweifelnd, dann las sie weiter. „Nun ja, mal sehen. Ich ahne allerdings schon, wohin das führt."

Der Doktor schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und ließ die Folge weiter laufen. „Und ich bin mal gespannt, ob sie zumindest meine nächste Regeneration halbwegs getroffen haben", murmelte er.

o0o

Hermine schlug frustriert das vor ihr liegende Buch zu, so heftig, dass sie sich einen tadelnden Seitenblick von Madam Pince einfing. Der Doktor sah von seinem eigenen Buch auf – Muggellektüre in seinem Fall.  
Sie hatten beschlossen, in der Abteilung für Muggelkunde über Strom zu recherchieren, nachdem sie beide an einem Punkt feststeckten, an dem sie zwar wussten, was sie machen wollten, aber nicht, ob und wie es möglich war. Doch die Recherche erwies sich bisher als ebenso wenig fruchtbar.

Hermine seufzte. „Machen wir Schluss für heute? Wir wären vermutlich besser bedient, wenn wir früh schlafen gehen. Ich muss morgen wieder Klausuren korrigieren."  
Der Doktor nickte und klappte sein Buch etwas sanfter zu. „Wann sind die Prüfungen denn vorbei?"  
Sie schnappte sich die beiden Bücher und stellte sie im Regal hinter sich wieder an ihre Plätze. „Geschrieben sind sie alle, nur korrigiert noch nicht. Die ZAGS und UTZs muss ich zum Glück nicht auch noch machen."

Er erhob sich und folgte ihr nach draußen vor die Bibliothek. Die beiden machten sich, ohne sich absprechen zu müssen, auf den Weg in die Küche hinunter, um sich ein spätes Abendessen zu ergattern. Es war für beide in der vergangenen Woche zur Gewohnheit geworden, und der Doktor hatte mittlerweile genug Zeit gehabt, das Schloss zu erkunden, sodass er sich nicht mehr so schnell verlief.

Auf halbem Weg meinte er leise: „Sagen Sie mal, ich weiß zwar, dass die Bücher nicht akkurat recherchiert sind" – Sie schnaubte – „Aber wie stehen Sie zu Hauselfen? Immerhin haben Sie in der vergangenen Woche nicht einmal versucht, einem Hauselfen Kleidung unterzujubeln."  
Hermine stöhnte und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Diese Bücher werden noch mein Sargnagel, das schwöre ich."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, ich habe eine Zeit lang gedacht, dass ich die Hauselfen befreien müsste. Aber Tatsache ist – sie wollen nicht frei sein. Und wenn jemand nicht befreit werden will, kann ich ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Also setze ich mich jetzt dafür ein, dass sie von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe alle regelmäßig kontrolliert werden, damit man Missbrauch verhindern kann. Hier in Hogwarts geht es ihnen sehr gut, und Dobby, der immer frei sein wollte, durfte auch das. Also" – sie hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme – „Was soll ich hier tun? Es geht den Elfen so gut, wie sie es gerne hätten."

Der Doktor lächelte schief und nickte. „Es scheint so. Aber finden Sie es nicht manchmal frustrierend, dass manche Wesen gar kein besseres Leben haben wollen, als das, was sie kennen, obwohl man ihnen dazu verhelfen könnte?"  
Hermine seufzte schwer. „Oh ja, das ist es. Ich vermute, Sie haben das schon öfter erlebt, nicht wahr?"  
Er nickte und kitzelte die Birne in dem Gemälde, welches den Durchgang zur Küche markierte.  
„Ja, viel zu oft. Aber Freiheit bedeutet nun einmal Verantwortung für sich selbst und das eigene Volk zu übernehmen, und wenn man das nie gelernt hat, schreckt es eher ab, als zu verlocken."

Hermine brummte zustimmend, als sie die Küche betraten. Sie hielt inne, als sie Severus Snape an einem der Küchentische sitzen sah, einen Teller mit warmem Abendbrot vor sich und ein Buch daneben. Er musterte die beiden mit einem undeutbaren Blick, ruckte dann aber einladend mit dem Kopf.

Der Doktor folgte der stummen Aufforderung mit einem breiten Lächeln und ließ sich neben dem Tränkemeister nieder, Hermine folgte etwas langsamer.  
„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", wollte sie wissen, als sie sich den beiden gegenüber setzte. Einen Augenblick später kamen zwei Hauselfen herbei gewuselt und brachten ihnen unaufgefordert Abendessen.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie beide scheinen ja auch langsam Stammgäste hier unten zu werden", bemerkte er.  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Professor Snape gemacht?", fragte sie langsam. „Er hatte nie auch nur das Bedürfnis nach Smalltalk."  
Severus schnaubte. „Stellen Sie keine Fragen und ich erzähle Ihnen keine Lügen."

Hermine blinzelte und hielt seinen Blick einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie den Kopf senkte. In seinem Gesicht war nichts zu erkennen gewesen, es war so ausdruckslos wie immer. Rasch warf sie einen Blick zum Doktor hinüber, der leise lächelte. Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue, doch er schüttelte, immer noch schief lächelnd, den Kopf. Hermine rollte mit den Augen und widmete sich ihrem Essen.

Wunderbar. Er hatte also begriffen, was mit Severus los war, weigerte sich jedoch, es ihr zu sagen. Nun ja, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war es logisch – Severus hatte nicht antworten wollen, demnach war es nur fair vom Doktor, es für sich zu behalten. Aber – ach verdammt, sie wollte es wissen!  
Klappernd legte sie ihr Besteck auf dem Teller ab und funkelte Severus an, bis er erneut den Kopf von seinem eigenen Teller erhob und ihren Blick erwiderte. „Dann lügen Sie mich meinetwegen an, aber ich hätte gerne eine Antwort. Wenn Sie sich nicht normal benehmen, muss ich mir berechtigte Sorgen machen, dass ich meine Arbeit wieder selbst übernehmen darf."

Ihr Sarkasmus war nicht ganz so schneidend wie der seine, doch er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
Severus kräuselte die Lippen. „Keine Sorge, mir geht es blendend. Sie werden auch in Zukunft mehr als genug Zeit für Ihren 'Liebhaber' haben."  
Das Wort „Liebhaber" sprach er so klirrend aus, dass Hermine fast schwören konnte, Eifersucht herauszuhören, doch es lag auch ein Hauch Ironie darin, gerade genug, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er nicht mehr wirklich daran glaubte. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum sich bei dieser Erkenntnis ihre Eingeweide verknoteten.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, welches etwas verunglückte. „Wenn sie das sagen – welchen Grund hat ihre Schweigsamkeit dann? Sie lassen doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus, mich verbal anzugreifen."  
Seine Augenbrauen zuckten eine Millisekunde lang und lenkten Hermines Blick kurz ab, doch er kehrte fast sofort zu seinen Augen zurück. Er antwortete leise und langsam, als würde er jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen: „Lügen sind und bleiben Lügen. Ich habe genug gelogen für mein ganzes Leben."

Hermine starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, während ihre Gedanken versuchten, sich nach dem Purzelbaum, den sie gerade geschlagen hatten, wieder zu ordnen. Was versuchte er ihr da gerade zu sagen?  
Seine ätzenden Bemerkungen über sie und ihren Unterrichtsstil, seit sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, jeder Versuch ihrerseits, mit ihm Frieden schließen zu wollen, der mit harten, unbarmherzigen Worten abgeschmettert worden war – was davon war seinen tatsächlichen Gedanken entsprungen und was waren Lügen?

Bevor sie jedoch zu einem Schluss gekommen war, schob Severus seinen leeren Teller von sich und klappte das vergessene Buch daneben zu. Er beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch, zu ihr, und meinte leise: „Gute Nacht – Professor Granger."  
Dann erhob er sich und verließ die Küche mit schnellen Schritten. Hermine folgte ihm mit den Augen und zuckte zusammen, als das Portrait hinter ihm mit einem Klicken wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz schwang.

Sie holte tief Luft und blinzelte. Der Doktor rutschte auf den Platz ihr gegenüber und lächelte. „Was habe ich Ihnen gesagt?"  
Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln, so gut es im Moment ging. Ihre Gedanken rasten immer noch.  
„Sie hatten Recht", wisperte sie. „Er hat das erste Mal meinen vollen Titel benutzt. Ich dachte in letzter Zeit, dass ich tun könnte, was ich will, er würde mich niemals als gleichgestellte Kollegin sehen. Das hier – das war ein Friedensangebot."

Jetzt grinste der Doktor regelrecht. „Ich weiß. Ist das nicht fantastisch?"  
Seine gute Laune, die er regelmäßig aus dem Nichts hervorzaubern konnte, verfehlte auch diesmal ihre Wirkung nicht. Hermine musste lachen. „Ja, das ist es."

o0o

Ein Krachen hallte durch die Kommandozentrale der TARDIS, gefolgt von einem Fluchen. Hermine zuckte zusammen und sprang auf, die Schaltstation vor ihr vergessen. Sie fand den Doktor auf der anderen Seite der Konsole, auf einem Bein hüpfend, sich den anderen Fuß mit beiden Händen haltend.  
Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Haben Sie – haben Sie die TARDIS getreten?!"  
„Das sieht man doch", knurrte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

Hermine ließ einen Diagnosezauber über ihn laufen, welcher die Lichter in der TARDIS zum Flackern brachte. Als sie sicher war, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hatte, ging sie auf die Knie, um den Schaden an der TARDIS zu inspizieren.  
Wenn sie in den letzten Tagen etwas gelernt hatte, dann, dass sie eher noch eigenwilliger war als in der Serie dargestellt. Sie würde ihnen diesen Tritt mit Sicherheit übel nehmen, wenn sie nicht sofort etwas unternahm. Eine Glasscheibe unter der Konsole, rund um den Energiekern, war leicht angeknackst, aber nicht gebrochen. Rasch richtete sie ihren Zauberstab darauf und reparierte sie, bevor die TARDIS reagieren konnte.

Dann erst wandte sie sich wieder dem Doktor zu. Er war mittlerweile zu der Sitzbank hinüber gehopst und hatte den Schuh ausgezogen. Sie ging langsam zu ihm hinüber. Während er sich den dunkelbraunen Wollsocken vom Fuß zog, blickte er gespielt anklagend zu ihr auf.  
„Ist Ihnen die TARDIS also wichtiger als ich? Ich bin erschüttert."  
Sie lächelte und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Nein, aber sie ist nachtragender. Geben Sie Ihren Fuß her."

Er streckte ihn ihr entgegen, und sie stellte fest, dass die große Zehe dick geworden war und blau anlief.  
„Ich kann das heilen – aber nur, wenn Sie möchten."  
Er lächelte schief. „Ich vertraue Ihnen. Machen Sie ruhig."  
Vorsichtig ließ Hermine ihren Heilzauber über den Fuß wandern und stellte sicher, dass sie die anderen Zehen ebenfalls mit behandelte, nur für den Fall. Die Augen des Doktors wurden immer größer und sein Mund stand offen, als sie fertig war.

Sie musste lachen. „So überrascht?"  
Er blinzelte. „Nein, das nicht, aber – es fühlt sich komisch an. Fast wie Kitzeln."  
„Das Gefühl ist je nachdem, wer den Zauber ausführt, anders. Jemand, der viel Talent für Heilzauber hat, kann alles heilen, ohne dass überhaupt ein zusätzliches Gefühl entsteht. Und jemand, der zum ersten Mal etwas heilt, könnte Ihnen dabei durchaus zusätzliche Schmerzen zufügen."

Der Doktor nickte, während er sich Socken und Schuh wieder anzog. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Energiekern der TARDIS. Er stand auf, ging zur Konsole hinüber und strich langsam mit einer Hand darüber.  
„Entschuldige, altes Mädchen", murmelte er.  
Schließlich wandte er sich zu Hermine und lehnte sich an das Schaltpult. „Sind Sie weiter gekommen als ich?"  
Hermine erwiderte leicht ironisch: „Kommt ganz darauf an, wie weit Sie gekommen sind."

Der Doktor fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und musterte sie unter hochgezogenen Brauen. „Genauso weit wie vorher, fürchte ich."  
Sie lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Auch nicht viel weiter. Ich glaube fast, dass es nicht möglich ist – zumindest mit unseren heutigen Möglichkeiten."  
Er zischte. „Und in die Zukunft zu reisen und sich anzuschauen, wie das Problem vielleicht gelöst wurde, wäre gemogelt."  
Hermine nickte. „Exakt."

Düster starrte sie in den Energiekern der TARDIS, als läge dort die Antwort, doch natürlich fand sie sie nicht. Der Doktor ließ sich wieder neben sie auf die Sitzbank fallen.  
„Das Problem ist im Grunde einfach", meinte Hermine, mehr für sich selbst als für ihn. „Alles, was wir brauchen, ist etwas, um Magie in einer mechanischen Einrichtung zu kanalisieren und sie die gleiche Form wie Strom oder die Energie der TARDIS annehmen zu lassen. Die Magie wird allerdings durch Holz kanalisiert, während Strom oder die TARDIS Metall als Leiter verwenden."

Der Doktor zog seinen Schraubenzieher und warf ihn in die Luft, nur um ihn wieder aufzufangen und erneut zu werfen. „Das erklärt zwar endlich, warum mein Schraubenzieher bei Holz nicht funktioniert, aber das löst unser Problem nicht."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Funktioniert er auch bei der Außenhülle der TARDIS nicht? Die ist zwar aus Holz, gehört aber eigentlich zum Schiff, oder?"  
„Nope, absolut nichts. Ziemlich nervig. Denken Sie, dass Holz allgemein nur auf Magie reagiert?"

„Nun, Holz leitet keinen Strom, aber Stein leitet auch nicht und der Schraubenzieher wirkt. Wenn, dann muss Holz eine Art passive Magie besitzen, die die TARDIS sogar nachbilden kann. So passiv, dass sie nicht ausstrahlt, sondern lediglich einige andere Energieformen blockt, die auf das Holz wirken."  
„Und sind Ihre Zauberstäbe nicht alle aus bestimmten Hölzern?"  
„Ja, je nach Holz besitzt ein Zauberstab unterschiedliche Eigenschaften – also ist das Holz der TARDIS womöglich anders als jede Holzart, die natürlich wächst, weil sie ja künstlich aus Metall und Energie entstanden ist."

Der Doktor zog eine Grimasse. „Das ist alles theoretisch wahnsinnig interessant, aber ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben den Punkt immer noch nicht getroffen."  
Hermine strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Nein, haben wir nicht. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir es so schnell tun werden, fürchte ich."

o0o

Es war bereits Nacht, als Severus Snape sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machte. Die Tür zum Eberkopf fiel sachte hinter ihm zu, durch die dicke Staubschicht auf den Holzplanken des Pubs gedämpft.  
Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er einmal gerne in Aberforths Gesellschaft sein würde, doch der alte Mann hatte einen ähnlich klaren und kalten Blick auf die Welt wie er selbst, ein nicht geklärtes Verhältnis zu Albus zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes, und Dinge in seiner Vergangenheit, über die er nicht reden wollte – zumindest mit den meisten Leuten nicht.

Früher hätte er es als Unsinn abgetan, doch aufgrund dieser Gemeinsamkeiten hatten sie damals, kurz nach dem Endkampf, tatsächlich nach einigen Gläsern Feuerwhiskey eine gemeinsame Gesprächsbasis gefunden. Am nächsten Tag war Severus nüchtern wieder gekommen, nur um festzustellen, dass er Aberforths Gesellschaft auch ohne Alkohol nicht als aufdringlich empfand – seitdem kam er einmal im Monat auf ein Glas vorbei.

Er verließ gerade das Dorf auf dem breiten Weg, der zum Schlossgelände hinauf führte, da trat eine Gestalt aus den Schatten und ihm in den Weg. Sie trug einen bodenlangen Mantel mit einer Kapuze, die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, sodass er nur einen dunkel geschminkten, offensichtlich weiblichen Mund mit einem harten Zug darum erkennen konnte.

Er packte den Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel, bereit, ihn jeder Zeit zu ziehen.  
„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?", fragte er schroff.

Sie lächelte und hob den Kopf ein wenig, behielt die Kapuze jedoch auf. Aus dem Schatten des Stoffes funkelte ihm ein unbeugsamer Blick entgegen. Willensstark, aber nicht wahnsinnig. Das war mehr, als er erwartet hatte bei ihrem ersten Anblick.  
„Im Moment verkehrt ein gewisser Doktor auf Hogwarts, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit einer vollen, melodiösen Stimme.

„Wer will das wissen?", gab Severus abweisend zurück.  
Sie lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht. „Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Sie müssen nur wissen, dass ich etwas für den Doktor habe. Aber da ich nicht auf das Schlossgelände komme, bitte ich Sie darum, es ihm zu geben. Keine Sorge, es ist nichts magisches, explosives oder anderweitig gefährliches."

Sie zog einen Briefumschlag aus dem Mantel hervor und hielt ihn Severus hin. Er beäugte ihn misstrauisch und ließ dann einen Diagnosezauber darüber laufen. Es war tatsächlich nur ein harmloser Brief.  
„Geben Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich mir die Mühe machen sollte."

o0o

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück in den Keller kam, fand sie den Doktor und Severus beide an einem der Tische sitzen, einander gegenüber, in friedlichem Schweigen. Zumindest sah es auf den ersten Blick friedlich aus.

Sie zog sich einen Stuhl herbei, setzte sich auf Severus' Tischseite und meinte leise: „Morgen."  
Severus nickte ihr kurz zu, was viel für ihn war und ihre Gedanken schon wieder ins Stocken brachte, doch der Doktor reagierte, untypisch für ihn, überhaupt nicht. Während die Hauselfen ihr ebenfalls Frühstück brachten, musterte sie ihn genauer.

Er hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen, er starrte ins Leere irgendwo neben ihrer Schulter. Sie wedelte probeweise vor seinem Gesicht herum. Keine Reaktion.  
„Doktor?" Nichts.  
Sie wandte sich stirnrunzelnd an Severus. „Wissen sie, was er hat?"  
Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jemand hat ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Seit er ihn gelesen hat, ist er so."  
„Einen Brief? Wer?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Frau. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber der Brief war definitiv nicht magisch, und sie war auch nicht auf dem Schlossgelände. Sie wusste aber, dass der Doktor im Moment hier ist, was schon verwunderlich genug für einen Muggel ist. Andererseits weiß ich auch nicht wirklich, was er hier verloren hat, also wundert mich langsam nichts mehr."

Hermine lächelte schief. „Wenn es um den Doktor geht, sind Dinge, die auch für uns Magier ungewöhnlich sind, meist an der Tagesordnung."  
Severus brummte. „Das habe ich bemerkt."  
Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu und verfiel in Schweigen. Hermine störte das nicht, er hatte bereits ungewöhnlich viel und ungewöhnlich freundlich mit ihr gesprochen, das allein reichte schon, um den Tag rot im Kalender anzustreichen. Sie begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Erst, als sie schon fast aufgegessen hatte, kam der Doktor wieder zu sich und aß betont ruhig zu Ende. Schließlich erhob er sich zeitgleich mit Hermine und meinte leise: „Kommen Sie. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."  
Ein so endgültiger Unterton schwang bei diesen Worten mit, dass Hermine sofort wusste, was er ihr sagen würde – dass er gehen musste.

Sie holte tief Luft, nickte langsam und wollte sich dann von Severus verabschieden bis zum Abendessen – doch der Doktor winkte ab.  
„Sie wollten doch wissen, was los ist, Professor. Kommen Sie mit, ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Sie mich nach heute eine lange Zeit nicht zu Gesicht bekommen werden."

Hermine seufzte. Es war klar gewesen, dass er nicht ewig bleiben würde, doch sie hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen sehr lieb gewonnen.  
„Zur TARDIS?", fragte sie leise.  
Der Doktor nickte.  
Sie atmete tief durch und marschierte dann schnurstracks aus der Küche. Sie wusste, dass die beiden Männer ihr folgen würden, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie wusste genau, wie der Doktor im Moment aussehen würde, und sie wollte es nicht sehen.

Seine Augen würden brodeln. Wieder würde ein Abschied zu der schon viel zu langen Liste von Abschieden und Enden hinzukommen, und wieder würde es ihn ein Stückchen mehr kaputt machen. Er mochte vielleicht in Severus' Gesicht mehr lesen können als sie selbst – doch sie konnte in ihm, wie in ihren anderen Freunden auch – lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

Und selbst, wenn er schauspielerte – sie konnte immer erkennen, dass er mehr gesehen hatte, als jemals ein einzelnes Wesen sehen sollte.  
Die Timelords waren seltsam, stellte sie fest. Sie hatten mit Sicherheit vor dem Krieg das Beste aus ihrer Lebensdauer und ihren Fähigkeiten gemacht, doch dem Doktor tat beides nicht unbedingt gut.

Gedankenversunken lief das ungleiche Trio über die Schlossgründe. Wer sie so sehen würde, würde sich sicherlich wundern – vor allem der schweigende Professor Snape fiel aus dem Rahmen, in Gesellschaft von gleich zwei Personen.  
Als sie einen Ausläufer des Waldes durchquert hatten und am Rand der Barriere um das Schlossgelände ankamen, schnaubte Severus. „Sie haben jeden Tag die Schilde aufgehoben? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was das für eine Sicherheitslücke ist?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe unsere Signaturen mit Runen in die Schilde eingewoben. Da kommt niemand durch außer uns beiden. Ich nehme Sie dann mit dazu, Augenblick."  
Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und trat unbeschadet durch die Barriere. „Nicht nötig, das hat der Direktor am ersten Tag nach der Rückkehr des Dunkeln Lords bereits getan."

Hermine nickte verstehend und folgte ihm. Der Doktor sperrte die TARDIS auf und trat hinein, die beiden Lehrer im Schlepptau. Severus sah sich schweigend um, während Hermine sich ohne Umschweife auf die Sitzbank fallen ließ.  
„Was steht in den Brief? Von wem ist er? Und warum bedeutet das, dass Sie gehen müssen?"

Der Doktor fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und lehnte sich gegen die Konsole, mit einem Blick, der Hermine durch und durch ging. Ihr Hals wurde eng. In diesem Moment spürte sie, dass der Doktor sie ebenso mögen gelernt hatte wie sie ihn, und sie sah diese Augen, die sie auf dem Weg hierher so vehement ignoriert hatte.

„Der Brief ist von einer Person, die meine Zukunft kennt. Ich kenne sie nicht, habe sie erst einmal gesehen, aber ich vertraue ihr."  
„Warum tun Sie das, wenn Sie sich noch nicht kennen? Was sagt Ihnen, dass sie nicht lügt?", unterbrach Hermine ihn, als er weiter reden wollte.  
Er musterte sie durchdringend. „Sie kennt meinen Namen."  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Aber – niemand kennt Ihren Namen."  
Er nickte. „Das ist ja der Punkt. Ich könnte nur ein einziges Mal jemandem meinen Namen verraten..."  
„Sie ist ihre Frau."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem schiefen Lächeln. „Muss sie wohl sein. Zumindest hat sie einen kräftigen rechten Haken."  
Hermine grinste. „Ein guter Anfang."  
„Und sie hat sich für mich geopfert, statt zuzulassen, dass ich sterbe und sie mich niemals trifft."  
Hermines Lächeln erstarb, genau wie das des Doktors. „Dann können wir ihr vertrauen", meinte sie langsam.  
Er nickte. „Exakt. Und deswegen muss ich gehen."  
„Was stand in dem Brief?"

„Einen Augenblick. Sie reden über Zeitreisen?" Severus lehnte sich neben den Doktor.  
Dieser nickte. „Genau. Das hier ist mein Raum- und Zeitschiff, die TARDIS. Die letzten Tage über haben Hermine und ich untersucht, wieso Magie und ihre Energie – genau wie der Strom der Nichtmagier – sich nicht vertragen."  
Hermine knurrte. „Aber nicht wirklich mit Erfolg."  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Wir wissen, was los ist, wir wissen nur nicht, wie wir es anstellen müssen, um das Problem zu lösen. Und damit wären wir bei Rivers Brief."

„River? Hübscher Name."  
„Sie plappern, Hermine."  
Hermine starrte Severus an und bemerkte erst eine Sekunde zu spät, dass sie vermutlich gerade rot anlief. Erst Professor Granger, dann war er nett zu ihr, jetzt Hermine... Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Der Doktor gluckste, als er das sah und antwortete: „Wir können das Rätsel nicht jetzt schon lösen. River hat geschrieben, dass es eigentlich erst in fünfzig Jahren gelöst wird und dass die Entwicklung der gesamten magischen Welt damit zusammenhängt. Wir würden die Zukunft zu stark verändern und viele neue Entdeckungen gefährden, wenn wir so stark in den Zeitstrom eingreifen.  
Ich – ich hätte das bemerken müssen. Normalerweise sehe ich, wo Fixpunkte in der Zeit liegen, was ich verändern darf und was nicht, was richtig ist und wo die Entwicklung des Universums gestört wird. Aber die Magie hier ist auch nicht allzu gut für meine Sinne, wie es scheint."

Hermine blinzelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Doktor. Natürlich. Das klang logisch.  
„Dann werden wir es einfach nicht tun. Wieso bedeutet das, dass Sie trotzdem gehen müssen?"  
Er lächelte wieder schief. „Ich kenne mich. Und jetzt kenne ich Sie. Wir würden beide nicht die Finger davon lassen können. Ich muss die TARDIS aus Ihrer Reichweite schaffen und mich selbst von Magie in jeglicher Form fernhalten."

Hermine schnaubte. „Ich könnte ein elektrisches Gerät direkt an die Grenze zum Gelände hierher stellen und damit weiter experimentieren, also ist das kein Argument."  
„Sie würden ohne mich oder die TARDIS nicht weit kommen. Eure aktuellen elektrischen Geräte sind so umständlich und unterentwickelt im Gegensatz dazu, Sie würden es nicht schaffen. Außerdem ist es wichtiger, dass ich hier wegkomme, als dass Sie aufhören. Ich habe Einfluss auf unzählige Planeten, und ich könnte viel mehr ändern als Sie, selbst wenn Sie es übermorgen schon herausfinden."

Hermine zog eine Grimasse. „Warum müssen Sie in diesem Punkt so logisch sein?"  
Sein Lächeln wurde traurig. „Weil das Wohl von vielen über das einiger weniger geht. Ich habe Gallifrey und Skaro vernichtet, um das restliche Universum zu retten, da werde ich mich nicht von Ihnen umstimmen lassen."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Das – das meinten Sie also mit letzter Timelord", wisperte sie. „Ich – das – es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
Der Doktor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie brauchen nichts zu sagen. Ich habe getan, was ich musste."

Dröhnende Stille legte sich über die TARDIS, bis der Doktor, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, breit lächelte und meinte: „Und, wie wollt ihr beiden hübschen eure Sommerferien verbringen, jetzt wo ich weg bin?"  
Hermine und Severus tauschten einen verblüfften Blick, und er meinte tonlos: „Die Ruhe genießen, bis die Blagen wieder kommen."

Hermine lächelte spöttisch. „Sie sollten sich nicht beschweren, immerhin zwingt Sie niemand zum Unterrichten."  
Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich und ließen Hermines Lächeln breiter werden. Sie wusste, dass das einem breiten Lächeln bei anderen Leuten gleichkam.  
„Sie verwenden meine eigenen Worte gegen mich, Hermine?", gab er leise zurück.

Sie presste, immer noch lächelnd, die Lippen aufeinander. Sie mochte es, wie er ihren Namen aussprach. „Aber natürlich, Professor."  
Das „Professor" zog sie übertrieben in die Länge.  
Er schenkte ihr einen seltsamen, amüsierten Blick, den sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Subtilität ist nicht wirklich Ihre Stärke, Hermine. Gestatten, Severus."  
Sie wusste, dass sie strahlen musste wie eine Bekloppte, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihn schien es glücklicher Weise nicht zu stören.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich euch unterbreche", riss die Stimme des Doktors sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Aber... je länger ich hier bleibe, desto schwerer wird es. Für uns alle."  
Hermine blinzelte und räusperte sich, um ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. „Natürlich", murmelte sie und erhob sich langsam.

Der Doktor rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, als sie vor ihn trat, den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter schluckte und leise sagte: „Danke."  
Sie umarmte ihn, und während er ebenfalls die Arme um sie schlang, murmelte sie in sein Ohr: „Schauen sie heute in fünfzig Jahren wieder vorbei, ich werde da sein."  
Sie spürte, wie er lautlos lachte. „Ich hatte es vor, ja. Wird für mich in fünf Minuten sein."

Sie schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm, während sie sich wieder löste. „Sie wissen, dass das unfair gegenüber uns nicht-zeitreisenden Menschen ist, ja?"  
„Ja." Er sah nicht im geringsten so aus, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Lächelnd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Sie sind unmöglich."

Severus trat neben sie und nickte dem Doktor zu. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir Sie bald wieder sehen, oder?"  
„Für Menschenverhältnisse ist es nicht bald, nein. Aber ich komme wieder."  
„Bei Merlin, wir sind Sie noch nicht endgültig los?", fragte Severus spöttisch.

Hermine rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite, etwas, was sie sich gestern noch nicht getraut hätte. Er fing ihr Handgelenk ein und hielt sie fest.  
„Kommen Sie, Hermine. Gehen wir."  
Hermine lächelte dem Doktor noch einmal schräg zu und ließ sich dann mitziehen, hinaus aus der TARDIS, dieser wundervollen und fast magischen blauen Box, in der sie die vergangene Woche fast ihre komplette Freizeit verbracht hatte.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und zog sich noch zwei Schritte zurück. Die Lampe auf der TARDIS begann zu blinken und der unverwechselbare Lärm ertönte. Im nächsten Moment begann die Box zu flimmern.  
Hermine schluckte schwer und löste sich unwillkürlich aus Severus' Griff um ihr Handgelenk, um seine Hand zu umklammern. Er wehrte sich nicht.

Die TARDIS verschwand und hinterließ nichts als einen leichten Windstoß. Hermine holte tief Luft.  
Severus drückte ihre Hand. „Er kommt wieder, hat er gesagt. Kein Grund, melodramatisch zu werden."  
Hermine musste lächeln. „Das hatte ich nicht vor. Sie wollten wissen, wer er ist, nicht wahr? Haben Sie als Kind Muggelfernsehen geschaut?"

o0o

Als die TARDIS fünfzig Jahre später – für ihn kaum mehr als ein Wimpernschlag – wieder an derselben Stelle materialisierte, fand der Doktor keine Hermine. Er war alleine.  
Nun ja – fast. Ein Zettel hing an einem Baum. Stirnrunzelnd schnappte er ihn sich und las.

Hermine und Severus verspäten sich ein wenig. Sie haben heute Nacht auf ihren kleinen Enkel aufgepasst, was anstrengender ist, als mit dir unterwegs zu sein. Er hatte einen Magieausbruch und hat dabei leider, leider Severus' Labor in Brand gesteckt. Ärgere ihn also nicht zu sehr, Sweetie.

Er grinste. Alles war gut.


	16. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Das Crossover war Schus Wunsch:_

_""Mein liebes Wichtel-Kind._

_Hier ist meine Aufgabe für dich._

_Ich möchte ein Crossover zwischen HP und Dr. Who._  
_Folgendes Thema:_  
_Was macht ein Protagonist (egal ob w oder m) in einer blauen, alten Police-Box welche innen um ein vielfaches größer ist, als Sie von außen scheint?_  
_Was macht ein Doktor (am liebsten wäre mir Ten, aber ich habe auch keine probleme wenn du Nine oder Eleven nimmst), der sich einer Magie gegenübersieht, die er nicht kennt?_  
_Es sollte ein Oneshot sein, wo du dir die Wörteranzahl selber aussuchen darfst._

_Es darf eine Romanze geben, jedoch kein Slash. Alterbegrenzung ist mir eigentlich so egal, wie vielen anderen auch._

_Lass dich mit diesen Vorgaben frei aus._

_Solltest du dich nicht wirklich mit Dr. Who auskennen, reicht es, wenn du eine kurze Recherche im Internet durchführst. Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig, dass du die Serie bis auf den kleinsten Teil kennst._

_So liebes Wichtiel-Kind. Ich wünsche viel Spaß._  
_Liebe Grüße_  
_Dein Wichtel""_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wir hatten Sie schon einmal, und in Türchen Sechzehn sind sie wieder da!  
Hillie und Cedi!

www. fanfiction u/1505755/Hillie_Berta

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Cedrella

(Nehmt bitte jeweils die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Spaß!

**Wahrheit oder Pflicht  
**  
_Brought to you by CTP__  
__~CumberTwin Productions~__  
__eine Fanfiktion von Cedrella und Hillie__  
_  
Mit hochrotem Kopf fragte sich Hermione, wie zur Hölle sie in diese Situation gekommen war. Es hatte schon etwas sehr, sehr Surreales an sich.

„Was wählst du?", hörte sie seine dunkle Stimme.

„Pflicht." Sie klang etwas piepsig.

Hermione versuchte, ihre zitternden Hände stillzuhalten. Sie fühlte sich ausgeliefert. Was mochte er jetzt mit ihr vor haben?

Severus blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Mach dein Haar auf", bat er sie.

„Mein Haar?", fragte Hermione erstaunt. Severus' Blick wich nicht von ihr. „Ich mag deine Locken sehr gerne", gab er zu. „Ich finde es schade, wenn du sie im Dutt trägst."

Hermiones Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Langsam löste sie ihre Haarklemmen und ließ ihr Haar über ihre Schultern fallen. Severus' Augen folgten der Bewegung. Ein Kompliment, schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Ein Kompliment von ihm!

„Du bist dran", sagte sie, ihre Aufregung überspielend, und hob ihm zuprostend ihr Weinglas. Was würde er wählen? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Sie musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihre Freunde sagen würden, sollten sie erfahren, dass sie mit Snape ein albernes Spiel für Muggelkinder spielte und dabei Wein vernichtete… Sie waren gute Freunde geworden in letzter Zeit. Da sie Zaubertränke studierte, hatte Hermione mit Severus viel zu tun gehabt, und sie hatten sich immer öfter getroffen. Sie verstanden sich gut, und Hermione liebte Severus' Humor, und jetzt hatte ihr freundschaftliches Geplänkel in einer Mutprobe resultiert – wie auch immer sie beide darauf gekommen waren. Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Aber sie würde sich hüten, Wahrheit zu nehmen.

„Wahrheit", sagte Severus. „Ich möchte nicht noch einmal gezwungen werden, dieses Höllenzeug zu trinken." Er nickte zu der großen Flasche Muggel-Kräuterschnaps hinüber, den Hermione ihm eben in seiner Pflicht-Runde verabreicht hatte.

Wahrheit. Sie konnte ihn alles fragen, alles. Es machte sie nervös. Frag ihn nach seinen Gefühlen für dich, dröhnte die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Oh nein, sicher nicht. Sie würde sich nicht verraten.

„Erzähl mir etwas aus Hogwarts, was ich noch nicht weiß", forderte sie Severus auf. „Das Abenteuerlichste, was dir passiert ist."

Severus starrte nachdenklich in sein Weinglas.

„Okay, ich hab was, was dir gefallen könnte. Aber es ist nichts für schwache Nerven. Vielleicht bittest du mich danach um einen Obliviate, aber behaupte nicht, ich hätte dich nicht vorgewarnt. Also falls du dich entscheidest, dass du es doch nicht hören willst, sag es lieber jetzt, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen und grinste.

„Na gut, du willst es ja nicht anders", knurrte Severus mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Im Schloss sind in letzter Zeit einige Dinge vorgefallen, die ziemlich merkwürdig waren. Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen bat Albus mich zu sich, weil irgendjemand den Astronomieturm verunstaltet hatte. Trelawney war vollkommen außer sich, was aber meiner Meinung nach keine Verschlechterung sein kann, und es waren in den letzten Wochen schon häufiger seltsame Dinge im Astronomieturm passiert. Irgendjemand hatte leere Sherryflaschen herumgeschmissen, Kaffeesatz verstreut und die Venus aus ihrem Planetenmodell geklaut. Die Täter waren immer davon gekommen."

Als Hermione kicherte, warf er ihr einen gespielt strengen Blick zu.

„Noch lachst du. Also, eigentlich ist das nicht meine Aufgabe, irgendwelchen impertinenten Trotteln hinterherzuschnüffeln, aber weil der Direktor darauf bestand, habe ich mich der Sache angenommen. Er kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er einen durch seine dicken Brillengläser anblinzelt. Eigentlich hat er mich durch die Aussicht auf ein paar saftige Strafen gelockt; ich hatte da noch ein paar Flubberwürmer, die ausgenommen werden mussten, und die Kessel, die die Erstklässler zerstört hatten, mussten geflickt werden. Etwas, was ungehorsame Alleswisser sehr gut können. Sieh das als guten Rat eines alten Freundes, falls du dich jemals entscheidest, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten."

„Danke für deine wertvollen Tipps", lachte Hermione und ignorierte seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Ich lief also die Treppen zum Turm hinauf und hörte ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei von der alten Trelawney. Immerhin musste ich sie nicht lange suchen. Irgendjemand hatte „I WANNA SEE URANUS" in knallgrün an die Wand gezaubert und nicht mal Filch, der davor kniete und mit seinen dreckigen Schmutzlappen die Wand schrubbte, hatte eine Chance. Ich hatte den alten Griesgram selten so engagiert gesehen, mit vollem Körpereinsatz."

„Das soll mich schocken?", fragte Hermione amüsiert.

„Diese Aussicht war schon ziemlich schockierend, glaub mir. Aber ich habe jetzt schon viel zu lange erzählt. Du bist jetzt wieder dran. Den zweiten Teil gibt es später."

Hermione guckte gespielt böse. Worauf würde diese Geschichte wohl hinauslaufen? Er musste in der nächsten Runde unbedingt weitererzählen.

„Ich nehme wieder… Pflicht." Sie wappnete sich für seine Aufgabe.

Severus beäugte sie nachdenklich, dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und griff nach seinem Weinglas. Mitten in der Bewegung ertönte ein lautes Knacken und er griff sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Schulter. Er stöhnte auf.

„Merlin", seufzte er. „Ich habe mir irgendwas gezerrt oder so. In Ordnung… du könntest mir eine Schultermassage geben…" Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet keine Emotion.

Hermione schluckte. Sie fühlte, dass ihre Wangen rot glühten. Eine Massage. Er wollte eine Massage von ihr!

„Na gut", gab sie nonchalant zurück. „Wenn es meine Pflicht ist… dann bin ich wohl dazu gezwungen!" Sie seufzte übertrieben gequält, nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und stand auf.

Severus setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurecht. Mit klopfendem Herzen stellte sie sich hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Wo tut es denn weh?", fragte sie leise und ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern wandern. Sie drückte seinen Nacken. Severus saß stocksteif da. „Ja, da ist gut", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Hermione konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, seine Haare nach vorne über seine Schultern zu streichen. Sie kitzelten an ihren Fingerspitzen. Dann begann sie, gleichmäßig über seine Schultern zu streichen. Sie waren breit und stark; Hermione konnte die kräftigen, warmen Muskeln unten ihren forschenden Fingern spüren. Sie war froh, dass Severus ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte – sie war wahrscheinlich hochrot angelaufen.

Gleichmäßig massierte sie seine Schultern und seinen Nacken – er fühlte sich sehr verspannt an. „Du musst dich schon ein wenig entspannen", sagte Hermione und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er bewegte seine Schulterblätter hin und her und atmete tief aus. Hermione unterdrückte den Drang, ihm von hinten um den Hals zu fallen, und arbeitete weiter an seinen Verspannungen. Eine einfache Massage ist das, redete sie sich ein. So etwas macht man halt unter Freunden. Bilde dir nichts weiter darauf ein!

„Sollen wir weiter machen mit dem Spiel?", fragte Severus mit tonloser Stimme, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend massiert hatte. „Ich wähle wieder Wahrheit."

„Ha", rief Hermione. „Du musst deine Geschichte von eben weitererzählen. Und dieses Mal zu Ende!"

Snape räusperte sich. „Du nimmst es wirklich auf die leichte Schulter. Aber gut, wenn du auf Horror stehst, erzähle ich dir eben, wie dieses Abenteuer weiterging. Fünf Tage später hatten die merkwürdigen Vorfälle immer noch nicht aufgehört, und Filch war mittlerweile mehr im Astronomieturm als im Kerker. Dann bekam Trelawney morgens einen Brief", erzählte Severus mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Na, wenn das nicht abenteuerlich ist", neckte Hermione.

„Wenn du gehört hättest, wie dieser Brief beim Frühstück in der großen Halle plötzlich anfing zu singen, als er geöffnet wurde, wüsstest du, was ich meine. Es war mehr als abenteuerlich, es war unglaublich. Es war ein verdammter singender Liebesbrief! Und der sang so laut, dass die ganze Halle gebebt hat."

„Nicht dein Ernst!", rief Hermione und lachte. „Und was wurde da gesungen?"

„Das werde ich niemals vergessen", grummelte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na gut, ich wiederhole es, aber das darfst du niemals, niemals jemandem erzählen, dass solche Worte über meine Lippen gekommen sind.

Liebe Sybill, dieses Lied ist nur für dich.

Hast du nur ein Wort zu sagen  
Nur einen Gedanken dann  
Lass es Liebe sein  
Kannst du mir ein Bild beschreiben  
Mit deinen Farben dann  
Lass es Liebe sein"

Snape verstummte. „Das war's", sagte er mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ging noch viel länger weiter, aber das kann ich nicht alles aussprechen. Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben." Er schüttelte sich.

Hermione bemühte sich, ihr Gefühlschaos in den Griff zu bekommen. Snape hatte sich in Rage geredet und dabei seine strenge Haltung vergessen. Noch immer stand sie hinter ihm und strich über seine Schultern, und er hatte sich entspannt zurücksinken lassen, sodass er nun leicht gegen sie lehnte. Sie bräuchte sich nur ein wenig nach vorne zu beugen, um sich von hinten an seinen breiten Rücken zu schmiegen. Sie war ihm sehr nah, und es tat ihr ganz und gar nicht gut.

Dass Snape jetzt ein Liebeslied rezitiert hatte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Es war kitschig und dumm, ja, und vor allem machte die Vorstellung von Trelawney es nicht besser… aber diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören, hatte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt.

Aber sie sollte aufhören zu träumen – natürlich würde er ihr so etwas niemals sagen. Das war doch absurd.

„Los, erzähl weiter!", forderte sie Severus auf, um sich abzulenken. „Was ist dann passiert?"

Severus fuhr fort. „Die Schüler haben nicht mal gelacht, so geschockt waren sie. Und Trelawney hat peinlich berührt ihre dicke Brille zurechtgerückt, den Brief geschnappt und ist mit seligem Grinsen förmlich aus der Halle geschwebt. Natürlich wussten alle außer ihr selbst sofort, dass es ein dummer Streich sein musste. Wir fragten sogar provisorisch die üblichen Störenfriede, aber nach all den Jahren habe ich ein gutes Gespür dafür, wenn jemand schuldig ist, und die waren alle ahnungslos. Und die Vorfälle im Turm nahmen keinen Abbruch. Zerschmetterte Sherryflaschen, verstreuter Kaffeesatz, einmal waren die Kristallkugeln an den verschiedensten Orten versteckt worden und beim Suchen tauchte auch die Venus mit einem roten Herzen darauf wieder auf. Filch schrubbte und schrubbte und Trelawneys Gefühlschaos ging schon so weit, dass sie es genoss, ihm beim Wischen auf den Arsch zu starren", schnarrte Severus und stockte kurz, als er merkte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Hermione verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Filch", sagte sie einfach nur.

„Filch", bestätigte Snape.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt!" Er trank einen großen Schluck Wein und sie tat es ihm gleich. „Das Bild werde ich so schnell nicht mehr los", sagte Hermione gequält.

„Du wolltest es nicht anders! Aber das reicht erst mal, irgendwas muss ich mir ja noch aufheben", er grinste.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wissen will. Das klingt verdammt gruselig", entgegnete Hermione entsetzt… aber ihre Neugier war viel zu mächtig und Severus wusste das ganz genau.

„Nun, Hermione, du bist wieder dran", sagte Severus. Er drehte sich um, und sie ließ die Hände von seinen Schultern gleiten. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Geht es deinem Nacken jetzt besser?", fragte sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme normal und freundlich klang.

Severus streckte sich. „Viel besser. Wirklich. Danke, Hermione." Sein sehr seltenes, ehrliches Lächeln blitzte kurz auf seinem Gesicht auf, bevor er sich schnell wieder seinem Weinglas zuwandte.

Hermione strich sich verlegen eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Ich nehme wieder Pflicht."

Langsam ließ Severus seinen Blick durch ihr Wohnzimmer schweifen. Heute hatten sie sich bei ihr getroffen, obwohl sie Severus sonst auch schon oft im Schloss besucht hatte. Hatte er etwas an ihrer Wohnung auszusetzen?

Sein Blick blieb an ihrem breiten Bücherregal hängen. „Ich sehe, du hast einige Shakespeare-Bände hier…", sagte er gedehnt.

„Ja, klar", entgegnete Hermione und ging mental in Kampfstellung. Nichts ging ihr über Shakespeare!

Dann fuhr Snape fort. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir ein paar deiner liebsten Zeilen vorliest?", fragte er. „Als Pflicht-Aufgabe."

Hermione fuhr schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen. Bei Merlin, sie musste sich zusammenreißen! „Das ist eine schöne Idee", sagte sie erfreut. Sie schritt zum Regal und fuhr mit dem Finder die Bücher entlang. Da hatte sie nicht so lange zu überlegen.  
Mit ihrer Ausgabe von „Viel Lärm um nichts" kehrte sie zum Sessel zurück und machte es sich bequem. Sie mochte die verwirrende Liebesgeschichte von Beatrice und Benedict sehr. Hoffentlich gefiel sie Snape auch. Schon das ein oder andere Mal hatte Hermione sich bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass die spritzigen Wortgefechte der beiden Protagonisten denen von ihr und Snape durchaus glichen. Hach, ihr persönlicher Benedict… Hermione verscheuchte den Gedanken, nahm einen letzte Schluck Wein und schlug das Buch an ihrer Lieblingsstelle auf.

Die vertrauten Worte flossen ihr leicht von den Lippen. Vers um Vers las sie vor, fühlte mit den Protagonisten mit und erlebte die von ihr so geliebte Geschichte ein weiteres Mal. Kaum bemerkte sie Severus' Blick, der die ganze Zeit still auf ihr ruhte.

Wie aus einer Trance erwachte sie schließlich, als die Szene zu Ende ging. Sie blickte auf. Severus saß entspannt in seinem Sessel, sein Weinglas locker zwischen den Fingern, und fixierte sie mit seinem dunklen, undeutbaren Blick. Selten hatte sie ihn so ruhig und entspannt gesehen. Hermione räusperte sich, ihrer Stimme plötzlich ungewiss, und legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Das reicht wohl erst einmal", sagte sie leichthin und lächelte unverfänglich. „Hat es dir gefallen?"

Severus nickte stumm. „Ich kenne das Stück ja", gab er zu. „Aber du hast wundervoll gelesen." Er wandte seinen Blick schnell zum Kaminfeuer. „Ich nehme natürlich wieder Wahrheit. Ich nehme an, du willst das Ende der Horrorstory hören?"

„Unbedingt", rief Hermione neugierig und richtete sich gespannt auf.

Snape warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „In Ordnung. Aber es wird kein schönes Ende werden, das verspreche ich dir." Er räuspterte sich. „Gut, ich versuche es so kurz und schmerzlos wie möglich zu machen. Irgendwann hatte ich die Nase voll. Es ging schon zwei Wochen und es war nervig, alle paar Tage den Turm hochzusteigen, nur um dieselben Schmierereien zu untersuchen. Mit der alten Trelawney kann man ja kein vernünftiges Gespräch ohne Planetenkraft und Schicksal führen und als sie sowohl sich selbst als auch mir große Liebe prophezeite, weil sie es in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte,…", Snape schüttelte abwertend den Kopf als könne er so den Gedanken vertreiben und Hermione fühlte einen leichten Stich.

„Jedenfalls kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass nur eine Person so oft im Turm war, nämlich sie selbst. Wer sonst hätte so unglaublich viele Sherryflaschen", er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Da hast du Recht", Hermione grinste breit. Dass Sybill Trelawney gerne mal einen über den Durst trank, war hinreichend bekannt geworden, nachdem sie bei einer Weihnachtsfeier den Vogel abgeschossen und total betrunken auf dem Lehrertisch getanzt hatte. Severus hatte ihr auch davon schon berichtet.

„Und auch der Rest ergab ein stimmiges Bild, und ich konnte nicht umhin, zu folgern-"

„Severus Holmes", kicherte Hermione und ignorierte Severus' gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Elementar, Miss Watson", erwiderte er trocken.

„Es war ein Leichtes, einen Ortungszauber auf unser Medium zu legen. Danach musste ich nur noch abwarten. Sie lief den ganzen Tag in ihren Räumen hin und her oder unterrichtete, doch irgendwann nachts war sie im Pokalzimmer. Auffallend lang. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg, um nachzusehen. Ich hatte viele Theorien, die von Schlafwandeln zu übertriebenem Alkoholkonsum führten, aber nichts davon konnte ich beweisen. Noch nicht. Bis ich den Pokalraum erreicht hatte und die Tür aufriss.

Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem Bild!" Als würde es ihm Schmerzen bereiten, griff er an seinen Kopf und verzog sein Gesicht.

„Was war denn?", fragte Hermione neugierig und rutschte ungeduldig hin und her.

„Trelawney war nicht alleine. Filch war bei ihr. Und wenn ich sage ,bei ihr', dann meine ich, er hing mit seinem Lippen an ihr und hatte seine Hände… irgendwo…" Er brach ab und wirkte ernsthaft verstört.

Hermione brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Nein! Das glaube ich dir nicht!", rief sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Severus musste ebenfalls lachen und seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte durch den Raum.

„So wahr ich hier sitze, Hermione", versprach er und die beiden sahen sich amüsiert und mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Was hast du danach gemacht?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Sie haben mich nicht bemerkt, aber sie haben bestimmt die Türe gehört, die ich zugeschlagen habe. Danach habe ich Albus informiert und nie wieder ein Wort über die Sache verloren. Ich denke, er hat das mit den beiden geklärt, denn die Vorfälle haben danach aufgehört."

„Das war ein… absolut erschreckendes Ende, da hast du recht", gab Hermione zu. „Ich hoffe, ich kann die Bilder irgendwann wieder aus meinem Kopf verbannen!"

„Das ist auch meine einzige Hoffnung", gab Severus zurück und hob sein Glas. Sie prostete ihm zu.

„Aber… naja, es ist ja trotzdem schön für die beiden", fügte Hermione nachdenklich hinzu. „Ich meine, es ist schon erstaunlich, was für Paare sich auf einmal finden… wo die Liebe eben hinfällt."

Severus blickte sie an, mit einem seltsamen, brennenden Blick, dann stand er ruckartig auf und lief rastlos ein paar Schritte auf und ab. Hermiones Blick folgte ihm. Was war los mit ihm? Den ganzen Abend über war er merkwürdig gewesen, als würde er etwas verheimlichen… und wie er sie eben angesehen hatte…

„Ich… ich nehme jetzt auch Wahrheit", sagte Hermione schüchtern. Was, wenn sie sich nicht mehr verstecken und alles verheimlichen musste?

Severus starrte auf sie nieder. „Ich möchte von dir wissen, warum du den ganzen Abend nur Pflicht gewählt hast", sagte er rau. Hermione schluckte. Ja, Zeit für die Wahrheit. Sie erhob sich und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Weil ich Angst hatte, dass du mich nach meinen Gefühlen für dich fragen könntest", sagte Hermione leise und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

Sein Blick war fest mit ihrem verbunden, und ihr war, als würde sie zu ihm hingezogen. War das ein Lächeln, was an Severus' hartem Mund zupfte? Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten.

„Ich bin dran. Ich nehme Pflicht", sagte er fest. Und ja, es war ein Lächeln, ganz klar, und es sah sehr, sehr glücklich aus.

Hermione fühlte ein merkwürdiges, mädchenhaftes Kichern in sich hochsteigen. Sie strahlte Severus an. „Dann küss mich", sagte sie mit einer Portion gryffindor'schem Mut.

Und er kam seiner Pflicht nach.


	17. Tonjas Wichtelbeitrag

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Und wie Sie sich schon selber geoutet hat.  
Irm!_

_"Ich wünsche mir etwas Abenteuerliches mit Snape, Filch und Trelawney, aber Bitte keinen flotten Dreier, denn das wäre sogar mir zu abenteuerlich."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Es ist Dienstag meine lieben Leute!

Vorhang auf für Tonja!

Ihr möchtet mehr von Tonja?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Tonja

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Tonjas Wichtelbeitrag****  
**  
_Mein lieber Wichtel,__  
__du hast mich vor einige Herausforderungen gestellt. Nicht nur, weil ich mit dem Charakter vorher gar nichts zu tun hatte. Auch deine Plotvorgabe war ein wenig … anstrengend. ;-) Meine Muse war der festen Überzeugung, dass man daraus eine längere FF machen könnte. Hat mich einige Überredungskünste gekostet. :-)Leider hat das dazu geführt, dass der Beitrag ein bisschen abgehackt wirkt und deine Ideen nur ansatzweise zu erkennen sind. __  
__Ich wünsche dir trotzdem viel Spaß und Freude.__  
_

Morgens, eine Stunde vor dem Frühstück, war es leicht, nachzudenken. Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum lag ruhig da. Die ersten Schlangen würden erst in etwa 20 Minuten aus ihren Nestern kriechen, die sie Betten nannten. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob der sprechende Hut nicht eine Eigenschaft vergaß, wenn er zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres sein Lied sang. Die meisten Schlangen waren Langschläfer. Eigentlich alle. Außer ich.  
Ich saß schon seit einiger Zeit in meinem Sessel, am Rande des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Manch einer mochte sich fragen, warum ich meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf opferte. Aber es war einfach eine Tatsache, dass ich es brauchte. Nicht unbedingt den Schlafmangel. Ich musste mich jedoch hinsetzen und den vorherigen Tag reflektieren. Es hörte sich für viele Hexen und Zauberer vielleicht komisch an, aber ich fühlte mich nicht wohl, wenn ich nicht über die Dinge nachdachte, die ich am gestrigen Tag beobachtet hatte. Gerade dieses Schuljahr war es wichtig.  
Umbridge war auf dem Vormarsch. Dumbledore verschwunden. Auf der Flucht. Der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt. Noch im Geheimen regierend. Für alle geheim, die nicht mit ihm zu tun hatten. Bisher wussten nicht einmal alle ehemaligen Todesser von seiner Rückkehr. Bisher versammelte er nur seine "loyalsten" Untergebenen um sich. Beziehungsweise all jene, die wirklich an seine Ideale glaubten. Nicht die Mitläufer, die viel zu viel Angst vor ihm hatten, nicht die Psychopathen und anderes Gesindel, das nur mitmachte, um ungeschoren ihre Gelüste ausleben zu können. Nur der Innerste Kreis.  
Einige meiner Mitschüler und ich wussten ebenfalls von seiner Rückkehr. Das war der Vorteil, der Sohn eines Todessers aus diesem Innersten Kreis zu sein. Natürlich ahnten die anderen Slytherins etwas. Sie schlichen um jene Kinder herum. Wussten nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Vor allem nicht gegenüber Umbridge. Dieser pink gekleideten Frau, die wohl niemand wirklich leiden konnte. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie tat, als gehöre sie zu den Todessern. Wie sie den Slytherins zuzwinkerte, wenn sie wieder darüber sprach, was das Zaubereiministerium angeblich beschlossen hatte.  
Aber diese Vertraulichkeit war eine Lüge. Ich hatte mehr als einmal beobachtet, wie Slytherins Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Ihre Hände in Schüsseln mit Murtlab -Essenz getaucht. Erst gestern hatte die Vertrauensschülerin aus dem Jahr über mir eine Erstklässlerin getröstet. Ich hatte die Worte gesehen, die auf ihren Handrücken geritzt waren: "Du sollst dem Dunklen Lord nicht widersprechen." Ich glaubte kaum, dass sich der Lord für eine Erstklässlerin interessierte. Vor allem war mir nicht bewusst, was diese getan haben musste, damit sie überhaupt bestraft wurde. Wie ich vorher schon gesagt hatte: dieser Ziege machte es einfach Spaß, andere zu quälen und die Auswirkungen dafür zu sehen. Ob es nun Gründe gab oder nicht.  
Gerade die Jüngsten litten nun darunter. Sie wussten kaum, was sie tun konnten, um sich zu wehren. Waren am Verzweifeln. Es regte mich auf. Kinder sollten in der Lage sein, sich frei zu entfalten. Zu lernen, damit sie im späteren Leben nicht benachteiligt waren. Ob sie nun aktive Todesser werden würden oder nicht. Aber das konnten sie nicht, wenn sie schon Angst hatten, aus ihren Schlafräumen heraus zu kommen. Nachdem Umbridge das erste Mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, hatten nicht nur die Vertrauensschüler alle Hände voll zu tun, die Jüngeren zu beruhigen. Es war natürlich nicht so, dass alle Jüngeren plötzlich am Heulen gewesen wären. Das komplette Gegenteil war auch der Fall. Einige verschlossen sich und taten einfach nichts mehr.  
Aber auch die Älteren wären inzwischen glücklicher, wenn Dumbledore wieder da wäre. Der alte Narr war zwar teilweise sehr anstrengend, aber er ließ sie wenigstens in Ruhe. Ich wusste von einigen Slytherin, die sich ebenfalls bei Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherzen eindeckten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern wurden sie allerdings kaum entdeckt.  
Ich selbst tat nichts dergleichen. Aufgrund der vielen Bestrafungen hatte ich mich am Anfang zurückgehalten. Mehr noch als sonst. Hatte versucht, der Umbridge keinen Grund zu geben mich zu bestrafen. Schmerzen waren nicht unbedingt etwas, dass ich unbedingt erfahren wollte. Ich hätte mich kaum bemühen müssen. Erst nach und nach war deutlich, dass sich diese Psychopathin bei bestimmten Schülern einschleimte. Jenen Kindern, die Eltern im Innersten Kreis hatten. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dafür sorgen, dass wenigstens die Erstklässler in Frieden gelassen würden. Aber ich tat es nicht. Ich genoss es auch nicht, privilegiert zu sein. Dazu fürchtete ich viel zu sehr die Konsequenzen meines Handelns.  
Meine Klassenkameraden dagegen viel zu wenig. Draco, Pansy, Vincent und Gregory machte es Spaß die Lakaien für Umbridge zu spielen. Sahen sie nicht die Gefahr? Es war eine Sache, im Geheimen für den Dunklen Lord zu sein, eine Andere, offen zu Umbridge zu stehen. Sie machten sich zur Zielscheibe der anderen Schüler.  
Wir hatten es ja an Montague gesehen. Tagelang war er durch das Verschwindekabinett geirrt. Ob den Weasley's-Zwillingen eigentlich bewusst war, dass der Quidditch-Kapitän hätte sterben können? Oder seinen Mitschülern?  
Noch gefährlicher war der Dunkle Lord selbst. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er mitbekam, dass sein Auftrag gefährdet war. Und das war er. So offen, wie das Inquisitionskommando agierte, konnten auch andere nun glauben, dass da mehr als nur Umbridge hinter steckte. Niemals würde ich da mitmachen. Ich fürchtete den Schwarzmagier. Als ich in den Winterferien zu Hause gewesen war, hatte mein Vater nur im Bett gelegen. Geschüttelt von den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus. War nur aufgestanden, um Botengänge für seinen Herrn zu erledigen. Für unseren Herrn.  
Ich hatte Angst vor der Zukunft.

"Theodore?" Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte auf. Pansy sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Was machst du schon so früh hier?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nachdenken."  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Ein Wunder, dass dich der Hut nicht nach Ravenclaw geschickt hat." Ihre Stimme machte deutlich, wie wenig sie von den Adlern hielt. Obwohl die Slytherins normalerweise recht gut mit den Ravenclaws auskamen. Das lag vor allem daran, dass eigentlich alle Todesserkinder, die nicht in Voldemorts ehemaligem Haus landeten, dorthin kamen.  
Ich zog meinen Kopf zwischen meine Schultern und rutschte unruhig hin und her. Fast wünschte ich mir, dass die Anderen nun auch aus den Schlafsälen kommen würden. Die Vertrauensschülerin zückte ihren Zauberstab, um einen weiteren Sessel an meinen heran zuschieben. Und ließ sich dann auf diesen plumpsen.  
Sie lehnte sich an und sah mich unverwandt an. Ich zuckte zurück: "Äh…" Sie lächelte mit diesem hinterhältigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Und machst du beim Inquisitionskommando mit?" Für einen kurzen Moment fragte ich mich, ob sie Legilimentikerin war und meine Gedanken belauscht hatte. Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass sie diese Frage wirklich ernst meinte. Sie wünschte, dass ich mitmachte. Meine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Entgegen meiner Entschlossenheit, mich nicht zur Zielscheibe zu machen, überlegte ich, zuzustimmen. Nur um ihr nahe zu sein.  
"Pansy, du weißt doch, dass Theodore so etwas nicht macht." Draco Malfoys Stimme hätte spöttisch klingen sollen. Er war kein Fan von Heimlichkeiten. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nicht dazu in der Lage. Lucius Malfoy zeigte seine Interessen auch recht deutlich. Ich glaube, dass er am Ende des ersten Krieges straffrei blieb, lag vor allem an der deutlich hinterlistigeren Narzissa. Im Gegensatz dazu hatte ich von meinem ruhigen Vater gelernt, der erst abwartete und dann handelte. Es sei denn, sein Herr befahl etwas. Dementsprechend waren wir beiden Erben von Reinblutfamilien komplette Gegensätze. Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn wir beide uns nicht verstehen würden. Aber Draco schien irgendwie kein Problem mit mir zu haben.  
Das machte es mir schwer, ihn nicht zu mögen. Ich sah zu, wie die beiden Vertrauensschüler einander zur Begrüßung küssten. Ich wünschte mir beinahe, Draco hassen zu können. Weil er das Mädchen bekommen hatte, das ich haben wollte. In das ich seit der vierten Klasse verliebt war.  
Ich verfluchte mich selbst, dass ich es ihr nicht gesagt hatte. Als sie dann zum Weihnachtsball mit Draco gegangen war, hatte ich es sein gelassen. Wer würde mich schon nehmen, wenn man den reichen und durchaus gutaussehenden Malfoyerben haben konnte?  
"Theodore!" Erschrocken sah ich auf. Pansy sah mich leicht genervt an. "Kommst du jetzt?"  
Verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum inzwischen gefüllt hatte.  
Draco, Vincent und Gregory gingen schon zum Eingang, während das Mädchen noch auf mich wartete. Schnell sprang ich auf, um meinen Klassenkameraden zu folgen.

o0o

Ich lag im Gras, unweit des großen Sees. Beobachtete wie einige Schüler dem Kraken die langen Tentakeln kraulten. Man konnte nicht erkennen, welchem Haus die Schüler angehörten, aber ich war mir sicher, mindestens eine Hufflepuff und einen Slytherin erkannt zu haben, die gemeinsam am Rand saßen.  
"Theodore!" Ein Zweitklässler aus Slytherin kam auf mich zugerannt. Keuchend blieb er vor mir stehen. "Professor Flitwick sucht dich." Seufzend erhob ich mich. Schnell fügte der Junge hinzu: "Er wartet in seinem Büro." Ich nickte ihm zu und machte mich dann auf den Weg.  
Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust, mich dem Hauslehrer der Ravenclaws zu stellen. Es war nie gut, wenn ein Slytherin zu diesem musste. Trotz der Tatsache, dass viele Reinblüterkinder in diesem Haus waren. Natürlich war Flitwick nicht wirklich parteiisch. Aber man merkte ihm doch immer eine gehörige Portion Misstrauen an.  
Einige Treppen später stand ich in dem Büro des kleinen Mannes. Verblüfft registrierte ich, dass ich nicht der Einzige in dem mit Büchern vollgestopften Raum war. Auf den Stühlen vor dem großen Schreibtisch saßen, dicht aneinander gedrängt, Draco, Vincent und Gregory. Vor allem Draco schien zwischen den beiden bulligen Treibern regelrecht unterzugehen.  
Der Zauberkunstlehrer saß auf einem hohen Stuhl an seinem riesigen Schreibtisch. Er blickte uns ernst an. "Ich habe Sie hierher gerufen, weil ich Ihnen eine traurige Nachricht mitteilen muss." Irgendwie konnte ich ihm seine Worte nicht glauben. Er sah eher so aus, als wäre er recht froh über die 'traurige' Nachricht.  
Flitwick faltete seine Hände: "Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass bei einem Angriff von 'Sie-wissen-schon-wer' auf das Ministerium ihre Väter gefangen genommen wurden." Er sah uns in einer Weise an, die zeigte, dass er erwartete, dass wir nun in Tränen ausbrechen würden. Vielleicht wartete er auch darauf, dass wir ihm nun vertrauensselig erzählten, wie furchtbar unser Leben bisher gewesen war. Es machte mich wütend. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich kurz davor, jemanden anzuschreien. Ein wenig hatte ich vor mir selber Angst, normalerweise gab ich niemals Widerworte. Wurde niemals laut. Bevor ich jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war Draco bereits aufgestanden.  
In diesem Moment sah man ihm mehr denn je an, dass er der Sohn seines Vaters war. Als wäre er gerade dabei, ein Geschäft abzuwickeln, nickte er. Seine Stimme war kühl und desinteressiert: "Wäre das dann alles?" Dem Lehrer entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge: "Aber … natürlich." Der Mann nickte und führte uns zurück zur Tür. Ich konnte spüren, wie er uns nachstarrte, bis wir um die Ecke gegangen waren.

o0o

Mein Vater war in Askaban. Als ich nach Hause kam, hatte ich die Befürchtung einen Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für magisch begabte Kinder und Jugendliche vorzufinden. Schließlich war ich erst 16 Jahre alt und daher noch nicht volljährig. Andere Verwandte, außer meinen Vater, hatte ich nicht. Von dem ehemals großen Haus der Notts war nicht mehr viel übrig. Schon bevor die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords das erste Mal begonnen hatte. Später waren die letzten Mitglieder vom Lord "bestraft" worden. Inklusive meiner Mutter, der es irgendwann zu viel gewesen war, vor einem Halbblut niederzuknien. Man brauchte nicht zu sagen, dass es ihr nicht besonders gut bekommen war.  
Aber meine Befürchtung, in ein Waisenhaus oder zu einem gesetzlich vorgeschriebenen Vormund zu kommen, hatte sich nicht bewahrheitet. Im Laufe des Tages war dann eine Eule eingetrudelt. Von eben jener Abteilung. Ihre Nachricht besagte, dass sie der Meinung waren, ein 16-jähriger wäre in der Lage, sich in einem Anwesen mit genügend Hauselfen selbst zu versorgen. Natürlich deutlich geschwollener ausgedrückt.  
Ich war erleichtert. Auf ein Waisenhaus hatte ich nicht besonders viel Lust. Vor allem, weil es im magischen Großbritannien keine Waisenhäuser gab. Ich hätte zu den Muggeln gemusst. Kinder, welche ihre Eltern verloren hatten, kamen meist zu Verwandten, Freunden und seltener auch zu fremden Zauberern, die Kinder annehmen konnten.  
Die Zauberergemeinschaft lebte von ihren Kindern. Es gab deutlich weniger Zauberer, als Muggel auf der Welt. Dazu kam noch, dass über die Jahre immer mehr Squibs geboren wurden, auch wenn die Zahl der muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberer zunahm. Es schien einen Zusammenhang zu geben, auch wenn es verschiedene Meinungen dazu gab. Ich brauche nicht zu erklären, welche Meinung die Todesser dazu vertraten.  
Genauso nervig wäre es allerdings gewesen, zu einem Vormund zu kommen. Denn das wäre keiner von Vaters Freunden gewesen (allesamt Todesser, Sympathisanten oder Mitläufer). Sondern einer dieser ehemaligen Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hätten, mich zu bekehren. Nicht dass sie viel Erfolg gehabt hätten, aber ich wäre, von nun an, von meinen Freunden oder Verwandten immer mit Misstrauen betrachtet worden. Anstrengend und unnütz.

Ein Ploppen neben mir ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken. Die Hauselfe kniete sich auf den Boden: "Minnie entschuldigt sich, Master Nott. Die Herren Malfoy, Goyle und Crabbe stehen vor der Tür. Soll Minnie sie einlassen, Master Nott?" Ich seufzte, was wollten die nun von mir? Wir hatten zwar keine Probleme miteinander und unsere Eltern verstanden sich gut, aber ich würde uns nicht als wirkliche Freunde bezeichnen. Vor allem hatten wir uns noch nie gegenseitig besucht, es sei denn, unsere Eltern wollten es.  
Die Hauselfe wartete noch immer ängstlich auf meine Antwort. "Lass sie rein. Bring sie gleich in den großen Salon und nicht in das Empfangszimmer." Sie nickte eifrig und verschwand. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb ich noch, wo ich war, dann wandte ich mich in Richtung des Salons. Nebenbei rief ich eine weitere Hauselfe, um Tee und Gebäck in Auftrag zu geben. In der Küche würden sie nun panisch versuchen, das favorisierte Gebäck meiner Gäste zu beschaffen.  
Als ich den Salon betrat, waren die drei Slytherins bereits anwesend. Bevor ich überhaupt dazu kam, irgendetwas zu sagen, hatte Draco bereits begonnen zu sprechen. Wütend beklagte er sich über das Zaubereiministerium, Gryffindor im Allgemeinen, sowie Potter und Dumbledore im Speziellen.  
Während sich Vincent und Gregory bereits über die Plätzchen und Kuchen hermachten (wie konnte man nur so viel essen?), schimpfte Draco weiter.  
Ich setzte mich nur hin. Wartete. Und wartete.  
"Die können etwas erleben! Wenn mein Vater wieder frei kommt, dann …" Ich konnte nicht anders und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Draco war verstummt. Selbst Gregory und Vincent hatten aufgehört zu essen. Eigentlich hatten sie eher vergessen, dass sie gerade etwas in den Mund schieben wollten. Half nicht gerade meinem Versuch, aufzuhören zu lachen.  
Ich kicherte noch immer (recht mädchenhaft), als ich mich auf dem Sofa zurücklehnte. Dann wurde ich wieder ernst. "Wann glaubt ihr denn, dass unsere Väter wieder frei kommen? Wenn das Ministerium sie gehen lässt? So blöd sind selbst die nicht. Wenn der Dunkle Lord sie befreit? Warum sollte er? Unsere Väter haben versagt und dafür würde der Lord sie eher selbst bestrafen oder töten. Nein, der dunkle Lord wird sie erst befreien, wenn es ihm gerade passt."  
Vincent und Gregory starrten sich erschrocken an. Vermutlich hatten sie geglaubt, dass der Lord gleich einen weiteren Ausbruch anordnen würde. Vielleicht sogar, dass die Welt innerhalb kürzester Zeit in seine Hände fiele. Ich hätte jedenfalls nichts anderes von den Beiden erwartet. Anders bei Draco. Eigentlich war der dieser ziemlich schlau, wenn auch nicht so wie Granger. (Was ihn ziemlich wurmte.)  
Draco lehnte sich nun auch entspannt zurück. Bis eben noch in Rage geredet, war er nun wieder sein kühle Selbst. Derjenige, der der Erbe einer reichen Reinblüterfamilie war. "Vielleicht kommt mein Vater noch nicht jetzt frei,…" Ich bemerkte, dass er Vincents und Gregorys Väter überhaupt nicht erwähnte. "…aber er wird es. Er ist ein Reinblüter und er ist reich. Unser Herr wird ihn nicht zurücklassen." Vermutlich hatte Draco Recht. Genau diese Eigenschaften würden Lucius Malfoy befreien. Er war nützlich genug, um ihn nicht tot zu sehen.  
Aber eigentlich ging es mir nicht um unsere Eltern. Es ging mir eher um mich selbst. Ich fürchtete mich vor der Zukunft. Vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords. Der nicht unsere Väter für unser Versagen verantwortlich machen würde, sondern uns. Aber auch vor den Mitgliedern der anderen Häuser. Das nächste Schuljahr würde anstrengend werden. Und gefährlich. Wir hatten zwei Drittel der Schule gegen uns. Bis der Dunkle Lord die Herrschaft übernahm. Genau das sagte ich auch.  
Draco rieb sich die Augen. Endlich konnte ich die Angst sehen, die er die ganze Zeit zu verbergen versucht hatte. "Was schlägst du vor?" Er klang müde. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Eine Idee spukte mir im Kopf herum. Schon eine ganze Weile nun. Aber sie stand dem gegenüber, was ich früher getan hatte. Mich herauszuhalten. Keine Angriffsfläche bieten.  
Ich sah auf und sagte: "Wir müssen zusammenhalten. Die anderen Häuser sind uns nur deshalb überlegen, weil sie sich gegenseitig zu Hilfe kommen. Wir können nicht die Aufträge unseres Meisters erfüllen und uns gleichzeitig mit den Anderen herumschlagen. 'Doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.' Wir habe echte Freunde, aber nur in unseren kleinen Grüppchen. Wenn die Älteren den Jüngeren helfen, nicht nur weil sie miteinander verwandt sind. Dann sollte es uns möglich sein."  
Ich nickte bekräftigend. Ein Schuljahr mussten wir durchhalten. Länger würde der Dunkle Lord nicht brauchen.

o0o

Am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres saßen wir alle im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Niemand in einer Ecke. Zusammen.  
Alles würde gut werden.


	18. Memoriam

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Ende Gut alles Gut?  
Wer gab Tonja diesen Einfall?  
Schauen wir doch einmal hinter die Kulissen;_

"Okay, mein Wunsch lautet:

Theodore Nott, der Außenseiter, beobachtet, was in seiner Umgebung passiert, ohne einzugreifen. Er sieht tatenlos zu, wie (ehemalige?) Klassenkammeraden in ihr Verderben rennen, wie Menschen verzweifeln, obwohl er ihnen helfen könnte, und wie seine große Liebe mit jemand anderem zusammenkommt. Plötzlich geschieht jedoch etwas, das ihn dazu bringt, erstmals in seinem Leben die Initiative zu ergreifen. (Genre und Hetero/Slash ist egal.)"

Die Wünscherin war Glaedr!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Türchen Achtzehn ist der süßen Taro überlassen.  
Lest und staunt, was sie sich hat einfallen lassen.

Mehr von Taro?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Tastentanz

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Herzlichen Dank an Kaky fürs Spontanultraquickbetan!

**Memoriam****  
**  
Schon seit Tagen hat es kaum aufgehört zu schneien. Abseits der plattgetretenen Pfade türmte sich der Schnee zu fast meterhohen Verwehungen. Im Halbdunkel konnte er kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, doch seine Füße wussten wie von selbst, wohin sie ihn zu tragen hatten – er war den Weg schon unzählige Male gegangen.

Sein magentafarbener Umhang war dunkel vor Feuchtigkeit und die roten Haarsträhnen, die unter der knubbeligen Strickmütze herauslugten klebten an seiner Stirn. Unter einer knorrigen Eberesche blieb er stehen. Der Stein war beinahe vollständig mit Schnee bedeckt. Er zog den Handschuh aus und schob den Schnee zur Seite, bis der Name zu sehen war.

Fred Weasley

Geliebter Sohn, Bruder und Freund

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen

Werden wir in Gedanken immer bei dir sein.

Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper. Ohne die Kälte länger zu spüren ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken. Wieder ein Weihnachten, das er ohne seinen Bruder feiern musste – es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit und gleichzeitig, als hätten sie sich gestern erst gesehen.

„Fred, mein Alter…" Er brach ab. „Du fehlst mir so verdammt. Ich habe immer geglaubt, wir beide würden noch mit hundert Jahren die Köpfe zusammenstecken und den Rumtreibern alle Ehre machen…"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den kleinen Weihnachtsstern, der in einem winzigen Tontöpfchen direkt neben dem Stein stand und fast komplett unter dem Schnee begraben war. Obwohl George das Pflänzchen vorsichtig davon befreite, war klar dass er hier nichts mehr tun konnte. Der Weihnachtsstern war erfroren – eine weitere Erinnerung an die Vergänglichkeit von Dingen, wie er bitter bemerkte. Irgendwie hatten sie beide, trotz des Krieges, der Gefahren und der vielen Opfer naiverweise geglaubt, dass sie das ganze gemeinsam überstehen würden. Dass Fred hatte sterben müssen, während es genauso gut Percy hätte treffen können, war anfangs ein schwer zu ertragendes Wissen für ihn gewesen, welches das Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder noch eine ganze Zeit lang belastet hatte. Krieg war nicht fair oder gerecht. Und die Frage nach dem „Warum" brachte ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte sich mehreren Monate lang vollkommen zurückgezogen, während Ron sich um den Laden kümmerte. Dann hatte er von unerwarteter Seite Hilfe bekommen.

„Sie hat mich wieder zurückgeholt, weißt du?" sagte er gedankenverloren.

Zunächst rein freundschaftlich, hatte sie nicht locker gelassen, bis er bereit war, wieder am Leben teilzunehmen. Die Ruhe und das Verständnis, das sie ihm entgegenbrachte, hatte ihm möglicherweise mehr geholfen als alles Mitleid und alle Rücksichtnahme der anderen.

Als sich schließlich langsam mehr zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, waren sie einige Zeit lang beide verunsichert – die Romanze zwischen ihr und Ron nach der Schlacht stand mitunter wieder eine Wand zwischen ihnen, und das obwohl dieses kurze Kapitel schon längst wieder beendet war. Ruckartig stand er auf.

„Sie ist es" murmelte er und klopfte sich den Schnee von den Knien. „Wahrscheinlich hättest du mich erst mal ausgelacht, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass sie es ist. Es dauert jetzt wohl nicht mehr lange bis unser Sohn zur Welt kommt." Er legte den Tannenzweig, den er mitgebracht hatte, vor Freds Grabstein ab und wandte sich langsam zum Gehen. „Frohe Weihnachten mein Alter!"

Er tat noch genau einen Schritt bevor ein Windstoß in die Zweige der Eberesche fuhr und eine Lawine auslöste, die ihn beinahe von den Beinen geworfen hätte. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch versuchte er den Schnee aus seinem Kragen zu schaufeln und drehte sich noch einmal zu Fred um. „Du hast immer noch nichts verlernt, Junge - ich glaube unser Sohn wird eine ganze Menge von dir haben."

o0o

Zurück in seiner Wohnung blieb George einen kurzen Moment in der Tür stehen und lauschte. Bis auf den verzauberter Weihnachtsengel, der noch immer leise „Oh du fröhliche" vor sich hin quäkte herrschte vollkommene Stille. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er ins Wohnzimmer. Wie erwartet fand er seine Frau schlafend auf der Couch vor – in einer eigentlich völlig unmöglichen Position. Andererseits war es mit einem derart riesigen Babybauch sicherlich eine Kunst für sich, überhaupt eine Stellung zum Schlafen zu finden.

Er strich ihr eine verirrte Locke aus der Stirn und grinste: Sie war tatsächlich mit dem Buch als Kopfkissen eingeschlafen.

Auf dem Kaminsims stand das silberne Weihnachtsglöckchen, das sie gemeinsam in einem winzigen, völlig vollgestopften Muggelladen erstanden hatten. Als er es klingeln ließ, schreckte Hermione auf dem Sofa zusammen und das Buch stürzte zu Boden. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen!" murmelte sie in einem Tonfall, der ihre Worte Lügen strafte, „ich habe mich nur fünf Minuten hingelegt…"

o0o

Als nur wenige Tage später der kleine Freddy zu Welt kam, drängten sich im Flur vor dem Krankenzimmer die Besucher. Tatsächlich kam es beinahe zu einer Rangelei zwischen Mrs Granger und Molly Weasley, die beide gleichzeitig versuchten durch die Tür zu stürmen und mit den Schultern heftig aneinander gerieten. Ron tat sein möglichstes immer wieder das Thema zu wechseln, während seine alt-neue Freundin Lavender ebenso beharrlich immer wieder auf Heirat und Kinder zu sprechen kam.

Dass Harry in einer unbeobachteten Minute an George herantrat und ihm unauffällig ein sichtbar vergilbtes Stück Pergament in die Hand drückte, bemerkte niemand.

o0o

Auf Gleis 9 ¾ drängten sich Zauberer in allen erdenklichen Roben Schüler wuselten durcheinander, die mit riesigen Koffern im Schlepptau laut rufend und winkend ihre Freunde begrüßten. Dazwischen standen mehr oder weniger verunsicherter Erstklässler, die in den allermeisten Fällen ein eher unglücklich dreinschauendes Haustier an sich drückte.

Am Rande des Getümmels hatte George seinen Sohn an die Seite genommen. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Hermione stand neben Ginny und unterhielt sich angeregt, während Lavender schmollend daneben stand – Ron war wieder einmal nur mit nach King's Cross gekommen, um seine Neffen nach Hogwarts zu verabschieden und hatte zudem noch immer keine Anstalten gemacht vor den Traualtar zu treten.

Nicht minder nervös als alle anderen Erstklässler war sich offensichtlich bereits so oft durch das wirre rote Haar gefahren, dass es wiedermal allen Bändigungsversuchen seiner Mutter trotzte und sich in alle Richtungen kringelte.

„Pass auf mein Sohn." Er fasste ihn an der Schulter und nahm ein knittriges Stück Pergament aus seiner Brusttasche. „Das hier ist die Basis des legendären Erfolges von deinem Onkel Fred und mir."

o0o

Selbst ohne den Ruf seines Vaters und dessen Bruder, der ihm vorausgeeilt war, hätte Freddy Weasley nicht lange gebraucht, die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Hogwartslehrerschaft zu erregen. Als problematisch erwies sich jedoch die Beweisführung gegen ihn: Obwohl niemand wirklich daran zweifelte, dass Freddy der Übeltäter war, schaffte er es grundsätzlich, nicht erwischt zu werden. Ob es um das plötzliche Auftauchen von Knallerbskakerlaken im Zaubertrankunterricht ging oder darum, dass er sogar Peeves in eine Rüstung im Kerker eingesperrt hatte, was die Slytherins eine Nacht in Angst und Schrecken bescherte.

Wann immer der Nachtwache schiebende Lehrer bereits in böser Vorahnung an den Tatort eilte, lag Freddy schon längst wieder im Gryffindorschlafsaal.

Obwohl ich es ein bisschen gemein fand, dass er Percy das Überleben übel nimmt. Ich weiß nicht, obs passt.


	19. Ein slytherinsches Angebot

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Den Tanz der Tasten hatte Taro in dem Falle von Schneekatze._

_"Für den Weihnachtskalender wünsche ich mir eine Geschichte, in der jemand/etwas stirbt, (Weihnachts)Glöckchen klingeln und jemand sehr viel Schnee abbekommt._  
_Danke!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In Tür Neunzehn präsentiere ich ein weiteres Mal Ewjena.  
Diese zeigt uns, wie aus Löwen, Schlangen werden können.

www. fanfiction u/944521/Ewjena

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Spaß!

**Ein slytherinsches Angebot ****  
**  
Entgeistert starrte Severus Snape auf das Pergament, das nach einer kurzen Pause gerade anhob, seinen Inhalt ein zweites Mal vorzulesen.  
„Silencio!" bellte er rasch, und das Pergament stoppte mitten im Satz und rollte sich beleidigt zusammen. War es denn zu viel verlangt, dass ein Zaubereiminister, wenn er schon kein Hirn mitbrachte, dann wenigstens eine angenehme Stimme hatte?  
Und was dachten die eigentlich, an wen sie schrieben? Einen Analphabeten? Aber natürlich sah es einem Wichtigtuer wie Bercelius Byrzel ähnlich, dass eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder oder eine Sekretärin nicht genügten. Und vermutlich hatte der Idiot auch nur Speichellecker um sich geschart, von denen keiner ihm sagte, wie lächerlich geschwurbelte Reden mit seiner hohen, quäkigen Stimme klangen.  
Ob man den Sectumsempra vielleicht modifizieren konnte? Spezifisch auf Stimmbänder?  
Einen Moment widmete sich Severus dieser genüsslichen kleinen arithmatischen Herausforderung, bevor er sich wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrierte: dieses unsägliche Schreiben.  
Es war gleich in mehreren Punkten – schlicht und einfach falsch.

Zum einen hätte es ihn gar nie erreichen dürfen. Nur die wenigsten in der magischen Welt wussten überhaupt, dass er noch lebte. Und das war gut so und sollte auch so bleiben. Aus diesen Gründen hatte Severus eine ausgefeilte magische Sperre um sein kleines Haus errichtet, die nur Eulen mit wichtiger Post durchließ. Offensichtlich hatte er sie nicht genau genug definiert, denn diesen Unfug hier als wichtig durchzulassen, war eindeutig kein Qualitätsmerkmal.

Zum zweiten stammte das Schreiben vom Zaubereiminister. Zwar gehörte dieser notgedrungen zu den wenigen, die von seiner Existenz wussten, aber seit Kingsleys Rücktritt von diesem Amt herrschte eisiges – willkommenes – Schweigen von Seiten des Ministeriums. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Byrzel klare Fakten mochte. Schwarz – Weiss. Gut –Böse. Helden –Todesser. Natürlich sprach das weder für Byrzels Intelligenz, noch für die seiner Wähler, aber aus Byrzels Sicht sprach es auf jeden Fall nicht für Severus Snape, den Todesser-Spion. Und was sich nicht schubladisieren ließ, wurde ignoriert, so einfach funktionierte die Ministeriums-Welt. Severus lebte gut damit.

Aber zum dritten – vor allem zum dritten! – war da der Inhalt. Der in Anbetracht der ersten beiden Punkte geradezu hochgradig verdächtige Inhalt.  
Mit spitzen Fingern fasste Severus eine Ecke der Rolle und strich das Pergament glatt – was in einem sofortigen nasalen Räuspern resultierte. Severus seufzte entnervt, war sich jedoch sicher, dass diese Lästigkeit auch auf andere Schweigezauber nicht entspannter reagieren würde als auf den Silencio vorhin. Trotzdem – ganz ignorieren konnte er die Nachricht nicht.  
Er ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

„Sehr geehrter Herr Snape

Wir freuen uns außerordentlich – "  
Severus kräuselte verächtlich die Lippen. Byrzel war noch nicht einmal fähig, beim Vorlesen eines eingeübten Textes seinen Widerwillen bezüglich des Inhalts zu verbergen.  
„Ihnen anlässlich der diesjährigen Ehren-Feier Helden und Helfer – "  
Wenn diese Veranstaltung auch nur halb so lächerlich war wie ihr Titel, konnte sie nur ein Desaster werden.  
„für Ihre Verdienste im Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord – "  
Byrzel würgte geradezu an diesen Worten. Interessant immerhin, wer ihn dazu gezwungen haben mochte.  
„den Orden des Merlins Erster Klasse zu überreichen."  
Das war er. Der hochverdächtige Inhalt. Ein toter Anti-Held erhielt keine Orden. Schon gar nicht den Orden. Und mit seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen bezüglich Orden war er ohnehin bedient.  
„Wie jedes Jahr findet diese außerordentlich wichtige Preisverleihung", salbaderte Byrzel weiter, „in Hogwarts am Nachmittag vor dem Weihnachtsball statt. Wir erwarten Sie daher …"  
„Silencio!" knurrte Severus.

Er hatte sich beim ersten Mal nicht verhört, und er hatte seine Eindrücke vom ersten Hören bestätigt bekommen. Der derzeitige Zaubereiminister war definitiv nicht der Initiator dieser lächerlichen Idee. Nun gut, der derzeitige Zaubereiminister hatte eigentlich grundsätzlich keine Ideen. Das prädestinierte ihn natürlich für seinen Posten im schwerfälligen Beamtenapparat des Ministeriums, der kreative Ansätze ohnehin im Keim erstickte – andererseits brauchte die magische Gesellschaft zur Zeit gute Ideen dringend wie nie.

Wie auch immer – Severus brauchte jetzt auch ein paar gute Ideen. Wie er mit dieser Einladung umgehen sollte, beispielsweise.  
Unschlüssig wanderte er in seinem Wohnzimmer umher und entkorkte schließlich eine Flasche schweren Rotwein. Nachdenklich schwenkte er die rote Flüssigkeit.  
Es war nicht so, dass er diesen Orden nicht verdient hatte. Er hatte ihn mindestens genauso verdient wie Mehr-Glück-als-Verstand-Potter, denn immerhin hatte er dem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord die besten Jahre seines Lebens geopfert, physische und psychische Folter ausgehalten und sich zwischen zwei machiavellistischen Marionettenspielern aufgerieben.  
Aber diesen Preis entgegen zu nehmen, jetzt, nach Jahren, in denen ihn alle ignoriert hatten? In denen er so zufrieden und idiotenfrei wie nie zuvor gelebt hatte?  
Und vor allem – wenn der Zaubereiminister dies alles gar nicht wollte – wer hatte dann ein Interesse daran, die Existenz von Severus Snape wieder ans Licht zu bringen? Das war der eigentliche Knackpunkt. Es war Severus, mit all seiner Todesser-Erfahrung in Intrigen und psychischen Spielchen, ein absolutes Rätsel, wer sich davon einen Vorteil versprach.

o0o0o

Tage später war er mit seinen Gedanken kaum weitergekommen. Die Sache beschäftigte ihn, trotz seiner Verachtung für das Ministerium und diese Veranstaltung (Helden und Helfer!), und ausnahmsweise er war froh, dass er nur eine Auftragsarbeit für einige einfachere Heiltränke abzuwickeln hatte. (Natürlich waren auch seine einfachen Heiltränke von einer exzellenten Qualität und damit seine Haupteinnahmequelle, aber sie langweilten ihn.)  
Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass hinter dieser Einladung mehr steckte, als er – und möglicherweise auch Byrzel – wusste. Er hatte den Tagespropheten auf Hinweise bezüglich politischer Entwicklungen abgesucht, aber abgesehen von weiter wachsender Unzufriedenheit mit der Arbeit des Ministeriums (die weder neu noch überraschend war), fand er nichts, was ihm hilfreiche Informationen für seine Situation geliefert hätte. Und mit jedem Tag wuchs sein Unbehagen.

Mehrere Weinflaschen hatten im Laufe einer Woche Nachdenkens daran glauben müssen, und Severus widmete sich gerade einem ausgezeichneten Bordeaux, als es an die Tür seines Hauses klopfte.  
Das war an sich schon ein höchst seltenes Ereignis, aber in Anbetracht seiner sonstigen Unruhe versetzte es ihn in echte Alarmbereitschaft. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und bewegte sich so zur Tür, dass er keine verräterischen Schatten zum Fenster hin warf. Das Feindglas an der Tür war leer, aber das Besucherglas daneben zeigte eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang.  
Um diese Zeit und in dieser Aufmachung besuchte ihn sonst nur Draco, aber dessen Silhouette war eindeutig nicht so breitschultrig.  
Misstrauisch öffnete Severus die Tür einen Spalt breit.  
„Wer ist da?" knurrte er.  
Der Besucher schob die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück.  
Es war Harry Potter.

o0o0o

Es musste die Milde des Alters sein. Anders konnte Severus sich nicht erklären, dass der verhasste Wunderknabe jetzt in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und in höchsten Tönen seinen Bordeaux lobte.  
„Brombeeren", murmelte Potter und schnüffelte an seinem Weinglas. „Vanille, Kirschen. Exzellent!"  
„Erstaunlich", ätzte Severus. „Nach Ihren Resultaten in Zaubertränke hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Ihr Riechorgan überhaupt fähig ist, einen einzigen Duft zu identifizieren."  
Potter lachte. „Das könnte an dem sonstigen Muff der Gewölbe gelegen haben", entgegnete er gelassen. Und ergänzte: „Oder daran, dass ich nicht begriffen habe, worauf es in Ihrem Fach ankommt."  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Potter hier wollte – aber der Bengel schien es genau zu wissen. So langsam keimte in ihm der Verdacht, dass die beiden ungewöhnlichsten Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen (Monate?) einen Zusammenhang hatten.  
Potter lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück, schwenkte sein Weinglas und beobachtete die Flüssigkeit. „Natürlich haben Sie recht, wenn Sie jetzt behaupten, ich würde das noch immer nicht begreifen – aber ich weiß mittlerweile zumindest die Kunst zu schätzen, die in einem gut gebrauten Trank steckt."  
War das wirklich Harry-ich-rette-die-Welt-allein-Potter? Und wie hatte Severus eigentlich so unvorsichtig sein können, den Besucher ohne weitere Kontrolle einzulassen? Der lange Frieden bekam ihm offenbar nicht, er wurde nachlässig.  
„Identifizieren Sie sich!" rutschte es ihm heraus, obwohl er sich gleich darauf ärgerte, sich diese Blöße gegeben zu haben.  
„Expecto Patronum", sagte Harry-Angeber-Potter sofort und ließ seinen Hirsch erscheinen. „Ihre Schutzvorrichtungen sind sehr zuverlässig. Sie hätten mich nicht durchgelassen, wenn ich nicht ich wäre."  
„Was wollen Sie?" schnaubte Severus. Es war ihm unheimlich, dass sein verhasster Schüler ihm Honig ums Maul schmierte.  
„Die Frage ist", sagte Potter und schwenkte erneut sein Glas, „was wollen Sie?"

o0o0o

„Kurzum: ich brauche Sie, Snape."  
„Lassen Sie mich das zusammenfassen." Severus stellte fest, dass er nur mit Mühe die Verblüffung aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte. Aber Zynismus half immer. „Sie haben alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um einem Totgeglaubten einen Orden zu verschaffen. Mit all ihrem Gewicht als Junge-der-überlebt-hat. Hinter dem Rücken des amtierenden Zaubereiministers" – Potter schnaubte – „und das alles aus der vagen Hoffnung heraus, ich würde Gefallen daran finden, wieder am gesellschaftlichen Leben teilzunehmen?!"  
„Nicht am gesellschaftlichen. Am öffentlichen. Genauer gesagt, am politischen." Jetzt setzte sich Potter auf und lehnte sich vor. „Byrzel ruiniert die magische Welt. Die jungen Hexen und Zauberer fangen an, sich zur Muggelwelt hin zu orientieren, weil unsere Strukturen so verknöchert und rückwärtsorientiert sind!"  
„Und da sind Sie auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, der verhassteste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat, würde mit seinem unglaublichen Charisma die Jungen zur Rückkehr bewegen?" Er war eindeutig außer Übung, aber so langsam, stellte Severus fest, fand er zu seinem alten sarkastischen Selbst zurück.  
Aber Potter ließ sich keineswegs einschüchtern.  
„Byrzel muss weg", sagte er eindringlich. „Das Macht-Vakuum, das nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords und seiner Getreuen im Ministerium und im Allgemeinen entstanden war, hat die Gesellschaft destabilisiert. Die alten Kräfte haben es selbst einem Macher wie Kingsley unmöglich gemacht, echte Reformen durchzuziehen."  
Severus erinnerte sich an die seltenen Besuche des schwarzen Ordensmitglieds und dessen wachsende Frustration.  
„Wäre er nicht auf seinen alten Posten als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale zurückgekehrt", fuhr Potter fort, „wäre er irgendwann wahnsinnig im St. Mungos gelandet."  
Severus erinnerte sich natürlich auch an die damalige wachsende negative Berichterstattung, immer mit dem Tagespropheten an vorderster Front. Trotzdem war der Aufschrei der magischen Gesellschaft groß gewesen, als der Hoffnungsträger seinen Dienst quittiert und damit die Mauscheleien wieder denen überlassen hatte, die daran Gefallen fanden.  
„Und Sie glauben ernsthaft, nur weil diesmal der große Harry Potter intrigiert, wird ein neuer Minister mehr Erfolg haben?"  
Potter schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ein neuer Minister wird erfolgreich, weil er ein ganzes Team haben wird. Ein Team, das wirklich darauf vorbereitet ist und genau weiß, worauf es sich einlässt. Ein Team, das die Intrigen durchschaut. Das vor Abgründen nicht zurückschreckt. Das sich nicht scheut, sich bei den Ministeriumsbeamten unbeliebt zu machen."  
Und dann hob Harry-hol-ihn-die-Harpyie-Potter den Kopf und sah Severus an: „Und dafür brauche ich Sie!"

„Nur einmal gesetzt dem Fall", sagte Severus lauernd, „ich würde tatsächlich auf Ihre wahnwitzige Idee einsteigen, Potter: ich glaube nicht, dass Sie Kingsley zur Rückkehr bewegen können. Wen wollen Sie zum Minister machen?"  
Jetzt grinste Potter und lehnte sich betont breitbeinig zurück. „Sie wissen es schon, Sir."  
Severus hatte gerade begonnen, an dem Gespräch mit diesem neuen, halbwegs intelligenten Potter Gefallen zu finden, und wurde umso abrupter auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. „Vergessen Sie's", blaffte er ernüchtert. „Ich werde Ihnen bestimmt nicht helfen, Ihre Allmachts-Fantasien zu verwirklichen!"  
Zu seinem Ärger hatte Potter die Dreistigkeit, sein Grinsen beizubehalten. „Ich hätte mir darauf irgendwie keine andere Antwort von Ihnen vorstellen können."  
Und bevor Severus ob dieser Frechheit „Raus!" brüllen konnte, stand Potter auf. „Ich lasse Sie schon in Ruhe", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Nur noch zwei Dinge", ergänzte er auf dem Weg zur Tür, und Severus war ob diesem ganzen Verhalten so verblüfft, dass er ihn reden ließ. „Erstens. Die Menschen brauchen eine Galionsfigur. Ein Symbol. Eine Marionette. Wer dahinter die Strippen zieht, ist ihnen erst einmal egal. Harry Potter ist der Clown. Die wahre Macht liegt bei seinen Ratgebern."  
Der unerwünschte Besucher warf sich seinen Mantel über und öffnete die Haustür. „Wir ziehen die Sache so oder so durch", sagte er. „Aber je kompetenter die Verstärkung, desto einfacher wird es."  
Und dann drehte sich Potter noch einmal um und sah Severus an. „Zweitens. Mein Angebot an Sie ist das Bildungsministerium. Oder jedes andere, wenn Sie wollen, aber ich würde einen gut strukturierten, anspruchsvollen Ausbildungsplan für Hogwarts allem anderen vorziehen.  
Politischer Einfluss und Gestaltungsfreiheit im Gegenzug für Ihren Ratschlag, wann immer ich ihn brauche: das ist der Deal."  
Severus starrte Potter fassungslos an.  
„Wir treffen uns zwei Stunden vor Beginn der Helden-Feier in Gewächshaus Zwei. Überlegen Sie sich's. Den Orden lasse ich Ihnen natürlich zuschicken, wenn Sie tot bleiben wollen."  
Potter disapparierte.

o0o0o

Severus wusste nicht, ob er sich mehr über Potter oder über sich selbst ärgern sollte. Er war eindeutig zu lange aus regelmäßigem Umgang mit Menschen raus. Harry-seit-wann-ist-der-so-slytherin-Potter hatte ihn regelrecht übertölpelt.  
Es war ein kluger Schachzug des Goldjungen gewesen, ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Er wusste genau, dass Severus auch ohne Wiederholung alle Informationen aufgenommen hatte. Trotzdem war es eine absolute Frechheit, wie der Bengel sich gebärdet hatte.  
Es nagte an ihm.  
Potter als Zaubereiminister! Welch ein Unfug! Andererseits – Potter als repräsentative Galionsfigur, der von seiner Umgebung profitierte? War das nicht, was er schon ein Leben lang gut gekonnt hatte?  
Severus gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass Potter wirklich so machtlos sein würde, wie er es dargestellt hatte. Nicht nach dem, wie er in seinem Haus aufgetreten war. Aber dass er tatsächlich auf Ratschläge hören würde, war auch nicht mehr so abwegig.  
Und dann auch noch dieses Angebot. Bildungsminister! Es war überraschend, und es war – unerwartet reizvoll.

Natürlich, sagte er sich, hätte das Angebot längst nicht so nachhaltig gewirkt, wenn nicht in den nächsten Tagen ausschließlich Bestellungen für noch mehr einfache Heiltränke ins Haus geflattert wären.

Im Schatten von Gewächshaus Vier vor Blicken geschützt, beobachtete Severus, wie sich Potters Kompetenz-Team allmählich sammelte. Streberin Granger war die erste, klar, Arm in Arm mit dem Idioten Weasley. Dann tauchte auch noch Longbottom auf, und Severus war drauf und dran, wieder zu verschwinden.  
Die schlaksige Gestalt von Theodor Nott ließ ihn innehalten. Ein Slytherin? Kingsley war der nächste, dann McGonagall. Zwei Unbekannte mittleren Alters, dann – noch eine Slytherin. Wie, bei Merlins verwarzten Füssen, kam Millicent Bulstrode in so engen Kontakt mit Potter, dass sie sogar bei einer umstürzlerischen Verschwörung dabei war!?

Langsam, ganz langsam, formte sich ein schmallippiges Lächeln auf Severus Snapes Gesicht.  
Harry-Penetranz-in-Kesseln-Potter mochte nie sein Freund werden – aber das hier versprach tatsächlich hoch interessant zu werden.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der ihm so lang verhasste Tag des Hogwart'schen Weihnachtsballs jemals eine so vielversprechende Aussicht bereithalten würde.  
Severus richtete sich auf und schritt entschlossen auf Gewächshaus Zwei zu.


	20. Die Nachwehen des Krieges

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Die liebe Lapis hat sich ja schon selber verraten.  
Dann zeige ich euch noch, was sie denn haben wollte._

_"Liebes Wichtelkind,_  
_ich wünsche mir einen kleinen humorvollen OS aus dem HP-Fandom,_  
_genauer gesagt soll sich alles um Severus Snape drehen._

_Hier ein paar Fakten:_  
_- Snape soll endlich der Orden des Merlin erster Klasse für seine Rolle im Krieg gegen Voldermort verliehen werden, worüber er mäßig begeistert ist_  
_- der große Harry Potter hat deswegen hinter den Kulissen beim Ministerium gekurbelt_  
_Vorkommen sollen weiters:_  
_- ein Deal_  
_- der Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts, wenn auch nur erwähnt_  
_- soviel Leute aus HP wie du willst, vielleicht ja auch Hermine, wenn du SS/HG-Shiper bist_  
_- ein Severus Snape wie wir ihn kennen und lieben: übelgelaunt, einzelgängerisch, sarkastisch, unwiderstehlich_  
_- Potter, der merklich erwachsener ist"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

*kriecht unterwürfig hinein*  
Schande über mich, meine Familie und mein Haupt!

Nun muss ich euch tatsache das zwanzigste Türchen zusammen mit dem einundzwanzigsten präsentieren.  
Ich kann mich gar nicht genug entschuldigen!  
Bitte verzeiht.

Seht, was sich unser Polarwolf hat einfallen lassen.

Mehr von ihr? Kein Ding!

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Polarwoelfin

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Gebetat von Silvia

**Die Nachwehen des Krieges**

von Polarwölfin

Die Nacht war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages beleuchteten die Türme des Schlosses auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise. Hermione saß hinter der alten Trauerweide. Die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen und von ihren Armen eng umschlungen. Von der beeindruckenden Szenerie um sie herum bekam sie nichts mit. Ihr Blick war starr auf den schwarzen See gerichtet. Die Gedanken meilenweit entfernt. Dann plötzlich stand sie auf, eilte auf das Schloss zu und hinterließ eine Stille, die für Anfang November auf den Ländereien Hogwarts eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches war.  
Diesmal aber wog sie schwerer. Um ein vielfaches.

Jemand berührte sie am Arm. Hermione wachte in Sekundenschnelle auf, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete diesen unerbittlich auf die Person, die sie berührt hatte. Die andere Person sprang blitzschnell zurück. Erst dann sprach eine verheulte Stimme: „Hermione! Ruhig! Ich bin es nur! Ginny!"  
Schwer atmend steckte Hermione den Zauberstab weg. „Tut mir Leid. Ich …"  
„Schon gut. Wir allen haben schwere Zeiten hinter uns", flüsterte Ginny. Nach kurzem Zögern fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Könnten wir reden?" Hermione nickte und zeigte einladend auf ihr Bett. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt. Nur nicht über das richtige Problem.

„Findest du es nicht auch ein bisschen merkwürdig, dass bisher noch weit und breit keine Schneeflocken hier auf Hogwarts zu sehen waren? Ich meine, wir haben schon Mitte November und kalt genug für Schnee ist es auch." Ginny sah Hermione fragend an.  
Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Ja, ein bisschen merkwürdig ist es schon. Aber der Schnee kann ja noch kommen. Er ist zwar spät dran, aber noch nicht ganz aus den zeitlichen Rahmen. Lass uns jetzt erstmal den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade genießen."  
Sobald die beiden die Tore Hogwarts passiert hatten, fielen winzig kleine Schneeflocken auf sie herab.

Hermione schritt langsam durch die Gänge Hogwarts Richtung Großer Halle. Es war Abendbrotzeit. Mit ihr eilten andere Schüler in dieselbe Richtung. Es herrschte ein lautes Treiben. Hie und da hörte man ein Auflachen. Aber nicht laut und unbeschwert, sondern leise und gedämpft. Vielleicht wog die Trauer für ein lautes Lachen einfach noch zu schwer. Vielleicht kam wegen der anhaltenden Trauer auch noch keine Weihnachtsstimmung auf. Aber sie hatten ja auch erst Ende November. Spätestens in der ersten Dezemberwoche, wenn Hogwarts weihnachtlich geschmückt werden würde, würde diese wohl aufkommen.  
Hermione selber glaubte nicht, dass bei ihr dieses Jahr Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen würde.

Die ganze Schule war draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld versammelt. Das letzte Spiel des Jahres stand an. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Es ging um alles oder nichts. Vor allem um die Ehre der Häuser. Hermione stand dick eingepackt inmitten der Menge, die überwiegend für die Löwen war. Die Schulleitung, bestehend aus McGonagall und Snape (der den Schlangenbiss auf ungeklärte Weise doch überlebt hatte), gab sich Mühe, die Normalität nach Hogwarts zurückholen. Aber es gelang nicht so richtig. Die Menge tobte zwar zweifelsohne, aber es schien Hermione so, als würde diese Anfeuerung nur auf Sparflamme stattfinden. Und es schneite unerklärlicherweise immer noch nicht.

Hermione eilte zum Büro der Schulleitung, um die Liste der Schüler abzugeben, die dieses Jahr über den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollten. Als der Wasserspeicher das Passwort verlangte, murmelte sie nur: „Lebkuchenmännchen". Als Hermione an die Bürotür klopfte, hörte sie eine männliche Stimme, die sie herein bat.  
„Guten Tag, Sir", grüßte sie Snape überrascht. "Ich bin wegen der ..."  
„Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind. Jetzt geben Sie schon die Liste her!", fauchte er.  
„Wo ist Professor McGonagall?", wagte sie zu fragen, als sie die Liste an Snape weitergereicht hatte.  
„Bis auf weiteres beurlaubt. Totaler Erschöpfungszustand!", ließ er sie wissen.

Snape blickte grimmig von seinen Unterlagen auf. „Was wollen Sie noch hier, Granger? Die Stunde ist längst vorbei. Verschwinden Sie endlich von hier!"  
Hermione ließ sich von seinen Worten nicht einschüchtern, erwiderte seinen durchdringenden Blick unerschrocken und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Finden Sie es nicht auch ein bisschen seltsam, dass dieses Jahr unter den Schülern überhaupt keine Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommt? Und dass innerhalb von Hogwarts noch kein Schnee gefallen ist, aber vor den Toren Hogwarts und in Hogsmeade Unmassen von Schnee liegen?"  
„Das ist in der Tat sehr seltsam."  
„Und was genau unternehmen Sie dagegen?"  
„Momentan noch nichts. Ich hasse Weihnachten."

Snape hatte eine Versammlung in der großen Halle einberufen. Hermione beobachtete, wie Snape zum Rednerpult schritt. Die bis dahin laute Halle verstummte.  
„Hier in Hogwarts geschehen zurzeit sehr merkwürdige Dinge. Wirklich kein einziger von Ihnen ist in der Weihnachsstimmung, die man erwarten würde. Was mir persönlich nichts ausmacht. Ich bin den Dingen trotzdem auf den Grund gegangen. Folgendes habe ich dabei herausgefunden: „Der Schutzwall um Hogwarts nimmt alles Verdrängte als negative Energie auf und gibt sie um ein Vielfaches ab. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass dieser Effekt keine Weihnachtstimmung aufkommen lässt und die Trauer immer noch allgegenwärtig ist. Ein reiner Teufelkreis!"

Snape hatte angeordnet, dass jede Person in Hogwarts mit einer anderen Person über das sprechen sollte, was er verdrängte.  
Deswegen saß sie jetzt in seinem Büro und hielt seinen unergründlichen Blick aus.  
„Miss Granger, haben Sie sich das gut überlegt? Noch können Sie einen Rückzieher machen und mit einer anderen Person sprechen!"  
Mit fester Stimme sagte sie: „Ja. Ich habe mir das gut überlegt. Ich will nur mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir!" Dann fing sie an über die Erlebnisse auf der Flucht zu erzählen. Erst zum Schluss kam sie auf das zu sprechen, was sie wirklich belastete. Die Gedächtnisveränderung ihrer Eltern.

Das festliche Weihnachtsessen in der großen Halle war noch nicht ganz beendet gewesen, als Hermione sich an ihrem Lieblingsort hinter der Trauerweide zurückgezogen hatte.  
Wieder saß sie mit angezogenen Beinen da. Doch die Szenerie hatte nichts mehr mit der gemein, die noch in November geherrscht hatte. Die Sterne leuchteten am dunklen Himmel und der Mond beschien die weiße Fläche auf den Ländereien. Snape hatte Recht behalten. Sobald die Leute angefangen hatten, über das Verdrängte zu sprechen, waren die ersten zarten Schneeflocken innerhalb von Hogwarts gefallen und die gewohnte euphorische Weihnachsstimmung kam auf. Nur bei ihr nicht. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern.

Eine Person gesellte sie zu ihr, lehnte sich lässig an dem Stamm des Baumes und sah auf den vereisten See. Plötzlich sprach die Gestalt: „Granger, mir scheint die Unterhaltung mit mir hat Ihnen nur bedingt geholfen. Sie scheinen mir immer noch nicht in wirklicher Weihnachtsstimmung zu sein."  
Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Dann meinte sie achselzuckend. „Das hab ich mir von der Unterredung auch nicht erhofft."  
„Verstehe.", sagte er leise. Er fügte hinzu: „Hermione, ich werde sie bei Ihrer Suche unterstützen."  
Hermione nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann sagte sie unmittelbar: „Frohe Weihnachten, Sir!"  
Überraschenderweise erwiderte er ihren Gruß.

Ende


	21. Trauerzeit Weihnachten

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Der Wichtelwunsch kam von Kia._

_"Hier ist mein Wichtelwunsch:_

_Der Krieg ist seit einem halben Jahr vorbei, Voldemort tot, die Schule hat wieder begonnen. Alles scheint wie immer, doch ein Schatten hat sich unbemerkt über das Schloss gelegt. Da alle noch mit Verarbeiten und Trauern beschäftigt sind, fällt die düstere Stimmung nicht auf - bis zur Weihnachtszeit nicht nur absolut keine Vorfreude auf Weihnachten aufkommt, egal was man versucht, sondern es auch partout rund um das Schloss nicht zu schneien beginnt. Wer hat soviel Macht, um viele Menschen und sogar das Wetter zu beeinflussen? Steckt trotz des Friedens ein Plan Voldemorts dahinter oder etwas anderes?_  
_Bitte mit Happy End!_  
_Kein Muss, aber gerne gesehene Charaktere wären Hermine, Severus, Minerva und/oder Ginny"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Und gleich hinterher das einundzwanzigste Türchen.  
Hier schreibt unsere Savenia ein etwas trauriges Türchen.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Savenia

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Spaß.

**Weihnachtskalender 2013****  
**  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und bekannten Orte gehören JKR und nicht mir. Mir gehört bestenfalls ein bisschen vom Plot.

Ich danke dem tolligsten Rudel der Welt, dass wir wieder einen Weihnachtskalender auf die Beine stellen. Außerdem danke ich meiner weltbesten FaE, dass sie die Organisation übernommen hat. Zu guter Letzt danke ich noch meiner Beta Kaa für die gute Arbeit, die sie an diesem Machwerk gemacht hat. Sämtliche Fehler, die jetzt noch im Text sind, gehen also eindeutig auf meine Kappe.

Den folgenden OS widme ich einem ganz hinreißenden Winzkater namens Alex. Durch einen  
merkwürdigen Zufall bekam seine Mama die Wehen nämlich als sie diesen Text gelesen hat.  
Wenige Stunden später war der kleine Kerl dann auf der Welt. Somit wünsche ich ihm alles Gute für die Zukunft und ein wunderschönes Leben.

**Trauerzeit Weihnachten**

von Savenia

Der Morgen des 24. Dezember 1998 dämmerte heran und tauchte die Winkelgasse in diffuses Licht. Der Schnee auf der Gasse verwandelte sich unter den Füßen von hunderten Einkäufern in unansehnlichen, graubraunen Matsch. Doch gab es niemanden, der das wahrnahm. Jeder, der unterwegs war, brauchte dringend noch letzte Geschenke für seine oder ihre Lieben. Trotz der Hektik blieben viele von ihnen vor einem grellbunt dekorierten Laden stehen und konnten nicht glauben, dass dort wirklich ein Schild hing, das mitteilte: „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze bleibt bis zum 7. Januar geschlossen!" Manche hielten das für einen Scherz. Warum sollte sich George Weasley das Weihnachtsgeschäft entgehen lassen? So versuchten die Mutigen unter ihnen, die Tür trotzdem zu ö nichts passierte. Außer, dass sie sich die Hände an der Türklinke verbrannten. Kaum einer von ihnen wusste, dass das Schild regelmäßig mit einem neuen Datum ausgehangen wurde. Das war auch die einzige geregelte Tätigkeit in George Weasleys Leben. Und trotzdem hatten die Passanten das immer noch nicht ganz verstanden.

George Weasley, zwei Etagen höher in seiner Wohnung, erfuhr durch einen Zauber von jedem Griff an die Tür und war versucht, einige unschöne Flüche an die Störenfriede zu schicken. Doch würde er damit auch seine Anwesenheit preisgeben und das wollte er noch weniger als alles andere.  
Mühsam setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf. Sein Blick streifte den magischen Kalender an der Wand. Stöhnend versank er wieder unter der Bettdecke und zerrte sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Er wollte nicht sehen und hören. Und wissen, dass morgen Weihnachten ist, wollte er schon gleich dreimal nicht.  
Fred war vor über einem halben Jahr gestorben. Gestorben während er für ihrer aller Freiheit kämpfte. Dafür, dass sie dieses Weihnachtsfest erleben und feiern konnten. George hatte schon lange beschlossen, dass er nichts zu feiern hatte. Für ihn selbst waren ein Tag ohne Tagtraumzauber und eine Nacht ohne Traumlosschlaftrank schon außergewöhnlich gute 24 Stunden. Lachen konnte er schon lange nicht mehr. Und er glaubte auch nicht, dass er es je wieder könnte.

Der Trubel auf der Straße wurde immer lauter und George konnte nicht länger vorgeben, ihn nicht zu hören. Ächzend kletterte er aus seinem Bett und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Ein Blick in den Spiegel überzeugte ihn davon, dass er noch immer so grauenvoll aussah wie am Vorabend. Sein rotes Haar hing ihm in langen Strähnen ins Gesicht und bildete einen grausigen Kontrast zu den schwarz-violetten Augenringen. Von dem ungepflegten Gestrüpp namens Vollbart ganz zu schweigen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen und Monaten verließ er das Bad direkt nach diesem Blick in den Spiegel. Ein kurzer Zwischenstopp in der Küche versorgte ihn mit einem neuen Vorrat Feuerwhiskey und er sank im Wohnzimmer in seinen Lieblingssessel. Old Ogden hatte schon lange Lee Jordan als den besten Freund des Rotschopfes abgelöst. Wieder sparte er sich die Suche nach einem sauberen Glas. Er hatte keines mehr. Das letzte hatte Anfang Dezember Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht. Es war Freds Lieblingsglas gewesen. Das letzte Stück, das ihn sichtbar an seinen Zwilling erinnerte. Alles andere hatte er sorgsam – oder auch weniger sorgsam – in dessen Zimmer gebracht und den Raum magisch versiegelt. Er kannte selbst nicht mehr alle Flüche und Banne, die er dafür genutzt hatte. Er wollte sie auch gar nicht wissen. Sonst käme er noch auf die Idee in das Zimmer zu gehen und … ja, und was eigentlich? Sich um den Verstand weinen? Hatte er schon hinter sich. Sich umbringen? Vielleicht. Er wusste es nicht.

Die Stunden flossen an ihm vorüber wie die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit an seinem Gaumen. Stetig, mittlerweile unbemerkt. Seine Hand führte die Flasche immer ruhiger an seine Lippen. Er registrierte es schon nicht mehr bewusst, genauso wie das Brennen in seinem Rachen. Für ihn war es Normalität geworden. Besonders nachdem ihm sein kleiner Bruder gesagt hatte, er solle nicht so im Selbstmitleid versinken. Er sei schließlich nicht der Einzige, der einen Bruder, Freund, Vertrauten verloren hatte.  
Er hatte Ron vor die Tür gesetzt und diese Tür nicht wieder geöffnet. Zumindest nicht, wenn jemand davor stand. Seine Eltern, Geschwister und Freunde hatten sich klopfend, rufend und/oder Patroni-zaubernd davor befunden und alle waren nach einer Zeit wieder gegangen. Seit ungezählten Tagen war niemand mehr dort gewesen. Er seufzte und trank einen großen Schluck. Das feine Rinnsal, das aus seinem Mundwinkel floss, ignorierte er. Ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste der Dinge, die ihn nicht interessierten. Vermutlich waren genug andere Flecken auf Jogginghose und Pullover, um den Whiskeytropfen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Wankend erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und torkelte zum Bad. Die beiden leeren Whiskeyflaschen, die er dabei umstieß, beachtete er nicht. Genauso wenig wie den Pappkarton im Flur. Der Whiskey wollte wieder raus – dringend und auf natürlichem Wege. Ob es ein letztes Stück Selbstachtung war, das ihn zum Badezimmer trieb, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Weder der Badewanne noch dem Waschbecken gönnte er einen zweiten Blick.  
Auf dem Rückweg stolperte er über den Pappkarton. Er hätte nicht einmal gewusst, was da drin war. Doch das musste er auch nicht, denn die Klappen hatten sich beim Umfallen geöffnet und ein Schwall Gegenstände und Kleidungsstücke hatte sich über den Flur und Georges Beine ergossen.

Er erkannte seinen Quidditchumhang sofort. Wie sollte er auch nicht? Fast sechs Jahre hatte er ihn voller Stolz getragen. Hatte Niederlagen und Siege darin erlebt. Hatte ihn geflickt, so lange es ging. Nach seinem vierten Jahr hatte er jedes Jahr einen neuen gebraucht. Die Umhänge hatten seine Eltern fast in den Ruin getrieben- hätte Dumbledore nicht beschlossen, dass die Quidditchkleidung ab dem Trimagischen Turnier von der Schule gestellt wird. Er schüttelte den Gedanken an Quidditch und Hogwarts schnell wieder ab. Zu verführerisch war es, sich in der schönen, heilen Welt der Vergangenheit zu verlieren. Sie waren so unbeschwert, so sorglos gewesen, hatten nur Streiche und Quidditch im Kopf. Prüfungen und der Ernst des Lebens waren so weit weg. Und dann kam der Krieg und als er wieder ging, hatte er Fred mitgenommen und alle Gefühle gleich mit. Nur die Leere in seinem Innersten blieb. Nichts hatte sie verdrängen können. Nicht mal der gute, alte Feuerwhiskey.

George knüllte den roten Umhang zusammen und stieß ihn weit von sich, wie ein ekliges Insekt oder einen daher gelaufenen Slytherin. Eigentlich wollte er sich aufrappeln und ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Doch seine linke Hand fand keinen Halt. Immer wieder rutschte sie auf einem Stück Stoff weg und er kam nicht auf die Beine. Wütend griff er den Stoff und wollte ihn dem Umhang hinterher werfen. Aber er konnte es nicht – nicht nachdem er erkannt hatte, um was es sich handelte: ein scharlachrotes Tuch. In eine Ecke hatte jemand seine Initialen eingestickt. Die zwei goldenen Buchstaben strahlten ihn im Zwielicht des Flures an. Verschlungen und… voller Erinnerungen.  
In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke waren zwei andere Buchstaben eingestickt: A und J. Die Initialen der Person, die ihm dieses Tuch vor fast exakt drei Jahren geschenkt hatte – seine beste Freundin Angelina Johnson. Es war ihr letztes Weihnachtsfest auf Hogwarts gewesen – magisch wie immer und doch anders.

Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass Angelina die letzte Person war, die vor seiner Tür stand und um Einlass bat, fast flehte.  
„George", hatte sie gesagt. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Mir fehlt er doch auch…" Mehr hatte sie nicht sagen können. Ihr Schluchzen hatte er mit einem Zauber unterbunden, der dafür sorgte, dass sie zurück ins Untergeschoss fiel und von dort auf die Straße befördert wurde. Seitdem hatte es niemand mehr gewagt, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.

Langsam führte er das Tuch zu seinem Gesicht. Er hatte es oft getragen, besonders in den Wintermonaten 1996. Doch trotzdem haftete Angelinas Duft noch daran, schwach aber wahrnehmbar. Ja, sein Konservierungszauber wirkte immer noch.  
Er würde ihren Duft nie vergessen. Spätestens seit seinem Zaubertränkeunterricht im siebten Jahr war ihm das klar. Unaufmerksam, wie er war, war er zu nah an einem Kessel Amortentia vorbei gegangen. Die Aromen von Lakritze, Schnee und Angelina hatte ihn noch drei Tage später verfolgt. Er hatte sie geliebt. Vermutlich schon lange davor. Aber erst da hatte er es bewusst wahrgenommen und dieses Wissen tief in seinem Herzen vergraben.

Bis jetzt. Jetzt kämpfte sich dieses Wissen wieder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins verdrängte langsam den Nebel in seinem Kopf. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nahm er den Zustand seiner verdreckten Wohnung und seiner versifften Kleidung wahr. Noch immer angetrunken aber entschlossen rappelte er sich auf, stieg unter die Dusche und wusch den Schmutz von seinem Körper. Vor dem Spiegel ergriff er seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen Rasierspruch und kürzte danach seine Haare auf ihr altes Maß – knapp über dem Ohr. Seine Hausapotheke enthielt noch einen Trank, von dem er hoffte, dass er den Alkohol aus seinem Blut und den Nebel endgültig aus seinem Kopf vertreiben würde.

In seinem Kleiderschrank fand er noch Unmengen frischer Sachen, an denen er sich bediente, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach einem Stück Pergament nebst Feder und Tinte machte. Die Suche endete in einer Aufräumorgie, auf die seine Mutter stolz gewesen wäre. Spät in der Nacht beschien der Vollmond durchs Fenster eine perfekt aufgeräumte und saubere Wohnung. George saß mittlerweile an seinem Schreibtisch und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und las die kurze Nachricht erneut: _„__Liebe Angelina! Ich habe mich benommen wie ein Idiot. Es tut mir leid. Sei bitte die Erste, die die Wahrheit über die letzten Monate erfährt, und verbringe Silvester mit mir. Bitte.__  
__Dein George.__"  
_  
Rasch steckte er das Pergament in einen Umschlag und band diesen einer Eule ans Bein. „Finde sie, bring ihr den Brief und komm zurück! Warte nicht auf eine Antwort!", befahl er dem Tier. Ihm war klar, dass Angelina nicht sofort antworten würde.

Als George Weasley in dieser Nacht erschöpft ins Bett fiel, spielte ein leises Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln, denn er hatte endlich Hoffnung. Genau wie die Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster die Hoffnung hatten, nicht wieder in Matsch zu enden.


	22. Sehen und Einsehen

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Es war der Wunsch von Taro._

_"Ich befürchte, mein Wunsch wird ein bisschen schwere Kost: Ich hätte inmitten der ganzen fluffigen Weihnachtsgeschichten gern etwas eher Düsteres, Trauriges, das nichtmal unbedingt ein Happy End haben muss - nur ein kleiner Lichtblick wäre schön. Außerdem auftauchen, bzw. eine gewisse Rolle spielen sollen Schnee, Hände und ein Tuch._  
_Bei den Figuren hast du abgesehen von der Kombination SS/HG und der "next Generation" freie Wahl, ebenso bei der Zeit, in der die Geschichte spielt. Allerdings sollen die Canontode so bleiben, wie sie in den Büchern beschrieben sind"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Advent, Advent...  
*räusper*  
Das vierte Türchen brennt!

In zwei Tagen ist es schon soweit.  
Ei, dann ist Heiligabend bereit

Mit glänzenden Augen und Trubel  
Bekommen die Geschenke viel Jubel...

So, nach dem nun klar ist, dass ich kein Talent fürs Reimen habe...

Ich präsentiere das zweite Türchen unserer nbee.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/nbee.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)  
Viel Spaß!

**Sehen und Einsehen****  
**

(Liebes Wichtelkind, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! Ich hoffe, ich kann dir und ein paar anderen weihnachtsverrückten Kalenderlesern mit der Umsetzung deiner Vorgaben eine kleine Freude machen! EIGENTLICH gehört ja alles Frau Rowling, aber die Idee gehört dir! Und ich möchte es nicht unterlassen, mich bei Silvia herzlich fürs Betalesen zu bedanken. MERCI!)

Winkend stand Jean Parker auf dem Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 ¾ und schluckte tapfer ihre Tränen hinunter. Sie hatte sich so sehr für ihren Ronny gewünscht, dass er in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen würde. Nun war es so weit und sie fühlte sich wie ein Häufchen Elend. Dabei war ihr kleiner Junge einfach nur flügge geworden!

Allerdings hatte sie sich diesen Moment anders vorgestellt: Nach dem frühen Tod von Ron (sie hatte ihm ja immer gesagt, die Arbeit in der Aurorenzentrale sei zu gefährlich und er solle lieber bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen anfangen) war sie regelrecht zu ihren Eltern nach Australien geflüchtet. Dass sie dort ihre ganz große Liebe kennen lernen würde, hatte sie nicht für möglich gehalten. Otto Parker war charmant, gutaussehend und intelligent. Weshalb er von allen Hexen auf der Welt gerade sie erwählt hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel, aber sie war wieder glücklich. Als Ronny zur Welt kam, schien ihr Leben perfekt. Jedenfalls so lange, bis sie herausfand, dass Otto nichts davon abhielt, sich auch anderweitig zu vergnügen. Zumindest wusste sie nun den Grund dafür, dass er sie zur Frau genommen hatte: Sie war naiv!

Einmal mehr stand Jean alleine da. Trotzdem hatte sie mit der jüngsten Vergangenheit noch nicht so richtig abgeschlossen. Sie war zwar frisch geschieden, hatte aber den Namen ihres Exmannes behalten. Ronny und sich selbst zuliebe. Es musste auch nicht gleich jeder wissen, dass sie früher einmal Hermione Granger geheißen und zum sagenhaften goldenen Trio gehört hatte. Nur ihre alten Freunde nannten sie noch bei ihrem ersten Vornamen. Für alle anderen war sie Jean.

Als sich der Bahnsteig mehr und mehr leerte, wischte sie ihre trüben Gedanken beiseite und machte sich auf zum St. Mungo's. Trotz ihrer schwierigen persönlichen Situation freute sie sich auf die Herausforderung, dort als Heilerin in der Abteilung für Fluchgeschädigte eine neue Stelle anzutreten.

o0o0o0o

Inzwischen war es Dezember geworden und Jean hatte sich ausgezeichnet eingelebt in London und an ihrer neuen Arbeitsstelle. Sie war gerade unterwegs zu einem Patienten, von dem sie noch nicht viel mehr wusste, als dass er durch einen Fluch erblindet war. Ansonsten schien er keine größeren Einschränkungen aufzuweisen, wie sie dem Tumult entnahm, der sie begrüßte, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Vorwürfe, Anschuldigungen und Demütigungen zu Lasten des anwesenden Personals wechselten sich in rascher Reihenfolge ab.

Als sie erkannte, um wen es sich bei ihrem Patienten handelte, hätte sie am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen. Sein Vater machte ihr allerdings einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Lucius Malfoy hatte sie entdeckt und fixierte sie mit seinem eisigen Blick. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung winkte er sie herrisch zu sich heran. Jean folgte dieser Aufforderung nicht, nickte ihm jedoch mit der gebotenen Höflichkeit zu und stellte sich dann ihrem eigentlichen Patienten vor.

Dr. Jean Parker ging inzwischen stark auf die 40 zu, hatte geholfen, Voldemort zu vernichten, einen Jungen großgezogen und war überhaupt durch diverse Schicksalsschläge sehr geerdet. Deshalb geriet sie auch nicht aus der Fassung, als Narzissa ihren Weinkrampf nicht unter Kontrolle brachte, irgendein Lakai der Malfoys das Personal auf die Palme brachte und in Folge dessen die ersten beiden Schwestern wutentbrannt das Zimmer verließen. Malfoy Senior hatte indessen nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihre Qualifikation anzuzweifeln und nach ihren Referenzen zu fragen, da ihm ihr Name nicht geläufig war. Ausgerechnet ihm, als großem Wohltäter der Klinik!

Nachdem Jean noch kein einziges Wort mit ihrem Patienten hatte wechseln können, hatte sie die Nase gestrichen voll. Gelassen richtete sich auf, hielt Lucius' Blick stand und befahl schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme allen Anwesenden, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Umgehend.

Sie hielt die Tür auf, bis auch der letzte Störenfried sich bequemte, zu gehen. Ein kurzes Schielen hinauf zu einem grünen Mistelzweig genügte, dass Lucius hinunterschluckte, was auch immer er noch zu sagen gehabt hätte und seiner schluchzenden Frau auf den Flur folgte. Dann verschloss Jean die Tür mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und aktivierte sämtliche Vorkehrungen, die zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit dienten, bevor sie sich zurück ans Bett ihres Patienten begab.

"Nun, Draco. Als deine behandelnde Heilerin muss ich dich bitten, mir genau zu erzählen, was vorgefallen ist."

Augenblicklich hörte ihr Patient auf zu wimmern und wandte sein Gesicht ihr zu. Fragend suchten milchig verschleierte Augen nach ihr. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht das Geringste sehen konnte. "Kennen wir uns?"

Seufzend zog sich Jean einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. "Ja, wir waren im selben Jahrgang auf Hogwarts. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache."

"Doch, das tut es!", blaffte Draco. "Ich kann mich nicht an eine Jean erinnern!"

Die Heilerin hatte plötzlich Mühe, Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie wollte nicht, dass Draco wusste, wer sie wirklich war. Sie ging davon aus, dass dies für seine Kooperation nicht gerade förderlich sein würde. Also beschränkte sie sich auf das Wesentliche: "Ich bin eine Gryffindor und habe nie Quidditch gespielt", gab sie zu bedenken.

"Ah, das erklärt einiges …", bestätigte Draco. Deutlicher hätte er nicht zum Ausdruck bringen können, dass sie aus seiner Sicht damit vollkommen unwichtig war. Er ließ die nachfolgenden Untersuchungen gereizt über sich ergehen und die Heilerin war genauso übel gelaunt, als sie ihren Patienten verließ und nicht einmal den Schimmer einer Ahnung hatte, um was für einen Fluch es sich handelte.

Sie hatte es noch am gleichen Abend versucht! Aber es gab keine Rechtfertigung, Draco als Patienten abzulehnen. Sie war die Neue und hatte deshalb die zweifelhafte Ehre, einen der einflussreichsten Zauberer der magischen Welt zu behandeln. Zumindest war sein Vater einflussreich. Oder besser gesagt: Er war es einmal gewesen. Denn zu Jeans Leidwesen war es auch ihm nicht gelungen, die Zuständigkeit auf einen erfahreneren Heiler übertragen zu lassen. Abgesehen davon, dass Dracos Fall ihr ein Rätsel war, war er einfach ein unausstehlicher Mensch. Schon aus diesem Grund musste sie wohl oder übel versuchen, ihren erklärten Feind aus Schulzeiten möglichst rasch zu kurieren, wenn sie ihn wieder loswerden wollte.

o0o0o0o

Draco hatte sich nicht verändert! Er war ein Jammerlappen geblieben und wenn er merkte, dass sie so von ihm dachte, dann reagierte er patzig und geizte nicht mit unangebrachten Bemerkungen seiner Heilerin gegenüber. Auf diese Weise dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis Dr. Parker aus ihm herausgekitzelt hatte, wie es überhaupt zu seiner Verletzung gekommen war:

Draco war nach Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt. Beim Stöbern auf dem Dachboden entdeckte er ein hölzernes Kästchen, an das er sich aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Sein Vater hatte ihm strengstens verboten, das schmucke Behältnis zu öffnen, ja nur schon in seine Nähe zu gehen! Nun tat er natürlich das Verbotene und fand in dem Kästchen nichts weiter als einen antik anmutenden Fragebogen. Bei näherer Betrachtung versprach der Fragebogen, einem die Wahrheit zu enthüllen. Neugierig, wie Draco war, nahm er deshalb das Pergament an sich und brachte es in sein Zimmer, wo er mit einer Feder bewaffnet anfing, die Fragen zu beantworten.

Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er beim letzten Punkt "ja" angekreuzt hatte. Es wurde die Bestätigung verlangt, dass er alle vorstehenden Fragen wahrheitsgetreu beantwortet habe. Sekunden später war er erblindet. Da war kein Schmerz, gar nichts. Er konnte einfach von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten nichts mehr sehen. Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft, Pergament und Kästchen in einem Schubfach seines Sekretärs zu verstecken, bevor er um Hilfe rief.

Natürlich hatte er Jean den Teil mit seiner rebellischen Phase gegenüber seinem Vater verschwiegen, die ihn überhaupt erst dazu gebracht hatte, auf dem Dachboden herumzustöbern. Ebenfalls die Trennung von seiner Frau Astoria, welche der Grund für seine Rückkehr ins Elternhaus war. Und auch Details zu seiner panischen Reaktion auf den Fluch. Er sah keine Notwendigkeit darin, seiner Heilerin jede Peinlichkeit zu offenbaren! Schon gar nicht, dass er das Kleingedruckte nicht lesen konnte, weil er zu eitel war, eine Brille zu tragen.

Am 2. Advent tat Jean schließlich das, was sie eigentlich unbedingt vermeiden wollte: Sie begab sich nach Malfoy Manor, um das Pergament zu suchen. Seinen Eltern wollte Draco partout nichts von diesem Fragebogen sagen und er verbot ihr ausdrücklich, etwas davon zu erwähnen. Da sie unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht stand, blieb ihr tatsächlich nichts anderes übrig, als sich persönlich auf die Suche zu machen.

So geschah es dann, dass Jean sich in der prunkvollen Empfangshalle des Manor wieder fand. Für die weihnachtliche Dekoration hatte sie absolut keinen Blick. Erfolglos versuchte sie, die Erinnerungen an jenen verhängnisvollen Tag zu verdrängen, als sie mit ihren Freunden den Malfoys in die Falle gegangen war. Die Anwesenheit von Narzissa verursachte ihr Übelkeit und sie war froh, zwei Mitarbeiter an ihrer Seite zu haben. Mit deren Unterstützung untersuchte sie schließlich den Trakt, welchen Draco bewohnte. Der Sekretär war schnell gefunden und auch das ominöse Pergament. Sie nahm es heimlich an sich, bannte es in einen unauffälligen Umschlag und verließ das Manor wieder mit der Versicherung, es sei alles in Ordnung.

o0o0o0o

Eigentlich konnte Jean Arbeit und Privatleben sehr gut trennen. Aber nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Klinik nahm sie den mutmaßlich verfluchten Fragebogen mit nach Hause. Sie wollte den Fall so schnell wie möglich abschließen und sich damit nicht die ganze Adventszeit herumplagen.

Nachdem sie gedankenverloren ein Blech mit Weihnachtsgebäck in den Ofen hatte schweben lassen, widmete sich Jean dem Pergament. Es lag jungfräulich vor ihr und sie brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass Draco sie entweder belogen und die Fragen nicht ausgefüllt oder sie das falsche Dokument erwischt hatte. Oder die Antworten waren wieder verschwunden, nachdem es sich um einen magischen Gegenstand handelte. Sie entschied sich, von Letzterem auszugehen und untersuchte das Pergament mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.

Auf dem Fragebogen lag tatsächlich ein Fluch, soviel stand fest. Sie hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, worum es sich dabei handelte. So widmete sie sich deshalb dem eigentlichen Text, der in verschnörkelter alter Schrift abgefasst war. Ohne einen rettenden Küchenweckerzauber wären darüber beinahe ihre Plätzchen angebrannt. Frage für Frage ging sie im Geiste durch. Der letzte Punkt verlangte schließlich tatsächlich eine Bestätigung der wahrheitsgetreuen Beantwortung, so wie es Draco erzählt hatte.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück und dachte nach. Es ging offenbar darum, möglichst viel über die Psyche eines Menschen herauszufinden. Der Test war wirklich interessant. Sie sah aber keinen Zusammenhang zur Erblindung von Draco. Vorerst blieb ihr deshalb nichts anderes übrig, als auf eine spontane Eingebung zu warten, wie sie das Problem lösen konnte.

Bis zum nächsten Morgen hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie musste den Fragebogen selber ausfüllen! Zu diesem Zweck begab sie sich in ihr Büro und verbarrikadierte sich dort mit Bill Weasley, dem besten Fluchbrecher, den sie kannte. Jean bemühte sich redlich, die Fragen gründlich zu lesen und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu beantworten. Trotzdem zitterte ihre Hand leicht, als sie Bill zunickte und ein Kreuz dort setzte, wo nach der wahrheitsgetreuen Beantwortung gefragt wurde. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und war bereit, sofort einzugreifen, falls es nötig wurde.

Dann geschah … zunächst gar nichts. Doch ganz allmählich erschien unter der letzten Zeile ein zusätzlicher Text. Jean verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und begann angestrengt, das Kleingedruckte zu lesen:

"Du wolltest wissen, wie es um deine Seele bestellt ist? Nun weißt du es! Bist du ein rechtschaffener Zauberer, dann geschieht dir kein Leid. Sprichst du jedoch nicht die Wahrheit, wird deine Stimme verstummen. Hörst du die Bitten der anderen nicht, werden deine Ohren taub. Verschließt du deine Augen vor Unrecht, so wirst du erblinden. Du hast die Wahl, dich zu ändern oder der Fluch wird ewig auf dir lasten!"

Jean war blass geworden und im Raum war es mucksmäuschenstill. Bill sah sie nur erwartungsvoll an. Jean räusperte sich probehalber und war schon einmal erleichtert, als ihre Stimme nicht versagte. "Ups, da hat sich jemand ein ziemliches Problem eingehandelt."

Ihre Nervosität legte sich allerdings erst, als Bill nicht nur grinste, sondern antwortete: "Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, worum es geht. Aber falls es Malfoy betrifft, hält sich mein Mitleid in engen Grenzen!"

Sie bedankte sich mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung bei Bill und verabschiedete sich von ihm, bevor sie noch ihr Arztgeheimnis verletzte. Sie war unglaublich erleichtert darüber, dass sie weder stumm, taub noch blind geworden war und damit wahrscheinlich behaupten durfte, ein rechtschaffener Mensch zu sein. Aber jetzt hieß es, Draco Malfoy komplett umzukrempeln. Ein ziemlich aussichtsloses Unterfangen, wie ihr schien.

Als sie ihrem Patienten die Problematik eröffnete, wies er natürlich erst einmal jegliche Schuld von sich. Dann begann er, zu toben und sie zu beschimpfen. Wie sie befürchtet hatte, war er wenig einsichtig. Dieser Zustand hielt mehrere Tage an. Am 3. Advent schließlich zeigte er zum ersten Mal ein ganz klein wenig Reue. Der Rückfall folgte aber bereits am nächsten Morgen, bevor der junge Malfoy dazu überging, sich selbst unendlich zu bemitleiden und als Opfer darzustellen.

Noch vor dem 4. Advent wurde er langsam umgänglicher. Er schien Vertrauen gefasst zu haben und begann zu erzählen. Anfänglich eher belanglose Dinge, dann immer mehr. Wie es damals war, als Voldemort bei ihnen hauste. Und wie er mit seinem Auftrag umging, Dumbledore zu ermorden. Manchmal empfand seine Heilerin wirklich Mitleid mit ihm, öfter aber schluckte sie schwere Vorwürfe hinunter.

Es war ein interessanter Aspekt, die Vergangenheit aus Dracos Blickwinkel zu betrachten. So spannend, dass Jean sich jeweils nach Feierabend die Zeit nahm, noch kurz bei ihrem Patienten vorbei zu schauen. Wenn Draco wollte, konnte er sogar richtiggehend charmant sein.

Jedenfalls war Jean ihr Patient nicht mehr so zuwider wie in den letzten knapp 30 Jahren. Und Draco fing langsam an zu begreifen, was wirklich vorgefallen war damals. Umgekehrt hatte sie innerhalb weniger Tage einen ganz anderen Eindruck von seinen Beweggründen erhalten und beneidete ihn nicht um sein erbärmliches Leben. Ein Leben, in dem er für seine Eltern keine Rolle mehr zu spielen schien, seit er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Sie waren ihn kein einziges Mal besuchen gekommen. Ebenso wenig wie sein Sohn Scorpius, dessen Mutter ihn von Draco fernhielt.

Schließlich war Heiligabend angebrochen. Jean hätte eigentlich einen freien Tag genießen können, doch sie fand keine Ruhe. Ronny war unterwegs zu seinem Vater nach Australien und sie fühlte sich so einsam wie selten. Erfolglos versuchte sie, sich mit den Vorbereitungen zu einem kleinen Festmahl für sich allein (zu dem sie locker den halben Orden hätte einladen können …) und dem Schmücken des Christbaums abzulenken. Aber es wollte einfach keine weihnachtliche Stimmung aufkommen. Am späten Nachmittag resignierte sie deshalb und beschloss, sich noch einmal in die Klinik zu begeben und ihrem neuen Lieblingspatienten etwas Weihnachtsgebäck vorbei zu bringen.

Das St. Mungos war bereits in Festtagsstimmung. Die Flure, in denen sich noch mehr Besucher als sonst tummelten, waren weihnachtlich geschmückt und man wünschte sich gegenseitig ein frohes Fest. Jean winkte ihrem Freund Neville zu, den sie zusammen mit seiner Großmutter und seinen Eltern im Aufenthaltsraum erblickte. Bevor sie sich zu den Longbottoms gesellte, wollte sie aber ihre Visite bei Draco hinter sich bringen. Sie war nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihren Patienten privat zu besuchen.

Als Jean in den Flur einbog, sah sie bereits von weitem, wie jemand sein Zimmer verließ. Einen Moment blieb ihr beinahe das Herz stehen. Die Bewegungen des hageren Mannes mit dem schwarzen Cape erinnerten sie schmerzlich an Prof. Severus Snape. Als unweigerlich vor ihrem inneren Auge ein Film ablief, wie sie ihn sterbend in der Heulenden Hütte hatten liegen lassen, bildete sich ein schwerer Kloss in ihrer Magengrube. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass sie den Fremden anstarrte, während er an ihr vorbei ging und ihr herablassend zunickte. Er hatte pechschwarze Augen!

Innerlich schüttelte sich Jean, bevor sie tief durchatmete, kurz anklopfte und das Zimmer betrat. Sie begrüßte Draco mit den Worten "frohe Weihnachten". Sein Kopf drehte sich fragend in ihre Richtung. Doch als sie ihm das Päckchen mit ihrem Weihnachtsgebäck in die Hand drückte, schnupperte er interessiert daran.

"Ist heute nicht dein freier Tag?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

"Stimmt!", antwortete sie und überlegte sich rasch eine plausible Erklärung. "Aber ich wollte noch einige Besuche machen und da dachte ich, ich schaue noch einmal kurz vorbei."

"Nett von dir!" Es klang wirklich so, als ob er sich freute. Er fing sogar an, sie zu necken! "Fandest du mich wirklich so übel, damals in Hogwarts?"

"Schlimmer!", attestierte Jean. "Ich hätte dich stundenlang ohrfeigen können!"

Draco konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Und warum hast du es nicht getan?"

"Habe ich doch. Aber nur einmal!"

Scheiße … Es war Jean einfach so herausgerutscht. Sie hoffte, Draco hatte nicht wirklich zugehört. Aber als ihm der Mund offen stehen blieb, verließ sie fluchtartig das Zimmer, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Sie hätte sich in den Hintern beißen können, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Was war sie nur für eine feige Nuss? Und überhaupt. Falls Draco es tatsächlich schaffte, sich von dem Fluch zu befreien, wusste er ohnehin sofort, wer sie war. Sie hatte sich zwar sehr verändert – sogar zu ihrem Vorteil, wie sie fand – aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie wieder erkannte. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob er die Wahrheit verkraften würde. Aber war das wirklich ihr Problem?

Entschlossen straffte Jean ihre Schultern und trat nochmals ohne anzuklopfen ein. Draco saß auf dem Fenstersims, seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas gepresst. Fieberhaft überlegt sich die Heilerin, wie sie ein Gespräch beginnen konnte. "Was ich noch fragen wollte: Wer hat dich denn da vorhin besucht?"

Draco wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. "Tja, es gibt Menschen, die ihre wahre Identität nicht gleich jedem preisgeben wollen. Nicht wahr?" Er blickte ihr aus klaren, grauen Augen direkt ins Gesicht.

Jean war sich sicher, dass sie noch niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben so rot geworden war wie in diesem Moment. "Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie nur und wollte sich – entgegen ihren guten Vorsätzen - bereits wieder zum Gehen wenden.

Doch Draco hielt sie zurück. "Ist schon gut, Hermione. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen." Dann fing er schon wieder an zu grinsen. "Außerdem war diese Information offenbar ein heilsamer Schock!"

Nur langsam sickerte die Bedeutung seiner Worte in ihr Bewusstsein. Draco war gesund und wieder ganz der Alte. Oder eben nicht: Er hatte sich grundlegend geändert. Das schien ihr aber im Moment eher nebensächlich. "Dann war das vorhin wirklich Snape?"

Immer noch lächelnd nickte Draco. "Falls du mit ihm sprechen willst, er ist draußen bei seinem Freund Neville."

Nun wurde Hermione blass. "Du willst mich doch veralbern!"

"Wenn ich es dir sage!"

Jean hetzte zur Tür, drehte sich aber nochmals um. "Ich warne dich! Wenn du mich auf den Arm nimmst, dann …"

"Dann was? Wirst du mich nicht weiter behandeln?", feixte Draco.

o0o0o0o

Und so begab es sich an Heiligabend, dass ein kleines Wunder geschah: Draco Malfoy und sein Patenonkel, der tot geglaubte Severus Snape, folgten der Einladung von Hermione Jean Parker-Granger und feierten zusammen mit ihr Weihnachten.


	23. Hauselfenkekse

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Zuckerdrache wünschte sich Folgendes:  
"Hermine (Alter Ende 30) hat viele Jahre bei ihren Eltern in  
Australien gelebt und dort geheiratet, ist aber nach ihrer Scheidung mit ihrem  
Sohn nach England zurückgekehrt, damit er nach Hogwarts gehen kann und arbeitet  
nun als Heilerin Parker (sie lässt sich inzwischen auch nur noch mit ihrem zweiten  
Vornamen Jean ansprechen) im Mungos, in der Abteilung für Fluchgeschädigte.  
Anfang Dezember wird ein ihr sehr bekannter Mann eingeliefert. Draco Malfoy.  
Durch einen Fluch (Umstände und weitere Auswirkungen sind dem Schreiberling  
überlassen) kann er vor allem nichts mehr sehen und merkt deshalb nicht, wer  
ihn da behandelt. Hermine erlebt einen wütenden, jammernden und mit seinem  
Schicksal hadernden Draco, so wie sie ihn kennt, der aber, je besser es ihm  
geht, auch ausgesprochen charmant und nett sein kann. Draco ist  
eigenartigerweise sehr redselig und erzählt Hermine so einiges, was ihn ihr  
immer sympathischer macht. Am Weihnachtstag hat Hermine eigentlich keinen  
Dienst, beschließt aber, ihrem Patienten Nummer Eins ein Geschenk  
vorbeizubringen, da ihr aufgefallen ist, dass er bisher keinerlei Besuch  
bekommen hat. Als sie die Tür des Krankenzimmers öffnet, blickt sie direkt in  
Dracos Augen, die so gar keinen blinden Eindruck mehr machen …  
Das Ende und etwaige überraschende Wendungen überlasse ich dem Schreiberling. Aber da es ein Weihnachtskalender ist, sollte es schon ein Happy End sein. Hähä."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ein ganz besonders Türchen, so kurz vor Heilligabend.  
Ich sage nur;

"Come to the dark side, we have cookies!"

Viel Spaß mit dem Türchen unserer Gaia!

www. fanfiction ~rabenkraehe

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Mein ganzer Dank gilt Glasschmetterling, die so was von schnell gebetat hat. Ich danke dir und widme dir die Bananenchipskekse! Guten Hunger... und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Hauselfenkekse  
**

Eigentlich mochte er Kekse schon, seit er ganz klein war. Und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sie nicht essen durfte, obwohl sie so lecker waren.

Madame Troubadour, seine Gouvernante, sagte immer, sie seien Gift für ihn. Sie würden ihn krank machen und würden dafür sorgen, dass er dumm bliebe.

Er wusste nicht, warum sie das immer sagte. Er war doch nicht dumm. Gut, manchmal verstand er nicht gleich, was man von ihm wollte, aber das war so oft auch sooooo schwer zu verstehen.  
Wenn sein Vater ihm sagte, er solle die Hauselfen an den Ohren ziehen, so kräftig er nur konnte, wollte er das nicht tun. Sie hatten ja gar nichts Böses getan, außer, dass sie etwas fallen gelassen hatten oder dass ihnen der Toast eine Winzigkeit zu braun geworden war. Aber er mochte seinen Toast so braun und jedem konnte doch mal was runterfallen, vor allem, wenn man auf einem winzigen Teetablett gleich einen halben Meter Teller und Tassen balancieren sollte.

Nein, er wollte die Hauselfen nicht strafen, wenn sie einen winzigen Fehler gemacht hatten. Besonders die alte Hauselfe, Lulu, der wollte er nichts Böses tun. Sie war es schließlich, die immer heimlich, wenn er krank war, die leckeren Kekse zu ihm brachte. Damit er schnell wieder auf die Beine kam, wie sie sagte. Denn es waren Kekse mit elfischer Magie und heilenden Kräutern drin. Unter keinen Umständen durfte jemand etwas von dem Geheimnis wissen.

Irgendwann, er war vielleicht sechs Jahre alt und alleine zu Hause, da unternahm er einen kleinen Ausflug in die Küche. Kein reinblütiger Zauberer, der was auf sich hielt, betrat jemals die Küche – das war Elfenreich. Dafür hatte man andere Angestellte, wie zum Beispiel die furchtbar strenge Gouvernante oder das nette Mädchen, das die Bestellungen und Einkäufe erledigte – die durften in die Küche. Nie hatte er auch nur in die Nähe gedurft!

So etwas tat man einfach nicht! Das wäre ja noch schöner, man begab sich auf das Niveau der niederen Wesen, die die Elfen nun mal sind, wenn man sich heimlich in die Küche schlich. Man bräuchte doch nur rufen und bekäme (fast) alles, was das Herz begehrte und die Vorräte hergaben!  
Oh, diese Worte hatte er noch heute gut im Kopf, sie wurden immer wieder ausgesprochen, wenn Madame Troubadour oder Herr Vater fragten, was er im Kellergewölbe wollte und wenn er antwortete, er würde sich gerne ein Glas Milch holen. Sie brachten ihn dann immer wieder auf sein Zimmer zurück und hielten ihm stundenlang Vorträge, dass es sich für einen Zauberer nicht geziemte, barfuß in die Küche zu schleichen und die Elfen aufzusuchen. Er müsse sie rufen, wenn er was wollte, er sei schließlich ein Magier, der die Elfen befehligen würde! Und dann riefen sie Lulu und bestellten Milch, fettarm, aber die mochte er nie. Wenn er selbst bestellte, dann bekam er Milch, die fast frisch war, mit einem Häubchen Rahm obendrauf. Und es war immer ein großer Keks dabei, den er ganz heimlich knabberte.

Und trotzdem hatte er eines Tages die Gelegenheit, selbst die Küche zu besuchen. Es war Nachmittag, die Gouvernante hielt einen Mittagsschlaf, den er eigentlich auch halten sollte. Vater war außer Haus, Geschäfte machen, wie er das immer nannte.

Und er hatte mindestens zwei Stunden Zeit, sich endlich in die Küche zu stehlen.

Er schlich sich ins Kellergewölbe. Da, die Tür da vorne, die große, am Ende des Ganges, die musste es sein. Da hinter hörte er es klappern und klötern.

Er stand vor der großen Tür zur Küche, kniff feste die Augen zu und flehte darum, dass er endlich mal unerkannt die Elfen besuchen durfte. Er war doch so neugierig. Hmmmmm... wie es hier schon duftete. Nach Braten. Und Fisch. Und... Keksen!  
Vorsichtig stieß er die Küchentür auf. Für so einen Sechsjährigen war die Tür doch recht schwer – es hätte aber auch daran liegen können, dass das Holz sehr dick und mit Eisen beschlagen war. Auch ein großer Zauberer hätte seine Mühe gehabt. Egal!  
Er stand endlich in der Küche.  
Seine Augen glänzten, so viele große Töpfe aus gelblichem und rötlichem Metall, dann die silbrig glänzenden. Und überall stand eine Elfe und rührte. Es brodelte und brutzelte, und irgendwo klapperten Bleche. Der Duft war unbeschreiblich. Und dann – wurde er entdeckt. Ein Aufschrei, voll Panik, entwich einer kleinen Elfe mit einem rotkariertem Küchentuch vor dem Bauch.

Sie rannte los und suchte Schutz hinter einer alten Elfe, die im hinteren Teil der Küche vor einem Ofen stand und sich grade das Mehl von den Fingern wischte.  
Die Anderen machten sich ganz klein vor ihren Töpfen, als wären sie nicht da. Und schlotterten vor Angst.

Er konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum sie so zitterten und warum die kleine Elfe so geschrien hatte. Saß ihm ein Monster auf dem Kopf?  
Er fasste sich an die Haare, wuschelte sie durch und entdeckte – nichts! Mit zielgerichteten Schritten ging er auf Lulu zu, die ein zahnlückiges Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Sie war wirklich schon sehr alt.  
Und an ihr hing die kleine aufgeschreckte und panische Elfe.  
„Duuuu, Lulu, warum schreit die so?" fragte er, ganz das unschuldige Kind, das er war, nach und deutete auf das Häufchen Elend.  
Lulu schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihre schmalen Schultern hoch.

„Warum weinst du?" fragte er nochmal, dieses Mal direkt an die Hauselfe gewandt.  
Das Zittern ließ nach, aber die rotgeränderten Augen waren aufgerissen und Tränen quollen daraus hervor.  
„Ich... ich habe... Master... ich habe einen Keks... Masters Keks ist mir runter gefallen und zerbro... zerbrochen. Und … ich habe ihn …. ge...gegessen und sofort einen Neuen auf den … Teller gelegt. Gestern Abend!" piepste und schluckaufte es.

Er grinste breit: „Ja, nicht? Lulus Kekse sind die Besten. Ich mag sie sooooo gerne!" und er breitete die kleinen Arme aus, so weit es ging. „Du musst unbedingt die mit den Schokostückchen probieren. Oder die mit den Nüssen und dem Marzipan. Oder die mit den Apfelringen innen drin. Lulu, hast du welche da für mich?"

Vor Begeisterung war er ganz rot im Gesicht geworden und die kleine Elfe schluckte all ihre Panik runter und fragte: „Master ist nicht böse?"

„Ach, nee, wenn dich keiner gesehen hat, warum denn? Die Kekse sind prima. Ich kann mir keine selber backen, sonst würde ich dir sagen, dass du mir beim Aufessen helfen musst, aber Lulu ist die beste Keksebäckerin, die es gibt. Stimmt doch, Lulu, du machst die tollsten Kekse."

Die alte Hauselfe wurde etwas rot in ihrem runzligen Gesicht und deutete auf ein Blech mit frischen, noch warmen Apfelringkeksen. Er mopste sich zwei und hielt einen davon der kleinen Elfe hin.  
Die nahm den Keks vorsichtig, sah dem jungen Master ins Gesicht und biss vorsichtig hinein. Als er auch hinein biss und sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Züge stahl, traut sich die Elfe, zu kauen und zu schlucken. Auch sie lächele. Hauselfenkekse waren eben die besten Kekse weit und breit. Sie machten glücklich und wenn man krank war, gaben sie Kraft.

Gregory Goyle war nie einer der besten Schüler. Sein einfaches Gemüt reichte nicht aus, um komplizierte Schlüsse zu ziehen, in Zaubertränke mogelte er und mit seinem Zauberstab brachte er keine großartigen Dinge zu Stande. Er war behäbig, weil er gerne dem Essen frönte und seinen mangelnden Intellekt glich er nur durch Körperkraft aus, die er oft auf Befehl von Draco an den jüngeren Schülern ausließ. Aber trotz seiner mangelnden Intelligenz wusste er, was Liebe war. Diese Vorfreude und das Kribbeln im Bauch, dieses Rauschen im Blut und die flatterhaften Schmetterlinge in seinem Inneren.  
Oft dachte er an Zuhause, an Lulu, die letztes Jahr an Altersschwäche gestorben war. Er wurde immer traurig, denn Lulu war, seit er das erste Mal in die Küche geschlichen war, seine engste Vertraute. Ihr sagte er die Dinge, die er nie öffentlich sagen durfte. Dass er Voldemort nicht mochte. Dass er kein Todesser werden wollte, wie sein Vater. Dass er lieber mit Vincent und Draco nach Kanada ausgewandert wäre, bis sich der Krieg verzogen hätte. Aber er musste leider da durch, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und Lulu munterte ihn auf, steckte ihm einen Keks zu und erzählte von vergangenen Tagen, als es Voldemort noch nicht gegeben hatte. Nun war sie nicht mehr. Aber da war jetzt Zizzi, die kleine Elfe, die erst große Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte und dann mit ihm zusammen Lulus Kekse vernichtet hatte. An dem Tag, als er die Küche betrat, brachte er die Kleine dazu, etwas zu tun, was Hauselfen niemals tun würden. Er sprach sie auf seiner Ebene an und hielt sie dazu an, es ihm gleich zu tun. Sie lernte von Lulu, wie sie die Kekse machen musste. Und wöchentlich schreib sie ihm einen Brief, erzählte von Zuhause und legte eine große Portion Kekse bei. Und wenn er die Kekse aß, flatterten Schmetterlinge, begann sein Herz zu pochen und er vergaß alles Böse, das um ihn herum passierte. Er hatte eine ungewöhnliche kleine Freundin in Zizzi und sie liebte ihn. Das schmeckte er immer wieder – und er liebte sie. Weil sie für ihn da war. Und weil ihre Kekse sogar besser waren, als die von Lulu! Seine große Liebe galt den Keksen der Hauselfen. Und später, wenn der Krieg vorbei war und er frei sein durfte, wollte er Zizzi bitten, eine Bäckerei für Hauselfenkekse aufzumachen, denn er hatte zwar ein einfaches Gemüt, aber er wollte seine Liebe teilen!

Zehn Jahre später, in der Backstube einer kleinen aber feinen Bäckerei namens „Goyles Elfenkekse" stehen ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit weißer Bäckerbekleidung und eine kleine Hauselfe, mit ebensolcher Kleidung am Tisch und rühren Teig.  
„Master Gregory?"  
„Sag nicht immer Master zu mir, Zizzi!"

„Gregory?"  
„Besser. Was ist denn?"

„Der junge Master Malfoy hat heute eine Bestellung gefloht. Er möchte Euch auf seiner Hochzeit sehen. Mit mir zusammen. Und einer riesigen Ladung von unseren Bananenchipskeksen!"  
„Und wo liegt dein Problem? Die Kekse haben wir schnell gebacken, den Laden kann ich für den Tag schließen und finanzielle Probleme werden wir dadurch kaum haben, also?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll!"

ENDE (mit Bananenchipskeksen!)


	24. Weihnachten in Familie

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Diese Wunschgeschichte wurde der lieben Ewjena erfüllt! :D_

_"Mein Wichtelwunsch:_  
_Ich hätte gerne einen OS darüber, wie Gregory Goyle seine große Liebe findet/gefunden hat._  
_Das darf gerne lustig sein, oder auch ganz ernst, soll aber auf jeden Fall ein Happy End haben."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Heute werde ich nicht viel sagen, außer…

Frohe Weihnachten Euch und euren Liebsten!  
Lasst euch von dem bezaubern, was uns Schneekatze geschrieben hat.

www. fanfiktion. de /u/Schneekatze

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Weihnachten in Familie****  
**  
Dudley saß schokoladenverschmiert auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer vor dem noch kahlen Weihnachtsbaum, seinem Adventskalender und Resten von Gebäck.

„Dudley Schatz, vergiss nicht, dass du das letzte Türchen im Adventskalender erst morgen öffnen darfst!" tönte es aus der Küche.

Dudley reagierte gar nicht. Das lag entweder daran, dass er vor lauter Schmatzen nichts verstanden hatte oder dass er ohnehin selten auf seine Mutter hörte, wenn es nicht der Ruf zum Essen war. Der übergewichtige Junge hatte seinen Adventskalender sowieso bereits am 2. Dezember geleert gehabt, soweit Harry wusste. Gerade machte er sich über die Schokoladenplätzchen her, die Harry bis spät in die Nacht auf Petunias Geheiß gebacken hatte.

„Harry, wie sieht es mit der Weihnachtsgans aus?" Das Wort ließ Dudley kurz aufhorchen. „Ich habe sie ausgenommen und gefüllt. Sie ist im Kühlschrank." antwortete Harry erschöpft.

Weihnachten war anstrengend. Er war es gewohnt, Dudley beim Vertilgen von allem möglichen zu essen zuzusehen. Er ärgerte sich auch längst nicht mehr, wenn Dudley ihm selbst das wenige noch weg aß, was Tante Petunia ihm hinstellte. Die Beleidigungen von Onkel Vernon war er längst gewöhnt, auch wenn es zu Weihnachten mehr waren. Auch dass er keine Geschenke bekam, kümmerte ihn wenig, weil er es nicht anders kannte. Doch die ohnehin zahlreiche Hausarbeit, die er im Haus der Dursleys zu erledigen hatte, schien sich in der Weihnachtszeit noch zu verdoppeln.

Zwar fiel die Gartenarbeit wegen des Schnees weg, doch dafür nutzte sein Cousin jede Gelegenheit, ihm mit seinen Freunden aufzulauern. Heute hatten sie ihn in seiner dünnen Jacke und bloßen Händen gezwungen, im Garten einen Iglu zu bauen, nachdem ihnen selbst die Arbeit schon nach wenigen Minuten zu anstrengend geworden war. Über seine blauen Lippen und vor Kälte zitternden Hände lachend hatten sein Cousin und dessen Freunde daneben gestanden und ihm keine Pause gegönnt, bis sie mit dem Iglu zufrieden waren und Tante Petunia Dudley zum Abendessen rief.

Am Tisch hatten Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia dann ihren Sohn ausgiebig gelobt für seinen tollen Iglu und zur Belohnung hatte Dudley Harrys Nachtisch essen dürfen. Harry wäre ohnehin zu müde gewesen, um den Puddinglöffel zu halten. Müde starrte er durchs Fenster auf das im Abendgrau verschwindende Iglu. Zwei gefährlich rot leuchtende Punkte waren dahinter im Gebüsch zu sehen.

„Da ist wieder dieser Köter!" schrie Dudley.

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zur Seite. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Cousin neben ihn ans Fenster getreten war. Sein alarmierter Blick war eine Freude für Dudley, der ihn triumphierend und selbstzufrieden ansah. „Vielleicht sollte Harry rausgehen und ihn verscheuchen." schlug er vor.

Dudley hatte mehrmals versucht, dem großen struppeligen Hund näher zu kommen und war bereits aus drei Metern Entfernung angeknurrt worden. Als er den Hund mit dem dunklen ungepflegten Fell dann vertreiben wollte, indem er Steine nach ihm warf, hatte dieser ihn gejagt und dabei ein Stück aus seiner Jacke gebissen. Harry hatte den runden behäbigen Dudley noch nie so schnell rennen sehen. Tante Petunia war sehr aufgebracht gewesen und hatte den Hundefänger gerufen. Darauf war das bissige Tier verschwunden. Weil Harry gelacht hatte, als Dudley vor dem Hund ins Haus floh, war Dudley die letzten Tage besonders gehässig zu ihm. Er nutzte jede Chance, ihm körperlich zu schaden und ihn vor Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon schlecht zu machen.

„Bring das zum Kompost, Harry! Und dann kannst du noch den Abwasch erledigen." Bevor Dudley seinem hämischen Grinsen Taten folgen lassen konnte, drückte Tante Petunia Harry eine Schale mit Kartoffelschalen in die Hand. „Und für dich, mein Schatz ist Schlafenszeit." wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn, dem sie zärtlich durchs blonde Haar strich. Der wich ihrer Berührung unwillig aus. Er suchte mit dem Blick nach den roten Augen, welche die Anwesenheit dieses verhassten gemeingefährlichen Biests verrieten.

Petunia begann leise schimpfend die Plätzchenkrümel und Bonbonpapiere einzusammeln, die Dudley auf dem Sofa hinterlassen hatte. Er kannte das schon. Sie wetterte jedesmal über die Unordnung, die er hinterließ, aber sie räumte es trotzdem auch jedesmal weg, so dass er das Gemecker nicht weiter beachtete. Stattdessen starrte er stumm der dürren Gestalt von Harry im Garten hinterher und wünschte sich, der Köter würde ihn anfallen.

Endlich war Petunia Dursley mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden und mit ihrer unbeachteten Gardinenpredigt am Ende.  
„Hast du gehört, Dudley?" Dudley drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um, antwortete ihr aber nicht. „Wo ist Harry?" erkundigte sich die Hausfrau.

„Er ist schon wieder drin." sagte Dudley und deutete in Richtung Küche.

„Gut, gut. Komm Schatz, es ist Zeit fürs Bett." verkündete die blonde Frau und schob Dudley aus dem Wohnzimmer und hinauf in sein Zimmer.

o0o

Harry entwischte durch die Glastür in den Garten. Er musste nicht zurücksehen, um zu wissen, dass er besser so fern wie möglich von Dudley blieb. Trotzdem war die kalte Dunkelheit des Gartens auch nicht einladend. Besorgt sah er sich um, bevor er einen weiteren Schritt wagte. Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken. Er tat einen weiteren Schritt. Sein Atem stand in weißen Wölkchen vor seinem Mund. Entschlossen sog er einen kalten Schwall Luft in seine Lunge und stapfte weiter vorwärts. Eis und Schnee drangen in seine Pantoffeln. Kälte drang unter sein dünnes T-Shirt und berührte seine Haut. Er erhöhte den Druck der Finger auf die Schale mit den Küchenabfällen, als könnte sie seine schmalen Finger wärmen.

Mit klammer Hand öffnete er den Kompostbehälter und entleerte die Schale. Er schloss die Klappe vorsichtig wieder (Onkel Vernon hatte ihn schon einmal verprügelt, weil er sie so laut geschlossen und ihn dadurch beim Einschlafen gestört hatte.) und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen verschwand längst nicht mehr. Es schauerte ihn erneut und schnell drehte er sich um, um wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Bei dem Gedanken an warmes Abwaschwasser, das seine Hände wärmen würde, lächelte er.

Schnell tat er zwei Schritte und stoppte abrupt, als er ein leises Knurren vernahm. Rote Augen standen nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihm. Harry maß die Entfernung zum Haus. Da sah er, wie Dudley grinsend die Verandatür schloss. Fassungslos sah er seinem Cousin zu, wie er ihm erst Grimassen schnitt und dann mit seiner Tante das Wohnzimmer verließ. Als das Licht verlöschte, zuckte er zusammen. Ein unhörbarer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Die Schale rutschte aus den frierenden Fingern.

In diesem Moment gab Harry auf. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, um dagegen anzukämpfen – gegen dieses alles betäubende Gefühl, nicht gewollt zu werden. Gegen das Gefühl, dass ihm jeder den Tod wünschte. Gegen das Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Traurig sah er auf die mit der Dunkelheit fast verschmolzene zottelige Kreatur vor ihm, die langsam näher schlich. Sterne aus Wasser begannen vor seinen Augen zu tänzeln. Weiche Schneeflocken legten sich auf seine Haut, wo sie protestierend schmolzen. Harry sah zu den Sternen, die ihn voller Gleichmut anleuchteten, als wollten sie ihn bald willkommen heißen.

Die Vorderpfoten trafen ihn hart am Brustkorb und pressten die verbliebene Luft aus seiner Lunge. Weicher Schnee bremste im Rücken seinen Aufprall und verhinderte, dass er sich den Kopf aufschlug. Von vorne bedrohten ihn große Reißzähne. Über den roten Augen fielen Sterne vom Himmel. Harry schloss die Augen. Die Zähne bissen zu. Kalter Schnee drang unter das T-Shirt bis an seinen Rücken. Er verlor einen Schuh, als das Tier ungestüm an ihm zerrte.

Dann schien die beißend kalte Luft milder zu werden und schließlich setzte wohlige Wärme ein. Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die Sterne durch eine weiße Decke über ihm ersetzt worden. Er hatte sich den Tod anders vorgestellt, musste er sich eingestehen. Weniger angenehm. Weniger sicher. Weniger warm. Weniger nach Hund riechend. Er stutzte.

Ein nasser Lappen, der sich als überdimensionale Hundezunge herausstellte, fuhr ihm über das Gesicht und brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Das weiße Dach war das des Iglus, stellte Harry fest. Zu der Hundezunge gehörten ein weiches Fell und warme rote Augen, die ihn anblickten. Das riesige Tier schien ihn zu umschlingen wie ein Knuddelbär vom Losestand des Weihnachtsmarktes. Harry kicherte. Plötzlich strahlte rotes und gelbes Licht durch den Eingang ins Iglu. Jemand hatte die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung angeschaltet. Das Haus schien unglaublich weit weg. Stattdessen erstrahlte im bunten Licht eine wunderschöne Schneelandschaft, in der wirbelnde Schneeflocken seine Fußspuren sacht bedeckten.

Es war das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, dass Harry seufzte. Es war Weihnachten und er hatte einen Hund geschenkt bekommen. Einen großen, kuscheligen Hund, der ihn umschlang und wärmte und sein Zuhause mit ihm teilte. Das wohlige Gefühl, das ihn kribbelnd erfüllte und seine Mundwinkel in die Breite zog, das war Weihnachten.


	25. Die letzte Hürde

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Auch hier hat sich der liebe Wichtel selber geoutet!  
Es war . . .  
nbee!_

_"Ich hoffe mal, dass mein Wunsch jemandem zugelost wird, der feierlich gestimmt ist, denn ich wünsche mir: Etwas Weihnachtliches! Petunia Dursley soll irgendeine Rolle spielen und irgendjemand soll einen Hund geschenkt bekommen. Folgende Stichwörter sollten Verwendung finden:_  
_Weihnachtsgans_  
_Iglu_  
_Adventskalender"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Im 25. Türchen hinterlässt uns heute Abend Lintu ihre Geschichte.  
Hier an dieser Stelle einen ganz lieben Dank an alle bisherigen Schreiberlinge und Reviewschreiber!

Lintus Geschichte gefällt euch?

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Vielen Dank an Sandy fürs Betalesen!

**Die letzte Hürde**

von Drarrys Lintu

Dudley war verunsichert und das passierte nicht oft. Seine ganze Kindheit und Jugend hatte er damit zugebracht, sich möglichst stark und überlegen zu fühlen, vor allem gegenüber der Person, die er gleich treffen würde. Und genau diese Person war es auch, die dafür sorgte, dass er sich unsicher fühlte. Harry Potter, sein Cousin.

Je älter sie beide geworden waren, desto mehr hatten sie es geschafft, ihre früheren Streitigkeiten zu begraben, schon gegen Ende von Harrys Schulzeit war Dudley bewusst geworden, dass etwas von seiner Geringschätzung gegenüber Harry definitiv anerzogen gewesen war und dass Harry eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl war. Alle Unfreundlichkeiten gegenüber Dudley waren nur belanglos gewesen im Vergleich zu dem, was Dudley Harry oft genug angetan hatte, wie er im Laufe der Zeit reuevoll hatte einsehen müssen.  
Umso erfreuter war er aber gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Harry bei weitem nicht so nachtragend war, wie Dudley es eigentlich verdient hatte, und direkt nach dem Ende seiner Schullaufbahn anfing, Dudley regelmäßig Weihnachtskarten zu schreiben.  
Zuerst hatte Dudley diese Geste aus Pflichtgefühl und Höflichkeit – entgegen der landläufigen Meinung war er durchaus zu so etwas fähig – erwidert, aber mit jedem Jahr freute er sich mehr auf die hübschen Karten mit den netten Texten. Harry erzählte immer ein bisschen was von sich, wie sein Leben so lief, dass er dabei war, eine Familie zu gründen, die Geburt seines ersten Kindes…  
Etwas unbeholfen hatte Dudley es ihm gleichgetan, ebenfalls von seiner Frau berichtet und seit kurzem auch über ihre Kinderplanung.  
Und dann kam diese Karte.  
„Vicky!", rief Dudley zur Küche rüber. „Mein Cousin lädt uns Weihnachten zu sich ein!"  
Leises Klappern von Geschirr ertönte, dann kam Victoria Dursley zu ihrem Mann ins Esszimmer, um auch einen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen.  
„Da ist ja nett", sagte sie fröhlich. „Dann lerne ich ihn auch mal kennen."  
Dudley kratzte sich unsicher am Hals. Er hatte seiner Frau ab und zu mal etwas von Harry erzählt, aber irgendwie immer vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er ein Zauberer war. Nicht dass er ein großes Geheimnis daraus machen wollte, aber es hatte sich einfach nicht ergeben.  
„Du meinst, wir sollen, die Einladung annehmen?", fragte er.  
„Warum denn nicht?", antwortete Victoria gutgelaunt. „Meine Eltern sind dieses Weihnachten auf Gran Canaria, weil sie das kalte Wetter nicht mehr so gut vertragen und deine Eltern sind auch weg, nicht wahr?"  
Dudley nickte leicht. „Aber ich dachte, das erste richtige Weihnachtsfest als Familie…"  
Ihr Sohn Jimmy war zwar schon etwa ein Jahr alt, aber weil er erst kurz vor Weihnachten geboren war, hatte Victoria die Feiertage da noch im Krankenhaus verbringen müssen. Doch sie winkte nur ab.  
„Wir sind doch morgens noch unter uns. Und am Nachmittag können wir dann zu deinem Cousin Harry fahren. Er hat doch auch zwei Söhne, Jimmy wird sich sicher freuen."  
Dagegen konnte Dudley nun wirklich nichts mehr sagen. Und es war sicherlich auch ein Zeichen des guten Willens gegenüber Harry, wenn er zusagte. Dudley griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer aus dem Speicher…

Und deshalb stand Dudley nun vor seinem Auto, bis zu den Knöcheln im Schnee, wartete darauf, dass Victoria Jimmy aus dem Kindersitz befreite, und fühlte sich unsicher. Sechs Jahre war es inzwischen her, dass er Harry das letzte Mal gesehen und ihm verkündet hatte, dass er ihn nicht für vollkommen nutzlos hielt.  
Und nutzlos konnte Harry wirklich nicht sein, wenn er sich dieses gepflegte Einfamilienhaus in ruhiger Vorstadt-Lage leisten konnte. Auch Victoria war ganz davon angetan, als sie mit Jimmy auf dem Arm neben Dudley trat.  
„Hübsch ist das hier", sagte sie und trat dann vor die Haustür. Die Klingel hallte bis nach draußen.  
„Ich komme schon", ertönte es von innen, dann wurde ihnen auch schon die Tür geöffnet. Das erste, was Dudley auffiel, war, dass Harry sich kaum verändert hatte. Er war zwar nicht mehr ganz so schlacksig und auch die Narbe an seiner Stirn war deutlich blasser, aber ansonsten konnte es keinen Zweifel geben, dass die Person vor ihm die war, die Dudley jahrelang schikaniert hatte. Doch das rückte in den Hintergrund, als Harry ihn regelrecht anstrahlte, sobald er Dudley sah.  
„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid", meinte er mit ehrlicher Freude und schüttelte erst Dudley und dann Victoria die Hand. Dann bat er sie rein, was die Dursleys nur zu gerne annehmen, denn wirklich warm war es draußen nicht. Im Haus allerdings schon.  
Die wohlige Wärme schlug ihnen zusammen mit Zimtduft und gedämpfter Weihnachtsmusik entgegen. Im Eingangsbereich wartete auch Harrys Frau auf sie, die sich als Ginny vorstellte, bevor Dudley noch in die Verlegenheit kommen konnte, über ihren Namen zu grübeln.  
Die beiden Söhne tobten durch die Wohnung und hielten nie lange genug still, dass Dudley mal einen anständigen Blick auf sie werfen konnte, doch von dem, was er sah, schienen sie ihrem Vater relativ ähnlich zu sehen.  
Harry nahm ihm und Victoria die Jacken ab und geleitete sie alle ins festlich dekorierte Wohnzimmer. Mit Erleichterung stellte Dudley fest, dass es sich kaum von normaler Weihnachtsdekoration unterschied, keine feuerspeienden Drachen, keine lebendigen Fledermäuse oder was sonst klischeehaft zu einem Zauber-Weihnachtsfest gehörte. Zwar schien keine der Dekorationen mit Klebeband oder Nägeln an den Wänden befestigt zu sein, aber das würde Victoria sicherlich nicht auffallen, wenn sie nicht genau darauf achtete. Und was Dudley noch bemerkte: Er sah keinen einzigen Mistelzweig. Aber das war ohnehin nicht jedermanns Geschmack.  
Ans Wohnzimmer grenzte das Esszimmer, wo der Tisch schon mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten gedeckt war. Während Ginny Victoria einen Platz anbot, nutzte Dudley die Gelegenheit Harry zuzuraunen: „Sie weiß nicht, dass ihr…"  
„Abnormal seid?", half Harry und lachte, als er Dudleys Blick sah.  
„Dass ihr Zauberer seid."  
„Und wann wolltest du es ihr sagen?", fragte Harry und schien sich zu amüsieren.  
„Weiß nicht, irgendwann. Bald. Aber nicht heute."  
Harry nickte bedächtig. „Na gut, das sollten wir schon hinkriegen. Ich sag Ginny Bescheid."  
„Danke", sagte Dudley und ging dann auch zum Esstisch, wo er sich neben Victoria setzte.  
„Braucht ihr einen Kinderstuhl?", bot Ginny an, als sie sah, dass Victoria ihren Sohn noch immer auf dem Arm hatte. „Wir können einen organisieren."  
„Wenn ihr tatsächlich noch einen habt…" Victorias Blick huschte zu Harrys Söhnen, die beide schon zu alt für einen Kinderstuhl wirkten.  
„Ja, wir haben noch einen", antwortete Harry eilig, bevor Ginny es tun konnte. „Ich hol ihn eben." Dudley konnte den eindringlichen Blick sehen, den Harry seiner Frau zuwarf, bevor er den Raum verließ. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bot den Gästen stattdessen Getränke an.  
„Wir haben Wasser, Kaffee, Tee, Glühwein, Kürbissaft…", zählte sie auf.  
„Kürbissaft?", fragte Victoria neugierig. „So was habe ich noch nie getrunken."  
„Ich habe da eine kleine Schwäche für", warf Harry ein, der in dem Moment mit einem Hochstuhl zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Hab ich in meiner Schulzeit kennengelernt und will seitdem nicht mehr darauf verzichten."  
„Und wo bekommt man so etwas?" Dudley verfluchte manchmal seine Frau für ihre unerschöpfliche Neugier. Vor allem, wenn es irgendwie mit Harrys Schulzeit zusammenhing, war das etwas, was man sicher nicht so leicht erklären konnte, ohne irgendwann das Wort Zauberei zu benutzen. Denn Dudley konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, wie man auf normalem Weg aus so etwas hartem wie einem Kürbis Saft machen konnte.  
„Wir haben einen kleinen Spezialitätenladen hier in der Stadt", sagte Harry aber gelassen und Dudley bewunderte ihn für sein Improvisationstalent. Ginny schenkte Victoria ein Glas Kürbissaft ein, damit sie mal probieren konnte. Dudley lehnte allerdings dankend ab und nahm lieber einen Kaffee. Wenn sie beide auf den Geschmack von Kürbissaft kommen sollten und er dann in die Verlegenheit kam, welchen zu organisieren… Lieber nicht.  
Die Getränke rückten aber schnell in den Hintergrund, als Ginny die Kinder zu sich rief, weil sie nun essen wollten. Es gab verschiedene Gerichte, Braten, Rosmarinkartoffeln, gekochtes Gemüse, Kartoffelpüree… und Pfefferminzbonbons. Dudley schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, nahm sich aber ansonsten von allem etwas. Es war alles köstlich, und so aß er, bis er fast platzte. Stöhnend lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Auch Victoria schien satt und zufrieden zu sein, Jimmy panschte allerdings mehr in seinem Kartoffelpüree statt es zu essen. Aber glücklich wirkte er dennoch.  
Nach dem Essen setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin. Ein wenig fühlte sich Dudley an den Tag zurückerinnert, wo Harry und verschiedene andere Leute in ihrem Kamin im Ligusterweg verschwunden waren. Wahrscheinlich war es deshalb auch ein besonders großer Kamin; man brauchte ihn für irgendwelche Zauberer-Sachen.  
Dudley wurde ein bisschen unruhig, als Ginny ihm und Victoria Geschenke überreichte. Er schaute Harry fragend an, der der schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Hoffentlich hieß das, dass die Geschenke harmlos waren. Zögernd entfernte er das Papier. Ein Wollpulli fiel ihm in die Hände. Knallgelb, offenbar selbstgestrickt und mit einem großen D vorne drauf.  
Victoria hatte wohl ebenfalls einen Pullover bekommen, aber ihrer war meerblau und hatte ein V auf der Vorderseite.  
„Der ist aber hübsch", sagte sie und strich mit den Händen über das weiche Material.  
„Das ist bei uns so eine kleine Familientradition", erklärte Ginny lächelnd.  
„Und da ihr ja auch immer noch ein Teil meiner Familie seid…" fügte Harry hinzu, wurde gegen Ende aber immer leiser.  
Dudley war gerührt. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte, weil es nur ganz selten jemand schaffte, ihn zu rühren. Er sah unsicher vom Pulli zu seiner Frau zu Harry und wieder zum Pulli. Dann dämmerte ihm langsam, dass er sich auf irgendeine Weise wohl bedanken musste.  
Er stand auf und trat vor seinen Cousin.  
„Danke", sagte er, machte noch einen Schritt, stockte dann aber wieder. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und setzte zu einer unbeholfenen Umarmung an, die Harry erwiderte.  
„Keine Ursache, Big D", meinte dieser mit einem leisen Lachen und auch Dudley musste grinsen.  
Natürlich bedankte auch Victoria sich für die Geschenke, nicht nur für ihren Pullover, sondern auch für den, den Jimmy bekommen hatte, in grasgrün.  
Jetzt kam Dudley sich ein bisschen schäbig vor, dass sie nur eine mittelteure Flasche Wein, eine Packung Pralinen und diverse Süßigkeiten für die Kinder mitgebracht hatten. Aber gerade die Süßigkeiten kamen besonders gut an; es waren offenbar alles Sachen, die die beiden Potter-Söhne noch nie gegessen hatten und nun begeistert alles probierten. Ginny lächelte nachsichtig.  
Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nur da, redeten über alles Mögliche – außer Zauberei – und knabberten Kekse. Dudley erfuhr unter anderem, dass Ginny in einem Krankenhaus arbeitete, hatte aber den Verdacht, dass es sich um kein gewöhnliches Krankenhaus handelte.  
Die Kinder spielten auf dem Fußboden und versuchten Jimmy wohl ein Sammelkartenspiel zu erklären, gaben aber irgendwann auf, als Jimmy die Karten nur entweder in den Mund steckte oder sie lachend und glucksend durch die Gegend warf.  
Draußen war es schon längst dunkel geworden und auch wenn Dudley sich bei den Potters erstaunlich wohl fühlte, erklärte er schließlich, dass sie nun nach Hause wollten, weil Jimmy ins Bett musste.  
Victoria wollte noch einmal kurz das Bad benutzen und Dudley fiel die Aufgabe zu, ihren keineswegs müden Sohn aus der Wohnzimmerecke aufzusammeln. Dieser hatte offenbar etwas sehr Interessantes entdeckt und gab die Geräusche von sich, zu denen nur glückliche Kleinkinder fähig waren. Er hatte Dudley den Rücken zugewandt und fuchtelte wohl mit etwas rum. Beim Näherkommen stellte Dudley mit Entsetzen fest, dass es sich um einen funkensprühenden schwarzen Stab handelte. Ein Zauberstab. Sofort riss Dudley ihm dieses gefährliche Spielzeug aus der Hand und der Funkenregen stoppte sofort. Als wäre es eine heiße Kartoffel, ließ Dudley den Zauberstab auf das Sofa fallen und nahm Jimmy auf den Arm. Dieser fing nun an, bedenklich zu quengeln.  
„Na, na, nicht weinen", meinte Dudley beruhigend, obwohl er innerlich alles andere als ruhig war. Er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, was so ein Zauberstab alles anstellen konnte und so etwas in den Händen einen kleinen Kindes? Um Gottes willen!  
Am liebsten hätte er Harry, der von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatte, einen Vortrag über Unvorsichtigkeit gehalten, aber in dem Moment kam Victoria wieder aus dem Bad und so schluckte Dudley die ungesagten Wörter widerwillig runter. Es war ja zum Glück nichts passiert.  
Freundlich verabschiedeten sich die Dursleys, man versprach, in Kontakt zu bleiben und bald darauf saß Dudley hinter dem Steuer seines völlig ausgekühlten Autos. Er startete den Motor und wartete, bis die Heizung ansprang und überlegte so lange, ob und wann er seiner Frau erzählen sollte, was es wirklich mit den Potters auf sich hatte. Immerhin hatten sie sich gut verstanden…  
Der Wagen wurde ganz langsam etwas wärmer, aber das Leder vom Lenkrad blieb eisig. Dudley legte den ersten Gang ein und fuhr vorsichtig an.  
„Jetzt weiß ich, woran mich der Kürbissaft erinnert hat!", meinte Victoria plötzlich.  
„Hm?", machte Dudley. Er musste sich auf die Straße konzentrieren, die von festgefahrenem Schnee bedeckt war.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe den schon einmal bei Tante Dorothy getrunken. Du weißt schon, die die dein Vater nicht ausstehen kann, weil sie immer so verrückte, bunte Sachen trägt."  
„Ach die…", sagte Dudley und versuchte, das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren.  
„Sie sieht manchmal echt ein bisschen aus wie eine Hexe", kicherte Victoria. Dudley sagte nichts. Aber er beschloss, dass er doch bald mal mit ihr über ein paar wichtige Dinge reden sollte…


	26. Weihnachtszauber

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Dieser Wichtelwunsch wurde unserer Lintu durch Savenia übrbracht:_

_"Ich möchte wissen, wie ein Weihnachtsfest abläuft mit Harry und Dudley. Von JKR wissen wir, dass die beiden sich Weihnachtskarten schicken. Erzähl mir, was passiert, wenn einer den anderen einlädt und dieser die Einladung annimmt. Du darfst gerne noch Frauen und Kinder oder andere Personen einbauen. Aber Harry und Dudley sind die Hauptfiguren. Die Geschichte soll erst nach dem Ende des Krieges spielen, das genaue Jahr obliegt deiner Entscheidung, genauso wie Genre und Länge."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Heute ist der letzte Weihnachtsfeiertag! Hoffentlich hattet ihr besinnliche Weihnachten und tolle Geschenke.

Und so präsentiere ich euch das 26. Türchen.

Von...Schuschuneko!

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Schuschuneko

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Freut euch auf...

**Weihnachtszauber****  
**  
„ Was meinst du? Sollen wir die Bowle 'veredeln'?", flüsterte der eine, über ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt.  
„ Aber was sollen wir da denn machen? Außerdem werden Sie das erwarten, das ist zu offensichtlich, Bruder!", wiegelte der andere die Idee ab.  
„Hmmmmh...", machten Sie gemeinsam.

Brüder waren sie, Zwillinge sogar. Zwei Tu-nicht-gute, die Spaß an Streichen hatten. Fred und George Weasley.

„Okay, dieses mal muss es etwas großes sein. Etwas einprägendes. Etwas, was keiner so schnell vergessen wird.", Fred rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Es war gar nicht so einfach, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, was nicht all zu schnell auffallen sollte, und dennoch einschlug wie eine Bombe.

„Wollen wir die Mistelzweige so verzaubern, dass Sie nur noch gleichgeschlechtliche unter sich nicht gehen lässt?", schlug George vor.  
Fred schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein, das ist zwar ausgefallen, aber zu schnell wieder weg. Die Lehrer würden das schneller beenden, als du „Schokofrosch" sagen könntest. Außerdem habe ich nicht unbedingt Lust, unter so einem Zweig zu stecken. Stell dir mal vor, du hättest Snape dann plötzlich an der Backe!"  
Angeekelt gab Fred ein paar Würgelaute von sich. Auch George schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

Etwas anderes musste her.

„Ich hab was. Was hältst du davon;  
Die Geländer werden doch jedes Jahr mit den 'Nie-schmelzenden-Eiszapfen' ausgekleidet. Ein temporärer Haftzauber und eine kleine Aufgabe, und das Chaos wäre komplett!"  
Die Brüder sahen kurz in die Luft. Beide hatten das Bild im Kopf, wie die Schüler an den Zapfen lecken mussten, ehe Sie loskamen.  
Sie kicherten kurz und nicken sich zu. Ja, das war gut.  
Aber noch nicht das Non-plus-ultra. Es fehlte noch etwas. Ein bisschen noch.

„ICH HAB'S!", rief George auf und erschreckte seinen Bruder nicht wenig. Dann steckte er seinen Kopf zu seinem Zwilling und flüsterte los.  
Eine Weile blieben sie so. Bis sie sich aufrichteten und sich mit einem Siegergrinsen die Hände schüttelten.

Die nächsten Tage waren damit ausgefüllt, sich zwischen dem Unterricht tatsächlich in die Bibliothek zu trauen und über Zauberkunstbüchern und anderen zu brüten um die Streiche in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen.

Weitergehend gab es eine riesige Gesprächsrunde mit den Elfen, um sich ihrer Mithilfe zu versichern und ihnen gleichzeitig zu versprechen, dass ihnen bei dieser Sache keine Strafe zuteil wird.  
Es war ein harter Kampf, doch letztlich schafften sie es, die Hauselfen auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

„Ihr werdet mit dem Aufgebot der Lehrer rechnen müssen. Doch es ist wichtig, dass Ihr dicht haltet!", eindringlich sah George noch mal die Elfen an. Einige nicken noch zögerlich, andere jedoch entschlossen.

Das reichte.

Als es auf die Weihnachtsferien zuging, und die Lehrer so langsam begonnen, dass Schloss in einen vorweihnachtlichen Zustand zu schmücken, ging die große Sache in die letzte heiße Phase.

Immer mehr Bücher wälzten die beiden. Jetzt schlich sich auch immer mehr Muggelliteratur in die Recherche mit rein. Immer wieder konnte man Bilder von einem in rot gekleideten Mann sehen.  
Immer öfter konnte man auf den Uniformen der Jungs lange weiße Haare finden. (Ron fragte mal scherzhaft, ob sie Dumbledore denn jedes Barthaar einzeln ausrissen).

Und an dem letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten holten Sie etwas aus dem Dorf, was an Klamotten erinnerte, jedoch nicht eindeutig identifiziert werden kann(sie verfluchten sogar ihren Schrank, damit keiner spicken konnte!).

Und dann, zwei Tage vor dem größten Ereignis, waren sie fertig.  
Beide lehnten sich mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen. Aber es hat sich definitiv gelohnt.  
Kurz streiften Ihre Gedanken eine riesige Liste, welche aufgerollt in einem Ihrer Koffer lag, auf ihren Auftritt wartend.

Zu Heiligabend verzauberten sie die Eiszapfen. Das Ablenkungsmanöver schlug voll an, und grinsend nahmen die Zwillinge ihre nur halb ernstgemeinte Strafarbeit entgegen. Aber auch diese Sache war ein voller Erfolg gewesen.  
Sehr erhebend, wenn hunderte von Schülern plötzlich nicht vom Fleck kamen, weil sie ein Geländer mit Eiszapfen berührten, welche sie voll Inbrunst aufforderten, an ihnen zu lecken, damit sie freikamen. Ja, wirklich sehr interessant zu sehen, wer es denn tat, und wer versuchte, den Zapfen zu bedrohen, damit er ihn freiließ. Zur Strafe wurde dieser Zapfen nämlich ungenießbar, während sich die anderen auf den Lieblingsgeschmack des jeweiligen Zauberlehrling einstellen konnte.

Die Lehrer konnten nur den Kopf schütteln. Hier und da sah man hinter hervor gehaltener Hand auch ein belustigtes Lächeln. Es war gut geglückt.

Wie groß war dementsprechend die Aufregung, als am ersten Weihnachtsmogren keiner seine Geschenke am Bettende fand? Das Geschrei wurde groß in den vier Häusern des ehrwürdigen Schlosses Hogwarts.

Gryffindors echauffierten sich so sehr, dass sie von Ihrer eigenen Hauslehrerin scharf zurecht gewiesen wurden. Ravenclaws waren so schnell wie noch nie in der Bibliothek um den Verschwinden auf die Pelle zu rücken und das Geheimnis zu lüften.  
Hufflepuffs erkundigten sich halblaut, ob die irgendwo helfen konnten, waren jedoch zu unsicher um wirklich mit vollen Herzen dabei zu sein.  
Am ruhigsten waren Slytherins. Diese hatten sich einen Sprecher gesucht, und diesen zu Snape zu schicken (Malfoy war nicht begeistert, als er Severus erzählen musste, dass alle Geschenke der Slys abhanden gekommen waren).

Es trat ein, wie es die Zwillinge voraussagten. Die Lehrerschaft fand sich gesammelt in der Küche ein und redete auf die Hauselfen ein. Doch diese hielten dicht. Sagten, dass sie definitiv die Geschenke an die Betten gestellt hatten.  
Die Lehrer zogen unverrichteter Dinge ab. Keiner sah, dass die Elfen sich sanft an den Ohren zogen, weil sie gelogen haben.

Das gesamte Schloss lag den Tag einfach nur trostlos dar. Alle Insassen waren betrübt. Viele hatten sich auf ihre Geschenke gefreut. Freuten sich, dass Ihre Eltern und Verwandten, Freunde welche sie nicht oft sahen, an sie dachten.

Und nun das.

Das weihnachtliche Abendessen verging so ruhig wie noch nie. Überall waren betrübte Gesichter.  
Keinem fiel auf, das zwei ganz bestimmte Rotschopfe fehlten.

Bis die Hallentür mit einem großem Getöse aufschwang und ein aus Schnee gemachter Schlitten hineinflog. Gezogen wurde der Schlitten von, man höre und staune, zwei Besen, wovon einer eine leuchtend rote Spitze hatte.  
In dem Schneeschlitten saßen zwei in Rot gekleidete Männer mit langen weißen Bärten. Als der Schlitten vor dem Lehrertisch landete, zerstob er in einem mehr aus tausend bunten Funken und verstreute sich in der gesamten Halle als goldenes und silbernes Glitter.

„Ho Ho Ho!", beide Männer waren gleich groß. Hatten rote Hosen und eine rote Jacke an, welche mit einem schwarzen Gürtel in Form gehalten wurde.  
Die Hosen steckten in schwarzen Stiefeln. Das einzige was nicht so ganz in das Bild passen wollte, waren die rostroten Haare, welche sich unter einer roten, mit weißen Plüschrand versehenden Mütze hervor stahlen.

„Guten Abend, meine lieben Zauberlehrlinge. Wir sind...die Wundermacher des Abends. Wir sind die, die euch eure gute Laune zurückgeben wollen. Wir sind Weihnachtsmänner.", fing der eine an.  
„Wir haben uns alles mögliche überlegt. Uns unsere Köpfe zerbrochen um euch ein unvergessliches Weihnachten zu bescheren. Umso mehr freuen wir uns, wenn uns das heute gelingt.", fuhr der andere fort.

Die bis dahin noch recht trüb dreinschauende Schülerschar wurde wieder munterer. Hier und da zog sich Getuschel durch die Halle.

Ein paar Lehrer wollten dazwischen gehen, wurden jedoch von dem Direktor daran gehindert. Dieser sah der Situation wohlwollend entgegen. Und wartete ab.

Die beiden Weihnachtsmänner sahen sich an und nicken. In einer völligen Synchronisation zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe und vollführten ebenfalls synchron einen komplizierten Ablauf an Bewegungen.  
„ exorit charisma"

Unvermittelt erschien ein riesiger Leinensack hinter den beiden. Ein Sack gefüllt mit vielen, kantigen Dingen...  
Den meisten mugglestämmigen Kindern gingen nun ein Licht auf, welches sie leise ihren Nachbarn mitteilten, welche nicht wussten, was hier los war.

Einer der beiden augenscheinlich älteren Männern hob seine Arme. Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein:" Wir haben euch den heutigen Tag beobachtet.", fing er an.  
„Und wir mussten uns eingestehen, dass ihr uns in gewisser weise positiv sowohl auch negativ überrascht habt."  
Hier sprang der andere ein.  
„Wir mussten feststellen, dass es sehr vielen von euch nicht mehr um den eigentlichen Gedanken der Festtage ging. Wir mussten feststellen, dass die mutigsten, eigentlich sogar die edelsten handelten wie gierige Halunken."  
Nicht wenige Gryffindors zucken bei dieser Anklage schuldig zusammen. Doch nicht nur sie fühlten sich ertappt. Man konnte in allen Häusern Gesichter sehen, welche in Schuld verzogen.  
Die beiden Weihnachtsmänner nickten kurz.  
„Wir sahen jedoch auch Feuereifer, Unsicherheiten und Beherrschtheit. Jeder von euch hat heute gezeigt was ihm wichtig ist. Aber nicht einer hat daran gedacht, was generell wichtig ist."

Es war mittlerweile jedem klar, dass die beiden Weasley-Zwillinge vorne hinter den Kostümen und den ganzen Tag standen. Doch keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen.

Fred hob beide Hände:" In vielen Ländern hat Weihnachten die Bedeutung von Liebe und Gemeinsamkeit. In anderen Religionen wird Weihnachten als die Geburt ihres Heiligen gesehen und gefeiert. Wir, die ihr uns hier in diesen Kostümen seht, haben nicht einmal wirklich was damit zu tun!"

George schritt hier kurz grinsend ein:" Der Weihnachtsmann, den die meisten von euch kennen, ist eine Erschaffung des Großkonzerns „Coca Cola". Die Muggelkinder unter euch werden ja wissen, was das ist.", er zwinkerte kurz, als allgemeines Gelächter auftrat.  
„Jedenfalls ist die rote Weihnachtsversion die weit verbreitetste auf der ganzen Welt. Und weil er auch noch so gut aussieht, haben wir uns das zu Nutze gemacht, um euch 'braven' Kindern eure Geschenke zu überbringen!"

Jetzt trat anstatt Gelächter Jubel ein. Viele klatschten begeistert in die Hände, als die Zwillinge mit viel „Ahhh" und „Ohhh" den Sack öffneten.  
In diesem waren viele kleinere Säcke enthalten, von den sich jetzt jeder der Zwillinge einen nahm, und nacheinander die Namen laut in die Halle riefen. Keiner blieb verschont, denn zu jedem der aufgerufenen konnten die Zwillinge etwas sagen. Sogar Lehrer wurden aufgerufen.

Gerade jetzt war der Direktor dran.  
„Auch wenn," fing Fred an, als Dumbledore sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu den Zwillingen stellte:" Sie die fürchterlichsten Sachen tragen, die ein Auge grade so ohne Augenkrebs aushält, Sir,", hier griff George ein:" so sind Sie doch der beste Schulleiter, den sich diese Schule wünschen kann. Sie scheinen Ihre Ohren überall und für alle offen zu haben. Und dem begegnen wir mit großen Respekt! Frohe Weihnachten."  
Beide Jungen verbeugten sich kurz und übergaben dem Schulleiter seinen Geschenksack.

Schonungslos verteilten sie die Geschenke.

„Draco Malfoy!", rief George aus.  
Der blonde Junge zog ein nicht begeistertes Gesicht, trat aber dennoch vom Slytherintisch auf die beiden zu.  
„Draco, du bist bestimmt der Abstand der biestigste kleine Giftzwerg den wir kennen.(Draco blieb bei dieser Äußerung der Mund offen stehen) Doch wir wissen auch, dass in dir etwas gutes steckt, denn deine Freunde behandelst du stets mit Respekt. Hoffen wir, dass das Dunkle in dir nicht Überhand nimmt, und dir die Unbeschwertheit der Jugend raubt."  
Mit seinen Geschenken trat der Slytherin zu seinem Platz zurück. Das Gesicht merkwürdig nachdenklich. Jedoch reagierte darauf keiner.

Alle Hogwartsschüler wurden gemischt aufgerufen. Keiner bevorzugt. Alle bekamen eine schonungslose Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt.  
Viele waren nachdenklich. Andere froh, das jemand sah, wer sie sind...

„Harry Potter!"  
Die Halle wurde mucksmäuschenstill. Der Auserwählte erhob sich unbehaglich und stellte sich vor die Zwillinge.  
Diese drehten ihn in die Schülerschar.  
„Hier seht ihr den Auserwählten. Er, der den-dessen-Namen-niemand-nennt besiegen soll. Eure ganze Hoffnungen liegen auf seinen Schultern. Gänzlich egal, ob er es halten kann oder nicht."  
Sowohl Fred, als auch George traten neben den Schüler.  
„Was jedoch keiner sehen will. Harry ist ein Schüler wie wir alle. Ein Junge, der gerade mal dreizehn ist! Aber heute ist er genau das, was er sein soll. Ein Kind. Ein Schüler wie wir alle. Merry Chrismas Harry!"  
Unter verhaltenem Applaus bekam der rot gewordene angehende Teenager sein Sack überreicht und huschte so schnell es ging zu seinem Platz zurück, um ja nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Irgendwie bekamen alle ihr Fett weg. Sogar Professor Snape, obwohl sein Blick grausame Tode versprach(„Sie sind bestimmt der herausragendste Lehrer für Tränkekunde, aber bringt sie EIN Lächeln um? Ein nettes Wort? Eine Anerkennung, welche auch ein nicht-Slytherin erhalten könnte?")

Es verging seine Zeit, bis alle Geschenke verteilt waren. Als es dann doch so weit war, zogen die Zwillinge ihre Mützen vom Kopf und verneigten sich tief.  
„Wir hoffen, euch ein Stück Gemeinsamkeit schenken zu können. Euch die ein oder andere Weisheit mit auf den Weg gegeben zu haben. Aber hauptsächlich, euch mit euren Geschenken zu erfreuen."

Nach einigen zögerlichen Anfängen brauste ein riesiger Applaus über die Zwillinge hinweg, welche sich bei ihnen in einen völlig gleichem Grinsen abzeichnete.

„Meine Herren."  
Dumbledore war unbemerkt hinter sie getreten und blickte beide nun gütig an. In jeder seiner Hände trug er einen Sack. Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz überrascht an.

„Ich muss Ihnen ehrlich gestehen, auch ich habe bis heute morgen nichts von Ihrem Auftritt gewusst, auch wenn ich", was er mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen sagte:" meine Ohren überall und für alle offen habe. Dennoch muss ich euch beiden danken. Ihr habt einen Zauber in das Schloss gebracht, den ich für lange verloren gesehen habe. Es geht nicht um Geschenke. Es geht, wie Sie es schon sagten, um Liebe und Gemeinsamkeit. Für euren Mut und eurer Kreativität, welche weit aus weiterreicht als unsere Magie, danke ich euch. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Damit gab er den Zwillingen ihre Geschenke und zog den Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwung wurde die gesamte Halle in den einheitlichen Hogwartsfarben geschmückt. Heute Abend soll es keine Häuser geben.

Denn heute Abend ist Weihnachten.

Denn heute Abend waren sie alle eins.

Frohe Weihnachten.

o0o0o

Sooo, ich hoffe ja, dass mein Wichtel seine Aufgabe wiedererkennt. Ich habe keine Romanze genommen, sondern versucht, den Weihnachtszauber einzufangen. Ich hoffe, meinem Wichtel gefällt das?


	27. Im Schnee von Schottland

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Die Inspiration zu diesem Türchen brachte der Wichtelwunsch von Hope:_

_"Ich wünsche mit einen weihnachtlichen OS, in dem die Hauptcharas Fred und George sind, irgendwann im vierten oder fünften Schuljahr. Erzähl mir, was sie vor Weihnachten so alles anstellen, um das Schloss in Stimmung zu bringen._  
_Gerne eine Prise Romantik und auf jeden Fall eine große Ladung Humor!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Türchen 27 ist estwas ganz besonderes. Nicht nur von der Länge her.

Lasst euch von unserem Glasschmetterling verzaubern.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kuschelkueckchen

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Im Schnee von Schottland ****  
**  
Hermine Granger hatte die schottischen Highlands schon immer geliebt, sogar bevor sie ihren Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten hatte. Zahllose Wochen an Sommerferien, die sie mit ihren Eltern damit verbracht hatte, die schroffe Landschaft zu durchwandern, fern vom Trubel von London und den zahllosen Menschen, die sie als Kind immer eingeschüchtert hatten, hatten sie ihr Herz verlieren lassen, und auch die langen Jahre in der Schule hatten ihre Zuneigung nicht geringer gemacht. Als Erwachsene bereute sie nur, dass sie zu viel Zeit im Ministerium verbrachte und zu wenig damit, in ihren alten, abgelaufenen Muggel-Wanderschuhen über karge, steinige Hänge zu steigen, um danach die grandiose Aussicht über die Highlands zu genießen. So ergriff sie jede Gelegenheit, ein paar Tage aus der großen Stadt zu entkommen und die klare, kühle Luft und den Himmel zu genießen, der hier so viel näher schien als in London, wo die Wolkenkratzer ihn nach oben drückten.  
Weihnachten, acht Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss auf Hogwarts, war endlich wieder so eine Gelegenheit. Sie hatte über die Feiertage sehr überraschend eine Einladung von Draco Malfoy, ihrem Arbeitskollegen, mit dem sie sich nach der Schule zur Überraschung aller Beteiligten zusammengerauft hatte, und seiner Frau Astoria bekommen, sie doch auf ihrer Burg in den schottischen Highlands zu besuchen, wo sie traditionell Weihnachten verbrachten, und Hermine hatte zugesagt, ohne lange zu überlegen. Natürlich, Draco Malfoy war noch immer nicht ihr liebster Mensch auf der Welt, aber seine Frau war nett, sie würde nicht der einzige Gast sein, und wenn ihr alles zu viel wurde, konnte sie immer noch ihre Winterjacke und ihre Stiefel auspacken und lange Spaziergänge über die kargen Hänge und durch den Schnee unternehmen. Und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte... wahrscheinlich würde sie das auch tun, egal, wie nett die Gesellschaft war.  
Draco schien überrascht von ihrer schnellen, enthusiastischen Zustimmung, aber wenn er seine Einladung nur aus Höflichkeit ausgesprochen und gehofft hatte, dass Hermine sie schon ablehnen würde, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Es war ein Trip in die Highlands, einer zudem, der es ihr erlaubte, in einem der zahlreichen, alten Castles zu wohnen – sie wäre verrückt gewesen, abzulehnen! Warum Harry, Ginny und Ron zugestimmt hatten, Draco zu besuchen, war Hermine hingegen weniger klar... keiner ihrer Freunde teilte ihre Leidenschaft für Schottland, und bei früheren Trips hatte Hermine sie mit all ihrem Enthusiasmus bearbeiten müssen, damit sie mitkamen. Aber vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur neugierig... Hermine konnte sich Draco zwar sehr gut im Prunk und Pomp von Malfoy Manor vorstellen, aber nicht in einer kargen Burg mit dicken, hohen Wänden und zugigen Fluren.  
Halb und halb fürchtete sie, Glenroch Castle wäre nur eine Burg dem Namen nach, in Wirklichkeit aber ein Abbild des Manors, mit dick gepolsterten, eleganten kleinen Sofas, teuren, marmornen Kaminsimsen und Arrangements von Blumen in chinesischen Vasen an jeder Ecke, die wahrscheinlich auf Astorias Einfluss zurückzuführen waren. Zwar konnte sie die grandiose schottische Landschaft auch von einem durch fehlgeleiteten Prunk ruinierten Schlösschen aus genießen, aber sie müsste sich dann jedes Mal, wenn sie abends von ihren Spaziergängen zurückkehrte, ärgern... und sie ärgerte sich schon genug im Ministerium.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung und Erleichterung aber war Glenroch Castle auf den ersten Blick alles, was sie sich erwünscht und erträumt hatte, und nichts von dem, was sie befürchtete. Ihre Apparation endete vor dem Burgtor, außerhalb der hohen Mauer aus graubraunem, einheimischem Stein, und das Burgtor – aus dicken, vom Alter geschwärzten Holzbohlen, keine filigrane, schmiedeeiserne Pforte wie am Eingang des Manors – öffnete sich geräuschlos, noch bevor sie es berührt hatte. Sie folgte dem steilen, kopfsteingepflasterten Weg hinein in die Vorburg, wo noch die Grundmauern mittelalterlicher Wirtschaftsgebäude zu sehen waren, nun vom Schnee bedeckt, im Sommer aber von Büschen und Bäumen umgeben, und umrundete den schroffen Fels, auf dem die eigentliche Burg stand, bis sie ein weiteres Tor erreichte. Auch hier musste sie nicht selbst Hand anlegen, die schweren Flügel schwangen ohne ihr Zutun auf und sie betrat einen feuchten, in den Stein gehauenen Gang, der von Fackeln erhellt wurde und sie bis hinauf führte in den Burghof, den sie, nachdem sie ein weiteres Tor durchquert hatte, auch betrat. Die zusammengewürfelten Gebäude der alten Burg umringten sie, ein paar Schritte weiter konnte sie einen Brunnen entdecken, und noch während sie sich nach einem Haupteingang umsah, wurde sie aus Kniehöhe angesprochen. „Miss Granger?"  
Sie nickte und wandte sich der kleinen Hauselfe zu, die, dick in ihre Geschirrtücher eingehüllt gegen die schottische Kälte, zu ihr hochsah. „Ja?"  
„Erlauben Sie Reilly, Sie zu ihrem Zimmer zu begleiten, Miss Granger!"  
„Danke, Reilly." Schon lange hatte Hermine es aufgegeben, die Hauselfen um jeden Preis und gegen ihren Willen befreien zu wollen, aber das hatte nichts an ihrer Wertschätzung für die kleinen Wesen geändert, und das Gesetz zu den Arbeitsbedingungen der Hauselfen hatte zu einer großen Verbesserung ihrer Situation geführt. Der Fairness halber musste sie zugeben, dass Malfoy junior seine Hauselfen im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater auch schon vor der Reform gut behandelt hatte, aber trotzdem konnte Hermine ihr leichtes Schuldgefühl nie ganz abschütteln, wenn sie bei ihm zu Gast war, und bemühte sich deswegen, immer besonders freundlich zu sein.  
Reilly führte sie durch eine kleine, unscheinbare Seitentür hinein in die Burg, in etwas, das anscheinend der Gästetrakt des Hauses war, und Hermines guter Eindruck verstärkte sich in den Innenräumen noch. Die Flure waren im originalen Zustand belassen worden, und auch wenn dicke Teppiche mit mittelalterlichen Motiven an den Wänden und auf dem Boden versuchten, die Kälte abzuhalten, so gelang es ihnen doch nicht ganz, ein Umstand, der bei Hermine merkwürdigerweise Befriedigung auslöste – vielleicht, weil Glenroch Castle sie damit ein wenig an Hogwarts erinnerte, wohin Hermine gelegentlich noch immer Heimweh hatte nach so vielen Jahren, die sie dort verbracht hatte. Auch ihr Zimmer, das sie nach wenigen Minuten erreichten, gefiel Hermine – dominiert von schweren, dunklen Holzmöbeln, die mit Schnitzereien verziert waren, und einem großen Kamin, in dem bereits ein großes, warmes Feuer loderte, das ihr nach der schottischen Kälte besonders willkommen war. Auf ihrem kurzen Fußmarsch hinauf ins Schloss war der schneidende Wind durch ihren Winterumhang gekrochen, und nun trat sie sofort darauf zu und wärmte ihre geröteten Hände.  
„Kann Reilly noch etwas für Sie tun, Miss Granger? Einen heißen Tee vielleicht?" Die Hauselfe starrte aus großen Augen zu ihr hinauf, und Hermine wusste, wenn sie jetzt ablehnen würde, würde sie das als Affront auffassen.  
„Earl Grey wäre wirklich wunderbar, danke." Reilly nickte mit schlackernden Ohren und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Ploppen, während Hermine sich aus ihrem Umhang schälte und begann, ihre Sachen aus ihrer Tasche auszupacken. Wenige Minuten später tauchte ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Teekanne, Milch, Zucker und einem kleinen Teller voller frischer Weihnachtskekse auf dem Tisch neben dem Kamin auf, und Hermine lächelte.

Auch in Draco Malfoys Arbeitszimmer auf Glenroch Castle prasselte und knackte ein Feuer, und der Hausherr ließ sich in seinen großen Sessel fallen, bevor er die Füße ausstreckte und sich die Zehen wärmen ließ. Astoria neben ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf über die Art, wie er saß, wenn auch nur im privaten Rahmen, und nahm dann auf einem Hocker neben ihm Platz, bevor sie sich Tee eingoss. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Draco?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich kann ich nicht sicher sein, Astoria", entgegnete er, in einem Tonfall, der klarmachte, wie überdrüssig er dieser Diskussion war, die sie so oder so ähnlich schon dutzende Male geführt hatten. „Aber wir haben alles versucht... uns gehen die Optionen aus. Und ewig kann er nicht hierbleiben, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."  
„Aber warum so?", fragte sie langsam, während sie an ihrer Tasse nippte. „Wir könnten sie doch einfach fragen?"  
Draco schnaubte. „Granger bitten? Darum? Ich mag zwar den ganzen Tag mit kleinen Speichelleckern und Idioten zusammenarbeiten, aber so tief bin ich dann doch noch nicht gesunken... und denkst du wirklich, er würde ihre Hilfe dann annehmen? Nein... das ist der einzige Weg."  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas, während Astoria die Stirn runzelte auf der Suche nach einem Punkt, zu dem sie ihm noch widersprechen konnte. „Und was, wenn einer von ihnen bemerkt, was wir vorhaben?"  
„Möglich, aber hochgradig unwahrscheinlich. Granger ist muggelgeboren und hat keine Ahnung von uralten, magischen Ritualen, und er... nach allem, was ich darüber weiß, wie er aufgewachsen ist, ist er auch ein halber Muggel. Und er ist nicht wirklich der Typ, der in seiner Freizeit Bücher über die familiären Traditionen schottischer Clans liest."  
Astoria nickte langsam. „Und du denkst, es könnte funktionieren? Ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus holen... damit er nicht mehr das ganze Jahr über hier in dieser abgelegenen Ecke Schottlands sitzt?"  
Sie klang unsicher, fast bange, und Draco streckte seine Hand aus und drückte ihre dünnen, eiskalten Finger. „Wenn es irgendjemand schafft, dann Granger. Oder hast du schon einmal gehört, dass sie aufgegeben hätte, wenn sie vor einem unlösbaren Problem stand?"  
„Nein." Astoria lächelte. „Das habe ich nicht."

Hermine war unter jenen Gästen gewesen, die einen halben Tag früher anreisten als die anderen, und so hatte sie, nachdem sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingerichtet und die Malfoys begrüßt hatte, noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor die lange schottische Nacht begann und sie sich mit den anderen zum Abendessen treffen würde. Auch Harry, Ginny und Ron, die ein wenig später als sie kamen, weil Ginny noch ein Quidditchspiel hatte, würden dann angereist sein, aber bis zur Ankunft ihrer Freunde wollte sie die Zeit nutzen, und so schlüpfte sie in ihre Stiefel und hüllte sich in ihren dicken Winterumhang, um die Umgebung des Schlosses ein wenig zu erkunden.  
Die Vorburg mit ihren Ruinen, noch innerhalb der dicken, schützenden Mauern gelegen, war ihre erste Station, und im blassen Licht des späten Winternachmittags stapfte sie durch den hohen Schnee und genoss den eisigen Wind, der ihr ins Gesicht blies. Zwischen den zerbröckelnden Fundamenten wuchsen nicht nur einige Büsche und Bäume, wie sie gedacht hatte, die Malfoys hatten einen regelrechten Garten angelegt, und unter den weißen Massen konnte Hermine Beete erkennen, genauso wie Rosensträucher, die die Hauselfen zum Schutz gegen die Kälte dick eingehüllt hatten, und Hagebutten, an deren Zweigen noch die letzten Früchte des Herbstes schimmerten. Hermine machte eine mentale Notiz, Draco auch im Sommer um eine Einladung zu bitten – die Aussicht über die Highlands wäre sicherlich großartig, und in der Ferne konnte sie die zugefrorene Fläche eines Sees erkennen... ein wundervolles Ziel für eine...  
„Miss Granger."  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte, und wirbelte herum, die Hand am Zauberstab, den sie noch immer jederzeit griffbereit hielt, ein Relikt des vergangenen Krieges. Der Mann, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich trotz des knirschenden Schnees lautlos an sie heranzuschleichen, hob im scherzhafter Kapitulation die Hände, als sie ihn anfunkelte. „Macht es Ihnen Spaß, sich an Spaziergänger heranzuschleichen?", fragte sie scharf, mehr wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung geachtet hatte, als auf den Mann.  
„Nur, wenn sie sich so erschrecken wie Sie", entgegnete er, und sie runzelte die Stirn. Seine Stimme klang rau und ungeübt, so als ob er sie nur selten verwenden würde, aber irgendetwas daran... sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe mich nicht erschreckt", entgegnete sie der Realität zum Trotz, und sie vermeinte, zwischen dem tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut und dem Schal, der ihm fast bis zur Nase ging, ein sarkastisches Grinsen erkennen zu können. „Was machen Sie überhaupt hier draußen?"  
„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen", entgegnete er langsam. „Aber da Sie zuerst gefragt haben... Sie sind nicht der einzige Gast der Malfoys, der die Stille und den Frieden des Gartens schätzt."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn unter ihrer Mütze. Sie hatte gedacht, jeden zu kennen, den Draco und Astoria für das Wochenende nach Weihnachten auf das Schloss eingeladen hatten, aber der Fremde war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. „Ja", entgegnete sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte, und in dem Bemühen, eine längere Unterhaltung anzufangen, in deren Verlauf sie den Fremden nach seinem Namen fragen konnte. „Die Highlands im Winter sind ein... friedlicher Ort."  
Der Mann ihr gegenüber schnaubte. „Falls Sie es nicht gemerkt haben, Miss Granger, mein Hinweis auf die Stille war ein Versuch, sie wieder loszuwerden – aber Sie haben noch nie verstanden, wann Sie besser den Mund halten sollten."  
Wo sie sich zuvor Mühe gegeben hatte, ihr Irritation darüber, überrascht worden zu sein, im Zaum zu halten, machte sie nun nicht einmal mehr den Versuch, ihre Wut zu dämpfen. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich an Sie herangeschlichen hat, um Sie anzusprechen, vergessen Sie das nicht."  
„Vielleicht habe ich das getan, um ihnen die Tür nach draußen zu zeigen, damit Sie mir hier nicht in den Weg kommen?"  
Seine Hand deutete auf eine kleine Nische in der Mauer, in die ein schweres Holztor eingelassen war, das offensichtlich aus den Gärten hinaus in die Highlands führte, und in Hermine kämpfte die Lust auf einen längeren Spaziergang mit ihrem Stolz und ihrer Widerspenstigkeit. „Und was, wenn ich nur ein paar Minuten frische Luft schnappen und dann wieder nach drinnen gehen möchte? Der Garten ist groß genug für uns beide."  
„Ganz Schottland ist nicht groß genug für uns beide", entgegnete er brüsk, während er aus dunklen, funkelnden Augen auf sie herabstarrte, und sie reckte das Kinn, um seinem Blick zu begegnen.  
Die Spannung zwischen ihnen zog sich in die Länge, doch schließlich, zu ihrer Überraschung, brach er das stumme Duell ab und wandte sich um, bevor er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf dem Weg zu der Tür machte, die er ihr gezeigt hatte. Hermines Blick folgte ihm unwillkürlich, er bewegte sich mit der Sicherheit eines Mannes, der den Garten kannte und viel Zeit damit verbrachte, durch den Schnee zu wandern, und sein dicker, schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich im kalten Wind, der die ersten, vereinzelten Schneeflocken des Tages vor sich hertrieb. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht elegant und lautlos wie das große Eingangstor, sondern schwer und quietschend, so als ob sie nur selten benutzt würde, und einen Moment später war sie mit dem lauten Klirren von Metall auf Metall ins Schloss gefallen.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um die Anspannung zu vertreiben, die sie noch immer spürte, auch wenn der Fremde nun verschwunden war und, seiner Abneigung ihr gegenüber nach zu urteilen, wahrscheinlich auch nicht so bald zurückkehren würde. Während ihrer Konfrontation hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken, sondern nur auf seine Verachtung reagiert, doch jetzt begann sie, zu überlegen, und die Fragen schossen mit beunruhigender Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Kopf. Wer war er? Woher kannte er sie... und wichtiger noch, woher kannte sie ihn? Zwar hatte sie nur seine Augen und seine Nase gesehen, der Rest seines Gesichts war unter der tiefen Krempe seines Hutes und seinem dicken, schwarzen Schal verborgen gewesen... aber seine Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, und das trotz seiner Heiserkeit und der Schmerzen, die er offensichtlich beim Sprechen hatte. Nur woher...?  
Sie seufzte. Sowohl im Krieg als auch in den Jahren danach hatte Hermine sich genügend Feinde gemacht, darüber gab sie sich keinerlei Illusionen hin, auch wenn es immer wieder erschöpfend für sie war, sich denen entgegenzustellen, die sie hassten, obwohl sie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte. Ehemalige Todesser, deren Familien, die wenigen noch verbleibenden reinblütigen Häuser... sie musste sich nicht einmal bemühen, um eine ganze Reihe an Personengruppen aufzuzählen, die ihr solche Verachtung entgegenbrachten wie der Mann. Aber sowohl ihr Instinkt als auch seine Bemerkungen sagten ihr, dass hier eine persönliche Antipathie am Werk war... dass sie ihn kannte, und er sie... und dass ihre Begegnungen nicht freundlich verlaufen waren.  
Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass die Antwort auf ihre Frage so nahe lag, dass sie sie schon fast schmecken konnte, Hermine kam ihr kein Stück näher, während sie den Garten im immer heftiger fallenden Schnee erkundete, bis schließlich die Dunkelheit begann, über die Burg hereinzubrechen, und sie zwang, sich auf den Weg nach drinnen zu machen. Halb und halb hatte sie gedacht, den Fremden vielleicht auf dem Rückweg zu sehen, aber er schien sich an der Dämmerung nicht so zu stören wie sie – oder ihre Gegenwart war schlimmer für ihn, als durch die Nacht zu wandern.  
Wieso hatte Draco Hermine und ihn überhaupt gemeinsam eingeladen, wo der Fremde sie doch so zu hassen schien? Wusste er nichts von seiner Antipathie... oder war es Absicht gewesen? So sehr Hermine in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, Draco zu respektieren, er war immer noch ein Slytherin, mit dem Hang seines Hauses zu geheimen Plänen und Intrigen, die nur zu seinem Nutzen gedacht waren, oft ohne die Konsequenzen für seine Umwelt und die Menschen um ihn herum zu beachten. War sie wieder einmal mitten in einem seiner Komplotte gelandet? Das würde bedeuten, ihr Urlaub würde ein ganzes Stück weniger erholsam werden, als sie gedacht hatte.. aber wenigstens hatte sie Harry, Ron und Ginny, die ihr dabei helfen konnten, die Augen offen zu halten.  
Doch bevor sie irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, musste sie erst einmal herausfinden, wer der Fremde eigentlich war – das Abendessen wäre eine gute Gelegenheit dafür, Astoria würde ihre Gäste sicherlich vorstellen, und wenn nicht, konnte sie immer noch nach seinem Namen fragen... und hoffentlich an Dracos Reaktion merken, ob er etwas geplant hatte.

Eine neue Tasse dampfenden Tees wartete bereits auf Hermine, als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, aber so groß die Versuchung auch war, sich länger als nur ein paar Minuten vor dem großen, prasselnden Feuer auszuruhen, ihre Begegnung in den Gärten hatten sie zu sehr aufgewühlt, als dass sie sitzen bleiben konnte. Sie wollte Antworten auf ihre Fragen, wollte nach Informationen suchen, in der Bibliothek recherchieren, um herauszufinden, wem sie sich gegenübersah... aber sie war zum Nichtstun verbannt, denn nicht nur hatte Glenroch Castle nicht die Bibliothek des Ministeriums oder auch nur die von Hogwarts, sie hatte auch keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt außer seiner Abneigung und ihrem vagen Gefühl, den Mann zu kennen. Keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine Suche... ganz abgesehen davon, dass es wenig Sinn machte, solchen Aufwand zu treiben, wenn sie ihre Gastgeber beim Abendessen einfach fragen konnte, wer der Fremde war.  
Leider dämpfte nichts davon ihre innere Unruhe, und nachdem sie ein paar Minuten vor dem Kamin auf und ab gelaufen war, während sie nachdachte, hielt sie schließlich inne. „Reilly?"  
Augenblicklich erschien die Hauselfe neben ihr. „Ja, Miss Granger?"  
„Könntest du mir bitte den Weg zum Zimmer von Mr und Mrs Potter beschreiben?"  
Reilly schlackerte mit den Ohren. „Oh, Reilly wird Miss Granger den Weg zeigen!"  
Hermine lächelte. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Reilly, ich bin mir sicher, ich finde den Weg auch selbst."  
„Nein, nein, nein, Reilly ist gute Hauselfe und wird Miss Granger begleiten!" Der sture Blick in ihren großen, schlammgrünen Augen zeigte, dass Widerstand zwecklos wäre, und so ließ Hermine sich von der kleinen Elfe, die mit trippelnden Schritten vor ihr herlief, durch die Korridore des Schlosses führen, bis sie schließlich vor einer großen, eisenbeschlagenen Tür innehielt und klopfte.  
„Herein", hörte Hermine Harrys Stimme dumpf von drinnen, und Reilly öffnete für sie, bevor sie sie mit einer Verbeugung nach drinnen bat. Sie kam sich ein wenig albern vor, als sie eintrat, und dem Blick auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde nach zu urteilen – denn auch Ron wartete in einem der gemütlichen Sessel mit den hohen Lehnen auf sie – sah sie auch so aus.  
„Hi."  
„Hey Hermine." Ginny war die erste, die sie umarmte, gefolgt von ihrem Mann, während Ron ein wenig länger zögerte, bevor er schließlich auf sie zutrat und seine Arme um sie schlang. Seine anfängliche Unsicherheit machte er allerdings dadurch wett, dass sie sie länger festhielt als unbedingt für eine Begrüßung nötig, bevor sie sich schließlich von ihm löste  
Hermine seufzte innerlich. Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts und den Emotionen, die sie aufgewirbelt hatte, waren sie und Ron für ein paar Monate ein Paar gewesen, aber was Hermine ursprünglich für Verliebtheit gehalten hatte, hatte sich später als pure Freundschaft herausgestellt – zumindest auf ihrer Seite. Ron hingegen... nun, Ron sah das anders, und auch fast sieben Jahre nach ihrer Trennung hatte er nie ganz überwunden, dass Hermine ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Noch immer glaubte er, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen funktionieren würde, wenn Hermine ihm nur eine zweite Chance geben würde. Seine Illusionen belasteten ihre Freundschaft seitdem, aber auch wenn sie bereute, dass die Dinge zwischen ihnen nie mehr dieselben sein würden wie damals in Hogwarts, wusste sie, dass sie und Ron einfach nicht zusammenpassten. Wie er ihre Wünsche ignorierte und ihr immer wieder zu nahe trat, anstatt ihre Entscheidung zu respektieren und seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, wie sie es tat, war nur der letzte Beweis dafür.  
„Hallo Ron."  
Ginny hörte die beginnende Gereiztheit in ihrer Stimme und trat zwischen sie, um die Spannung abzuleiten, bevor sie sich bilden konnte – eine Aufgabe, die sie und Harry in letzter Zeit immer häufiger übernehmen mussten, während Ron immer ungeduldiger wurde. Hermine hoffte, seine zunehmende Verzweiflung würde ihn schließlich dazu treiben, eine andere Beziehung einzugehen – sie wusste von Lavender Brown, dass sie ihm schon seit Monaten schöne Augen machte, wenn sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel über den Weg liefen – glaubte allerdings nicht wirklich daran. Ron hatte eine für ihn ungewöhnliche Ausdauer bewiesen, indem er acht Jahre auf sie gewartet hatte, jetzt aufzugeben und sich einzugestehen, dass er einem Traum hinterhergejagt war, der niemals in Erfüllung gehen würde, sähe ihm gar nicht ähnlich. „Wo warst du, Hermine? Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet und nach dir gefragt, aber die Hauselfen konnten uns nur sagen, dass du nicht im Schloss bist..."  
Hermine nickte. „Ich hab eine Spaziergang gemacht – die Gärten sind auch im Winter sehr schön, und morgen möchte ich einen längeren Ausflug unternehmen."  
Ginny ächzte. „Ohne mich. Deine Begeisterung für die Highlands in allen Ehren, aber ich sehe sie mir lieber von meinem Besen aus an, als stundenlang durch den Schnee zu stapfen und mir die Füße abzufrieren."  
Sie hatte diese Diskussion schon zu oft mit Ginny geführt, als dass ihre halb scherzhafte, halb ernste Ablehnung sie noch irritieren konnte, und Hermine streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge heraus. „Pft. Wirkliche Genießer mögen die Einsamkeit an Schottland genauso wie die Landschaft!"  
Ungebeten kam ihr der Fremde im schwarzen Umhang in den Sinn, der ja so ein wirklicher Genießer zu sein schien, und sie schüttelte den Kopf – noch hatte es keinen Sinn, ihre Freunde mit ihren haltlosen Spekulationen zu belasten, wenn sich doch alles vielleicht in wenigen Minuten aufklärte.

Hermine erwartete das Abendessen mit einer Ungeduld, die weder Harry noch Ginny verborgen blieb, aber außer einem kurzen Blick, den die beiden hinter Rons Rücken tauschten, enthielten sie sich jeder Reaktion, und sie war froh darüber. Noch wollte sie nicht erklären müssen, was sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ, nicht, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte... dass sie sich in ein paar Minuten gegen den Kopf schlug, weil sie einen ehemaligen Schulkollegen wie Theodore Nott, der auch unter den Gästen war, nur deswegen nicht erkannt hatte, weil er dicke Winterkleidung trug und eine schlimme Erkältung mit Halsschmerzen hatte.  
Neben Draco und Astoria, die bereits auf der Bank vor dem Feuer auf ihre Gäste warteten, waren Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny die ersten, die den großen Rittersaal betraten, der auf Glenroch Castle als Wohnzimmer diente. Kaum hatten sie Platz genommen, folgten ihnen auch schon Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott durch die Tür, beides Freunde der Malfoys, die ebenfalls im Ministerium arbeiteten. Keiner von ihnen strahlte die kaum unterdrückte Feindseligkeit aus, die der Fremde im Garten ihr entgegengebracht hatte, und als sie sie freundlich begrüßten, hörte sie auch, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur annähernd heiser klang. Auch Pansy Parkinson, die wenig später eintrat, war aus naheliegenden Gründen keine Kandidatin, genauso wie Blaises Frau Mathilde, und auch Harfang Jugson und Keaton Cox, ebenfalls Kollegen aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, kamen nicht in Frage. Jugson war kleiner als sie und zu bullig, und Cox... nun, Cox' hohe, lispelnde Stimme hätte sie überall erkannt, vor allem nach dem langen Nachmittag während der Anhörung des Wizengamots, als sie sich verzweifelt bemüht hatte, während seinem Plädoyer nicht zu lachen.  
Damit war ihre Runde für die nächsten Tage auch schon komplett, zumindest, soweit Hermine wusste – nur der Fremde fehlte noch, und Hermine zuckte bei jedem Geräusch vom Flur her zusammen, weil sie erwartete, er könnte jeden Moment eintreten. Allerdings tauchte er nicht auf, und als sie sich eine halbe Stunde später auf den Weg in den Speisesaal machten, rechnete Hermine auch nicht mehr mit ihm. Weder Draco noch Astoria hätten das Dinner begonnen, wenn noch ein Gast gefehlt hätte, diese Beachtung schenkten sie den alten Höflichkeitsformen, aber auch wenn Hermine nun nicht mehr jeden Moment mit dem Eintreten des Mannes rechnete, ihre Anspannung ließ nicht nach.  
Ihre Begegnung im Garten fühlte sich mit jedem Moment surrealer an, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, und sie zögerte, sie Draco gegenüber anzusprechen... gut, der Mann hatte gesagt, dass er ein Gast der Malfoys wäre, aber was, wenn er nur den Nachmittag auf Glenroch Castle verbracht hatte? Der Gedanke war ihr erst im Laufe des Abends gekommen, und er irritierte sie... ihre Neugier wollte befriedigt werden, sie wollte herausfinden, wem sie dort im blassen Licht des Winternachmittags begegnet war, und dass sie das vielleicht nicht konnte, half ihr nicht gerade, zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken, die ihr blieb, war, einen Blick auf Draco zu werfen – und zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass er unruhig wirkte, obwohl der Abend gut lief, mit harmonischer Konversation und exzellentem Essen und Wein, den Hermine kaum zu würdigen wusste. Oder... vielleicht eher wütend als unruhig. Sechs Jahre gemeinsam mit Draco auf Hogwarts hatten ihr genug Gelegenheiten gegeben, ihn zu beobachten, wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie er sie geplant hatte... was sie während ihrer Schulzeit zugegebenermaßen sehr häufig getan hatten. Heute schien wieder so ein Tag zu sein, denn er war schweigsamer als sonst und wirkte verbissener, so als ob er sich am liebsten in das Problem gestürzt hätte, ohne sofort die Möglichkeit dazu zu haben.  
Auch Astoria hatte die Ungeduld ihres Mannes bemerkt, auch wenn sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, und als sich ihre Runde gegen Mitternacht auflöste und die Gäste sich auf den Weg ins Bett machten, konnte Hermine, die sich Zeit gelassen hatte, noch sehen, wie Draco mit verschränkten Armen ins Feuer stierte und Astoria ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, bevor die Tür hinter ihr zufiel.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und bemerkte kaum, wie Astoria versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich habe für alle Eventualitäten geplant... aber nicht, dass er sich ausgerechnet heute dazu entscheidet, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen. Mittlerweile hat er sicher Wind davon bekommen, dass das Schloss voll ist mit Gästen, und wird nicht einmal seine Nase aus seiner Suite stecken! Und wir haben nur noch vier Tage Zeit!"  
Astoria seufzte hinter ihm, bevor sie schließlich ihren Versuch aufgab, seine Wut zu besänftigen, und sich stattdessen einen Schluck aus seinem verlassenen Weinglas auf dem Tisch genehmigte. „Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass es Probleme geben würde."  
„Natürlich." Nur ungern gab er zu, dass sie Recht hatte, dass schon immer eine nicht unbeträchtliche Chance bestanden hatte, dass sein Plan scheitern könnte – aber er hatte darauf gezählt, dass sie erst später anfangen würden... wenn er seinen störrischen Gast und Granger gemeinsam an einen Tisch bekommen musste, zum Beispiel. „Aber nicht so früh... und du weißt, wie stur er sein kann, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat."  
„Dann musst du ihn eben überreden, Draco."  
Er schnaubte, bevor er sich seiner Frau zuwandte. „Das sagst du so einfach – du hast ja auch noch nie aus erster Hand erfahren, was für ein sturer, alter Bastard er ist. Merlin, wie sehr hoffe ich, dass Granger sich in ein paar Tagen mit ihm herumschlagen muss..."  
Astoria legte den Kopf schief. „Denkst du, es wird funktionieren?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er wünschte, eine zuversichtlichere Antwort geben zu können. „Wenn wir Glück haben, ja. Die größte Herausforderung wird wahrscheinlich sein, ihn gemeinsam mit Granger in einem Raum zu halten, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen."  
„Und was dann?"  
„Dann stellen wir einen Keksteller in die Mitte zwischen sie und hoffen." Seine Stimme tropfte fast vor Sarkasmus, und Astoria rollte mit den Augen – sie war von Anfang an nicht besonders von seinem Plan überzeugt gewesen, und seine Ungeduld und Unzufriedenheit begann langsam, an ihren Nerven zu zerren.  
„Draco."  
Die Ermahnung in ihrer Stimme brachte ihn dazu, wenigstens zu versuchen, sich zusammenzunehmen. „Nun... das alte Ritual besagt, dass sie innerhalb von drei Tagen die gleiche Speise von einem Teller essen und währenddessen immer die drei gleichen Zeugen anwesend sein müssen, dann sind sie für alle Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden. Im mittelalterlichen Schottland wurde es als Verlobungsritual benutzt, um verschiedene Clans oder Familien durch Ehen magisch zu verbinden."  
Hinter ihm konnte er hören, wie eine Hauselfe die Tür hinter sich schloss, nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, doch er wandte nicht einmal den Kopf.  
„Und denkst du, dass sie wirklich... heiraten werden?" Astoria sah überaus zweifelnd aus, und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine... er und Granger? Ich bitte dich. Die beiden würden sich innerhalb von zwei Wochen die Augen auskratzen. Nein... das Band wird nur stark genug sein, um Snape aus Schottland weg und nach London in ihre Nähe zu ziehen – und damit weg von unserem Schloss und unserem Geldbeutel – aber nicht stark genug, dass die beiden es länger als zehn Minuten in einem Zimmer aushalten. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir die beiden verheiraten, Astoria... es ist nur ein kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung, damit wir ihn endlich los sind. Und absolut nicht moralisch verwerflich."  
Besonders zu diesem letzten Punkt schien Astoria ihre eigene Meinung zu haben, sie entgegnete aber nichts – Draco wusste, dass auch ihre Gastfreundschaft mittlerweile an ihre Grenzen angelangt war, sonst hätte sie ihn niemals in seinem Plan unterstützt, so zögerlich ihre Hilfe auch war. „Dann solltest du jetzt gehen und mit unserem Freund reden, damit er morgen zum Frühstück auch auftaucht."  
„Sollte ich das?", fragte Draco bissig. „Eben warst du noch voller Skrupel."  
Astoria warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass sein Angriff einer Antwort nicht würdig war, und er leerte sein Weinglas, bevor er sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Bergfried machte, wo die Suite ihres Gastes lag.

Draußen auf dem Flur duckte Ron Weasley sich hinter einen Vorhang, als Draco aus dem Rittersaal trat und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zufallen ließ, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte und die Möglichkeiten durchdachte, die sich unvorhergesenerweise für ihn aufgetan hatten. Hermine sollte verlobt werden... durch ein altes, schottisches Ritual... und wenn er es richtig anstellte, musste sie ihn heiraten anstatt den mysteriösen Fremden, von dem Draco gesprochen hatte. Den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung, der, der seinen Plan zunichte gemacht hätte, hatte er bereits nicht mehr gehört.

Die Suite seines Gastes lag im Bergfried, dem höchsten und am besten befestigten Teil der Burg, und Draco nahm die Treppen, die dorthin führten, nur widerwillig. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen waren mit dem Aufstieg verknüpft, zu oft hatte er befürchtet, nur noch eine Leiche in den luxuriösen Räumen zu finden, zuerst, weil auch die Künste des persönlichen Heilers seines Vaters machtlos waren, dann, weil er befürchtete, sein Gast würde sich etwas antun. Ein einziger Mensch konnte nur so viel ertragen, und seiner Ansicht nach war das Maß damals ausgereizt gewesen... aber er hatte ihn überrascht und sich so gut erholt, dass Draco nun der Ansicht war, der einzige Schritt, der zu seiner vollständigen Genesung fehlte, war es, aus Glenroch Castle auszuziehen und wieder ein eigenes Leben zu beginnen.  
Ein wenig außer Atem – er hatte schon länger kein Quidditch gespielt, als ihm eigentlich lieb war – erreichte er die dicke Holztür und trat ein, ohne zu klopfen... immerhin war es sein Haus, und er war über seinen Fehlschlag beim Abendessen noch immer verstimmt genug, um sich nicht darum zu scheren, was sein Gast dachte.  
„Draco."  
Die raue, raspelnde Stimme drang aus einem der großen Lehnstühle am Feuer, die ihn an den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerten, und Draco schnaubte. „Wer sonst?"  
Sein Gast gab keine Antwort, und so nahm er auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Tisches Platz, auf dem eifrige Hauselfen einen Teller mit Keksen abgestellt hatten, die ohnehin nicht gegessen werden würden. Von der Kaffeekanne daneben wurde regerer Gebrauch gemacht, und Draco beschwor sich ungefragt eine Tasse und groß sich dampfend heißen Espresso ein.  
„Was zum Teufel macht Granger hier?"  
Die plötzliche Schärfe in dieser zerstörten Stimme erschreckte ihn, so dass er sich fast heißen Kaffee über den Schoß kippte, gerade als er die Tasse zum Mund führte. „Was?"  
„Granger. Hier. Im Schloss. Was, bei Merlin, hast du dir dabei gedacht, Draco?"  
Die Fähigkeit seines Gastes, mit bemerkenswerter Schärfe immer genau die Fragen zu stellen, die er absolut nicht beantworten wollte, überraschte ihn nach so vielen Jahren noch immer, und Draco entschloss sich, zum Gegenangriff überzugehen. „Sie ist eine Kollegin – und eine Kollegin, mit der ich mich gut stellen muss, wenn meine Karriere nicht in einer Sackgasse enden soll... und sie hat zufällig ein Faible für die Highlands."  
Der andere Mann schnaubte. „Das habe ich bemerkt."  
Draco ignorierte ihn. „Potter, Weasley und Weaslette – oder sollte ich jetzt Potterette sagen, nachdem sie endlich geheiratet haben – sind auch da."  
Er hatte die Befriedigung zu hören, wie das Buch aus der Hand seines Gastes rutschte und mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Teppichboden aufschlug. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."  
„Mein voller Ernst." Er vertrieb das befriedigte Grinsen von seinem Gesicht und nahm nonchalant einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
„Wenn wir davon absehen, dass du bemerkenswert schlechten Geschmack beweist, indem du dich mit den Vorzeige-Gryffindors der Nation herumtreibst... was genau hat dich auf die Idee gebracht, mir nicht zu verraten, wer das Haus mit mir teilt? Wenn ich Granger nicht im Garten getroffen hätte, wäre ich fett, dumm und glücklich ins Speisezimmer gekommen und Potter – von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt, die ich hasse, ausgerechnet Potter – gegenübergestanden." Innerlich klopfte Draco sich selbst für seinen Geniestreich, nicht nur Granger, sondern auch Potter einzuladen, auf die Schulter. Potter als sein Hassobjekt würde ihn so ablenken, dass er seinen Plan gar nicht bemerken würde! Und Grangers Vorliebe für einsame Spaziergänge, die sie mit seinem Gast teilte... nun, heute hatte sie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, aber er würde schon noch eine Möglichkeit finden, das zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, der Schock würde so groß sein, dass du augenblicklich zurück in dein Zimmer apparierst, deine Sachen packst und auf Nimmerwiedersehen aus meinem Haus verschwindest", entgegnete Draco kühl, und sein Gast lachte.  
„Du hast falsch gehofft." Die Antwort war ebenso frostig wie seine Bemerkung, so als ob die vielen Diskussionen, die sie über das Thema geführt hatten, seine Wut eingefroren hätten, aber Draco wusste, dass sie noch immer brannte... sein Gast war ein leidenschaftlicher Mann, auch wenn er diese Eigenschaft nur selten zeigte.  
„Nun... wenn dich die Gegenwart der Gryffindors nicht stört, hast du doch sicher nichts dagegen, dich uns morgen zum Frühstück anzuschließen." Er pokerte hoch, das wusste er, doch irgendwie musste er ihn in Grangers Gegenwart bekommen... und das zu einer Mahlzeit. Drei Mal. Warum kann es nicht reichen, einen dummen Spruch zu sagen und einmal mit dem Zauberstab zu wedeln, während sie nebeneinander stehen? Das wäre schwierig genug!  
„In der Tat habe ich etwas dagegen." Die frostige Antwort sollte ruhig und beherrscht klingen, aber Draco konnte die Emotion darin hören, selbst in einer so rauen Stimme.  
Er lächelte. „Wie schade. Ich bin mir sicher, Mr Potter würde sich überaus freuen, herauszufinden, wer da nur ein paar Stockwerke über ihr wartet... und wenn ich einen kleinen Hinweis fallen lasse..." Erpressung war nicht die subtilste unter den Slytherin-Taktiken, aber Draco wusste, dass er seinem Gegenüber in Sachen Subtilität ohnehin nicht das Wasser reichen konnte... und sie hatte den Vorteil, dass sie regelmäßig funktionierte.  
„Das wurdest du nicht wagen." Seine Kaffeetasse zerschellte am Boden, als sein Gast aus seinem Stuhl schoss und seine Oberarme packte, und Draco schluckte – er durfte nicht vergessen, wie gefährlich dieser Mann noch immer war... doch dann sah er die Panik, die tief in diesen dunklen Augen flackerte, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr seine Fähigkeiten nachgelassen hatten in den letzten Jahren, die er sich vor der Welt versteckt hatte. Er brauchte die Herausforderung, brauchte die Konfrontation... oder er würde noch weiter verblassen zu einem Schatten seines alten Selbst. Den Mann, den er damals, vor so vielen Jahren, kennengelernt hatte, hätte eine solche plumpe Drohung nicht erschreckt.  
„Möchtest du es riskieren?"  
Sein Gast sank langsam, fast resigniert in seinen Stuhl zurück, und Draco wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte... jetzt musste er nur noch darauf warten, dass es offiziell wurde. Gemeinsam starrten sie in die Flammen, während sich die Stille zwischen ihnen in die Länge zog, bevor er schließlich das eine, erlösende Wort hörte, das noch rauer und krächzender klang als sonst. „Was?"  
„Du schließt dich uns an, zumindest zu den Mahlzeiten – in Verkleidung und unter falschem Namen, wenn du das möchtest. Dafür werde ich weder Potter noch Granger noch den Weasleys verraten, dass du hier bist."  
Er hörte ein Schnauben, aber sein Gast widersprach nicht, und Draco konnte sich das zufriedene Grinsen nun doch nicht mehr verkneifen. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es interessanter finden, als du jetzt denkst... Potter zeigt tatsächlich Anzeichen von Vernunft, man mag es kaum glauben."  
„Unmöglich. Granger ist noch immer unerträglich, und Potter sicherlich auch."  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf – das war genau die Eigenschaft, auf die sein Plan aufbaute. „Wenigstens hat sie jetzt kein kleines Projekt mehr, das sie wie ein Banner vor sich herträgt... wie die Hauselfen damals." Noch nicht, fügte er im Stillen hinzu, während sein Gast sein Buch vom Boden aufhob und auf Beschädigungen kontrollierte.  
„Wenn ich an Smalltalk über Dumbledores Lieblingskinder interessiert wäre, hätte ich dich schon längst zu einem gemütlichen Abend vor dem Feuer eingeladen, Draco. Willst du mich noch weiter erpressen?" Er klang weniger gelangweilt, wie er beabsichtigt hatte, als irritiert, und Draco erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl – er hatte seinen Sieg errungen, er sollte den Bogen nicht überspannen und damit alles zunichte machen, was er heute erreicht hatte.  
„Morgen, zum Frühstück. Pünktlich."  
Er bekam keine Antwort, aber damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet.

Hermines Neugier und ihre Unruhe hatten sie nicht verlassen, nachdem sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und dementsprechend schlecht hatte sie geschlafen in ihrer ersten Nacht auf Glenroch Castle. Ihre Müdigkeit wirkte sich auch auf ihre Laune aus, und als sie am nächsten Morgen nach einer Dusche, die sie noch immer nicht richtig wach gemacht hatte, in den Speisesaal wankte, wo – wie ihr eine hilfreiche Hauselfe erklärte – das Frühstück gereicht wurde, wollte sie nichts außer einer heißen Tasse Kaffee, damit sie ihre Augen besser offen halten konnte.  
Harry und Ginny hatten bereits gegessen, saßen aber noch gemeinsam am Tisch und teilten sich den Tagespropheten, während Ginny über die Berichterstattung über ihr gestriges Quidditch-Spiel schimpfte. Ihre beiden Freunde kannten sie zu gut, als dass sie versuchten, mit ihr vor dem ersten Schluck Kaffee ein sinnvolles Gespräch zu führen, und besonders, wenn sie einen Gesichtsausdruck wie diesen trug, und sie ließ sich auf einen der freien Stühle neben ihnen fallen – auf den, der weiter weg von Ron lag, der sie schon hoffnungsvoll angesehen hatte.  
Draco hatte sie nur kurz von seinem Ende des Tisches begrüßt und sich dann wieder seinem leisen Gespräch mit seiner Frau zugewandt, und Hermine füllte sich eine Tasse, bevor sie den aromatischen Duft einsog – Kaffee! Seit sie im Ministerium arbeitete, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ohne kaum mehr denken konnte... aber bei ihren Überstunden war das auch kein Wunder.  
Gerade als sie sich den Polit-Teil des Tagespropheten von Harry geliehen hatte und sich darauf einrichtete, die nächste halbe Stunde langsam aufzuwachen, öffnete sich die Tür des Speisesaals und sie blickte auf – und erstarrte. Sie hatte mit Blaise oder Theodore gerechnet, oder einem der anderen Gäste... aber nicht mit einem Fremden... dem Fremden, der Größe nach zu urteilen, und nun konnte sie auch mehr von ihm erkennen.  
Seine Augen wirkten heller als draußen im blassen Licht des Winternachmittags, brauner, sahen aber genauso kalt aus, als er die versammelte Gesellschaft mit verzogenem Mund musterte und sich dann auf einen der Stühle zwischen ihr und Draco fallen ließ, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Definitiv der Fremde aus dem Garten... sie glaubte kaum, dass Draco zwei Männer in England finden konnte, denen es gelang, so mühelos Arroganz und Geringschätzung für seine Umgebung auszustrahlen.  
Ohne sich um die anderen Gäste zu kümmern, begann er, zu frühstücken, und Hermine konnte spüren, wie die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf ihn fixiert waren, genauso wie ihr eigener, bis Draco sich schließlich räusperte. „Ähm..."  
Der Fremde ignorierte ihn vollkommen und butterte weiter seinen Toast, bis Draco schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Mein schweigsamer Gast hier ist Tobias Dian, ein Gelehrter aus Irland."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Von der Familie Dian hatte sie noch nie gehört, und wenn er ein Gelehrter war... sie las standardmäßig so gut wie alles, was in wissenschaftlicher Hinsicht auf den britischen Inseln veröffentlicht wurde, und von ihm hatte sie noch nie gehört. „Es ist mir eine Freude, nun endlich richtig Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr Dian. Was ist denn Ihr Fachgebiet?"  
Ihre Worte, die sie betont freundlich gehalten hatte, um keine Wiederholung des Desasters vom gestrigen Nachmittag zu provozieren, ließen ihn kurz aufblicken. „Ich versichere Ihnen, die Freude wird nicht erwidert."  
Soviel dazu. Sie griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und nahm einen Schluck, während sich betretene Stille am Tisch breitmachte. Die Ankunft des Fremden hatte ihre Neugierde zwar ein wenig befriedigt, aber dafür auch die Stimmung unter den anderen Gästen ruiniert, und selbst Harry und Ginny, die sich zuvor im Flüsterton unterhalten hatten, zogen es nun vor, zu schweigen, während sie – wie alle – Dian aus dem Augenwinkel beobachteten.  
Er mindestens fünfzehn Jahre älter zu sein als die meisten von ihnen, was erklärte, warum sie ihn nicht von Hogwarts her kannte, und wirkte blass und kränklich unter seinen braunen Haaren, ein Eindruck, der durch den hohen Kragen seiner schwarzen Robe und seinen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck noch verstärkt wurde... genauso wie durch seine Stimme, die auf eine schwere Verletzung oder Krankheit in der Vergangenheit hindeutete. Wahrscheinlich eine magische Verletzung, wenn man bedachte, dass alles, wozu moderne Heilkunst in der Lage war, ihn nicht hatte genesen lassen. Und irgendetwas... irgendetwas an der Art, wie er sich bewegte, an seiner Ausstrahlung, kam ihr bekannt vor... aber was...  
Astoria brach die Stille, bevor Hermine den Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte. „Hermine, möchtest du eines von diesen Käsebällchen probieren? Sie sind köstlich!"  
Dracos Frau hielt ihr den Teller hin, und sie zögerte nicht, sich eines zu nehmen, auch, weil sie über alles froh war, das die Stille durchbrach und sie von der peinlichen Situation ablenkte. „Gerne."  
„Und Sie, Tobias?"  
Hermine hob die Brauen – Dian hatte es so überaus deutlich gemacht, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, dass Astorias Weigerung, genau das zu tun, sie überraschte. Normalerweise war Dracos Frau bemerkenswert sensibel für die Stimmungen ihrer Umgebung, was sie zu einer so guten Gastgeberin machte, aber heute... heute schien sie entweder bemerkenswert schwer von Begriff, oder unwillig, Dians schlechte Laune zu akzeptieren.  
Der Mann warf ihr einen Blick zu, der geringere Sterbliche vermutlich in Brand gesetzt hätte, dem es aber nicht einmal gelang, Astoria das geübte Lächeln vom Gesicht zu wischen. „Mädchen, wenn ich etwas möchte, bin ich durchaus noch in der Lage, zu sprechen."  
Seine zerstörte Stimme gab den Worten eine bemerkenswerte Ironie, die Astoria vollkommen ignorierte, während sie ihm den Teller hinhielt. „Sicher?"  
Dian biss hörbar die Zähne zusammen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte, ohne Astoria die Ehre einer Antwort zu geben, während Ron am anderen Ende des Tisches den Kopf hob. „Ich möchte eines."  
Astoria lächelte und schwebte die Tafel entlang, um Ron den Teller zu reichen, und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf – das würde ein wunderbarer Tag werden!

Zu Hermines Erleichterung und entgegen ihren Befürchtungen verschwand Tobias Dian schon wenige Minuten, nachdem er seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, wieder aus dem Speisesaal, und sie konnte spüren, wie alle anderen erleichtert aufatmeten. Falls er geblieben wäre, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich in ihr Zimmer verzogen, um zu lesen, oder endlich einen dieser langen Spaziergänge gemacht, auf die sie sich so freute, aber glücklicherweise wurden diese Zwangsmaßnahmen nicht notwendig. Stattdessen verbrachten sie den Vormittag damit, im Rittersaal zu sitzen und zu plaudern, während der Wind draußen kleine, harte Flocken vor sich hertrieb, ein Wetter, in dem nicht einmal sie nach draußen wollte. Am Nachmittag klarte es aber schließlich auf und sie konnten tatsächlich die Sonne sehen, eine Gelegenheit, die sie zu einem Ausflug an den See, den Hermine am Vortag in der Ferne gesehen hatte, nutzten, um dort Schlittschuh zu laufen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht besonders gut anstellte – und es normalerweise hasste, zugeben zu müssen, dass sie schlecht in etwas war – hatten sie alle großen Spaß, und als die Dämmerung viel zu früh einsetzte und es wieder kälter wurde, kehrten sie alle ins Schloss zurück, um sich aufzuwärmen und dann zu Abend zu essen.  
Dian wartete schon an seinem Platz, als Hermine schließlich den Speisesaal betrat, und sie verzog das Gesicht – was machte er überhaupt hier? Konnte er nicht einfach in seinem Zimmer bleiben wie am Vortag? Seine Freude an der Gesellschaft konnte es ja nicht sein, die ihn nach unten zog... vielleicht brauchte er einfach nur gelegentlich jemanden, auf den er angemessen herabsehen konnte?  
Astoria fing sie an der Tür ab. „Hermine? Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
Hermine beschlich eine ungute Vorahnung, was es sein könnte, zwang aber ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Natürlich."  
„Könntest du dich vielleicht neben Tobias setzen? Er ist nicht gerade... nun, er ist nicht gerade der einfachste Mensch, und die anderen sind nicht annähernd so geduldig wie du."  
Wenn Hermine an ihre Begegnung im Garten dachte, war sie nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie und Dian ein Abendessen gemeinsam ohne größere Katastrophen überstehen würden... aber sie würde sich immerhin besser schlagen als Ron. „Wenn es denn sein muss."  
Astoria warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu, und Hermine nickte schließlich widerwillig, bevor sie sich an ihren Platz am Ende des Tisches geleiten ließ, zwischen Draco und Dian, der ihr nur einen abschätzigen Blick zuwarf, bis er sich wieder seiner genauen Betrachtung des Porzellans zuwandte. Hermine war das nur Recht – er hatte bewiesen, dass mit ihm keine höfliche Unterhaltung zu führen war, und Schweigen war ihren Auseinandersetzungen auf jeden Fall vorzuziehen. Auch Ginny und Harry, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saßen, schienen dieser Einschätzung zuzustimmen, Ginny, die Dian direkt gegenüber saß, vermied es sogar, ihn anzusehen, etwas, wozu Hermine sich nicht durchringen konnte. Trotz seiner abweisenden Art war ihre Neugier, die am ersten Nachmittag entfacht worden war, noch immer nicht erloschen, sie hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, woher er sie kannte und worin seine Abneigung begründet lag. Vielleicht hatte er unter einem Pseudonym veröffentlicht und sie eine seiner Arbeiten angezweifelt?  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Theorie erschien ihr doch arg unwahrscheinlich, vor allem, weil sie noch nicht einmal sein Fachgebiet kannte und er noch keinen Hinweis darauf gegeben hatte. Sicher, seine Bewegungen waren elegant und effizient, aber von Duellisten bis Zaubertränkemeistern hatten viele Magier der verschiedensten Professionen diese Eigenschaft... sie seufzte innerlich, während sie beobachtete, wie er eine Scheibe Brot von dem Teller zwischen ihnen nahm.  
Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich mit Draco sprechen... ihm sagen, dass sie den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass Dian sie nicht leiden konnte... aber seinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen schien er niemanden leiden zu können, sogar Draco und Astoria, seine Gastgeber, behandelte er mit kaum verhohlener Geringschätzung. Also kein guter Vorwand, um ein Gespräch über ihn zu beginnen...  
Missmutig löffelte sie ihre Suppe, am anderen Ende des Tischs hatte sich mittlerweile ein lebhaftes Gespräch entwickelt, nur hier, in der Umgebung Dians, herrschte eisiges Schweigen, um ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben, weiter schlechte Laune zu verbreiten.  
„Hermine?", hörte sie Draco fragen, und als sie den Kopf wandte, hielt er ihr den Teller mit Brot hin.  
„Danke", entgegnete sie und nahm eine Scheibe, froh über die Ablenkung von ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken, und als sie hineinbiss, stellte sie wieder einmal fest, dass die Hauselfen der Malfoys ganz ausgezeichnet backen konnten.

Hermine hatte schon befürchtet, das Frühstück am nächsten Tag würde zu einer Wiederholung der beiden vorhergehenden Mahlzeiten ausarten, doch umsonst – Tobias Dian erschien nicht, was ihren Morgen um ein ganzes Stück besser machte. Draco schien aus merkwürdigen Gründen darüber allerdings nicht allzu glücklich, und Hermines Blick folgte ihm, als er, nachdem er hastig seine Eier gegessen hatte, die Serviette auf den Tisch warf und zur Tür hinausstürmte.

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. Eigentlich, eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Dian, wie er sich jetzt nannte, sich an ihre Abmachung halten würde... aber sie hatte nur einen Tag gehalten, und heute morgen hatte er sie eine wertvolle Gelegenheit gekostet, das Bindungsritual voranzutreiben. Vielleicht musste er seine Drohung glaubwürdiger machen... er stieß die Tür zum Gästezimmer im Bergfried auf. „Was soll das?"  
Dian blickte ungerührt von seiner Zeitung und seinem Kaffee auf. „Was soll was?"  
„Das. Hier. Warum bist du nicht im Speisesaal bei den anderen?"  
„Ich genieße die Ruhe", entgegnete er kühl und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. „Falls es dich beruhigt, ich war – tatsächlich – heute Morgen zum Frühstück anwesend... Mr Zabini war sehr verwundert darüber, dass er nicht der Erste im Speisesaal war, denke ich. Und nachdem du nicht spezifiziert hast, wie lange ich an den Mahlzeiten teilnehmen muss..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und schalt sich dafür, nicht alle Lücken in seinen Anweisungen geschlossen zu haben, vor allem, da er mit einem Slytherin zu tun hatte. „Gut. Von nun an wirst du an allen Mahlzeiten von deren Beginn bis zu deren Ende teilnehmen, wobei Ende als der Zeitpunkt definiert ist, an dem die letzte Person aufhört, zu essen."  
Dian warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zeigte, dass er auch schon auf der Suche nach der Lücke in diesem Konstrukt war, und Draco hoffte, dass es noch ein paar Tage dauern würde, bis er eine fand. „Die nächste Mahlzeit ist das Abendessen. Ich erwarte deine Anwesenheit."  
„Natürlich tust du das. Dass ich vielleicht andere Vorstellungen von meinen Tagen habe, als Potter, Granger und Weasley zu ertragen, die übrigens noch immer so nervtötend sind wie vor dem Krieg, ist dir noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Wenn Weasley noch einmal versucht, mit Granger zu flirten, muss ich mich wahrscheinlich übergeben."  
Draco rollte mit den Augen und widerstand der Versuchung, ihm eine einfache, schnelle Lösung für dieses Problem anzubieten, indem er einfach aufhörte, sich gegen jegliche Art von Nahrungsmittel, die ihm angeboten wurde, zu wehren... es hätte einfach zu viel von seinem Plan preisgegeben. „Mir kommen die Tränen", spottete er, und Dian warf ihm einen Blick zu, der hätte töten können.  
„Ich werde da sein, Draco. Und jetzt verschwinde."

Hermines Glückssträhne hielt nicht bis zum Abendessen, Tobias Dian saß wieder an seinem üblichen Platz, genauso wie sie – Astoria hatte ihr strahlend erklärt, dass sie das Arrangement beibehalten wollte, da es doch beim letzten Mal so gut funktioniert hatte – und sie verbrachte den Abend damit, lautlos zu fluchen. Nicht nur, dass sie an der Tafel Dian ertragen musste, nein, als sie nach dem Essen alle gemeinsam in den Rittersaal zurückkehrten, klebte Ron an ihrer Seite und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, nicht einmal, als sie sich auf das Sofa neben Theodore Nott setzte und mit ihm ein Gespräch über den Neuentwurf des Muggelschutzparagraphen begann, ein Thema, bei dem Ron normalerweise innerhalb von fünf Minuten einschlief. Nein... er musste dableiben und von Zeit zu Zeit Kommentare einwerfen, die absolut nichts konstruktives zu ihrer Debatte beitragen konnten, und die sowohl ihr als auch Theodore fürchterlich auf die Nerven gingen.  
Leider hörte Rons neugewonnene Anhänglichkeit auch nicht auf, als sie schließlich, in dem Bemühen, ihn loszuwerden, von dem Stuhl neben Theo auf das Sofa bei Draco und Astoria wechselte, genauso wenig, wie er sich davon abhalten ließ, dass Harry und Ginny ihm giftige Blicke zuwarfen, als sie sich schließlich neben die beiden setzte. Er war da... er plapperte... er hielt sie davon ab, auch nur ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen... und irgendwann wollte sie ihn nur noch loswerden, um für ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu haben. Egal, wie.  
Ihre Gelegenheit sah sie gekommen, als sie ihren Blick durch den Rittersaal wandern ließ und am anderen Ende, in einer abgelegenen Ecke, Tobias Dian sitzen sah. Hermine hatte sich zuerst geärgert, dass er sich nach dem Abendessen nicht wie am Vorabend wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, aber ihre wachsende Irritation mit Ron und die Tatsache, dass Dian weder sprach noch anders auf sich aufmerksam machte, hatte sie seine Gegenwart fast vergessen lassen... fast. Aber jetzt war ein Platz neben ihm auf dem Sofa frei geworden, und sie erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg auf die andere Seite des Raumes.  
Hinter sich konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Ron ebenfalls aufstand und begann, ihr zu folgen, doch als er bemerkte, wohin sie ihre Schritte gerichtet hatte, stoppte er abrupt und drehte um, um sich wieder neben Harry zu setzen, was Hermine ein befriedigtes Grinsen entlockte. Endlich.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf das Sofa neben Dian fallen, in der Hoffnung auf ein paar Minuten gesegneter Stille, doch zu ihrer Überraschung sprach er, noch bevor sie sich eine neue Tasse Tee eingegossen hatte. „Weasley ist noch immer ein Idiot."  
In Hermine rang für eine Sekunde grundsätzliche Loyalität ihrem Freund gegenüber mit ihrem momentanen Ärger über ihn, und einigen sich schließlich auf einen resigniert klingenden Kompromiss. „Manchmal ist er das, ja."  
Ein schmerzhaft klingender Laut irgendwo zwischen einem bellenden Lachen und einem Husten zeigte an, wie wenig er ihrer Einschätzung zustimmte, und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihre Tasse füllte. Nun... vielleicht war Ron in ihrer Gegenwart in den letzten Jahren öfter als nur manchmal ein Idiot gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass er eigentlich einen soliden Kopf auf seinen Schultern trug... sein Wunsch, endlich wieder eine Beziehung mit ihr zu beginnen, trübte nur manchmal sein Wahrnehmungsvermögen.  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung bestand Dian nicht darauf, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, das ohnehin nur unfreundlich ausgefallen wäre, sondern begnügte sich damit, die anderen Gäste aus der Ferne zu beobachten, während sie für einen Moment die Augen schloss, um den beginnenden Schmerz hinter ihren Schläfen zu verbannen. Ärger bedeutete für sie so gut wie immer Kopfschmerzen, wenn auch in wechselnder Intensität, und in den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich genug über Ron aufgeregt, um sie eine ganze Packung an Schmerztränken verbrauchen zu lassen. Jeder ihrer Hinweise, dass sie nicht an einer Beziehung mit ihm interessiert war, war auf taube Ohren gestoßen... nein, er musste weitermachen mit seinen Versuchen, sie für sich zu gewinnen... Versuchen, die er wahrscheinlich für subtil hielt, die für Hermine aber ungefähr so offensichtlich waren wie ein tanzendes rosa Einhorn mit dem Blumenmuster der Tapete ihrer Großmutter auf dem Pelz.  
Und eigentlich hätten ihre Hinweise gar nicht nötig sein sollen... sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie für ihn nicht mehr empfand als für Harry und dass sie einfach befreundet bleiben wollte, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken – das müsste doch eigentlich reichen! Oder kam sie Ron wirklich vor wie ein verschüchtertes Mauerblümchen, das man zu seinem Glück zwingen musste?  
Sie schob die vertrauten, wütenden Gedanken zur Seite in der Hoffnung, doch noch einen ruhigen Abend haben zu können, auch wenn das bedeutete, schweigend neben Dian zu sitzen und zu hoffen, dass er keine scharfen Kommentare abgab. Leider hatte sie kein Glück – ein Räuspern ihres Sitznachbarn brachte sie dazu, ihre Augen zu öffnen, und mit Schrecken sah sie, wie Ron auf sie zugelaufen kam, einen der kleinen Keksteller, die auf den Beistelltischen um sie herum standen, in der Hand. Dians abschreckende Wirkung hatte wohl nachgelassen, denn Ron warf ihm nur einen kurzen, nervösen Blick auf dem Augenwinkel zu, bevor er sich ganz auf Hermine konzentrierte und ihr mit einem Lächeln den Teller hinhielt. „Möchtest du einen Keks, Hermine?"  
Sie schaffte es gerade noch, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, und schüttelte den Kopf. So gut die Kekse der Malfoys auch schmeckten, wenn sie dieses Angebot jetzt annahm, würde Ron es als Einladung verstehen und wieder den ganzen Abend an ihrer Seite kleben. „Nein, danke."  
„Aber sie sind wirklich ausgezeichnet!", entgegnete er, und Hermine begann bereits wieder, innerlich mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Sie wollte doch nur einen netten Abend vor dem Kamin mit ihren Freunden verbringen, was war so schwer daran, sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen?  
„Ich weiß."  
„Und warum isst du dann keinen? Nicht einmal mir zuliebe?" Es waren nicht einmal seine Worte, so wütend sie sie auch machten, die sie aus der Haut fahren ließen, sondern der bittende Tonfall, der dahinterlag.  
„RON!" Er zuckte zusammen und der Keksteller schwankte bedrohlich in seiner Hand, fiel aber nicht. „Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und durchaus in der Lage, ohne dich zu entscheiden, ob ich gerne einen Keks essen möchte oder nicht. Wenn ja, schaffe ich es auch tatsächlich, selbst zum Teller zu greifen und mir einen zu nehmen. Du musst dafür nicht durch den halben Raum gedackelt kommen und dich zum Deppen machen. Verstanden?"  
Er starrte sie aus großen, blauen Augen an, überrascht von ihrem Ausbruch, und Hermine fragte sich, wie man so blind sein konnte gegenüber den Reaktionen der Person, an der man eigentlich interessiert war. „Aber Hermine..."  
Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich zu beruhigen und ihre Stimme auf ein wütendes Zischen zu senken, anstatt durch den gesamten Rittersaal zu schreien. Alle Anwesenden starrten sie ohnehin schon an, es gab keinen Grund, sie auch noch jedes Wort verstehen zu lassen. „Kein aber, Ron, nein. Schlicht und ergreifend nein. Ich habe absolut kein Interesse daran, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der meine Wünsche permanent ignoriert und die ganze Zeit denkt, alles besser zu wissen als ich. Und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe."  
Ihr schroffer Tonfall machte sogar Ron, schwer von Begriff, wie er manchmal in Gefühlsdingen war, klar, dass jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt für eine Diskussion oder auch nur eine Entschuldigung wäre und er eher Gefahr lief, wieder das Ziel ihres Vogelzaubers zu werden. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, um sich wieder auf den Weg zu Harry und Ginny zu machen, eine Entscheidung, die Hermine mit Befriedigung sah – nicht nur, weil sie ihn damit los war, sondern auch, weil Ginny wahrscheinlich ebenfalls ein paar wohlplatzierte Worte zu seinem Auftritt zu sagen hätte.  
Hermine nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse, während sie versuchte, ihre Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und schließlich seufzte sie auf – und wurde sich schlagartig ihres Sitznachbars bewusst, der ihre Konfrontation mit Ron überaus interessiert verfolgt hatte und sie nun mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht musterte. „Was?", fragte sie, und er schnaubte.  
„Manchmal...", entgegnete er nur in einem beißenden Tonfall, der sein Amüsement auf ihre Kosten nicht verhehlen konnte, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich besser immer öfter sagen."  
„Vielleicht", entgegnete er, doch die Befriedigung darüber, sie dazu bewegt zu haben, ihre Meinung seiner anzupassen, wenn auch nur ein wenig, war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung genoss er seinen Sieg aber in der Stille, während sie gemeinsam die übrigen Gäste beobachteten, Rons rotes Gesicht, als Ginny ihm in einer schimpfenden Imitation ihrer Mutter die Leviten las, war einer von Hermines liebsten Momenten des ganzen Abends. Ron tröstete sich darüber mit den Sandwiches, die zu späterer Stunde als Snack gereicht wurden, hinweg, und auch wenn er einen Blick in ihre Richtung warf, der sie befürchten ließ, dass er ihr wieder etwas anbieten wollte, so schüttelte er nur den Kopf und kaute schweigend und in gedrückter Stimmung, was Hermine ein zufriedenes Grinsen entlockte.  
Ja, Ron war ihr Freund, und ja, sie mochte ihn auch, wenn er sich wie ihr Freund verhielt und nicht wie ein anstrengender, kleiner Hund, der ihr überall hin folgte und um ihre Liebe bettelte, aber heute war er ihr zu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen, als dass sie ihre Schadenfreude unterdrücken konnte, wie sie eigentlich sollte. Später würde sie sich vielleicht schlecht fühlen, weil sie ihn so behandelt hatte... aber jetzt? Nein...  
„Möchte Miss Granger vielleicht einen Snack?" Hermine schob ihre fast automatische Ärgerlichkeit darüber, dass sie schon wieder etwas zu Essen angeboten bekam – was in den letzten Tagen überaus häufig vorzukommen schien – zur Seite und lächelte die Hauselfe an. Sie war nicht Ron... und sie wollte nur nett sein.  
„Danke, Triffy, das ist sehr nett von dir." Sie nahm sich eines der kleinen Sandwiches auf dem Teller und beobachtete, wie die Hauselfe zu Dian weitertrippelte und versuchte, ihm etwas zu Essen anzubieten... eine aussichtslose Aufgabe. Der Mann warf ihr nur einen Blick zu, der der Elfe zeigte, wie sehr sie ihm auf die Nerven ging, und wandte sich dann demonstrativ wieder seiner Musterung der anderen Gäste zu. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um nichts zu sagen, das zu einem neuen Streit zwischen ihnen führen würde – eine Auseinandersetzung pro Tag war wirklich genug für sie, danke aber auch – und warf Triffy stattdessen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, das die Elfe erwiderte, bevor sie den Teller auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen abstellte und sich wieder den anderen Gästen zuwandte.  
„Kein Hunger, Tobias?"  
Draco war hinter sie getreten, ohne dass Hermine es bemerkt hatte, und Dian schien es ebenso zu gehen, denn sie sah, wie seine Hand für einen Moment zu seinem Zauberstab zuckte, bevor er sich entspannte und in seinem

itz zurücklehnte.  
Dian schnaubte. „Ich bin, ebenso wie Miss Granger, in der Lage, selbst zu entscheiden, wann ich essen möchte."  
Draco warf ihr einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er die Hälfte dieses Kommentars nicht verstand – immerhin hatte er ihren Streit mit Ron nicht gehört, sondern nur vom anderen Ende des langen Raumes gesehen – ließ sich davon allerdings nicht ablenken. „Es wäre wirklich besser für dich, wenn du noch ein Sandwich essen würdest... vor allem für deine Gesundheit."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte Draco lange genug, um zu erkennen, dass hinter seinem Tonfall mehr steckte, als die Worte besagten, wusste, dass hier eine Konversation ablief, die sie nur zur Hälfte hören konnte... aber worum es ging, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Was hatte Draco davon, wenn Dian ein Sandwich aß? Immerhin sah er nicht so aus, als ob er gleich vom Fleisch fallen würde, trotz seiner unleugbaren Blässe und der tiefen Linien, die sich in sein Gesicht gegraben hatten.  
Dian schien sich dieselbe Frage zu stellen, zumindest, wenn Hermine nach seiner halb nachdenklichen, halb wütenden Miene ging, aber schließlich warf er Draco einen schmutzigen Blick zu, der seine Niederlage eingestand, und griff langsam, so als ob er seinen Protest ausdrücken wollte, zum Sandwichteller, um sich eines der kleinen Brote zu nehmen, während Hermine sich fragte, warum zum Teufel Draco so zufrieden aussah.

Der Tag endete sowohl für Hermine als auch für den Rest der Gesellschaft bald, doch als sie sich, schon in Pyjama und Bademantel, gerade in das riesige Himmelbett mit den dicken Vorhängen gegen den Zug werfen wollte, um noch ein bisschen zu lesen, klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Für einen Moment erwartete sie eine Hauselfe, bevor ihr einfiel, dass die kleinen Wesen meist direkt in die Zimmer apparierten, und ohne eine Idee, wer sie erwarten könnte, öffnete sie die Tür – und stand Ron Weasley gegenüber, der ihr mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen eine Schüssel Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren vor die Nase hielt. „Friedensangebot?"  
Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte, starrte ihn nur an, doch die Art, wie sich seine Mundwinkel langsam senkten und die Hoffnung aus seinem Blick wich, erweichte dann doch ihr Herz. Ron war ihr Freund... und wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass auch er ihr Freund war und nicht nur ihr verhinderter Liebhaber, dann würden sie auch wieder wunderbar miteinander auskommen.  
„Angenommen", entgegnete sie und trat zur Seite, um ihn in ihr Zimmer zu lassen, bevor sie sich mit einer Decke auf einem der Stühle vor dem Feuer einrollte und ihn einlud, sich auch zu setzen.  
„Ich... ich wollte mich trotzdem noch einmal entschuldigen", meinte er schließlich, nachdem er die Schüssel zwischen ihnen abgestellt hatte, ohne dass er ihr dabei in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich angestellt hab wie ein Idiot... aber manchmal..."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, unwillig, Dinge anzusprechen, die nur zu einem neuen Streit zwischen ihnen führen würden, und Hermine seufzte leise. „Niemand hat behauptet, dass die Situation einfach wäre... für uns beide."  
Er nickte mit neugewonnener Energie, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass sie auch sein Dilemma verstehen konnte und nicht nur ihres, und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie mit ihren Worten nicht mehr Probleme geschaffen als gelöst hatte. „Deswegen... hab ich mir gedacht, ich komme vorbei... und wir unterhalten uns ein wenig... als Freunde. Wie damals im Fuchsbau, als wir uns immer nachts in meinem Zimmer getroffen und meine Mutter in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben."  
Hermine lächelte wehmütig, als sie sich an diese unbeschwerten Zeiten erinnerte, an die goldenen Sommer nahe Ottery St. Catchpole, bevor Voldemort seinen Schatten über England gelegt hatte. „Ja..."  
„Harry und Ginny kommen auch gleich herüber... wenn dir das Recht ist."  
Hermine nickte, trotz aller seiner Worte erleichtert, dass ihre Freunde sich ihnen anschließen würden. „Klar. Sie gehören ja dazu."  
„Ich... ich wollte mich nur vorher bei dir entschuldigen... und dir sagen, dass du aufpassen musst."  
„Wieso?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich..." Ron rang seine Hände in seinem Schoß. „Mir ist dieser Tobias Dian nicht geheuer."  
Hermine unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm zu sagen, dass er das Offensichtliche nicht aussprechen musste, weil sie den neuen Frieden zwischen ihnen nicht gefährden wollte. „Mir auch nicht... er ist einfach..." Sie suchte nach einem Wort, um ihn zu beschreiben, scheiterte aber. „Ich weiß nicht... er kommt mir manchmal so bekannt vor, und ich denke, er kennt mich – und dich – schon länger, aber ich kann einfach nicht sagen, wieso."  
Ron nickte. „Mir auch... und Draco scheint irgendetwas vorzuhaben."  
Der Gedanke war ihr schon früher gekommen, und jetzt, wo Ron es auch sagte, erinnerte sie sich an die merkwürdige Szene nach dem Abendessen, diesen stummen Austausch zwischen den beiden Männern, den sie zwar gesehen, aber nicht verstanden hatte. „Ja."  
Es klopfte an der Tür, und auf Hermines „herein" hin schlossen sich ihnen Harry und Ginny an, was ihr Gesprächsthema schlagartig änderte. Jetzt unterhielten sie sich nicht mehr über Dian – Hermine wollte ihren Freunden nicht die gute Laune verderben, und sich selbst auch nicht – sondern über alte Zeiten, über ihre Jahre in Hogwarts, ihre Abenteuer, ihre Streiche, über all die Gelegenheiten, zu denen sie den Slytherins und hier vor allem Draco ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatten. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie sich jetzt so gut verstanden und sogar Gäste in Dracos Haus waren...  
Als sie redeten und lachten, teilten sie sich alle die große Schüssel mit Eis, während die Himbeeren auskühlten und die cremige Masse langsam zerfloss, doch schließlich, als Mitternacht näher rückte, begann Ginny, immer stärker zu gähnen, und auch Hermine spürte, wie die Müdigkeit hinter ihre Augenlider kroch.  
Gerade als ihre Freunde sich zum Gehen bereitmachten, klopfte es an der Tür, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn – sie erwarteten niemanden mehr... und Draco, den sie schließlich erblickte, als sie öffnete, im Gegensatz zu ihnen noch in seiner eleganten, dunklen Robe vom Abendessen, hatte sie schon gar nicht erwartet.  
Sie ließ ihn herein, bevor sie nachgedacht hatte, und er blickte sich stirnrunzelnd in dem Raum um. „Ich dachte, hier gäbe es ein Problem?"  
„Ein Problem?" Ginny starrte ihn an, während Hermine sich wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Stuhl machte – ohne Decke war es doch empfindlich kalt.  
„Ja. Eine Hauselfe hat mir gerade gemeldet, dass es in Miss Grangers Zimmer einen Notfall gäbe, um den ich mich sofort kümmern muss..."  
„Von uns hat niemand die Hauselfe geschickt", entgegnete Harry verwirrt, und Hermine nickte, um seine Worte zu bekräftigen. „Entschuldige die Störung, Draco."  
Der Slytherin zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Ron ihr stumm die Schüssel mit den letzten Resten von Eis hinhielt, die sie mit einem Lächeln annahm.  
„Nun... dann werde ich euch alleine lassen, und bitte entschuldigt ihr die Störung. Einen schönen Abend noch."  
Während Draco sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer machte, löffelte Hermine das letzte bisschen Eis mit Himbeeren auf, und die Zeiger der großen Standuhr in ihrem Zimmer rückten auf die Zwölf vor.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, während er ins Ankleidezimmer seiner Frau trat, wo Astoria sich gerade für die Nacht fertig machte. „Weasley ist ein Idiot."  
„Und woher kommt diese nicht gerade überraschende Erkenntnis?", entgegnete sie abwesend, während sie ihre Ohrringe abzog und sie in ihrem Schmuckkästchen verstaute.  
„Ich habe gerade Granger, Weasley, Potter und Potterette in Grangers Zimmer gefunden, wie sie sich alle eine Schüssel Eis geteilt haben, und gerade, als ich hinausging, hat Weasley Granger die Schüssel in die Hand gedrückt."  
Astoria erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Und da hast du dich an das Frühstück gestern erinnert... und an die Käsebällchen... wo zufälligerweise dieselben drei Zeugen anwesend waren. Ich hab mir ja nichts dabei gedacht... aber er scheint jetzt schon die zweite Mahlzeit mit ihr gemeinsam eingenommen zu haben."  
„Ja." Draco unterdrückte den Fluch, der ihm eigentlich über die Lippen kommen wollte, und nahm auf einem Stuhl neben seiner Frau Platz. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein... wenn Weasley sich an sie binden kann, bevor Tobias seine Chance bekommt..."  
Astoria nickte langsam. „Wir müssen morgen die erste Gelegenheit nutzen, die sich bietet."  
„Das werden wir."

Der vorherige, im Haus verbrachte Tag hatte Hermines Unruhe geweckt, und am nächsten Morgen, als gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont glitten, stand sie bereits im Garten von Glenroch Castle und genoss die eisige Kälte, den blauen Himmel und den Schnee, der nun noch höher lag als bei ihrer Ankunft. Sie war froh, dass das Wetter gedreht hatte, ihr Ausbruch vom Vortag Ron gegenüber hatte nicht nur an seinem fürchterlichen Verhalten gelegen, sondern wohl auch daran, dass sie ihre Zeit in Schottland gerne draußen in der Natur verbringen wollte und nicht eingesperrt im Schloss, weil der Schneesturm es nicht zuließ, auch nur den Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen.  
Aber nicht nur sie nutzte die Gelegenheit zum Spaziergang, die der frostige, klare Morgen bot. Gerade als sie durch das Tor, das Dian ihr an ihrem ersten Nachmittag in Schottland gezeigt hatte, geschritten war und über die Weite der hügligen, verschneiten Landschaft blickte, hörte sie, wie hinter ihr erneut Metall quietschte und gerade der Mann, den sie heute am wenigsten sehen wollte, nach draußen trat. Gut... vielleicht war sie unfair. Eigentlich war Ron im Moment der Mann, den sie am wenigsten sehen wollte, aber Dian kam fast ohne Rückstand auf dem zweiten Platz.  
Angestrengt erinnerte sie sich an die Manieren, die ihre Eltern ihr vor so vielen Jahren beigebracht hatten, während sie ihre kalten Hände tiefer in ihren Taschen vergrub. „Guten Morgen."  
Er schien überrascht, sie hier zu sehen, und mehr noch darüber, dass sie ihn ansprach, und zog sich seinen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht, bevor er nickte. „Miss Granger."  
Dass er ihre Gegenwart überhaupt anerkannte, indem er ihr antwortete, war ein markanter Unterschied zu seinem früheren Benehmen, und er trat nach draußen, bevor er das Tor hinter sich mit einem Scheppern ins Schloss fallen ließ. Hermine wagte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne. „Ein wunderschöner Morgen, nicht?"  
„Sie plappern noch immer zu viel, Miss Granger", entgegnete er, aber er klang schon weniger brüsk als am Vortag, oder zumindest bildete sie sich das ein.  
„Noch immer?", fragte sie, sich wohl bewusst, dass er sie länger kannte als nur seit drei Tagen, hoffte aber, ihm eine Bestätigung zu entlocken.  
„Noch immer."  
Sie rollte innerlich mit den Augen. „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass in den letzten Tagen weniger mit Ihnen geredet habe als sonst."  
„Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind, Miss Granger. Das ist doch auch sonst nicht Ihre Art, im Gegenteil." Er hatte sich ihr zugewandt, anstatt über die Highlands in den Sonnenaufgang zu spähen, und sah wieder einmal ärgerlich auf sie herab – ärgerlich, aber nicht mehr wütend. „Wir beide wissen, dass wir uns nicht vor drei Tagen in diesem Garten zum ersten Mal getroffen haben."  
„Und wo dann? Im Ministerium? Durch meine Arbeit?" Die Frage rutschte ihr heraus, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte, so sehr wollte sie dieses Geheimnis lüften.  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kenne Sie länger, als Sie denken, Miss Granger."  
Ihre Erinnerung schwenkte sofort zu ihrer Zeit nach Hogwarts, und er sah sie an, so als ob ihm bewusst wäre, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte, bevor er sich abwandte und durch den tiefen Schnee davonstapfte.

Die Sitzanordnung des ersten Tages, an dem Tobias Dian sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte, hatte sich, sehr zu Hermines Leidwesen, auch auf die nächsten Mahlzeiten übertragen, doch heute nahm sie mit einem weniger mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch als sonst neben ihm Platz. Ihre Begegnung am Morgen, wenn sie auch kaum herzlich zu nennen war, hatte ihr ein wenig die Scheu vor dem schweigsamen, unfreundlichen Mann genommen, und sie wagte es sogar, ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, das er nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue erwiderte.  
Achselzuckend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und tat sich Porridge auf, nach ihrem morgendlichen Spaziergang war sie so durchgefroren, dass sie etwas Wärmenderes brauchte als Kaffee, damit sie ihre Finger und Zehen wieder spürte. Auch Dian schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, er bediente sich ebenfalls am Haferbrei, und Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf... dass sie einmal etwas gemeinsam haben würden, und wenn es auch nur die Wahl ihres Frühstücks war, hätte sie nicht gedacht.  
Langsam begann sie zu löffeln und spürte, wie die Kälte des Wintermorgens allmählich aus ihren Gliedern wich, doch leider konnte der Porridge ihre Anspannung nicht vertreiben. Schon von dem Moment an, als sie ins Speisezimmer gekommen war, hatte Ron sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen, und auch wenn ihre Interaktion sich bis jetzt nur auf eine Begrüßung beschränkt hatte... sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er etwas plante. Hermine seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie, nach dem gestrigen, schönen Abend, doch gehofft, dass ihre Freundschaft sich noch kitten lassen konnte... aber offensichtlich war Rons Anfall von Vernunft nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen.  
Am Fußende des Tisches knallte es und Hermine wandte sich, wie alle anderen Gäste, um, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Eine bedröppelte Hauselfe stand neben Astoria und starrte mit tränenerfüllten Augen auf das Tablett, das in einem Schauer von Porzellanscherben und einer großen Kaffeepfütze auf dem Teppich lag. „Aber... aber... aber Reilly hat doch gar nichts gemacht... Reilly hat doch aufgepasst..."  
Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war mein Fehler... ich bin noch nicht ganz wach, und ich hab dich nicht bemerkt und deswegen gestoßen." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, und ein kurzer Schlenker damit beseitigte die Bescherung, während Hermine die Stirn runzelte. Astoria musste erschöpfter sein, als sie es ihre Gäste sehen ließ, normalerweise war sie die Grazie in Person und wusste immer genau, wo sie und andere sich befanden.  
Achselzuckend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und griff nach ihrem Porridgelöffel, als Rons Aufschrei sie erneut zusammenfahren ließ. „NEIN!"  
Hermine starrte ihn an, den Löffel noch immer in der Hand. „Was ist los, Ron?"  
„Du darfst das nicht essen!"  
Harry starrte seinen besten Freund an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, Ginny stand der Mund offen, und Hermine wusste, dass sie keine bessere Figur machte. „Bitte?"  
„Du darfst das nicht essen! Das ist Dians Teller, Draco hat sie vertauscht, und wenn du davon isst, bist du für alle Zeiten magisch mit ihm verbunden!"  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ron, ich bitte dich... es gibt keinen Grund, jetzt albern zu werden – das ist nicht witzig."  
Mit einer bewussten Anstrengung wandte sie sich von ihm ab und wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, doch gerade, als sie den Löffel in ihren Porridge eintauchen wollte, sah sie, wie ihr – und Dians – Teller in tausend Teile zersprangen. „RON!"  
Ihr – ehemaliger! – Freund stand an seinem Platz, sein Stuhl war nach hinten umgefallen und er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Bitte, Hermine! Glaub mir doch... das ist ein Plan von Draco und Astoria... sie wollen dich magisch mit ihm verbinden! Wahrscheinlich haben sie euch beide verhext! Finite Incantatem!"  
Hermine spürte, wie das Prickeln von Magie über sie hinwegrauschte, und als sie den Kopf wandte, um Dian anzusehen, erstarrte sie. Neben ihr saß nicht mehr Tobias Dian, der braunhaarige, braunäugige Zauberer aus Irland, sondern kein Geringerer als Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts – toter ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts! Hermine hatte ihn selbst in der Heulenden Hütte sterben sehen"  
„Was zum..." Ginnys Ausruf brach die geschockte Stille, die nun am ganzen Tisch herrschte, und Hermine schwankte, als sie versuchte, die Situation zu erfassen. Rons Anschuldigung hatte durch Snapes Auftauchen eine ganz neue Glaubwürdigkeit erhalten, und sie wirbelte zu Draco herum. „Draco? Was soll das?"  
„In der Tat, das würde mich auch interessieren." Snapes einst so samtige Stimme klang noch immer wie die von Tobias Dian, zerstört und rau, aber Hermine konnte problemlos die kalte Wut darin hören – und Draco ging es genauso. Der sonst so aalglatte Slytherin war weiß wie der Schnee vor dem Fenster, und Hermine sah, wie seine Hand sich in seiner Tasche um seinen Zauberstab schloss, eine automatische Geste, mit der er nach Sicherheit suchte.  
„Ich...", begann er, aber die ruhige, kühle Stimme seiner Frau unterbrach ihn, bevor er weiterstammeln konnte. „Was Weasley gesagt hat, stimmt. Wir wollten euch tatsächlich über ein uraltes, magisches Ritual verbinden."  
Hermine war zu fassungslos, um zu antworten, doch Snape – was machte Snape überhaupt hier? Sie hatte ihn sterben sehen, verdammt! – schien keine Probleme dieser Art zu haben. „Und was, genau, wolltest du mit dieser brillianten Idee bezwecken, Draco?"  
„Sie sind doch tot!", platzte es aus Harry heraus, und Snape sich für einen Moment ihm zu, eine Geste, die einzuordnen Hermine plötzlich viel zu leicht fiel, genauso wie seine kryptischen Anmerkungen und seine Kenntnis ihrer Person. „Offensichtlich nicht, Potter, und jetzt halten Sie den Mund. Draco?"  
„Du bist seit der Schlacht hier, verdammt! Du musst hier raus! Und Granger wird dir keinen Moment der Ruhe lassen, bevor sie dich nicht aus diesem Schloss und ins Reich der Lebenden geholt hat." In Dracos Unruhe und Wut mischte sich Triumph, Triumph, dass sein Plan doch aufgegangen war – ein Plan, wie ihn sich nur ein Slytherin ausdenken konnte – und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Zorn wuchs.  
„Und DAFÜR willst du mich MAGISCH für ALLE EWIGKEIT mit ihm verbinden, Draco? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Bist du nicht EIN EINZIGES MAL auf die Idee gekommen, dass du mich vielleicht FRAGEN könntest?"  
Ihre Tirade überdeckte fast Snapes leisere, gemessenere, aber nicht weniger wütende Antwort, und der Zaubertränkemeister erhob sich abrupt von seinem Stuhl. „Damit ist für mich alles gesagt, Draco. Ich verzichte auf deine angebliche Gastfreundschaft, und zwar mit Vergnügen."  
Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, während er zur Tür hinausrauschte, aber sein Abgang dämpfte Hermines Wut nicht, ganz im Gegenteil – und die Art, wie Ron aufsprang und auf sie zulief, machte alles nur viel schlimmer. „Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Ihr Zauberstab war in ihrer Hand, bevor ihr Kopf überhaupt wusste, was sie tat. „Fass mich nicht an! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Ron Weasley – du bist der schlimmste von allen! Malfoy ist nicht mein Freund, und ein Slytherin noch dazu, aber von dir... von dir hätte ich besseres erwartet! Du wusstest, was er vorhat, und du bist nicht zu mir gekommen, sondern hast den Mund gehalten und versucht, selbst eine magische Verbindung zu erstellen! Ich hab die Nase voll, von euch allen!" Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augenwinkel stiegen, Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung über Menschen, die sie für ihre Freunde oder zumindest gute Bekannte gehalten hatte, und stürmte aus dem Saal. Keinen Moment länger wollte sie in diesem verdammten Schloss bleiben!

Hermine sah kaum, was sie tat, als sie in ihr Zimmer lief und ihre Sachen ziellos in ihren Koffer warf, während die Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Sie hasste Ron... sie hasste Draco, und sie hasste Astoria... sie hasste die ganze Welt! Sie hatte gedacht, hier unter Freunden zu sein, und trotzdem... trotzdem hatten sie sie benutzt, hatten versucht, sie hinter ihrem Rücken in eine magische Bindung zu locken, mit einem Mann, von dem sie dachte, er wäre vor Jahren in ihrer Gegenwart gestorben, und der sie aus ganzem Herzen hasste. Warum? Ja, Draco hatte gesagt, was ihn bewegte, und Ron ebenfalls... aber... das war doch kein Grund, mit Dingen zu spielen, die größer waren als das Problem eines ungewollten Gastes oder einer nicht erwiderten Liebe! Sie hätten ihr Leben ruinieren können! Nein, sie hatten fast ihr Leben ruiniert, und nur Rons fehlgeleitete Eifersucht hatte sie davor gerettet, für den Rest ihres Lebens mit Snape... sie schüttelte sich innerlich. Nein... das durfte nicht sein... das durfte nicht passieren...  
Sie schrumpfte ihre Tasche mit einem unkoordinierten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und warf sich ihren Winterumhang über, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte, hinaus aus ihrem Zimmer, hinaus aus dem Schloss, dass ihr nun nicht mehr wie ein wundervoller, magischer Ort, sondern wie ein Hort der Verzweiflung vorkam, und hastete über den Weg hinunter ans große Tor – und prallte fast gegen Severus Snape, der gerade öffnen wollte.  
Für einen Moment starrte er sie mit kaum verhohlener Abscheu an, bevor er sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schließlich erweichte und er den großen, schweren Flügel öffnete und ihr mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete, hindurchzugehen.  
„Danke." Hermine wischte sich mit den Handschuhen durchs Gesicht, um die Tränen zu vertreiben, und sah zu ihm hoch, seine Miene war nicht zu lesen, aber seine Wut schien abgeflaut zu sein, ebenso wie ihre, und er nickte langsam.  
„Leben Sie wohl, Miss Granger."  
Sie schluckte hart. „Sie ebenfalls."  
Er disapparierte, kaum, dass sie ausgesprochen hatte, und sie folgte ihm hinein in die Dunkelheit.

_Ende_


	28. Schattenkraut

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Die Idee, welche Glasi zu diesem wirklich schönem Text brachte kam von Lintu:_

_"Die dritte Speise_  
_Wenn zwei Menschen innerhalb von 3 Tagen die gleiche Speise von einem_  
_Teller essen, und in diesem besonderen Moment immer die gleichen 3_  
_Zeugen anwesend sind, sind diese zwei Menschen für alle Zeiten_  
_miteinander verbunden._  
_Herzdame trifft einen Fremden, der soll mit einer List mit der Herzdame für alle Ewigkeit verbunden werden._  
_Nebenbuhler serviert die Speisen und bedient sich heimlich von dem_  
_Teller, in Anwesenheit der Zeugen. So erhofft er sich eine Verbindung_  
_mit der Herzdame, was natürlich beim dritten Versuch fast scheitert."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Endspurt!  
Das Ende des Jahres 2013 nährt sich mit großen Schritten.  
Lasst euch heute nochmals von unserer Hillie ganz besonders englisch verzaubern!

www. fanfiction u/1505755/Hillie_Berta

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Schattenkraut**

Es hatte vielversprechend geklungen. Sehr vielversprechend. Nur jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das Ganze eine gute Idee war.

Minerva kniete inmitten des Steinkreises von Stonehenge und kam sich etwas merkwürdig vor. Ja, sie war einem Tipp in eine Frauenzeitschrift gefolgt. Ja, sie las regelmäßig die Hexenwoche. Und ja, sie war eben auch nur eine Frau.

Wo konnte diese verflixte Pflanze also sein? Hier irgendwo musste sie doch sein! Minerva krabbelte ein Stückchen weiter und untersuchte den dichten Bodenbewuchs. Gut, dass niemand sie hier so sehen konnte.

Plötzlich schreckte sie auf. Waren da Stimmen gewesen? Minerva erstarrte. Da! Da war es wieder gewesen. Eine Frauenstimme wehte leise zu ihr herüber. Verdammt – wer konnte das sein? Hatte noch jemand anders den wahren Wert des Hinweises erkannt? Sie hätte wetten können, dass sie as einzige den Tip entschlüsselt hatte. Oder war es ein unsäglicher Muggeltourist, der das uralte Denkmal ansehen wollte? Egal, wer es war – es war Zeit für eine gute Tarnung.

Als die junge Frau in den Steinkreis trat, fand sie statt der ehrbaren, alten Hexe eine kleine, getigerte Katze wieder, die leise maunzend über das Gras schlich.

Minerva bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, hob elegant die Katzenpfote und begann sich zu putzen. Ganz normales Katzenverhalten – niemand würde sie so erkennen; Dumbledore war der einzige, dem das je gelungen war. Wer war dieses Mädchen überhaupt, das dort leise mit sich selbst redend in Stonehenge herumlief? Die Katze richtete ihre durch ein Brillenmuster gezierten Augen auf den Eindringling.

Merlin! Es war das verwirrte Mädchen aus Hufflepuff! Seit ein paar Jahren hatte Minerva ihre ehemalige Schülerin nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie erkannte Luna Lovegood genau wieder. Das lange, schmutzig-blonde Haar, die merkwürdigen Ohrringe – Waren das etwa kleine Mohrrüben? – und die Tatsache, dass sie eifrig vor sich hinredete, während sie in Kreisen lief und immer näher kam.

Verdammt! Nur nichts anmerken lassen. Minerva putzte sich weiter und miaute leise, als Luna in ihre Nähe kam. Sie sah die zwei verschiedenfarbigen Pumps wackelig auf sich zukommen und kurz vor ihr stoppen.

„Oh, Professor McGonagall, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Sie hier treffen würde!", sagte sie mit freundlicher Stimme.

Oh nein. Sie war enttarnt. Was tun? Als wäre nichts geschehen, spuckte Minerva ein paar Katzenhaare aus, hob den Schwanz und stolzierte davon. Die Pumps folgten, wobei der eine, aus rotem Lackleder, immer wieder seitlich umknickte.

„Suchen Sie auch das Blauweiße Schattenkraut?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig. Minerva stoppte. Das Täuschungsmanöver war offenbar wirkungslos.

Sie blickte sich um, dann begab sie sich elegant zurück in ihre menschliche Form. Hoheitsvoll richtete sie sich auf. „Guten Tag, Miss Lovegood", sagte sie höflich. „Nein, ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden. Ich sammle ein paar seltene Pflanzen für Professor Sprout, sie will ihre Kräutergärten erweitern."

Luna runzelte die Stirn. „Sind Sie sicher, dass sie nicht auch das Schattenkraut suchen?", fragte sie. „Sie sind schließlich genau am richtigen Tag, am Ehrentag des berühmten Glover Hipworth, hier aufgetaucht, und genau um die richtige Uhrzeit, 11 Uhr morgens…"

Minerva ärgerte sich über die Röte, die in ihre Wangen stieg. „Nun, ich habe zufällig den Artikel gelesen, und dachte, es schadet nicht, wenn an dem passenden Tag vorbeikomme – da ich ja sowieso hier die Pflanzen für meine Kollegin holen wollte", betonte sie. „Das Blauweiße Schattenkraut, nun, das klang durchaus interessant."

„Na also", strahlte Luna. „Dann können wir zusammen suchen. Ich habe mir schon lange vorgenommen, diese Pflanze genauer zu untersuchen. Welche ihrer vielfältigen Funktionen finden Sie denn am interessantesten?"

Minerva überlegte zu lügen, aber sie wusste rein gar nichts über das merkwürdige Gewächs, außer den Informationen, die sie dem Artikel in der Hexenwoche entnommen hatte. Sie räusperte sich. „Ich finde ihre Auswirkungen, ähm, auf die menschliche Haut recht interessant. Ich denke, eine Creme daraus hat… positive Auswirkungen", sie lächelte überzeugend, während sie weiter den Boden absuchte.

„Ah, die hautstraffende Funktion", rief Luna begeistert aus. „Ja, mein Vater schwört darauf. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird gut gelingen. Aber, Professor", fügte sie hinzu, „Sie brauchen das doch gar nicht! Für ihr Alter haben Sie doch noch wunderbar glatte Haut!"

Minerva schwankte zwischen Freude und Empörung. Woher wusste die Göre denn nun bitte ihr Alter? Aber, wenn sie Recht hatte… „Nun ja, wie sie meinen", sagte sie vage. In der gleichen Sekunde stieß Luna einen begeisterten Schrei aus und sprang vor. Sie stürzte sich auf eine kleine Pflanze am Boden und rupfte sie vorsichtig aus.

Triumphierend hielt sie das kleine Gewächs in die Höhe. „Das ist das Schattenkraut?", fragte Minerva zweifelnd. Für sie sah es mehr nach einer gewöhnlichen Distel aus.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", lachte Luna. „Das ist ein Tiefwurzelnder Gräserstechling! Auch eine sehr seltene Pflanze. Sehen Sie hier die feinen, hellen Linien am Stängel, die ihn von gewöhnlichen Disteln unterscheiden? Das zeichnet ihn aus."

Minerva konnte mit bloßem Auge keine Linien erkennen, aber das sollte ja nichts heißen. „So. Und was sind denn seine besonderen Funktionen?", fragte sie, Interesse heuchelnd.

„Mein Vater arbeitet an einem Trank gegen übermäßigen Wuchs von Nasenhaaren. Er hat eine eigene Beautyserie ins Leben gerufen, wenn das so nennen kann", berichtete Luna liebevoll. „Noch hat er nicht so ganz viele Abnehmer wie erhofft, aber ich bin sicher, dass sich das bald ändern wird." Sie nickte überzeugt. „Es richtet sich hauptsächlich an Zauberer und Hexen, die schon ein hohes Alter erreicht haben. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt einen großen Markt für solche Produkte."

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte Minerva höflich. Das Gespräch ging langsam in Bahnen, die sie nicht beschreiten wollte. Das Mädchen war wirklich lieb und nett, aber alles in allem war es doch ein recht peinliches Treffen hier. Sie wollte jetzt gerne die merkwürdig Pflanze finden und zurück nach Hause, um sie auszuprobieren, bevor sie von irgendjemandem gesehen wurde..

„Oh, schauen Sie, da ist jemand!" Verdammt.

„Wo denn?" Minerva sah nicht, wen Luna meinte. Doch dann, dann tauchte in einiger Entfernung ein Mann zwischen den Steinblöcken auf. Er war unübersehbar ein Schotte, denn er trug-

„Ein Kilt, oh, sehen Sie nur", rief Luna freudig aus. „Ich wollte schon immer mal einen richtigen Muggelschotten sehen!" Minerva wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte kaum zustimmen; dank ihrer schottischen Ursprünge hatte sie schon so manchen waschechten Kilt gesehen. Aber besser erzählte sie das nicht ihrer jungen Begleiterin.

Sie zog Luna ein wenig mit sich, in den Schatten eines großen Steinblockes hinein. Fehlte gerade noch, dass der Muggel sie sah. Schnell legte sie einen Illusionszauber auf sie beide. Luna plapperte eifrig.

„Bei Merlin, das ist aber auch ein gutaussehender Kerl! Haben Sie seine Muskeln gesehen? Und dieser Bart, wow, ich liebe rote Haare!" Sie hopste auf und ab. „Das Gerücht mit der Unterwäsche stimmt wirklich, hat mein Vater gesagt. Er hat einige Zeit in Schottland zugebracht", erzählte sie beiläufig, während sie im dichten Grasbewuchs nach ihrer Pflanze suchte. Sie warf aber immer wieder Blicke zu dem muskelbepackten Schotten hinüber, der offenbar auch Interesse an Pflanzen hatte, denn er sah sich sehr genau um.

„Unter dem Kilt trägt er nämlich bestimmt nichts drunter", plapperte Luna weiter und grinste selig. „Mein Vater sagt auch, dass die schottischen Frauen alle keine Büstenhalter tragen. Ganz andere Sitten sind das hier." Minerva verschluckte eine empörte Erwiderung und rückte pikiert ihr Korsett zurecht. Was wusste das junge Ding schon von ordentlicher Unterbekleidung!

Sie suchte weiter nach dem Schattenkraut, jetzt umso verbissener. Sie hatte schon viel ertragen heute, diese ganze Situation war unglaublich, sie wollte einfach nun dieses verdammte Gewächs haben und verschwinden.

Luna starrte nun unverhohlen zu dem Schotten hinüber, der durch Stonehenge schlenderte und dabei nichts tat, außer gut auszusehen. „Wissen Sie, der dürfte auch mal aus meiner Keksdose naschen, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine…", sagte sie träumerisch.

Miverva schwieg entsetzt. Das waren Dinge, die sie nie im Leben hatte erfahren wollen! Sie wühlte verbissen in den Pflanzen herum, während der Schotte langsam näher kam und Luna hingerissen seufzte. Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas zum Ablenken… Was war das?

Plötzlich kam hinter den Steinblöcken ein großer Schwall weiterer Muggel hervor. Sie trugen allerlei Ausrüstung bei sich, merkwürdige schwarze Objekte auf langen Stangen, Klappstühle, Koffer… Kaum hatten sie den Schotten eingeholt, begannen mehrere Frauen an ihm herumzuzupfen und seinen Bart zu glätten, und ein junger Mann drückte ihm eine einzelne riesige, weiße Rose in die Hand.

Minverva und Luna sahen dem Treiben fassungslos zu. „Die spinnen, die Muggel", sagte Minerva verdutzt.

Jetzt mussten die beiden verwirrt mitansehen, wie sich der schottische Hüne vor einem der großen Steine in eine albere Pose warf und seine Muskeln spielen ließ. Luna seufzte verzückt, aber Minerva achtete mehr auf die schwarzen Apparaturen, die sich jetzt alle auf den Mann richteten und Blitze von sich gaben.

„Fotos", fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein. „Die machen Fotos, ihre komischen, unbewegten Bilder, von dem Kerl. Na, das kann ja noch lange dauern!"

Sie packte Luna bei der Hand und zerrte sie mit sich hinaus aus Stonehenge. Das war zu viel für einen Tag. Wie ärgerlich! Ihre Chance, die seltene Pflanze zu pflücken, war nun für ein ganzes Jahr vergangen.

„Ja, ich denke, ich gehe auch besser", gab Luna zu und warf noch einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick in den Steinkreis. „Die Erntezeit ist ohnehin hinüber. Vielleicht habe ich mich auch geirrt und die Pflanze wird an einem ganz anderen Tag geerntet", fügte sie hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

Minerva stutze. „Du… hast du geirrt? Wobei?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Genau so stand es in der Hexenwoche!"

„Ja natürlich", erwiderte Luna. „Aber ich habe diesen Artikel geschrieben, habe ich das nicht erzählt? Ich habe jetzt eine Beauty-Kolumne in der Hexenwoche übernommen, um die Produktserie meines Vaters anzupreisen; ich dachte, das hatte ich Ihnen vorhin gesagt."

Bei Merlin! „Nein", sagte Minerva schwach. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst." Und wenn sie es gewusst hätte, wäre sie mit Sicherheit nicht hier aufgetaucht. Minerva fühlte, wie sie rot anlief.

„Nun ja, niemals aufgeben, nicht wahr?", sagte Luna heiter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es diese Pflanze hier gibt. Es muss sie einfach geben!"

Luna Lovegood hatte die verdammte Pflanze erfunden! Und Minerva hatte jetzt Stunden ihrer Zeit damit vertrödelt. Bei Merlins verdammten Unterhosen.

„Naja", sagte Luna und zuckte munter mit den Schultern. „Ich habe jetzt Lust auf etwas Starkes. Nein! Nicht, was sie denken, nicht den Schotten…", fügte sie auf Minervas konsternierten Blick hinzu. „Ich dachte eher an etwas Flüssiges. Kommen Sie mit auf einen Feuerwhiskey im Tropfenden Kessel?"

Naja, dachte Minerva schwach, das hatte sie sich wirklich verdient. Und Luna war, wenn man an ihr verrücktes Wesen gewöhnt war, ein wirklich nettes Mädchen.

Und so wurde aus diesem verrückten Tag noch ein ganz wunderbarer Abend – aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

o0o0o

„_Eine glatte Haut, bis ins wirklich hohe Alter hinein –_

_das sollte im 21. Jahrhundert für Hexen und Zauberer kein Problem mehr sein._

_Doch Fakt ist, dass es bis heute kein wirksames Mittel gibt, bei dem diese Wirkung bewiesen werden kann. Die Betonung liegt auf ‚bis heute', denn nun sind einige alte Überlieferungen aufgetaucht, die keinen anderen Schluss zulassen: ‚Blauweißes Schattenkraut' ist die Antwort auf ihre innigsten Beauty-Wünsche. Mythen und Mysterien ragen sich um dieses ominöse Schattenkraut. Wie genau es aussieht ist nicht geklärt, aber durch die Entschlüsselung eines Jahrhunderte alten Rätsels ist es jetzt endlich möglich, an das Kraut zu kommen._

_An einem der ältesten Reliquien unserer Zeit, direkt in England, an einem wahrlich „Hip"pen Datum. Liebe Ladies, lasst euch das nicht entgehen! Um 11 Uhr morgens ist die beste Erntezeit!"_


	29. Mollys Weihnachtswunsch

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Eine schöne Sache, die Hillie uns preisgegeben hat._  
_Und die Idee dazu kam von Epo._

_"Ich wünsche mir einen OS mit Minerva McGonagall und Luna Lovegood in den Hauptrollen (KEIN Pairing!). Die beiden treffen sich zufällig in Stonehenge (Was sie dort machen? Das bleibt dir überlassen!). Vorkommen sollen ein Gespräch über ein "typisches Frauenthema" (welcher Art auch immer), eine weiße Rose, eine getigerte Katze und hochhackige Schuhe. Ferner die Wörter "Keksdose", "Kilt" und "Büstenhalter". Viel Spaß!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Heute kommt mit Türchen 29 der drittletzte Wichtelbeitrag.  
Hier hat sich Zuckerdrache frei ausgelassen. Seht, was Sie euch mitgebracht hat. :D

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Zuckerdrache

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Mollys Weihnachtswunsch****  
**  
Weihnachten!  
Ein Fest, das im Hause Weasley immer von großer Bedeutung war und auch jedes Jahr mit großer Inbrunst zelebriert wurde. Der Kalender zeigte den 24. Dezember und Molly Weasley war gerade aufgestanden, um einen arbeitsreichen Tag zu beginnen. Es war kalt im Fuchsbau und die Dunkelheit lag noch wie ein blauschwarzer Teppich über Ottery St. Chatchpole und dem Wieselkopf, hinter dem sich von den Muggeln unentdeckt das Heim der Weasleys verbarg. Selbst am Horizont konnte man noch nicht erahnen, dass sich hier bald die ersten Lichtstrahlen ihren Weg bahnen würden, um den Tag einzuläuten. Doch trotz der frühen Stunde konnte Molly nicht mehr schlafen.  
Das weibliche Oberhaupt der Familie Weasley wickelte sich in ihren Morgenmantel, verließ leise das Schlafzimmer, entfachte mit ihrem Zauberstab alle Lampen, an denen sie vorbeikam und stieg die knarrende Treppe hinab, um in der gemütlichen Wohnküche mit einem Incendio ein Feuer im Herd zu entfachen. Das sachte flackernde magische Feuer im Kamin wurde ebenso mit einem kurzen Wink des Zauberstabes auf stattliche Größe gebracht, so dass sich bald wohlige Wärme im Fuchsbau ausbreitete. Das untere Stockwerk war ein einziger großer Raum, das Herzstück des Hauses, wo sich das tägliche Leben der Familie abspielte. Auf einer Seite die Küche, in deren Mitte der große Esstisch mit den bunt zusammengewürfelten Stühlen dominierte und etwas abgegrenzt durch Balken die kleine Wohnzimmerecke, in der eine Couch und mehrere Sessel um einen kleine Tisch gruppiert zum Ausruhen einluden. Mit Regalen, kleinen Schränken und einer Kommode an den Wänden stand hier alles dicht gedrängt und doch wirkte es sehr heimelig.  
Arthur und Ginny schliefen noch. Momentan waren sie nur zu dritt. Arthur hatte seinen ersten Weihnachtsurlaubstag und genoss es, nicht ganz so früh aufstehen zu müssen, alles gemütlicher angehen zu können. Ginny, die gestern aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, wo sie ihr letztes Schuljahr absolvierte, war da sicher schwerer aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Schließlich war es erst halb sechs Uhr morgens und Ginny hatte Ferien.  
Molly bereitete sich einen Tee. Ihre erste Handlung am Morgen, um ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken. Doch heute war sie nicht mehr müde. Die Aufregung war einfach zu groß und hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass sie ganz ohne Weckzauber recht früh erwachte und noch eine Weile wach lag, bevor sie schließlich aufstand. Große Freude erfüllte ihr Mutterherz. In diesem Jahr würden sie wieder alle gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern. Im letzten Jahr war das Fest so gut wie ausgefallen. Charlie war aus Sicherheitsgründen in Rumänien geblieben, Bill und Fleur hatten sich dazu entschlossen, Weihnachten bei Fleurs Eltern im friedlichen Frankreich zu feiern, Percy hielt sich zu dieser Zeit noch von seiner Familie fern und Ron war mit Harry und Hermine auf Horkruxjagd, was Molly damals mit besonderer Sorge erfüllte, da sich nicht wusste wo sich ihr jüngster Sohn mit Harry und Hermine aufhielt. So feierten Molly und Arthur lediglich mit Ginny und den Zwillingen ein sehr bescheidenes Weihnachtsfest. Keinem war wirklich nach Feiern zumute in diesen Zeiten des Krieges und der Angst.  
Beim Gedanken an die Zwillinge, speziell an Fred, bildete sich sofort ein Kloß in Mollys Hals und ein übermächtiges Gefühl lähmender Trauer überfiel sie. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Weasley-Uhr, die seit der Endschlacht vergangenen Mai einen abgebrochenen Zeiger aufwies, der beständig auf der zwölf stand und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Freds Zeiger. Molly schluckte und umfasste die heiße Tasse mit beiden Händen, um sich durch die Wärme und das Trinken etwas abzulenken. Es sollte in diesem Jahr doch wieder ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest werden. Das wünschte sie sich so sehr. Das erste Weihnachten nach Voldemort musste einfach fröhlich werden. Aber es würde doch auch von traurigen Momenten durchzogen sein, denn es war das erste Weihnachten ohne Fred.  
Nach einigen Schlucken ihres Lieblingstees und stillen Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinab rollten, fasste sich Molly wieder, verbannte die Trauer in die hinterste Ecke ihres Herzens und erhob sich. Sie hatten immerhin noch sechs von ihren sieben Kindern. Andere Eltern hatten ihr einziges Kind verloren oder eines von zweien, so wie die Creeveys. Oder sie dachte an Teddy, der ohne Eltern aufwachsen musste. Es war zwar nur ein kleiner Trost, dass sie mit ihrem Leid nicht alleine blieb, denn es war eine Lücke in ihrem Herzen entstanden, die sich wohl nie mehr schließen würde und sich an solch besonderen Tagen schmerzlich bemerkbar machte. Aber das Leben ging weiter und sie musste für ihre Familie auch weiterhin da sein, so wie sie es schon immer war.  
Seufzend stellte Molly ihre Tasse in die Spüle und verließ die Küche. Leise stieg sie die windschiefe Treppe wieder nach oben, um sich im Bad der Morgentoilette zu widmen. Dabei ging sie bereits in Gedanken durch, was sie an diesem Tag alles zu erledigen hatte. Bis zum Abend hatte sie ein volles Haus und zur Nacht musste eine ausreichende Anzahl an Betten mit frischem Bettzeug gerüstet sein, um die zahlreichen Familienmitglieder zu beherbergen. Diese Aufgabe würde sie Ginny übertragen, damit sie selbst sich voll und ganz der Zubereitung der Speisen widmen konnte. Beim morgigen Weihnachtsessen würde der Tisch wie immer vor lauter Essen fast überquellen, um am Ende doch völlig leergeputzt zu werden.

„Guten Morgen Molly, schon auf?", hörte sie plötzlich Arthur hinter sich, gerade als sie wieder nach unten gehen wollte, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.  
Lächelnd drehte sich Molly um.  
„Natürlich, du weißt doch … die Kinder kommen und es muss viel vorbereitet werden. Ich habe einiges zu tun. Aber erst mal … guten Morgen Arthur …"  
Sie drückte ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Lippen, flüchtig nur, denn mit den Gedanken war sie schon wieder bei der Planung des Festes. Arthur lächelte. Er schien sich zu freuen, dass seine Frau an solchen Tagen für große Trauer viel zu umtriebig war. Doch seine Augen verrieten, dass er trotzdem um ihre Tränen wusste, denn ihm ging es nicht anders. Er verschwand im Bad und als er einige Zeit später, noch ein leichtes Gähnen auf den Lippen, die Küche betrat, war das Frühstück bereits fertig.  
„Wieso bleibst du nicht noch liegen, Arthur? Du hast doch Urlaub", sprach Molly ihren Mann an, während sie ihm Tee einschenkte und Rührei auf den Teller schaufelte.  
„Ach Mollyröllchen, ich hab mir wirklich vorgenommen auszuschlafen. Aber ich freue mich auch auf die Kinder. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Und ich muss doch den Baum aufstellen, damit du ihn schmücken kannst."  
Molly nickte nur und Arthur verstummte. Das knisternde Feuer im Kamin und die Frühstücksgeräusche waren für eine Weile alles, was in der gemütlichen Küche zu hören war. Erst als Molly ihr Besteck auf den Teller legte und die leere Tasse dazustellte ergriff Arthur wieder das Wort.  
„Wer von den Kindern kommt denn nun zuerst an?"  
„Bill und Fleur werden schon am Vormittag direkt aus Paris portieren, Percy kommt mittags. Ich bin wirklich auf seine Überraschung gespannt, die er angekündigt hat. Ron kommt mit George und Harry am frühen Nachmittag, sobald George den Laden geschlossen hat. Charlie wird wohl als Letzter eintrudeln. Er hat einen Portschlüssel für 17 Uhr genommen, weil er sich noch um ein neugeschlüpftes Drachenjunges kümmern muss."  
Molly wuselte bereits geschäftig durch die Küche, räumte das Frühstücksgeschirr in die Spüle, wo es sogleich von einer magischen Bürste gereinigt wurde und begann dann, die Gemüse-Putzzauber zu sprechen, die die Zutaten für den Eintopf vorbereiten sollten, den sie für das Mittagessen vorgesehen hatte. Am Nachmittag würde sie Tee und Gebäck reichen und am Abend des Christmas Eve würde es einen leckeren Auflauf geben.  
„Und was ist mit Hermine?", fragte Arthur weiter, denn diese hatte ihr Kommen für den heutigen Tag bis zuletzt offen gehalten.  
"Hermine verbringt den Heiligen Abend doch mit ihren Eltern", erklärte Molly, "sie kommt aber morgen zur Bescherung und bringt auch ihre Eltern mit, die unsere Einladung gerne angenommen haben. Zum Festessen sind wir komplett." Molly räusperte sich kurz. "... fast komplett."  
Arthur war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und drückte Molly tröstend an sich.  
"Er wird immer fehlen. Aber daran müssen wir uns gewöhnen, Molly. Fred würde nicht wollen, dass wir wegen ihm kein fröhliches Weihnachten haben."  
"Ich weiß."  
Molly seufzte traurig und lehnte sich dankbar in die Umarmung.  
"Er würde wollen, dass wir lachen und uns amüsieren. Aber das fällt sehr schwer ohne ihn."  
"Aber gerade für George müssen wir es versuchen", erwiderte Arthur bestimmt.  
Molly streckte sich und löste sich von ihrem Mann.  
"Na dann, wenn wir feiern wollen, dann müssen wir auch alles vorbereitet haben. Ab, mein Lieber, den Weihnachtsbaum holen und aufbauen. Ich habe dieses Jahr extra Lametta besorgt, weil Fleur das so gefällt."  
Arthur grinste verschmitzt, als er sich seinen Wintermantel anzog, das Haus verließ und zum Schuppen ging. Es war inzwischen hell geworden. Die Sonne verbarg sich jedoch hinter einem trüben Himmel. Es war schneidend kalt und roch nach Schnee.  
Molly indes werkelte in der mollig warmen Küche am Herd, wo nach kurzer Zeit der Eintopf blubbernd vor sich hin kochte. Danach setzte sie den Punsch für den Abend des Christmas Eve an. Sie füllte den Rotwein zusammen mit Gewürzen, Orangenschalen, Früchten und Honig in einen großen Topf. Die Flüssigkeit duftete bereits sehr einladend, als sie alles nochmals gut durchrührte und den Deckel auflegte. Einmal aufgekocht und dann nur noch heiß gehalten würde der Punsch bis zum Abend sicherlich perfekt sein.

Der nächste Schritt ihres Tagesprogramms, den ihr die ungemein praktische Arbeitsuhr über der Spüle bereits anzeigte, war die Weihnachtsdekoration. Arthur hatte den Baum inzwischen aufgestellt, so dass sie nur noch den Baumschmuck auf den Ästen der stattlichen Tanne anbringen musste. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Arthur diesen schönen Baum her hatte. Aber sie hatte sich schon lange abgewöhnt, solcherlei Frage zu stellen. Arthur entwickelte im Laufe der Jahre ein ziemliches Talent dafür, so manche Errungenschaft zu machen, die eigentlich nicht in ihr schmales Budget passte. Also freute sie sich einfach darüber und begann, den Baum zu schmücken.  
Arthur hatte extra einen Ausdehnungszauber gewirkt, der die Ecke, in der der Baum stand, magisch verbreiterte und erhöhte. Mit etwas magischer Hilfe war auch das Schmücken nicht allzu zeitraubend. Bald erstrahlte der Baum im funkelnden Silber der Sterne und Girlanden, das von den weiß glitzernden Schneekugeln noch intensiviert wurde. Kleine Feen flogen mit ihren irisierenden Flügelchen von einem Ast zum anderen und ließen sich immer wieder darauf nieder, um kurze Zeit später den nächsten anzusteuern. Dicke Schneeflocken bedeckten die Nadeln und ließen nur noch wenige grüne Stellen durchblitzen. Und als krönenden Abschluss ließ Molly das Lametta über den Baum rieseln.  
"Wow, Mum. Ich bin begeistert. Kein Gryffindorrot, kein Gold? Was bei Merlin ist passiert?"  
Ginny stand im Schlafanzug in der Tür und betrachtete mit noch verschlafener Miene die Fortschritte der Weihnachtsdekoration.  
"Doch schon wach, mein Liebes?"  
Molly ließ gerade Mistelzweige und Lorbeergirlanden durch den Raum fliegen, die sich von selbst an den vorgesehenen Stellen befestigten und mit zahlreichen Kerzen, bunten Girlanden und den an einer Schnur aufgereihten Weihnachtskarten, die Molly in der Vorweihnachtszeit erhalten hatte und nun zwischen zwei Fenstern anbrachte, den Festschmuck abrundeten.  
"Konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Bin aufgeregt ... schließlich hab ich Harry schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Und du hättest mich ja sowieso bald geweckt. Aber jetzt sag ... woher der Sinneswandel?", murmelte Ginny noch etwas verschlafen.  
"Oh, ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Minerva. Sie hat mir erzählt, wie dieses Jahr die Weihnachtsbäume in Hogwarts geschmückt sind und dass Filius viel zu viel Schmuck besorgt hat. Stell dir vor, sie hat mir das alles geschenkt ..."  
"Tatsache", bestätigte Ginny und kam näher, um den Baum genauer zu inspizieren. "Der sieht ja echt aus wie die Bäume in Hogwarts. Nur kleiner. Hast du gut hingekriegt, Mum. Toll, dass wir endlich mal was Neues am Baum haben. ... Ist Frühstück schon fertig? Hier riecht es eher nach Suppe als nach Pancakes."  
Molly lachte und dirigierte ihre einzige Tochter zur Küche, wo der Eintopf inzwischen fertig war und nur noch warmgehalten werden musste. Aus der Backröhre holte Molly einen großen Teller voll Pancakes, den sie Ginny vor die Nase stellte, die sich bereits an den Tisch gesetzt und sich Tee eingeschenkt hatte.  
"Was soll ich nachher tun, während du hier in der Küche werkelst? Sicher wieder die Betten richten, stimmts?"  
Molly wuschelte ihrer Tochter durch die langen Haare und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Du hast es erfasst mein Schatz. Du wirst alle Betten herrichten. Fang bitte mit Bills Zimmer an, denn Bill und Fleur kommen zuerst."  
"Bin gespannt, wie Schleim heute aussieht", rutschte es Ginny heraus, worauf sie abrupt verstummte und Molly das Gefühl beschlich, dass ihre Tochter ihr etwas verschwieg. Doch sie hakte nicht nach.  
"Wieso nennst du sie denn immer noch Schleim? Das ist nicht schön und inzwischen wirklich unangebracht. Fleur liebt deinen Bruder aus tiefstem Herzen und ist eine wirklich nette junge Frau."  
Molly wusste natürlich, dass Ginny das nicht ernst meinte, denn inzwischen war Fleur in die Familie integriert. Aber trotzdem mochte es Ginny anscheinend, diese so unschöne Bezeichnung ab und an nochmal auszugraben. Natürlich nur, wenn Fleur nicht anwesend war. Und so grinste sie auch jetzt ihre Mutter nur schelmisch an, während sie die Pancakes mit Sirup bestrich und in sich rein schaufelte, um dann mit Tee nachzuspülen.  
"Fast wie Ron", dachte Molly, während sie begann, auch den Essbereich mit Girlanden und Mistelzweigen zu verzieren. Schließlich hängte sie noch einen großen Lorbeerkranz an die Eingangstür. Als sie endlich die letzte Socke am Kaminsims angebracht hatte, die nun in Reih und Glied dort hingen und nur noch darauf warteten, in der kommenden Nacht die Geschenke aufzunehmen und auch die bunten Papierkronen für das Weihnachtsessen am nächsten Tag bereitlagen, wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu ihrer Arbeitsuhr.  
Die zeigte ihr an, dass sie jetzt das Weihnachtsgebäck auf den diversen Tellern anrichten und im Wohnzimmer verteilen musste. Schon vor Wochen hatte sie begonnen, Früchtebrot, Christmas Cookies und Shortbread zu backen. Auch die traditionellen Christmas Fudge durften nicht fehlen. Besonders die Zwillinge verschlangen die Karamellbonbons immer mit Begeisterung. Auch alle anderen Kinder liebten die Völlerei der Weihnachtstage, in denen die Speisekammer trotz verkleinerter Behältnisse immer überquoll. Auch der Christmas Pudding, der natürlich nicht fehlen durfte, ruhte dort schon seit einiger Zeit. Am Christmas Day würde er als Nachtisch dienen, aufgewärmt, mit Brandy flambiert und mit herrlich vanilliger Custard-Sauce übergossen.

Als Molly in die Küche zurück kam, stellte Ginny gerade ihr Geschirr in die Spüle und musterte neugierig die Arbeitsuhr.  
"Der Truthahn muss jetzt vorbereitet werden. Darf ich helfen?"  
"Natürlich, aber danach gehst du ins Bad und widmest dich dann den Zimmern. Bill und Fleur kommen bald", gab Molly ihrer Tochter zur Antwort, während sie den riesigen Vogel holte und auf den Tisch wuchtete. Wenig später war der Truthahn mit meiner Mischung aus Nüssen und Gemüse gefüllt und wurde wieder in der kühlen Speisekammer zwischengelagert, bevor er am nächsten Vormittag in den Herd wandern würde. Die Kartoffel- und Gemüsebeilagen wollte Molly erst am nächsten Tag zubereiten.  
Ginny verzog sich nach oben, während Arthur es sich schon auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte, um die Weihnachtsausgabe des Tagespropheten zu lesen. Molly widmete sich derweil dem Hack-Gemüse-Kartoffel-Auflauf für den Abend und den Vorspeisen für den Christmas Day. Der Auflauf war schnell vorbereitet. Für die Vorspeisen richtete sie geräucherten Fisch auf Platten an. Die Blätterteigtaschen mit Wurstfüllung wurden soweit fertiggestellt, dass sie nur noch aufgebacken werden mussten und die Mince Pies wurden zubereitet. Dafür gab sie die Füllung aus getrockneten Früchten und gehackten Nüssen, gewürzt mit Zimt und etwas Brandy in Förmchen, die sie zuvor mit Mürbeteig auskleidete und danach mit einem Teigdeckel verschloss. Im Ofen gebacken, verströmten sie bald einen herrlich weihnachtlichen Duft im Fuchsbau.

"Hey Mum, hier riecht es ja schon richtig nach Weihnachten ..."  
Molly schreckte auf und drehte sich in freudiger Erwartung um. Und tatsächlich, … in der Tür standen Bill und Fleur.  
"Ach Kinder,… wie schön euch zu sehen ...", kam es fröhlich von Molly. Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und umarmte ihren ältesten Sohn. Hinter ihm stand Fleur, die Molly ebenso freudig umarmen wollte, als sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf Fleurs Körpermitte innehielt und leicht aufgebracht ihre Hände an die Hüften stemmte.  
"Warum bei Merlin weiß ich davon noch nichts? Wieso sagt mir keiner, dass ich Großmutter werde?"  
Fleur lächelte entschuldigend. "Isch 'ab es dir gesagt, Bill. Jetz' ist deine Maman böse."  
Bill nahm seine Mutter beschwichtigend bei den Schultern.  
"Mum, nicht böse sein. Als wir im September nach Paris gegangen sind, da wussten wir es noch nicht. Und die Arbeit in der dortigen Gringottsniederlassung war sehr zeitintensiv und aufreibend. Wir hatten selbst kaum Zeit, uns damit auseinanderzusetzen. Außerdem ... wir wollten es euch so gerne persönlich sagen, dass ihr Oma und Opa werdet. Und da wir zu deinem Geburtstag nicht kommen konnten, eben nun als Weihnachtsüberraschung."  
Molly war sofort besänftigt. Sie konnte Bill und Fleur natürlich nicht böse sein. Vielmehr hüpfte ihr Herz vor Aufregung und Begeisterung.  
"Arthur, was sagst du dazu? Wir werden das erste Mal Großeltern ..."  
Arthur stand inzwischen lachend daneben. Fleur hatte er schon begrüßt, nun schloss er auch seinen Sohn herzlich in die Arme.  
"Ich freue mich. Das ist eine wunderbare Weihnachtsüberraschung. Wann ist es denn soweit?"  
"Anfang Mai", antwortete Fleur, während Molly sie an sich drückte. Sie überfiel sie gleich mit Fragen über ihr Befinden, doch als Ginny polternd die Treppe herunterkam, um Bruder und Schwägerin zu begrüßen, unterbrach Molly die fürsorglichen Ratschläge für ihre Schwiegertochter.  
"Ginevra Weasley, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du die Einzige warst, die schon davon gewusst hat?"  
Ginny schaute etwas betreten, doch der Schalk in ihren Augen überwog.  
"Du weißt doch, dass ich im November ein Wochenende bei den beiden in Paris war, um ein Spiel der Harpies zu sehen und deren Trainerin zu kontakten. Fleur hat sich ständig übergeben. Es war nicht zu verheimlichen. Aber die beiden haben mir verboten, irgendetwas zu sagen. Auch Harry weiß nichts."  
Molly schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
"Ach, ihr Kinder. Aber jetzt bringt erst mal euer Gepäck nach oben. Ihr schlaft in deinem alten Zimmer, Bill. Und dann gibt es einen Tee."

Um die Mittagszeit wollte Molly gerade den Eintopf auftischen, als Percy eintraf. Molly begrüßte ihren Drittgeborenen ebenso herzlich wie Bill. Allerdings erfasste sie doch immer wieder eine gewisse Enttäuschung darüber, dass sich Percy eine lange Zeit von seiner Familie abwandte, um ganz linientreu dem Ministerium zu folgen, während er seiner Familie unterstellte, einem verrückten Lügner zu folgen. Dies hatte nach der Endschlacht, in der sich Percy wieder auf die Seite des Ordens schlug, zu heftigen Diskussionen im Hause Weasley geführt. Auf ihrer eigenen Geburtstagsfeier Ende Oktober war ihr dann der Kragen geplatzt und sie hatte alle Anwesenden dazu verdonnert, den Krieg hinter sich zu lassen und neu anzufangen. Bill war allerdings nicht dabei gewesen, was man seinem Ausruf, als er Percy erblickte sofort anmerkte.  
"Hallo Percy, du Stinkstiefel. Sind wir jetzt wieder linientreu genug, das du uns mit deiner Gegenwart beehrst?"  
"William Arthur Weasley", wandte sich Molly daraufhin erzürnt an ihren ältesten Sohn, "mit deinem Bruder ist alles geklärt. Percy hat eingesehen, dass er viele Fehler gemacht hat. Wir haben an meinem Geburtstag daher alle beschlossen, ganz neu anzufangen. Also halte auch du dich bitte daran."  
Percy schob etwas pikiert seine Hornbrille nach oben, sagte aber nichts dazu, da sein Bruder beschwichtigend die Arme hob und sich entschuldigte. Außerdem war Percy wohl die Tatsache wichtiger, dass er jemandem dabei hatte, den er der Familie vorstellen wollte. Molly hatte sie natürlich sofort gesehen und eingehend gemustert. Neben Percy stand eine junge Frau, dunkelhaarig, kleiner als Percy, mit etwas molliger Figur, deren Blick etwas unsicher aber sehr interessiert zwischen Percy und dem Rest der Familie hin- und her huschte. Percy nahm ihre Hand und zog sie neben sich, während er seine Eltern anblickte und seine Begleitung vorstellte.  
"Darf ich euch Audrey vorstellen? Audrey HIggs. Ich habe sie auf einer privaten Feier unseres Ministers Scrimgeour, Merlin hab' ihn selig, kennengelernt. Bertie Higgs, ein enger Mitarbeiter und Freund des Ministers, ist ihr Onkel. Wir sind jetzt seit einem halben Jahr ein Paar und da dachte ich, es wäre nur angemessen, sie euch an Weihnachten vorzustellen."  
Molly lächelte verzückt, denn Audrey gefiel ihr auf den ersten Blick. Auch Arthur, der plötzlich neben Molly aufgetaucht war, schien zufrieden, denn er streckte der jungen Frau bereits die Hand zum Gruß entgegen, während Molly gleich in die Vollen ging und Percys Freundin herzlich umarmte.  
"Willkommen im Fuchsbau, Audrey. Es geht bei uns zwar meistens drunter und drüber ..., aber stör dich nicht daran. Im Grunde sind wir eine ganz normale Familie."

Das Mittagessen nahmen sie also zu siebt ein und Molly begann, sich zunehmend wohl zu fühlen. So langsam stellte sich der gewohnte Normalzustand wieder ein. Trubel, Gelächter, Hektik, wenig Platz und doch so viel Wärme und Liebe. Und der Gedanke, dass bald ein Baby in diese Familie hineingeboren würde, erfüllte Molly noch zusätzlich mit überschäumenden Glücksgefühlen.

Am Nachmittag saßen sie gerade bei Tee und Gebäck, als George, Ron und Harry hereinschneiten. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
"Leute, draußen schneit es wie verrückt. Wieso dürfen wir eigentlich nie den Kamin nehmen?", lästerte Ron lauthals, während er sich dicke Flocken von der Jacke streifte und aus den Haaren schüttelte. Auch die beiden anderen sahen aus wie Schneemänner, zumindest für kurze Zeit.  
"Hallo Jungs", begrüßte sie Molly und erhob sich, um die drei willkommen zu heißen. "Ihr wisst doch, dass an Weihnachten der Kamin voller Socken hängt. Also sag nicht nie, Ron, weil es der einzige Tag ist, an dem ihr nicht flohen könnt. Wenn du ansonsten immer apparierst, dann bist du selbst schuld."  
Ihrem jüngsten Sohn einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Backe drückend, entließ sie ihn aus der Umarmung und wandte sich zu Harry, der ihr am nächsten stand und dann zu George, den sie besonders fest und lange an sich drückte. Sie war froh, dass er hier war und sie sogar anlächelte, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte. Die Trauer um Fred war noch allgegenwärtig, besonders bei George. Aber er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, sich nur zurückziehen zu wollen und nahm wieder aktiv am Familienleben teil.  
Zufrieden beobachtete Molly, wie sich ihre Kinder untereinander herzlich begrüßten und auch Percy nicht mehr mit Verachtung gestraft wurde, auch wenn Ron noch ziemlich zurückhaltend und wortkarg auf seinen älteren Bruder zuging. Amüsiert registrierte sie dann die neidischen Blicke Rons, als Harry Ginny in die Arme schloss und sie zärtlich küsste. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Harry in Rons Augen die absolut erste Wahl als Ginnys Freund war. Aber die Tatsache, dass Hermine nicht hier war und er allen anderen beim Küssen zusehen musste, besonders eben Harry und Ginny, ließ ihn etwas mürrisch werden.  
"Schau nicht so angepisst Brüderchen", wandte sich George gerade an seinen Bruder, so als hätte er Mollys Gedanken gelesen. "Hermine kommt ja morgen, dann hast du auch jemanden zum Knuddeln."  
Ron schnaubte und bekam rote Ohren, während alle anderen lauthals lachten. Schließlich saßen wieder alle und widmeten sich erneut dem Tee und dem Gebäck.  
Harry und Ron erzählten über ihre Fortschritte in der Aurorenausbildung und verkündeten den neuesten Ministeriumsklatsch, den Arthur gerne und ausführlich untermalte und bei dem sogar Percy ab und an ein leichtes Grinsen zu entlocken war. Ginny berichtete über die neuesten Anekdoten aus Hogwarts, bis Ron schließlich Georges neueste Erfindung erwähnte, die dieser noch zusammen mit Fred anfing zu entwickeln und nun rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten fertiggestellt hatte.  
George erhob sich, ging zur Garderobe und griff in seine Jackentasche, aus der er eine kleine Phiole holte, die mit einer golden schimmernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.  
"Das ist Freds und meine letzte gemeinsame Erfindung. Die Wunschpunsch-Essenz."  
Alle blickten interessiert und erwartungsvoll auf George. Besonders Molly war ausgesprochen neugierig.  
"Was ist das Junge? Was bewirkt es?"  
"Nur langsam, Mum", beschwichtigte George. "Du hast doch sicher für heute Abend wieder einen Punsch angesetzt, oder?" Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten bewegte er sich schon hin zum Herd, auf dem der große Topf mit dem Weihnachtspunsch stand.  
"Natürlich, du stehst ja schon davor", lachte Molly und beobachtete, wie George den Deckel hob und seine Nase genießerisch über die aufsteigenden Dämpfe hielt, um zu schnuppern.  
"Mmmh, das riecht ja wieder himmlisch. Aber unsere Essenz wird dem ganzen noch einen letzten Kick geben. Nicht nur geschmacklich, sondern auch in seiner Wirkung. Wenn man beim ersten Schluck ganz intensiv an etwas Positives denkt, dann geht das … meistens … in Erfüllung."  
George hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als schon die ersten Tropfen der dicklichen Flüssigkeit in den Punsch tropfte.  
"George, du zerstörst meinen Punsch!", schrie Molly auf und stand schon neben ihrem Sohn, der sich allerdings nicht abhalten ließ und gerade die letzten Tropfen in den Topf beförderte.  
"So, ... zehnmal links, zwanzigmal rechts und nochmal zehnmal links gerührt und dann kann er verköstigt werden. Er darf aber nicht abkühlen. Der Wunscheffekt wirkt nur beim ersten Schluck des warmen Getränkes. Und nochmal aufgewärmt schmeckt er nur noch wunderbar, aber es ist kein Wunschpunsch mehr."  
"George, ihr verrückten Jungs. Und das soll funktionieren? Habt ihr da vielleicht Felix Felicis verarbeitet? Wie kommt ihr nur auf solche Ideen? Na, wehe wenn der Punsch nicht schmeckt. Probieren kann ich ja jetzt wohl nicht ... sonst ist mein Wunsch ja schon flöten ...", raunte Molly ihrem Sohn zu und knuffte ihn belustigt in die Seite.  
"Er wird schmecken, besser als jemals zuvor. Aber was die restlichen Speisen deiner Weihnachtsküche angeht bist du natürlich die allerbeste Köchin überhaupt", gab George ihr als Antwort zurück und setzte sich wieder.  
"Schmeichler", lächelte Molly ihrem Sohn nach, während sie den Auflauf für den Abend in den Ofen schob und den Kommentaren zu ihrer überragenden Kochkunst lauschte, die alle um sie herum abgaben und dann laut darüber lamentierten, was sie sich denn beim Trinken des ersten Schluckes Punsch wünschen könnten und ob das nun funktionieren würde oder nicht. So verging die Zeit bis zu Charlies Ankunft wie im Fluge.

Man hörte inzwischen den Schnee laut knirschen, als Charlie gegen sechs Uhr abends endlich auf den Fuchsbau zulief und umhüllt von in den Raum wirbelnden Schneeflocken durch die Tür kam. Molly freute sich sehr, ihren zweitältesten Sohn zu sehen, der sich, warm eingepackt in einen langen, mit Fell gefütterten Drachenledermantel, von ihr umarmen ließ und sie ebenso fest an sich drückte. Noch immer trug er seine Haare lang, zu einem Zopf gebunden, an einem Ohr den obligatorischen Drachenzahnohring. Eine frische Brandnarbe zierte sein Kinn und Molly ahnte, dass das Schlüpfen des kleinen Drachen nicht ganz problemlos abgelaufen war. Charlie schälte sich aus seinem Mantel und enthüllte Hosen und Hemd, ebenfalls aus feinstem Drachenleder, so wie auch seine Stiefel. Charlie blieb seinen Drachen wirklich treu, in jeder Beziehung. Als Molly beobachtete, wie Charlie seine Schwägerin und Audrey begrüßte fragte sie sich, ob Charlie jemals eine Frau an seiner Seite haben würde. Aber gegen die Drachen war schwer anzukommen. Sie seufzte leise. Vielleicht würde sich ja doch noch eine Frau finden, die Gefallen an Drachen hatte. Denn das wäre wohl die Voraussetzung für eine Beziehung mit Charlie. Ihr Blick fiel auf George, der gerade seinem älteren Bruder die Hand schüttelte und ihn auf seine Brandnarbe ansprach.  
"Was hast du denn da, Charlie Hast du zu lange mit einem Drachen geknutscht?"  
Charlie grinste nur.  
"Nein, Georgy, ich war heute Nacht Geburtshelfer. Ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz. Harry kann ja sicher bestätigen, wie aggressiv diese Art werden kann. Das zeigt sich schon bei den Jungen ... wie du unschwer erkennen kannst. Ich hab einfach nicht aufgepasst."  
"Schade, ich dachte schon, wir würden mal eine Frau an deiner Seite sehen. Selbst wenn sie Drachenqualitäten hätte ... du kriegst sowas sicherlich gezähmt."  
Charlie grinste erneut.  
"Naja, mal sehen ... wo die Liebe hinfällt."  
Bevor noch jemand fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, setzte er sich neben Ginny und begrüßte seine Schwester überschwänglich, um sie dann in ein Gespräch über ihre Berufspläne als Quidditchspielerin bei den Hollyhead Harpies zu verwickeln. Molly indes hatte längst einen leisen Verdacht, aber sie musste abwarten, bis Charlie die Karten offen auf den Tisch legte.  
Auch bei George hatte Molly vor einigen Wochen etwas bemerkt, als sie ihn im Laden besuchte. Angelina Johnson, mit der Fred einmal kurz zusammen war, kam in seinen Laden, um Langziehohren zu kaufen. Wie Molly heraushören konnte, war dies nicht ihr erster Besuch. Angelina machte den Eindruck, als sorge sie sich ernsthaft um Georges Befinden, das durch Freds Tod sehr angeschlagen war. George schien dieses Umsorgen sehr zu gefallen. Mehr als das ... da war dieser besondere Blick …  
Molly freute sich, dass nun fast alle ihre Kinder jemanden hatten, der ihnen zugetan war. Und vielleicht würde das bei Charlie ja auch bald der Fall sein, oder war es vielleicht schon.  
"So", riss sich die resolute Frau aus ihren Gedanken, "jetzt wird gegessen".  
Die Teller und das Besteck waren schnell auf dem Tisch verteilt, ebenso die Tassen für den Punsch. Kurz darauf hatten alle ihre Teller voll und der weihnachtliche Schmaus begann.  
"Mmm, wunderbar, da freu ich mich doch schon auf morgen ...", gluckste Ron zwischen zwei Bissen, machte in Windeseile den Teller leer und hielt ihn als Erster wieder hoch, um sich nachzuschöpfen.  
Alle bestätigten seine Aussage mit mehr oder weniger, aber auf jeden Fall begeisterten Worten, aßen weiter, ließen die Unterhaltung aber trotzdem nicht verstummen.

"Jetzt gibt es Wunschpunsch", verkündete George schließlich, nachdem alle Teller geleert waren. George ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Tassen persönlich zu füllen. Alle warteten bis er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Mit ernster Miene hob George seine Tasse und erklärte die Vorgehensweise beim Genuss dieser letzten gemeinsamen Erfindung der Zwillinge.  
"Den ersten Schluck nehmen, aber noch im Mund behalten und dann den Wunsch denken. Natürlich geht nur ein guter Wunsch. Dann die Tasse in langsamen Schlucken leeren, aber ... auf jeden Fall solange der Punsch noch warm ist. Das unterstützt die Wirkung."  
"Na, dann mal los", sagte Molly laut und nahm den ersten Schluck. Ihr Wunsch war klar und würde sich niemals ändern. Sie wünschte sich ein glückliches Leben für und mit ihren Lieben.  
Die Runde lamentierte laut, ob dieser Punsch denn nun wirklich wirken könne und fragten George Löcher in den Bauch, was er für Zutaten in die Essenz getan hatte. Es war ein lustiges Raten und Hin und Her von Mutmaßungen, das zu lautem Gelächter führte, so dass sie das Klopfen an der Tür fast nicht hörten. Noch bevor Molly aufstehen konnte, um die Tür zu öffnen, sprang Ron plötzlich auf und rannte förmlich zum Eingang.  
"Hermine!", rief er laut und zerrte seine Freundin mit überschwänglichem Temperament in seine Arme. "Du bist tatsächlich hier? Ich hab mir das gewünscht, musst du wissen. Aber wieso ... wie ...?", fragte er sie atemlos und drückte ihr einen begeisterten Kuss auf den Mund.  
"Ron, du Verrückter, ich freu mich ja auch, dich zu sehen. Aber lass mich ganz", lachte Hermine und küsste Ron zurück, allerdings demonstrativ sachte und zärtlich.  
"Meine Eltern haben wohl gemerkt, dass du mir sehr fehlst, deshalb haben sie mich schon heute, gleich nach dem Essen hierhergeschickt. Und ... naja, ... morgen muss ich sie eben holen."  
"Ich hab' dir gefehlt?", hörte Molly ihren Jüngsten flüstern.  
Hermine nickte und wurde tatsächlich etwas rot, als sie Mollys Blick bemerkte, der warm und liebevoll auf dem jungen Paar ruhte.  
"Du mir auch", sprach Ron leise weiter. "Du in Hogwarts, ich in London. Das ist einfach Mist."  
Ron legte besitzergreifend den Arm um Hermines Schulter und führte sie an den Tisch, wo sie von allen freudig begrüßt wurde. Auch Molly drückte Hermine an sich, soweit Ron das zuließ, und war nun endlich zufrieden. Alle ihre Kinder waren da.  
Alle, ... bis auf Fred.  
Doch der war in ihrem Herzen, würde immer dort sein und so gab sie sich Mühe, der Zufriedenheit, die sich in ihr ausbreitete den traurigen Unterton zu nehmen, indem sie auch an das Baby dachte, das unter Fleurs Herzen heranwuchs und daran, dass sie alle zusammen waren ... glücklich, gesund und in Frieden.

Als zu später Stunde alle in ihren Betten lagen und einen wirklich harmonischen Abend an diesem Christmas Eve verlebt hatten, senkte sich friedliche Ruhe über den Fuchsbau, der in einer weißen Landschaft mit einer dicken Haube Schnee auf dem Dach fast an ein Hexenhaus aus dem Märchen erinnerte. Das Mondlicht schien die ganze Nacht ungehindert durch die Fenster im Erdgeschoss und tauchte den Raum in ein schwaches Licht. Vor dem Kamin stand ein Teller, auf dem zwei Mince Pies angerichtet waren, zusammen mit einem Glas Sherry für Father Christmas und Karotten für die Rentiere. Plötzlich durchbrach das filigrane Geläut zahlreicher Glöckchen die Stille, sehr leise und unwirklich, als wäre es ein Traum. Die Schlafenden bekamen so nicht mit, dass sich die mit einem unsichtbaren Ausdehnungszauber versehenen Socken in die Länge zogen und etwas ausbeulten. Und am Ende verschwanden sowohl die Mince Pies, als auch die Karotten und das Glas Sherry leerte sich auf wundersame Weise.

Als Molly am nächsten Morgen als Erste die Küche betrat, um sich ihren obligatorischen Morgentee zu machen, blickte sie lächelnd auf den leeren Teller und das leere Glas vor dem Kamin und die gefüllten Socken, die den gesamten Kaminsims einnahmen. Wie immer hatte der Zauber wunderbar funktioniert. Sämtliche Geschenke waren mit einem tempusgesteuerten Accio in den richtigen Strumpf befördert worden. Sie selbst hatte wieder lange Zeit dafür verwendet, für ihre Kinder zu stricken. Doch diesmal keine Pullover, sondern lediglich Schals, Mützen, Handschuhe oder Socken. Erstmals war sie in die Winkelgasse gegangen und hatte für jeden ein kleines Geschenk ausgesucht, das sie von den Galleonen bezahlte, die sie und Arthur nach dem Krieg vom Ministerium für ihre tatkräftige Mitarbeit im Orden des Phönix' bekamen. Sie hatten noch einiges davon auf der hohen Kante, was sie hin- und wieder auch für eigene kleine Wünsche ausgaben. Aber am meisten Freude machte es Molly, wenn sie ihre Kinder beschenken konnte. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf die überraschten Mienen, wenn die Kinder ihre Päckchen auspacken würden.

Zufrieden lächelte sie in sich hinein und begann, wieder in der Küche zu werkeln, um den Christmas Day vorzubereiten. So anstrengend die Vorbereitungen auch waren, sie war schließlich eine Hexe und inzwischen sehr geübt in Haushaltszaubern.  
Und so freute sie sich wie immer sehr auf das schönste Fest im Jahr ...,  
... um es zusammen mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen …,  
... so wie es ihr Wunsch war.

Ich wünsche allen Lesern ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!


	30. Das Wertvollste des Königreiches

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Zuckerdraches Wichtelwunsch kam von nbee:_

_"Weihnachten mit Molly! Womit plagt sich so eine vielfache Mutter herum, abgesehen vom engen Budget?_  
_Folgende Stichworte sollen im Beitrag vorkommen:_  
_1. Stinkstiefel_  
_2. Lametta_  
_3. Wunschpunsch"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eieiei, schon der 30. Morgen ist es soweit, meine Lieben, das Ende des Kalenders ist gekommen.

Heute haben wir Vinkona, welche uns mit der Weisheit der Jugend beeindrucken möchte.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Vinkona

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Wertvollste des Königreiches****  
**  
Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, in einem weit entfernten Königreich. Dieses Königreich wurde von einem weisen und gütigen König regiert. Doch König Arathas wurde alt und er spürte, dass sein Ende nahte. Und so wurde es Zeit einen Nachfolger zu finden.

Also versammelte er sein Volk im Burghof und sprach zu Ihnen: „Mein Volk, ich bin alt und mein Leben neigt sich dem Ende entgegen. Es ist an der Zeit einen neuen, würdigen König zu finden. Einer von euch soll es werden! Doch ich werde euch prüfen. Die Krone unseres Reiches ist seit langem verschwunden, beschafft uns eine neue. Derjenige, der mir in vier Wochen eine Krone aus den wertvollsten Materialien unseres Königreiches bringt, soll der neue König sein!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Diese Aufgabe schien allzu leicht. Sogleich konnte man Diskussionen hören, wo die reichsten Gold- und Silbervorkommen zu finden seien, in welchen Orten die schönsten und größten Juwelen und Edelsteine angeboten werden.

Die ersten packten ihre Pferde und ritten von dannen. Zwischen den eiligen Reitern schlüpfte auch Tirius aus der Burg heraus. „Ey, Tirius, geh mir aus dem Weg! Ich habe Wichtiges zu tun. Backe die Brote für meine Krönung" pöbelte der junge Recke Varion und drängte den Bäckersjungen fast von der Brücke hinab.

Tirius konnte sich noch so eben halten und eilte weiter in den nahen Wald. Er war traurig, sein König stirbt? Wie kann das sein, Arathas, der immer da war. Immer ein freundliches Wort für ihn hatte und sein Brot lobte. Und jemand wie Varion würde sein Nachfahre werden? Ein arroganter Kerl, der nur sein eigenes Wohl im Blick hatte? Was hatte sich der König nur bei dieser Aufgabe gedacht?

So in seine Gedanken versunken erreichte er eine Lichtung im Wald, ließ sich nieder und lauschte den schrillen Geigen der Grillen und genoss den Duft einer lauen Sommernacht.

„Hey du da! Was sitzt du hier rum?" quakte es plötzlich neben ihm. Verwundert blickte Tirius sich um doch sah er weit und breit niemanden. „Hier unten, du Dummerchen!" rief zur Überraschung des Jungen ein Frosch ihm zu. „Was macht dir Kummer?"fragte das kleine Tier. „Mein König stirbt und derjenige der Ihm die wertvollste Krone bringt wird der neue Herrscher. Aber Varion wird kein guter und gerechter König werden." Erklärte Tirius dem Tier und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er nun auch noch anfing mit einem Frosch zu reden. „Warum sollte denn dieser Varion König werden? Versucht niemand anders dem König eine Krone zu bringen?" „Doch, aber kein anderer besitzt so viel Gold und niemand kann wertvollere Edelsteine und Metalle erwerben." Der Frosch blickte ihn aufmerksam an und nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe. Wärst du ein besserer König als dieser Jüngling?" fragte der Frosch. „König? Ich? Ich bin nur der Bäckersjunge, Frosch!" antwortete Tirius. „Ich habe nicht gefragt was du bist, sondern was du sein könntest!" rügte das Tier. „Jeder wäre ein besserer König als Varion!" Der Frosch hüpfte ein paar Meter nach vorne uns rief: „Dann komm mit, wir haben viel zu tun!"

Die Zeit verging und nach einem Monat rief der König sein Volk erneut zusammen. „Nun denn, so ist es an der Zeit meinen Nachfolger zu erwählen! Tretet vor und zeigt mir eure Werke!" forderte König Arathas. Und einer nach dem anderen trat vor und präsentierte dem König seine Krone. Kupferne Kronen, goldene Kronen, silberne Kronen. Kronen mit filigranen Mustern, Kronen mit Edelsteinen. Kleine Kronen und große Kronen. Und wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, überreichte Varion dem König die größte und prächtigste Krone.

„Haben alle Bewerber ihre Werke präsentiert?" verlangte Arathas zu wissen. „Herr, mein junger Freund möchte euch auch noch eine Krone präsentieren!" quakte es von der untersten Stufe herauf.

„Dann soll er vortreten!" befahl der König. Schüchtern trat Tirius an den Thron heran. „ Pah! Was bringst du denn da mit, Tirius? Ein Vogelnest? Wie kannst du es wagen unseren König zu verspotten!" rief einer der Bewerber „Schweigt!" fuhr der König dazwischen. „Ich erkenne dich wieder, du bist der Bäckersjunge, der mir mein Brot bringt. Du möchtest der neue König werden?" „Mein König, es ist eure Entscheidung, wer der neue König sein wird, aber ich möchte euch meine Krone zeigen." „Nun denn, so sei es" forderte der König.

Mit zitternden Händen hob Tirius sein Werk in die Höhe. Seine Krone hatte in der Tat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vogelnest. „Herr, meine Krone glänzt nicht golden und kann sie auch keinen glitzernden Edelsteinen vorweisen. Doch in ihr Stecken alle Reichtümer unseres Königreiches.  
Ein Kranz aus den Zweigen unserer alten Eiche im Wald. Denn der Wald gibt uns Holz für unsere Häuser und die Feuer im Winter. Darin habe ich einige Ähren von unseren Feldern gewoben, denn sie ernähren uns. Glitzernde Schuppen der Forelle schmücken die Krone, denn die Forelle schwimmt in dem Wasser, das unsere Äcker wässert, unsere Tiere tränkt und aus dem wir unser Bier brauen. Eine Feder des Adlers, denn er ist der Herr des Himmels und zeigt uns den Wert von Freiheit. Und das da ist eine Locke von meiner kleinen Schwester. Als Zeichen für die Zukunft unseres Reiches" erklärte Tirius und der König lauschte nickend seinen Ausführungen. „Aber", fuhr Tirius fort, „sie ist noch nicht ganz fertig". Geschwind zupfte er dem König ein Haar aus seinem langen Bart. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge angesichts eine solchen Dreistigkeit. Geschickt flocht er es in die Krone mit ein. „Ein Haar unseres König, auf das wir stets an seine Güte und Weisheit erinnert werden" erklärte der Junge.

Und so wurde Tirius zum neuen Herrscher als der König wenige Monate später starb. Und auch er wurde ein guter und gerechter König.


	31. Gänsehaut

Bevor wir das nächste Türchen öffnen, schauen wir uns noch den Wichtelwunsch zur vorherigen Story an:

_Vin bekam die Vorgaben zu dieser Story bekam von Gaia:_

_"Lieber Wichtel, ich wünsche mir eine Geschichte aus dem Fandom deiner Wahl AUSSER Sherlock, HP und irgendwas mit Pferden._

_Steampunk wäre nett, vielleicht auch einfach Fantasy, etwas Eigenes gerne auch ^^ (ich stell Ansprüche )_

_Als Plotvorgabe hätte ich gerne eine verschwundene Krone, einen sprechenden Frosch und eine laue Sommernacht mit schrillenden Geigen!_

_Mal sehen, ob dir dazu etwas einfällt. Happy End ist Optional, lustig und/oder weihnachtlich ebenso!_  
_Vielleicht ein Drabble?_

_Viel Erfolg beim Umsetzen!"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tja, nun ist es so weit. Das letzte Türchen. Der 31. Dezember.  
Mit Abschluss dieses Tages beginnt ein neues, aufregendes Jahr für uns Rudeltierchen.

Ich hoffe ihr konntet und werdet euch an den Geschichten erfreuen, welche wir euch schenken durften.

Das letzte Türchen bekommt nochmals unsere Lintu.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Natürlich ist das Thema der Story schon zwei Monate alt, aber ich freue mich dennoch, sie euch geben zu können.

Euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr!

**Gänsehaut**

von Drarrys Lintu

In einem Zauberschloss hatte Halloween ein ganz anderes Gewicht als in einer Muggel-Wohnsiedlung; das musste Harry wieder einmal feststellen. In seiner Kindheit war das schrecklichste an diesem Tag immer der Versuch von Dudley, ihm das Leben schwer zu machen, aber wirklich gruselig war es nie gewesen.

Auf Hogwarts allerdings gab es unheimlichere Dinge als Gummispinnen, künstliche Spinnenweben und Plastikskelette, die auf Knopfdruck kicherten. Letztes Jahr an Halloween musste Harry sich zum Beispiel mit einem ausgewachsenen Troll auseinandersetzen, der „Süßes oder Saures!" einfach übersprungen hatte und nur sauer war. Dieses Jahr hatte er erst eine Todestagsfeier miterlebt und dann war da noch der Übergriff auf Mrs. Norris. Der Gedanke an die steife Katze zusammen mit der Schrift an der Wand, über die Kammer des Schreckens… Doch, das sorgte schon für eine gewisse Gruselstimmung.

Um dieses Ereignis hinter sich zu lassen, das die meisten Schüler ein wenig aufgewühlt hatte, hatten sich Harry, Ron und noch einige andere Gryffindors im Schlafsaal der Jungs verabredet. Neville, Dean und Seamus waren selbstverständlich auch da, aber als Hermine die Treppen hochkam und Ginny mitbrachte, war Harry erst einmal überrascht.

„Sie ist ganz schön mitgenommen", hatte Hermine ihm zugeraunt und Harry hatte anstandslos sein Bett für die beiden Mädchen geräumt und sich neben Ron gesetzt.

Es sollte eine kleine Halloween-Feier werden, sogar Süßigkeiten gab es, aber eine richtige Feierstimmung wollte nicht so ganz entstehen.

„Meint ihr, die Kammer des Schreckens ist wirklich geöffnet?", fragte Seamus irgendwann in die Runde.

„Wenn es sie denn überhaupt gibt", warf Dean ein.

„Es heißt, in der Kammer sei ein schreckliches Monster…" Neville sah sich etwas unsicher um, als könnte sich besagtes Monster direkt hinter ihm befinden.

„Natürlich ist da ein schreckliches Monster! Sonst wäre es ja keine Kammer des Schreckens", meinte Ron nun und lachte über seinen eigenen Witz. Harry schloss sich etwas unsicher an.

„Meint ihr nicht, es gibt etwas Schrecklicheres als Monster?", fragte er aber dann. Gerade nach seinem letzten Schuljahr erschien ihm eine Bestie mit scharfen Zähnen gar nicht mehr so gruselig.

„Fred und George haben mir von einer Insel erzählt, wo eine ganze Familie in Monster verwandelt wurde und nun jeden töten, der versucht diese Insel zu betreten", meinte Ron.

„Die Legende kenne ich auch", sagte Hermine und alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu.

„Woher kennst du denn solche Geschichten?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Sie steht in Magische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind. Solltest du vielleicht auch mal lesen", antwortete Hermine mit einem Hauch von gutmütigem Spott. „Aber wenn wir schon bei gruseligen Geschichten sind, ich kenn auch einige Muggelgeschichten."

„Los, erzähl mal! Passt doch gut zu Halloween!" Ron schien von der Idee begeistert.

„Na gut…" Hermine setzte sich bequemer hin und dimmte mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs das Licht im Schlafsaal.

„Man sagt, dass in manchen Wäldern, vor allem denen, die gar nicht so weit von Spielplätzen entfernt sind, eine dunkle Gestalt lauert." Sie hatte ihre Stimme gedämpft und schon jetzt bemerkte Harry leichte Schauer an seinen Armen. „Man nennt ihn den Slenderman. Du hörst ihn nicht und wenn du ihn siehst, ist es meistens schon zu spät. Die Wenigen, die davon berichten können, beschreiben ihn als groß und schlank. Er hat lange Arme, fast Tentakeln, aber kein Gesicht. Und wer ihm zu nahe kommt, wird nie wieder gesehen. Er holt nicht nur Kinder, sondern auch Erwachsene, die leichtsinnig genug sind, nachts seinen Wald zu betreten…"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry eine Bewegung, doch als er in diese Richtung sah, stellte er fest, dass es nur Hermines Schatten an der Wand war. Ganz schön peinlich, sich vor einem Schatten zu erschrecken. Er wollte gerade den Blick abwenden und wieder Hermines Geschichte zuhören, als der Schatten sich wieder bewegte. Aber Hermine saß vollkommen still.

Die Gänsehaut an Harrys Armen kehrte wieder zurück und breitete sich bis zu seinem Nacken aus, wo sich ebenfalls die Härchen aufrichteten. Der Schatten schien zu wachsen, obwohl sich die Lichter im Raum nicht bewegten, er wurde höher, schmaler. Langsam erhob er seine Arme. Lange, dünne Arme…

Neville machte ein quiekendes Geräusch und flüchtete sich hinter Deans Rücken.

In dem Moment fing Hermine an zu lachen und der Schatten sackte zu seiner normalen Größe zusammen.

„Das warst du?", fragte Harry entgeistert und beeindruckt gleichermaßen.

Hermine nickte und mit einem kleinen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, veränderte sich der Schatten wieder, dieses Mal offenbar zu einem Troll.

„Voll cool!", meinte Ron begeistert.

„Hat jemand noch eine Geschichte?", fragte Dean, der offenbar auch Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, nachdem Neville wieder hinter ihm verschwunden war. Harry konnte es irgendwie nachvollziehen. Ausgedachte Gruselgeschichten waren irgendwie angenehmer als der echte Horror, der möglicherweise im Schloss umging. Harry kam eine Idee.

„Ich hab da noch eine."

„Dann schieß mal los!"

„Okay, ihr wisst ja, dass ich letztes Jahr den Spiegel Nerhegeb hier im Schloss entdeckt habe. Aber das war nicht der einzige Spiegel, der in dem Raum stand. Da war noch ein zweiter, etwas kleiner und aus pechschwarzem Holz. Auch er hatte eine Inschrift im Rahmen, aber dieser war wohl von Klauen so zerkratzt, dass man kaum noch was lesen konnte. Nur das Wort „Lesurg" war noch erkennbar. Ich dachte, dass er bestimmt genau wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb meine Wünsche zeigen würde, also stellte ich mich auch davor. Zunächst passierte nichts. Doch dann…"

Harry machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah jeden im Raum nacheinander an. Neville war schon wieder näher zu Dean gerückt und auch Ginny hatte sich an den Ärmel von Hermine geklammert. Ron und Seamus hingen mehr oder weniger an seinen Lippen und waren gespannt, was in diesem Spiegel denn nun zu sehen war. Harry sortierte kurz seine Gedanken und spann die Geschichte dann weiter.

„Der Raum hinter mir fing an, sich zu verändern. Es war nicht mehr das Hogwarts, wie wir es kennen. Der Geist von Voldemort"- allein bei diesem Namen erschauderten die meisten im Raum- „hat zwar Quirrells Körper verlassen, doch sich dafür bei Dumbledore eingenistet. Es wurden nicht mehr die normalen Fächer gelehrt, sondern nur noch dunkle Künste. Und Zaubertränke." Ein wenig musste Harry selber schmunzeln. Ja, Zaubertrank-Unterricht war tatsächlich Teil seiner Horror-Vorstellung. Auch Ron grinste, als er Harry ansah. Lachen war wichtig, wenn man sich Gruselgeschichten erzählte, damit man die Furcht nicht zu nah an sich heranließ.

„Kann ich… kann ich auch eine Geschichte erzählen", fragte Ginny schüchtern und Hermine nickte aufmunternd. „Stellt euch vor, ihr schreibt Tagebuch." Ron prustete los und Ginny warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Na gut, alle bis auf Ron stellen sich vor, sie würden Tagebuch schreiben", meinte sie giftig, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ruhiger. „Und dieses Tagebuch antwortet euch. Schreibt zurück, als würdet ihr wirklich mit jemandem reden. Aber immer wieder nach dem Schreiben seid ihr plötzlich ganz woanders, und ihr wisst nicht, wie ihr dahin gekommen seid. Ihr habt keine Erinnerungen an die letzte Zeit. Aber manchmal habt ihr Blut an den Händen…"

„Ach komm, das ist doch keine richtige Gruselgeschichte", sagte Ron und Ginnys Blick wurde verschlossen. „Da hast du von Fred und George doch schon ganz andere Sachen gehört!"

Ginny richtete sich auf und funkelte ihren Bruder wütend an.

„Dann mach es doch besser!", fauchte sie. Nur Hermines beruhigender Art war es dann zu verdanken, dass sie nicht sofort aus dem Raum stürmte, sondern sich wieder auf das Bett setzte, dieses Mal aber mit den Armen um die Knie geschlungen.

Und eigentlich fand Harry die Geschichte gar nicht mal so schlecht. Die Vorstellung, nicht mehr zu wissen, was man tut, und die Ahnung, dass es sogar etwas Schlimmes war, hatte definitiv etwas sehr Beunruhigendes. Genauer wollte er sich das lieber nicht ausmalen. Aber zum Glück war es wie alles andere an diesem Abend nur eine Geschichte.

Ron hingegen hatte sich Ginnys Worte zu Herzen genommen und versuchte nun eine richtige Horrorgeschichte zu erzählen. Es kamen mehrere blutrünstige Bestien darin vor, unter anderem Werwölfe, Lethifolds und Wesen, die er sich garantiert selber ausgedacht hatte, denn selbst Hermine runzelte die Stirn bei seinen Beschreibungen von siebenarmigen, klauenbewehrten Kreaturen, die kleine Kinder fraßen und den Eltern das abgenagte Skelett vor die Haustür spuckten.

Ein wenig driftete Harry mit seinen Gedanken ab, weil die Geschichte ihn irgendwie nicht so ganz fesseln konnte. Auch Ginny wirkte in sich gekehrt. Da hörte Harry es auf einmal wieder, ganz leise. Diese Stimme.

Töten…

Die Gänsehaut kehrte mit aller Macht zurück.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um es auch heute abzuschließen, Lintu kam Schschunekos Wunsch wirklich vorzüglich nach.

_"Es ist der 31. Oktober. Die Nacht dessen, sich der Geister zu entledigen. Oder um einfach durch die Häuser zu ziehen, und Süßes abzustauben.  
Oder aber um sich Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen.  
Um letzteres soll's gehen.  
Schreib einen Oneshot über Potter und Co in der zweiten Klasse, wie sie sich Gruselgeschichten in der Nacht des erzählen.  
Schreib es möglichst gruselig. Nutze auch "Muggellektüre", um dem ganzen einen tollen Pepp zu verleihen."_


End file.
